


This Is Heaven in Hiding

by orangeyouglad8



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ADA Lexa, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Defense Attorney Clarke, F/F, Featuring, That's right, adversaries to lovers, let's be real, there is Tension and Thirst and Denial and Sin and Feels, they stand no chance fighting it, they're both hot af attorneys with sass and wit and quick intelligence, this is a damn trope fest, this is one of those fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 93,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeyouglad8/pseuds/orangeyouglad8
Summary: There's no one Clarke Griffin loves going up against in court more than Lexa Woods. And there's no one Clarke Griffin hates going up against in court more than Lexa Woods. Lexa always knows just how to get a rise out of Clarke, how to ruffle her feathers and make her work for it. Winning against her is a unique challenge that Clarke thrives on. Little does she know that Lexa's particular talents transfer out of court and into the sheets as well. But, she's about to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, alright, alright... are we ready for another ride with these two? I need to give a shout out to my bro Gleerant for this little nudge of an idea that took hold and wouldn't let me go. And I really, really, need to give a MASSIVE round of thanks to Femininenachos who has been shaping this thing with me. She has been a wonderful sounding board, editor, and cheerleader. I would be completely lost in the woods without her. For real, she is a fucking ENABLER.
> 
> Please send them your thanks!
> 
> Let me know if you like these two hot af attorneys as much as I do ; )

The _tap-tap-tap_ of Clarke’s stilettos echo around the empty hallways, the simmering rage she felt since late last night when the papers were delivered fueling her stride. She goes deep into the belly of the building, old tile and smell of cleaner from the night crew her only companions. 

It’s early. Way earlier than it should be, but she knows she won’t be alone when she reaches her destination. 

When she turns into the long corridor she knows so well, it’s dark save for one lone light at the end. Her pace picks up and her blood boils as she approaches, the door wide open and soft keystrokes coming from inside. 

Clarke throws the file on the desk, nearly knocking over the mug of steaming coffee that sits next to the computer. 

“What the hell is this?” 

She doesn’t look up, doesn’t acknowledge anything amiss. Simply keeps typing, eyes on the screen. Face lit in soft lamplight. 

“Good morning to you, too, Clarke. Is there something I can help you with?” 

“Cut the crap, Lexa. What is this?” 

Lexa finally looks up, her hair down and relaxed over one shoulder. Not pulled back into the bun she usually wears in court. Her sleeves rolled up to her elbows, her face stoic and guarded as usual. 

“It’s a plea deal. I thought you’d be familiar with them, seeing as how you’re a defense attorney.” 

“ _That’s_ a plea deal? Ha, good one, Lexa.” 

“That is what the DA and I felt was reasonable considering the charges.” Lexa doesn’t look upset at the disruption to her morning. If anything, she looks bored. 

“Oh fuck off, that’s a shit deal and you know it.” Clarke huffs, her fingers tingling. 

“Considering the charges, I would say it’s quite fair.” 

“Fair? He’s a first time offender, Lexa. You want him to plead out for six years with no parole?” 

“It’s second degree arson, Clarke.” 

“He’s barely eighteen, Lexa.” 

Lexa’s eyes flash with something then. She stands from her chair and hands the file back to Clarke, a warning clear on her face. “I suppose you’ll have to discuss this with your client. Take it or don’t, he’ll still see time.” She shrugs and it pokes at Clarke’s pride. 

“Is there something you’re seeing that I’m not in the discovery you sent over? There’s no clear evidence of his involvement.” 

Lexa sighs and her eyes lift to the ceiling for just a brief second. “It’s early, Clarke. This isn’t my only case. Could we perhaps discuss this at the scheduled hearing for today?” 

Clarke snatches the file back from Lexa’s hand. “Sure, Lexa. We’ll go with your schedule and your convenience like we always do. Maybe next time don’t be such a coward and send over shit plea deals after nine at night.” She spits her anger and again, Lexa remains unfazed. 

“I knew you’d still be at the office. Don’t I get points for that? It was either late at night or right before the hearing. And I know how much you loved that last time. Take your pick, Griffin.” 

Clarke grumbles and shoves the file in her bag, “You’re a real piece of work, you know that?” 

She leaves before Lexa can answer, taking the last word with her out the door. When she turns at the end of the corridor, she catches Lexa taking a deep breath at her desk, running hands through her long wavy hair. 

It flits inside of her, the feeling of landing a punch.

  

Xx

 

“Your Honor, how can I proceed if the defense insists on objecting to every question I have?” 

The judge looks at them both with a disapproving glare from behind the bench. Clarke would feel ashamed at her antics if it was anyone else across the aisle, but getting under Lexa’s skin always gives her a thrill. 

“You know as well as I do that Miss Griffin’s tactics are just a piece of gamesmanship, ADA Woods. You should also know from experience how to rise above.” 

Clarke can hear Lexa’s jaw grind next to her. 

Nope, no regrets at all. 

“Yes, your Honor,” Lexa bites out, annoyance practically wafting off of her. Clarke can see her clenched fists down at her sides. 

“As for you, Miss Griffin, try not to waste the Court’s time. You should also know from experience how to rise above.” 

And, well, she wasn’t expecting that. 

She nods and ignores the way Lexa puffs up a bit next to her. 

“You may return to your seats and we will return to our hearing.” 

“Yes, Judge.” They both respond in unison, returning back to their tables. Clarke moves her notes around and ignores the look her client gives her. 

Lexa continues with her questioning of the expert witness and Clarke tries to bite her tongue. She studies her notes, keyed in to everything that comes out of Lexa’s mouth. 

“You know,” her client leans over, his voice low and playful. “That was kinda hot.” 

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll shut your mouth right now. I’m the last thing that stands between you and spending your twenties in a jail cell with three other dudes.” She glares at him, leaving no room for argument. Her stomach churning with disgust. 

He holds his hands up in defeat and sits back, smarmy smile on his face and his eyes roving over Lexa’s lean form as she stands before the table talking to the witness. 

Clarke kicks him in the shin. He grumbles but turns his eyes down to the table again. 

And Clarke can’t help it if she notices just how Lexa’s pants seem to hug her frame just right.  And, yeah okay, sure Clarke thought she was hot the first time she passed Lexa stalking through the halls of the courthouse years ago. She can’t deny that. 

But that attraction was quickly replaced by annoyance and animosity and rancor. 

Lexa, Lexa has been a thorn in her side from day one. Clarke tries to focus on that. 

And yet, her eyes keep drifting. 

She shakes her head, blushing and annoyed with herself and feeling no better than her gross client. Instead of wallow in it, she stands and yells. “ _Objection_ , outside the scope!” 

The distraction more for her pride than anything else. 

Lexa throws her hands in the air and spins around with fire in her eyes, and it’s enough to pull her back in the game.

 

Xx

 

The bar is crowded and loud, just the way she likes it. She spots Octavia at the bar and pushes her way through the Friday group, the attorneys she usually sees so buttoned up as they roam around the courthouse in various states of dress and drunkenness. 

And fuck does Clarke need a drink today. 

“Hey, O.” She greets Octavia with a wan smile and a sigh, setting her bag down on the footrest under the bar and sliding onto the stool as delicately as her skirt will allow. “Did you order?” 

“Yes, Griffin.  Your burger still bleeding will be up shortly.” Octavia slides her a shot and flags the bartender over. “I figured you’d need this after your texts today.” 

“Did I ever tell you you’re my favorite human?” 

“Once or twice,” Octavia smirks and raises her shot up to Clarke’s in cheers before sliding it down. The burn stings the back of Clarke’s throat, but it feels good after the long week. 

“How was your day at the office?” 

“Rough. Why didn’t anyone tell me working full-time and going to law school at night would be this hard?” 

“No idea,” Clarke laughs and pats Octavia on the shoulder. “You can always take fewer hours…” 

“Nah, I don’t want to leave you guys hanging. Besides, it would make me look weak and I love running circles around those bitches in class who literally don’t do anything but study.” 

Clarke snorts, “Yeah, plus then you wouldn’t get to ogle the hot messenger three times a day either…” 

“Oh, you did _not_ just throw my crush on Lincoln back in my face!” Octavia shoves her hard in the shoulder and moves her a few inches to the right. 

Just enough for her to see who walks in the door with a small group of people. 

Her stomach sinks.  “Oh fuck. Just what I needed today,” Clarke murmurs, but Octavia hears it anyway. 

“What?” She looks around the crowded bar. “Oh,” she laughs. “You mean, you didn’t want to see Woods tonight while you’re licking your wounds. The ones she inflicted, might I add.” 

“Okay, first of all, uncalled for. Secondly, no I did not.” Clarke takes a long swig of her beer and grimaces at the way the fizz cuts down her throat. 

It’s at that exact moment that Lexa’s eyes find hers across the long bar. Her face softens for a second, for a blink, before her mask is pulled back down and she’s distracted by the tall man next to her talking animatedly while they wait for the bartender. 

“Did that kid really make that gross comment?” 

“He sure did, fucking punk.” 

Octavia sighs, “Remind me again why we want to defend the accused with every fiber in our bodies?” 

“You know, sometimes I really don’t know, Blake.”

 

Xx

 

Octavia disappears with a lame apology about schoolwork before dinner even arrives, smirking at her phone and throwing her bag over her shoulder. Clarke would be mad if she didn’t see the way Octavia perked up as she walked away. How her step seemed downright giddy out the door. 

Her burger will taste just as good alone as it does with company. 

She’s about to order another drink when someone moves the newly vacated stool away and stands quietly beside her. Clarke would know that presence anywhere. 

“Can I help you?” 

“Just repaying the favor of your lovely visit this morning.” Lexa’s voice is calm, collected. Her shirtsleeves are rolled back up and Clarke doesn’t miss the way her forearms flex against the wood of the bar, how the fancy watch she wears catches the light. 

“Ah, well,” Clarke raises her half empty beer in cheers and takes another sip. 

Lexa orders a round of shots from the bartender and doesn’t break the silence again.  Not until Harper sets the shots down in front of them and walks away. 

Lexa slides one towards Clarke. 

Clarke looks up, feeling her own brow furrow in confusion. 

This, this is new. 

Does Lexa think she can be calmed with a drink? Or is it her odd way of rubbing her victory in? With that air about her that follows her around. Like she's always on the ball. Always right. 

It's infuriating. 

Lexa shrugs, a small hint of a smile on her face. Clarke wonders if it’s truly there or a trick of the lighting. 

“You did a good job today, you deserve a drink.” 

“I did good today? I thought you were annoyed with my _gamesmanship?”_

“Well, I was. Way to be mature, Griffin.” Her lips tilt up in that hint of a smile again. “But, then you got your head in the game.” 

“Yeah, well… that’s the job, isn’t it?” 

Lexa nods, “It was a hard case.” 

Clarke scoffs, “It wasn’t until you pulled that argument out of your ass. How’d you even get there, Woods?” 

Now Lexa truly does smirk, her eyes gleam. “Well, if I told you my secrets, I’d have to kill you.” 

“Big words coming from an ADA…” 

“I know people,” Lexa says coolly, downing her shot before Clarke can even register the statement. 

When she does, a laugh sounds from her mouth. Unbidden and free and entirely without permission. 

Lexa’s eyes light up again. 

“Wow, who knew you had a sense of humor?” 

“Oh, there’s plenty you don’t know about me.” Her words drip with something. Something Clarke tries to ignore. 

She shifts and returns to her beer, clearing her throat. 

“Well, you were right in any case. He saw jail time.” 

“Are you holding up okay?” 

And her voice is quiet enough to make Clarke feel it. The remorse that hangs around her neck with a loss. Even one in a case as tough as this one, with the evidence, mounted against them. 

“Yeah. I still feel bad, he’s a kid. A gross, smarmy asshole, but still a kid.” 

Lexa’s eyebrow quirks and she studies Clarke’s face for a second. 

“He made a comment in court today.” She waves her hand and tries to shake it off, to change the subject.

“About you?” 

“No. He was definitely checking you out though, so don’t feel too bad about putting him behind bars for his early adult life.” 

Lexa watches her with laser focus after that. 

“Can’t say I blame him. You cut a nice imposing figure in your suit.”  Clarke feels heat creep up the back of her neck as she says it, hears the way her words carry that familiar weight. Tries to push the vision of Lexa’s ass in those pants out of her mind. The ass that’s currently right next to her. Blames it on the shot she just swallowed. 

Lexa’s face morphs and her hands fidget on the bar top. 

Clarke regrets it as soon as it’s out of her mouth. Or she would if Lexa’s eyes didn’t darken immediately. 

“Clarke,” her voice is low, she leans in closer, her hip brushing against Clarke’s knee. 

And suddenly the moment is charged. 

There’s just enough alcohol in Clarke’s system for her to feel it, to not shy away from Lexa’s gaze. 

Green eyes flit to her lips and stay there for what feels like an eternity. 

“My place is around the corner,” Clarke husks out involuntarily. 

She's not sure why she says it. Except Lexa looks good in those pants and she's got a smirk on her face that Clarke just wants to wipe off. 

The words slip out and she can't be bothered to take them back. 

And she just needs to feel anything other than the weight of defeat. 

And, fuck, Lexa is right there. With that look on her face that Clarke _cannot_ stand. 

And, well, she's not exactly saying no so... 

Lexa shakes herself out of her trance and gives the slightest nod, backing away so Clarke can stand and dig around in her bag for money to throw on the bar. 

She walks out the door, extra sway in her hips, Lexa’s strong presence behind her.

 

Xx

  

Somehow they make it back to Clarke’s loft. 

Somehow they make it up the stairs, not wanting to wait for the ancient elevator to slowly collect them. 

Somehow Clarke remembers how to unlock the door and push Lexa inside before their lips meet. 

She closes the door with her own body, pulling Lexa into her and moaning as a taut body is finally, finally against her own. Her hands grip the collar of Lexa’s shirt, afraid to let go. To waver. To do anything that will end this moment. 

Lexa’s hands drift down to her waist, around her back and down to her ass, pulling Clarke against her as she licks relentlessly into her mouth. 

Clarke hasn’t gotten laid in a long time, but this is already better than anything she can remember. 

And when she thinks about how easily Lexa gets under her skin, a shudder runs through her. 

Lexa gasps when Clarke nips at her bottom lip, taking charge again and tugging at the hair on the nape of her neck. Working hands into the bun that sits there taunting her. Pulling long waves free and tangling her hands in it. Something she’s been wanting to do since this morning when it was thrown over one shoulder. Something she didn’t let herself realize until she had it in her grasp. 

She pulls Lexa closer, closer. 

The kiss is maddening, devastating. 

Lexa’s mouth slides along hers with intent. Dark, deep intent. 

She moves her body more fully against Clarke, sliding Clarke’s skirt higher and higher up her thighs. 

“Lexa-” Clarke breaks away, breathless and wanting. Lexa’s lips red and plump, her cheeks flushed, her eyes black. Lexa succeeds then, pulling her up and changing the angle of their mouths. Nipping at the underside of Clarke’s jaw before Clarke can claim her mouth again. 

It’s hot and wet and the dirtiest kiss Clarke has ever experienced. 

Lexa moves, nips at collarbones and the tops of Clarke’s breasts peeking out from her apparently unbuttoned shirt. Clarke would give her credit for the smooth move but can think of nothing else but getting Lexa on top of her. 

She’s carried back to the large bed in the corner of the room and spun around as Lexa readjusts before they both hit the mattress. Clarke keeps her legs wrapped around Lexa’s waist, needing the friction. The feeling. 

Lexa’s mouth is relentless on her chest, her stomach, her neck, until Clarke tugs her back up to her lips and kisses Lexa the way she needs to. 

Fingers move quickly along Lexa’s button up, stripping it from her shoulders and pulling it down her long arms. They break away to pull the shirt off Lexa completely, and Clarke takes in the lacy bra, the toned stomach. 

She reaches out and runs her hand along hot skin, enjoying the flutter of Lexa’s belly. 

“Ticklish?” 

“Sensitive.” 

Clarke works at Lexa’s belt, a pool of arousal hitting her with the familiar clinking sound. The zipper drags slowly and Clarke finds a matching pair of lace around Lexa’s hips. 

“Really did not peg you for the lace.” 

“We all have our secrets, Clarke.” She smirks and Clarke needs to kiss it. Lexa moves away at the last second, laughing at Clarke’s growl. 

“You, too.” She nudges her nose into Clarke’s cheek, her hands pulling Clarke’s shirt off slowly. Clarke looks up as she lies back, lifting her hips so Lexa can slide her skirt off, the look on the other woman’s face sending another shiver down Clarke’s spine. 

It happens fast after that. 

Lexa crawls up her body, situates them further up the bed and claims Clarke’s mouth again with that same devastation as before. 

Like she’s been yearning for this and can finally set it free. 

Her hands are sure and deftly work Clarke up. Clarke who is aching for her and has been since they felt the change in the air back at the bar. 

She nearly comes as soon as Lexa’s fingers dip inside, begin moving with the rhythm of her hips. It feels so good she almost cries, digging her fingers into Lexa’s back and wrapping a leg around her trim waist to keep her there, to guide her forward. 

Their bodies move together slick with sweat and heat and lust. 

It feels like a fever dream. 

Lexa’s long hair tickles Clarke’s chest, her neck. Her gaze is penetrating, locked onto Clarke’s as she builds her up. The same look she has in court when she’s locked in and running away with it. 

Clarke would hate it if it wasn’t so fucking hot. 

If the whole thing wasn’t so fucking hot. 

She feels her orgasm build quickly, biting her lip and trying to prolong this a little bit more, a little bit longer, but Lexa must be able to feel it, the way another flood of arousal coats her. Her eyes gleam and she tilts her fingers just right. Curls them just enough and sends Clarke over the edge. 

Her muscles pull deliciously tight and Lexa’s name slips from her lips, and it feels like it never ends. 

Lexa doesn’t stop, doesn’t falter, redoubles her pace and keeps thrusting into her. 

Clarke comes again quicker than she ever has before, her hands searching for purchase on sweaty skin, her moans loud and unfiltered until she goes silent with pleasure. 

The deep breath she can pull into her lungs when it’s over sounding like a gunshot around the room. 

Lexa pants into the crook of Clarke’s neck, her own breathing ragged, her lips licking at the sweat they find on Clarke’s skin. Nipping and teasing. She moves up jaw, to ear, tugging on the lobe and chuckling at Clarke’s sigh. 

“Didn’t know you had it in you, Griffin.” 

Clarke shoves at her shoulder, too content and too blissed out from the best orgasm she can remember to care about the sass. 

Lexa nips at the hinge of her jaw and retracts her fingers. Clarke groans and clenches around nothing, overly sensitive and still coming down. 

It’s charged and heavy again for a moment, a breath, before Clarke readjusts her hips and feels Lexa against her. 

She smirks then, using her distraction to flip Lexa over and delighting at the look of lust that crosses those perfect features again. 

“You too,” she repeats Lexa’s words from earlier, and pulls a hard nipple into her mouth, reveling at the moan that leaves Lexa’s lips and the way fingers tighten in her hair. 

She doesn’t tease. There’s no time for that. Lexa’s writhing below her and it’s hotter than Clarke could have ever imagined. She moves her hand down and finds Lexa absolutely drenched, her own moan at the discovery mixing with the needy noise that escapes Lexa. 

Clarke is transfixed at the sight below her. 

The normally put together woman sweaty and flushed against the sheets, head thrown back and neck taut. The muscles on the side, so familiar in her anger and frustration, now apparent for another reason. 

Clarke is frozen. Taking it all in. 

Doesn’t feel Lexa begin to move beneath her, urging her fingers. Not until green eyes fly open with a fire that sears into Clarke.   

And Clarke buries two fingers inside her without warning, almost coming again with the way Lexa cries out and grabs on to her, pulling her deeper. 

Pulling them flush together. Bellies sliding along each other, hands tangling in hair, Clarke’s muscles aching in that delicious way with the angle of her thrusts, her hips moving in time, not daring to stop or slow down for anything. Not until she can watch Lexa break apart. 

Lexa’s legs open wider for her, her breathing in Clarke’s ear getting thinner and raspier the closer she gets. 

There’s a small whimper, a catch in the back of her throat, and then she’s coming all over Clarke’s hand.

 

Xx

 

Clarke wakes up and the bed is empty beside her. Her curtains are still open and the light from the street seeps into the dark room. She hears the front door shut quietly and she knows what pulled her from her slumber. 

In her half asleep state, she rolls over and pulls the extra pillow closer to her. There’s still body heat in the sheets and she sinks into her exhausted, just wonderfully fucked sleep again.

 

Xx

 

The sun is fully in the sky when she wakes up again, a delicious ache in her muscles and her hair all over her face. Flashes of the night before come back to her quickly as she turns over and stretches her bones. Her sheets are a mess and her clothes are haphazard around the room and shit, did she actually fuck Lexa Woods last night? 

She rubs her hands over her face and tries to clear her thoughts, but Lexa’s eyes flash through her memory and it’s useless. 

Clarke swings her legs over the bed and tries to tell herself the feeling in her stomach is regret, but when she sees her bra hanging half off the desk and her shoes thrown in the living room, she just feels a rush of heat again. 

Who knew uptight Lexa was such a wild thing in bed. 

Clarke allows herself a smile, and then two, before she starts the coffee and heads to the shower. 

She blushes when she finds the mark Lexa left behind on her hip bone, and the other on the side of her boob, before turning the water colder. 

It was pure frenzy that overcame them. The spark of chemistry that ignited at the bar, fueled by shots and the weekend feeling. 

A strange dance between two people with too much enmity between them to work out in any other way. 

And now it’s over, done, and out of her system.

 

 Xx

  

It’s not as easy as she thought it would be to put her tryst with Lexa from her mind. 

When she arrives at the office alone in the quiet of a Saturday morning, there’s a pile of mail waiting for her on the desk and three new case files with a pink sticky note on top. 

She sighs and flips the lights on, tucking in for what is sure to be a long day. 

The mail is already sliced open and waiting for her. Two motions finally arrived, one that is a week overdue. A transcript from a deposition three months ago that will be used on trial in the coming weeks, the one she’s been co-chairing with Murphy.  And to top it all off, a few heavy letters from the DA’s office. 

She recognizes the clean, clipped handwriting on the front of the top one and a buzz flies through her. 

_Get your head in the game, Griff._  

Maybe she should work on getting laid more often. 

She ignores the letters from the DA’s office, slides the new cases down to the floor to be looked at later, and pulls out the deposition as she turns on her computer and puts her feet up on the desk to read. 

It’s only a moment before she almost falls off her chair, the name on the first page jumping off at her. Murphy didn’t tell her which DA was assigned to the case when he asked for her help, but it’s there in bold letters for her to read.

**Assistant District Attorney Lexa Woods.**  

_Well, fuck. So much for that plan._  

And yeah, it’s gonna be a long day.

  

Xx

 

There’s some noise at the office door and the elevator groans as it closes, but Clarke can’t be bothered to check and see who it is. 

Welcoming the intrusion instead. 

At first, she had blushed whenever she saw Lexa’s name on the page, rolling her eyes at herself even as her stomach flipped. But with every page of the deposition her ire grew. 

Lexa is smug even on the page and Clarke can practically see how she must have looked sitting there. Making her arguments and crossing off her questions neatly one by one in her folio. 

How her bun was probably tight and just perfectly round at the nape of her neck. 

Her suit perfectly pressed. 

Her arguments weighed and measured and hitting home again and again. 

Clarke knows how she is in court. Has read their transcripts before, how their arguments seem heated even through the stenographer. But this, this is different entirely. 

She forgot just how insufferable Lexa can be when she feels she has a case that gives her the moral high ground. 

When she's taking up the cause for the good of the people. 

When she feels superior.

Not only is the case going to be harder than Murphy lead her to believe, but she was not prepared for the assault of one of Lexa’s perfectly crafted arguments to be the first thing she met after the assault of Lexa’s perfectly crafted kisses the night before.

Instead of that warm feeling residing in her stomach, it churns into annoyance. 

Because of course _Lexa fucking Woods_ is the opposing counsel on this case. 

And of course _Lexa fucking Woods_ is in her head. 

And of course _Lexa fucking Woods_ is always just fucking _there._  

And, well, _fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke is the only one in the courtroom when she arrives with her steaming latte from Starbucks, ready and prepped for the bench trial scheduled for the next three days.

It should be easy. She has a sympathetic client, there's no compelling evidence against him, and the ADA assigned to the case is new.

Very,  _very_ new.

It should be a cakewalk.

She sets up her files and notes on the table and checks her email for any last minute changes or notes before the courtroom starts filling up. The new ADA bustles in, already looking disheveled and frazzled. She stops and eyes Clarke like a deer in the headlights as she crosses the barrier and sets her files down.

"Griffin," she nods, her voice shaky.

And Clarke offers a saccharine smile, that good kind of anxiety building up in her veins. "Stone."

Clarke's phone buzzes in her hand and she stands to gather her client, the clerk already seated and taking notes before the evidence will begin. She leaves the courtroom and notices how the baby lawyer in the seat across from her takes a few deep, steadying breaths and tries to organize her notes.

She smirks. Yep, it's going to be a cakewalk.

 

Xx

 

The area just outside of security is full to the brim with people as Clarke waits to the side, searching for the familiar face of her client. Instead, she finds Lexa breezing through the attorney entrance with her files and her long legs and a pleasant, fake smile for the security guards there.

Clarke rolls her eyes.

How on earth did she let herself sleep with  _Lexa Woods._

The woman is insufferable.

Sure, the orgasms were a welcome relief and wholly needed.

And actually kind of earth shattering.

But, Lexa?

That familiar frustration takes over again.

 _How on earth?_ She shakes her head and blames the alcohol and the loss.

It's done. It's over.

That was it.

Clarke situates her jacket and finds her client in the crowd, pulling her down the hall towards the courtroom and discussing strategy.

Lexa gone from her mind.

 

Xx

 

Clarke is in the middle of a well crafted, beautiful build up of questioning with the key witness when she hears the door to the courtroom squeak open. She glances up out of the corner of her eye and regrets it immediately.

Lexa walks up the aisle, buttoned up in a navy blue suit and her serious face on.

It's a credit to Clarke's preparation that she doesn't stumble over her words before turning her attention fully back to the woman on the witness stand.

_What the fuck is Lexa doing here?_

She pushes it from her mind, focusing on the line of questioning at hand and getting to the meat of her case stringing along the three questions that are most important, and then resting. When she turns to sit back down, Lexa's eyes flit up to catch hers.

There's no reaction, no acknowledgment.

Clarke sits and grabs her pen, ready to take notes on Ontari's re-direct.

The re-direct that starts horribly and runs away with her quickly. Ontari's questioning unravels from the first moment and she never recovers. Clarke would feel somewhat bad if it wasn't her case. If it wasn't a client who was, in her mind, innocent of the charges.

When Clarke is allowed to cross again, she simply asks one question. It's the only thing that matters in the case and Ontari completely bobbled it.

She catches Lexa lean forward and whisper something to Ontari, whose eyes grow wide as her cheeks blush with embarrassment. Lexa must feel Clarke watching because she looks up and holds her gaze even as she continues speaking to Ontari.

Clarke clenches her jaw and swallows down the bitter retort she can feel sitting in the back of her throat.

She can't help but wonder if Lexa knew who the opposing counsel was on this case before she sauntered in here to offer Ontari some help.

 

Xx

 

They break for the day early, the judge sympathetic to Ontari's confusion and general mishandling of the entire case from the moment she walked into the courtroom.

Clarke remembers her first trial and how she threw up all morning, including in the bathroom right outside the room, before stepping foot inside. How she couldn't eat for three days or keep anything in that wasn't coffee or water.

Octavia looks surprised to see her back in the office, but Clarke just shuts her door and pretends not to be in, digging into her other files instead. Happy to have a few hours back that she wasn't counting on in an attempt to not get too far behind.

The distraction lasts long enough, until she gets tired and her mind keeps circling back to how cool and unaffected Lexa looked this morning as she walked in to the courtroom. How smug she always seems to look even when she's not trying.

And how she kept locking eyes with Clarke throughout.

How she offered Ontari counterpoints and ideas to help with the case, even though she wasn't sitting second chair.

Or involved in the case  _at all._

How she always,  _always_ tries to get in Clarke's head.

And Clarke stews in it.

She's up and out of her chair before she can really think about it. Grabbing her things and following wherever her feet take her.

 

Xx

 

"Clarke, what a surprise. You're here late." Lexa glances up as Clarke slams the office door shut behind her, her anger getting the better of her.

"So are you. Why? You're not on trial this week."

Lexa stands and crosses to the front of her desk, arms folded.

"No, I'm not."

"Right. So why are you sitting in on my bench trial?"

There's a glare, an almost roll of the eyes.

"I'm supporting Ontari. She's new."

"I know she is, I'm having fun with that," Clarke smirks.

"Ah yes, that's right. You like to play with your prey before you take it down."

Now it's Clarke's turn to glare. "You would know. I see that supporting Ontari includes smirking and judging every argument I build. Trying to get her a win by throwing me off my game?"

Lexa laughs. One hard bark of a laugh. "Why, is it working?"

"Hardly."

"So that's why you're in my office at eight thirty at night harassing me about observing a trial? Sure, Clarke."

Lexa leans forward with that smug smile she seems to always wear in Clarke's presence.

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Lexa."

Her face is in Clarke's hands before she realizes what she's doing.

Her lips on Lexa's before her brain can catch up.

It's a hungry kiss, hot and immediately deep.

Lexa doesn't hold back, wraps her arms around Clarke's waist and pulls her closer. Clarke feels as if her body is on fire with it.

She doesn't stop, can't stop attacking Lexa's mouth. Needing her to be quiet. To stop gaining the upper hand.

She feels herself being guided backward. Hits the tall bookshelf that occupies the wall next to the door. It digs into her back.

"Make me, Griffin," Lexa husks out, her hands needy and gripping at Clarke's waist.

The buttons of Lexa's shirt aren't coming undone fast enough for Clarke's liking, so she grabs the fabric and rips it apart.

Lexa makes a noise of complaint, but Clarke can't find it in herself to care. She pulls the shirt open and swallows Lexa's growl. "What the fuck, this is one of my favorite shirts."

"It's a plain blue shirt, Lexa. Are you serious right now?"

Lexa growls again and nips at Clarke's lip.

Clarke is too busy staring at the perfect breasts caged by another lacy bra to kiss her back. Lexa pulls away from Clarke's lips to fist her hair and tilt her head up for more access to her throat.

"Is this from your  _I'm-getting-laid-now-so-I-have-to-wear-the-fancy-shit_  collection?"

Lexa stops her kisses and stares at her incredulously, "Considering I wasn't planning on this happening again, let alone the first time, what do you think?"

"I think that's kind of hot, not gonna lie."

Lexa doesn't answer, just readjusts Clarke against the bookcase, guiding her hand behind them to grab on to the shelf, while she picks up Clarke's right leg with the other.

"Do you?" There's a rasp in Lexa's voice that causes a flood.

Her pants are open in seconds and Lexa slides inside with ease.

The moan she lets out is dirty. Animal.

Loud.

" _Griffin!_ " She stops her movements and Clarke bites at her lip to keep the whine inside. "I will not lose my job over this, be quiet."

"No one else is here..." Clarke pants and thrusts her hips trying to get Lexa to move again.

"You don't know that." She twitches her fingers and Clarke stifles the sound she longs to let free.

Lexa studies her for a long moment, before thrusting inside fast and deep.

Clarke bites down on her clothed shoulder, stifling the moans Lexa pulls out of her. It seems to spur Lexa on, her thrusts less controlled.

That familiar buzzing builds behind Clarke's hips and she knows it's going to be over soon.

Lexa starts licking into her neck and nips at the skin just behind her ear and Clarke falls apart, muffling the sounds of her pleasure into Lexa's collar.

When she can finally breathe, her hands work fast at Lexa's belt buckle, gaining access quickly.

Lexa husks a heavy breath into her ear and sets Clarke's leg back on the floor, grabbing the shelves that rest behind Clarke's head.

Clarke licks at the sweat that's gathered in the dips of Lexa's collarbones. Her neck.

Slides her fingers inside and starts moving slowly through her.

"Clarke, please," she whimpers, actually  _whimpers_ into Clarke.

And Clarke can't hold back even if she wanted to, sinking into Lexa with a sigh of relief.

Lexa rocks down, grinds onto her fingers and chases her release in time with the pace Clarke sets.

It's hard and fast and the angle jams Clarke's wrist but she doesn't care. Not with Lexa breathing like that. Not with Lexa looking like that.

Not with the flutter of her pulse that's so apparent beneath Clarke's lips.

She pulls away to breathe and Lexa locks onto her. Thrusting down harder and harder. Her eyes dark, dark.

Clarke watches the twitch on Lexa's stomach. Feels the way her walls begin to clench. Curls her fingers, licks up her long, lean neck and smiles as Lexa comes hard, moaning into her hair, her breath hot and muggy against Clarke's skin.

They stand like that panting for a long moment. Clarke's wrist screaming, but she's too terrified to move. Too caught in whatever this is.

Again.

When she does, Lexa shivers. Pulls herself away from Clarke and licks her lips.

"So, this happened again." She tries to straighten her shirt and pouts when she can't get it to cover her right.

"Shhh, don't ruin it with talking."

"Ruin what, Clarke?"

"My post-orgasm buzz."

Lexa sighs and the moment is gone.

"You owe me a new shirt." Lexa looks down at the torn garment and then the floor. "Christ, the buttons are across the room!"

Clarke rolls her eyes, "You know, you might be the only person alive to complain about a hot woman ripping your shirt off before you got to fuck her."

Lexa glares at her and there's a beat of triumph.

It disappears the second Clarke tries to walk away. There's an ache in her back and her leg wobbles.

"That good, huh?"

Lexa's eyes glow and that smirk is back. Settled deep in her cheeks.

"Oh, fuck you." Clarke straightens her shirt and turns to leave the office.

"You just did."

She can't even be bothered to give Lexa the satisfaction of a reaction. Just walks as quickly as possible to the end of the hall and the elevator that will take her home.

_What the hell, Griffin._

 

Xx

 

She catches some eyes when she walks into court again in the morning. Her skirt slightly too tight and pulled from the depths of her closet. Her shirt just the right shade of blue to accentuate her eyes. Her hair just the perfect amount of wave to catch the light.

It's low, and she knows it.

But she doesn't care.

If Lexa is going to come in and try to fuck with her while she's on trial, then she's sure as shit going to fuck right back.

So what if she gets a few extra stares, it'll be worth it when Lexa walks in again.

She had noticed an angry, purple bruise on the small of her back as she was getting out of the shower. And her hip was still sore from the angle Lexa held it up in while her hand worked inside Clarke's pants.

It was enough to have her take a steadying breath before getting dressed.

Her client is early today and they discuss the strategy for the day, going over a few notes and Clarke's main ideas for questioning.

And when Ontari walks in, she's not alone.

Striding beside her is not Lexa, but Lexa's friend Anya. Clarke barely bites back a sigh.

"Well, well, well, I didn't know you were the opposition on this case, Griffin."

Clarke raises an eyebrow and assesses Anya's pose, her crossed arms and the look of indifference on her face.

"Oh, that's interesting. Well make yourself at home, seems Ontari here has a revolving door of moral support."

It's pointed, and she almost feels bad when Ontari looks to the floor, but it's her case to lose at this point and fuck it if she's going to let that happen.

 

Xx

 

Clarke channels her disappointment at Ontari's chosen help for the day into destroying every argument the girl puts forward. It should be harder than it is, but she can anticipate exactly where Ontari is going way before she gets there.

And, if she's being honest, it hasn't been this refreshing sitting in a courtroom in a long time.

Anya shoots daggers her way the entire session, her voice pointed and direct when she speaks with Ontari.

Not at all like Lexa, who was firm but gentle with the baby bird.

 

Xx

 

The door squeaks open again as Clarke is getting ready for the afternoon session, and she turns her head slightly to watch Lexa stroll forward, her eyes meeting Clarke's before sweeping down quickly to take in the skirt.

Clarke gets a thrill from the dark look that crosses Lexa's face before she clears her throat and regains her composure.

"Griffin," she offers a slight nod of hello.

"Woods," Clarke smirks back, leans over the table to say something quietly to her client.

She feels a heavy gaze on her.

It's broken up by the bailiff's "All rise."

And just like that Clarke tucks back into her case.

 

Xx

 

Lexa disappears before their session wraps up and Clarke doesn't have time to follow her. She needs to prepare her evidence for the morning, the DA's office finally resting.

It's her time to shine and she knows it. She's ready, she's prepared, she's got this.

That doesn't mean her mind doesn't wander to Lexa and the stress relief that would come from an orgasm or two. Especially not after the way Lexa looked at her all afternoon.

But, there's no time.

And Clarke really needs to put a pin in that whole situation anyway.

 

Xx

 

There's a shift that happens when she pulls on the maroon dress in the morning. It's one of her favorites to wear in court, it makes her feel powerful and strong. Like she can do no wrong.

This day is no different.

As confident as she's feeling about her evidence and her witnesses, it's not over until the judge says it is.

She picks out her favorite blazer and takes a deep breath, ready to face the new day. There is a slight jitter in her stomach, the one that's always there before it's her turn. The one that can be comforting or terrifying depending on the day or the case.

It's an old friend today. Propelling her through the morning, through her walk to the courthouse, through her standard greetings to the familiar faces that litter the various halls of the building.

Ontari is already seated at her table when Clarke arrives. Her files before her on the table and her notepad out and ready for notes. She offers a meek hello when Clarke sets her things down, and Clarke can see the way her shoulders deflate.

And, really, she should feel bad. A part of her does, the part that remembers what it was like to finally get her license only to feel like she had so much more to learn.

A familiar voice enters the courtroom, already in conversation with someone else. Ontari's help coming in the form of Lexa and Anya.

 _Double trouble, today_.

Lexa's eyes slide appraisingly over the dress before she meets Clarke's in a heated gaze. Clarke just shrugs and goes back to her work, looking over bullet points she knows by heart already just for something to do.

She really needs to stop the desire to look up and find Lexa again.

And again.

 

Xx

 

In the end, it's over before it really even begins. Clarke made it through her evidence with a quick, concise professionalism that Ontari could not keep up with.

The other attorney barely even objected to anything she presented.

And, really, they have their work cut out for them if they're going to make her anything that can run with that pack of wolves in the DA's office.

The verdict comes back not guilty, and that soothing relief runs through Clarke's veins. Her body instantly relaxing in the haze of it all. Her client grabs her in a hug and thanks her profusely before finding his family in the back of the courtroom, all of them awash in tears.

Lexa and Anya both close rank around Ontari, speaking in fast, low tones with hands on each of her shoulders. Clarke wanted to say something, to offer the other girl some words of advice, but she won't break up that moment. It's probably more important than anything she would have said anyway.

 

Xx

 

There's still something about hearing those words that will never get old. That will never go away.

Not guilty.

A job well done.

Octavia and Murphy drag her to their regular bar to celebrate the win with food and beer and a few rounds of shots. They lose themselves in the atmosphere, playing pool and laughing about how ridiculous all of it is.

Clarke doesn't see when Ontari and the group from the DA's office arrives, but she does spot them in a booth in the corner, Ontari's head in her hands and the rest of the group quiet. Too quiet for a Friday night.

"Clarke, yo, it's your turn."

"Alright, alright." She lines up the cue and sinks three before missing the only ball she's got left. When she looks back up, Ontari is alone at the bar.

She makes her move, signaling to Harper for two more.

"Hey, how you holding up?"

Ontari's eyes are wide, not expecting Clarke to be the one offering her another beer.

"Uh, not great."

"Yeah. I lost my first case, too. It was… god, it was fucking shitty," she admits.

"Why are you here?"

Clarke shrugs, "I thought I'd offer you some advice. See how you were doing."

Ontari rolls her eyes, "Come over to gloat?"

"Not at all." Clarke hopes her voice sounds as sincere as she means it. "I know that those two will hone you down into a fucking machine, but until they do… you've  _got_  to remember to object to shit, okay? I don't care if you feel like it's shaky. Just stand up and do it. Because you never know what the judge is going to agree with or allow, alright?"

There's a small, defeated nod. "Yeah. I know."

"It gets easier. It's still hard, but it gets easier."

She leaves after that, not able to look at the girl crumbling before her any longer. Not ready for the assault on her joy.

Not at all aware of Lexa watching her the entire time, until she makes it back to the pool table and green eyes flit away faster than she would have thought possible.

 

Xx

 

Murphy offers to walk back to the office with her so she can collect her things, but she shakes him off and pours him into a cab. He's so drunk he would be no use to her anyway.

The walk is short and well lit and gives Clarke time to answer her texts. The elevator is already waiting for her in the lobby and she doesn't pay attention to anything but pressing the floor button and typing a response to Raven.

Not until a hand reaches out and stops the door from closing.

Clarke's heart leaps into her throat until she finds who is on the other side.

Lexa with wide eyes, flushed cheeks and a look on her face that speaks volumes.

She slides inside the elevator with ease, her gaze locked on Clarke's chest.

"Do you make it a habit of stalking people? I would have thought your office frowned upon that."

"Shut up, Clarke."

Lexa grabs her in a wild kiss, all tongue and teeth already. Pushing her into the wall of the elevator, the handle digging into Clarke's ass. Clarke sinks into it, into the ferocity of the kiss and Lexa's hands pulling her closer.

She moans and grabs onto Lexa's waist, tugging at the shirt that sits tucked neatly into pants, needing to feel skin.

They almost don't hear the elevator door open, or ding in warning, but somehow, somehow, Clarke realizes it. Pushes Lexa off of her and grabs her hand, threading their fingers together and pulling her into the dark suite. Ever grateful for the large corner office she inherited.

The door slams loudly in the empty space as she pushes Lexa up against it, digging the shirt out of pants and finally running hands up along her stomach. The flinches and twitches causing her to smile into Lexa's mouth.

"It's endlessly amusing how ticklish you are," she gasps when they finally break apart. Lexa's eyes are dark and zeroed in on her mouth.

"Clarke," she warns.

"What? I'm just calling it like I see it." She shrugs and finds those collarbones again. The ones that could slice her if given the chance. Arousal flooding through her at the moan Lexa lets out, the sound of her head knocking back against the door as she adjusts to give Clarke more access. The way her hands grip at Clarke's back, her ass.

She begins to work at the buttons of Lexa's shirt, needing more skin. The desire to see Lexa bare before her suddenly the only thing she can think about.

"So," Lexa gasps. "You  _do_  know how to work buttons."

Clarke just levels a glare at her and pulls the open shirt off strong shoulders. Her eyes landing on a mark that looks suspiciously like teeth.

"Yeah, thanks for that."

"That was me?"

"Mhm, in my office the other day."

Clarke remembers the sex, the way Lexa's fingers worked into her, how she had to stifle the noises. She doesn't remember biting down that hard…

She's not surprised.

Lexa is out of her shirt and pants in no time and pushing Clarke back to the large, old leather couch that resides under the windows of the far wall of the office. Her hands work at the zipper at the back of Clarke's dress and she slides it down quickly, unhooking Clarke's bra as Clarke steps out of the pool of fabric.

She smirks at the sorry excuse for underwear Clarke pulled on under the stockings, and Clarke pulls her back in for a greedy kiss. She lands on the couch with a soft thud, pulling Lexa down with her, unwilling to stop, to pull her lips away.

Lexa kneels down, hands running along Clarke's thighs, up her sides, cupping her tits and rolling thumbs over hard nipples.

And Clarke, Clarke has to breathe.

She drops a kiss on Lexa's shoulder, running her tongue along the bruise. Lexa's breath catches and she slides her mouth over Clarke's cleavage, before sliding down, down, down.

"Who knew your team losing a case would get you this hot?"

"Shut up, Clarke." Comes muffled against the skin of her belly. Lexa pulling her towards the edge of the couch.

"I'm serious, I never knew my winning turned you on. If I had known sooner..." Clarke can't handle the slow pace. Needs Lexa to stop messing around and get to work.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Clarke." She nips at skin and stops just below Clarke's belly button, eyes looking up with a question.

Clarke swallows her retort and bites her lip, nodding at Lexa.

And, oh god, she almost loses it as soon as Lexa's tongue is on her. Hands gripping at the couch and her back arching up.

She moans so loud it surprises even her. More surprising is Lexa's echoing groan, as she runs a flat tongue all the way through Clarke.

"Holy fuck-" Clarke gasps and slides her hands into Lexa's hair.

The way she breaks the silence seems to displease Lexa, who removes her tongue and bites the inside of her thigh, hard and with intent. Clarke growls and tugs her hair. "Are you finished?" Lexa glares, leaving no question about what she is referring to.

"I think you know that I'm not…"

Still, she doesn't move. Clarke takes the hint and makes a show of biting her lip.

And with that, Lexa smirks and gets back to work.

 

Xx

 

Lexa does everything with intensity.

The other woman settles between her thighs and fuck it feels better and better with each lick.

Tongue dedicated and swift, moving through her, hands firmly on Clarke's hips. Eyes dark and hooded when they look up through long lashes to find Clarke's just when she slips inside.

Clarke can't help the moan that rips from her throat. Or the way her hands fist into Lexa's long mane, tangling and gripping.

She can feel Lexa smile. Can see the hint of it play on her face as she moves through Clarke, her mouth skilled and determined. Clarke was on edge since Lexa began moving slowly down her body, long hair dragging across her torso, her hips.

Kissing and licking, hot and deep. Her hands pinning Clarke down.

Clarke comes hard, the waves rolling through her for what feels like an eternity. Lexa doesn't stop, doesn't slow down. Laps at her until it's too much and she pushes her away.

The look on Lexa's face is… completely blissed out.

Clarke doesn't know how to handle it. She takes a deep breath and runs her hands over her eyes, trying to come down.

"Honestly, what happens next time I beat  _you_  in court?" She can't help it, she really can't. All she wants to do is lose herself in the feeling of Lexa still between her thighs. But… she can't.

Lexa wipes the bottom of her chin. "When's the last time that happened?" She looks so fucking  _smug_ about it that Clarke wants to shove her.

She has to take a few deep breaths as Lexa's mouth moves over her thighs, nips at her hipbones. She's still feeling the aftershocks roll through her, with Lexa still there, her hands still gripping at Clarke.

"That was one hell of an oral argument, counselor."

Lexa glares up at her. "Can you not? Do you have to ruin everything with that mouth?"

"Oh, you haven't  _seen_ what this mouth can do…" Clarke husks, clenching again with Lexa's hot breath still  _right there_  and her body too sensitive.

She guides Lexa back up to her mouth, kissing her taste off Lexa's lips and pulling her up onto her lap.

"You know, one of these days I'm going to get you first."

"Fat chance of that ever happening, Griffin." Lexa dips back down for a kiss and Clarke lets her take control, set the pace.

When they finally break apart, she nips at Lexa's beautifully bruised bottom lip. "You know how much I love a challenge, Woods."

And it's the most they've talked about whatever this odd dance is between them. Admitted it to themselves and each other.

Her hand drifts between Lexa's thighs and she captures those lips again. Too enthralled with how they feel against her own. She groans, Lexa is soaked.

She falters in their kiss with a sharp inhale when Clarke works through her.

"Fuck, you're so wet."

" _Shut up_ , Clarke," she growls, grabbing Clarke's wrist and burying her fingers inside. "Just fuck me already."

"Yes, ma'am."

And she does, working a steady pace into Lexa and keeping their mouths attached for as long as she can, until Lexa can't focus on kissing her anymore.

Too close to her finish.

And she is glorious when she comes.

Head thrown back, hair cascading down her back, and trusting Clarke's other hand between her shoulder blades to hold her upright.

And Clarke, Clarke can't get enough of the sight.

 

Xx

 

Clarke doesn't get her first, but she does get Lexa twice. Flipping her over and pinning her against the couch, settling herself between long legs and finally tasting her.

This time when she comes on Clarke's mouth, it isn't as hard or strong. It's a slow steady build up, that has her hips rolling into Clarke and a steady stream of moans and whimpers from her mouth.

Clarke has to stop herself from burying her own fingers deep inside and getting herself off again, focusing instead on Lexa's pleasure and the fact that she's gotten her to unravel twice in a row.

 

Xx

 

Lexa buttons her shirt in the dark office, the only light coming from the streetlights and moon outside the large windows. She works methodically, the dark satin bra disappears as she moves through the space studying the pictures on Clarke's bookcase. Her framed diplomas on the wall. The vase of flowers on her desk.

Clarke doesn't speak, simply watches Lexa take it all in. Add to the picture she had in her mind of who Clarke Griffin is.

"UCLA?"

"Mhm. I grew up in California."

Lexa nods. "Makes sense."

Clarke finds that odd. "How so?"

Lexa dips her head down and tucks her shirt in, a small shrug of her shoulders. "You seem very Cali."

"What, vapid and narcissistic?  _Blonde_?"

Lexa smirks, "Why do you always turn everything into a negative? It's like this unique gift you have..." she huffs.

"Whatever, Lexa." Clarke stands and reaches for her bra. Enjoying the way Lexa can't not look at her as she does so.

Lexa breaks out of her trance after a long moment, adjusts her shirt and pulls her long, messy and tangled hair from beneath the collar, throwing it over one shoulder in an attempt to control the mane Clarke created with her hands.

"Alright, then."

She leaves without another word and Clarke finds she can't hold on to her usual spite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was definitely not expecting all the THIRST, but damn guys I am here.for.it. Feel free to come and yell at me on tumblr anytime, as well!


	3. Chapter 3

“You ready for this trial, Griff?” Murphy pushes her door open and peeks inside the office.

“You know it.” Clarke looks up from her paperwork. “How'd the pre-trial hearing go?”

He walks inside and slumps into the chair “How do you think? They're not backing down on anything.” 

“Yeah, that's Woods for you.” Clarke returns her focus back to the pages in front of her. She hasn't seen Lexa since the last time she had her laid out on the old leather couch in the corner. Hasn’t been able to get the taste of her out of her mind since that night. 

“Thanks for the warning on that one, by the way.”

“Dude, I totally told you.”

“No, you did not.”

He at least has the decency to look properly chagrined for a moment, before groaning loudly. “She's such a hardass.”

Heat begins to creep up the back of her neck- Murphy has no idea how right he is.

“Are _you_ ready for trial?” Clarke asks, needing a quick subject change.

“No. Yes. Who knows. It's a crap shoot.”

“You sure know how to inspire confidence.” Her office phone rings and she reads the caller ID. “I have to take this, can you shut the door behind you?”

 

Xx

 

It’s been a long week of pre-trial prep and digging through discovery with Murphy, and Clarke is almost at her wit's end. He is less prepared than she would have thought, considering he’s had the case for months.

It’s probably why he asked Clarke to co-chair if she’s being honest with herself.

Octavia notices the exhaustion and drags her out for dinner before she can fight it. “I have the night off and I need to make sure you’re eating. You look malnourished, Clarke. If you starve to death on this trial, I will never live it down.”

“You know, your dramatics have significantly increased since you started law school.”

Octavia just grins, “We’re a special people, Clarke.”

After a burger and a beer, Octavia excuses herself to run to the bathroom and Clarke glances at her phone. Two missed calls and a voicemail. She hesitates before listening, knowing it will bug her all night if she doesn’t just listen now.

The number shows up with the familiar digits of the DA’s office and she sighs loudly before pressing play and lifting the phone up to her ear.

It’s Lexa. Of course it’s Lexa.

Her professional voice coolly asking for a piece of discovery for the upcoming trial. Of course she’s slightly arrogant as she asks for it, making a comment about it not being delivered with the rest of the files. Of course Clarke’s frustration with her and the case comes swirling back after it had finally eased up.

Octavia returns and notices the shift in Clarke’s mood, grabbing the phone away from her ear. “Okay, no, no. No work, Clarke.”

“I know, but it was going to bug me.”

“Dude, you have been working yourself to the bone, you can take a few hours to get some sleep. Also- what is with your face right now?”

“Ugh, fucking _Woods_! She’s missing something she requested for discovery and of course she calls and acts all high and mighty about it, making a dig about how it wasn’t included in the prepared materials.” Clarke grumbles and tugs at her hair.

“Okay, are you seriously getting this worked up over that? What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“What do you mean? It’s after work hours on a Friday night and she has the gall to call me about discovery? On my  _cell phone_! Why not fucking Murphy, it’s _his_ goddamn case! Fuck that.”

Octavia smirks and signals for another round from Harper.  Clarke’s blood is still boiling, picturing Lexa in her office, sleeves rolled up and hair down combing through paperwork.

And, no, _no_ she absolutely does _not_ have time to think about this.

“When are you going to deal with all that and just fuck her already?”

Clarke nearly chokes on her own spit. “What?”

“You two clearly have some sort of weird power play thing going on. When are you just gonna fuck and get it out of your system? It would save us all a lot of grief.” Octavia shrugs, completely nonchalant and yet wholly serious. She sips at her beer and doesn’t notice the way Clarke’s mouth falls open, or the way her cheeks flame red.

Clarke just stares at her, unable to react quicker.

“Clarke?” Octavia finally notices the existential dilemma playing across Clarke’s face. “Holy shit, you did! You totally _did!_ ”

Clarke groans and slams her head on her forearms against the bar.

“Oh my _god_ , Clarke!”

“What?” Clarke snaps, wanting to crawl into a hole and never come out.

“When?”

“ _Go away_ ,Octavia! I don’t want to deal with this right now.”

“Oh, no. You need to spill, Clarke. I’ve had to sit here and watch you stew over her for _two years_ and I am not about to just shut up after we get to the good stuff.”

“Fuck _off_ , Octavia!”

“Don’t piss off your paralegal, Clarke. We keep your system running.”

Clarke just groans again, still not picking her head up off the bar. The truth of everything sitting on her tongue and waiting to be spilled.

If she talks about it, if she admits any of it, there’s no going back.

But she knows Octavia will not drop it. Has never dropped anything in the time Clarke has known her. 

“Three weeks ago, after that arson case plead out.”

“Oh my god, you’ve been keeping this to yourself for three weeks!” Octavia squeals and Clarke flinches. “You and the _commander_!”

“Will you _shut up_! I don’t need the whole bar knowing!”

“Okay, okay.” She lowers her voice. “Well….”

“Well, what?” Clarke finally does look up then, her death glare doing nothing to stop Octavia.

“How was it?” She wiggles her eyebrows.

Clarke groans again, not wanting to think about the torrid sex they’ve been having, let alone talk about it. She can feel her ears go red and she knows it’s enough of a sign.

“Wow, that good?” Octavia smirks and pats her on the back.

"Jesus, O, its the best sex I've ever had...." and it’s out in the open now.

"Wait… are you saying it was more than once?”

Clarke just nods and Octavia takes a long sip of her beer with her eyebrows raised in shock.

"I _know_ ," Clarke whines. "I can't even stand her but shit, she knows how to fuck. I can't even- like- thinking about it too long makes me have to cross my legs."

Octavia laughs, "Well then..."

"It's like, that focus she always has in court, when it's on me is-"

"Okay okay, as much as I love hearing about you finally getting laid, I don't need to think about Woods like that."

"Who does!?"

"Apparently you."

"Fuck, what am I gonna do?"

"Sounds like you're doing just fine, Griffin."

"So what? Just keep having hate sex with the ADA who pisses me off like it's her job?"

"Mhm. As long as she can keep _getting_ you off, why fight it?"

“Because she’s the most frustrating person I’ve ever met and every time she opens her mouth I want to punch something?”

“Yeah, that’s the tension talking. I swear, Clarke, we could have cut that shit with a knife.”

Clarke rolls her eyes, “Whatever, you’re so full of shit.”

It’s at that exact moment that the door to the bar opens behind them and a familiar voice somehow lifts above the crowd. A shiver runs down Clarke’s spine.

“Yeah, see? That’s what I’m talking about.” Octavia points at Clarke’s face and winks. “ _And_ that’s why I’m out of here. Have fun with that.” She nudges her head in the direction of Lexa and Anya at the bar.

“What? No, don’t!” Clarke grabs at Octavia’s arm, but the other girl twists away quickly.

“Sorry, dude. I have to get laid too you know. You’ve got this right? You make more money than me.” 

 

Xx

 

“Griffin.” Lexa joins her at the bar, glancing at her watch and looking completely unaffected. It’s even more frustrating given the storm currently raging within Clarke.

“Woods,” Clarke grumbles. “Funny seeing you here, I could have _sworn_ someone just called me not twenty minutes ago asking for a piece of discovery.”

“I was simply crossing the last items off my list for the day before leaving.”

“Hmm, I see. So you waited to call me about this _critical_ piece of evidence that you _cannot believe_ was not included in our prepared materials until _right before_ you left the office for the night? What if I had messengered it over to you? What then? 

“It was a gamble.” Is all Lexa supplies, sipping at the wine Harper placed in front of her.

“It was a _gamble_?” Clarke huffs. Grits her teeth and feels that tension about this case and that lawyer boil up again. So much for Octavia getting her mind off of everything.

“Like I said, I’m sure you’ll have it ready and waiting for me before we start on Monday.” Lexa finally deigns to look at her. “Or, you can simply go up and get it now, since I’m here.” She shrugs.

“Oh, so I’m your carrier pigeon now? I’m supposed to just drop everything and grab this for you because you’re _here_?” Clarke spits. Suddenly angry. All of it boiling over.

She is actually fucking _furious_. Who does Lexa think she is?

Lexa rolls her eyes, “Come on, Clarke, it’s not like that. I wasn’t serious-”

“No, you’re right. It’s right upstairs, I’ll just run up and get it and you can be on your way, back to the office to bury us in the righteousness and morality of your arguments." 

She pushes the stool back and is on her feet before Lexa can even catch up. She’s halfway back to the office before she hears Lexa behind her.

“Clarke. _Clarke!_ ”

Clarke doesn’t stop, moves quicker up the block and almost reaches the building when Lexa’s strong hand grips her elbow.

“Clarke-”

Her next words are cut off by Clarke’s mouth and a searing kiss. Clarke grips at her collar and yanks her closer, sighing as Lexa catches up, starts kissing her back.

Lexa pulls away with a hiss when Clarke bites at her lip, hard.  “Shit.”

“Sorry.”

“No, you’re not.” Lexa licks at her lip, confusion mixing with lust in her eyes.

“No, I’m really not.” Clarke claims her mouth again, runs a soothing tongue over her bite and lets out a shaky breath.

“Clarke,” Lexa tries to stop, tries to detach, but Clarke doesn’t let her. Follows her lips and kisses her again, and again. “ _Upstairs_.”

That finally gets through to Clarke. She uncurls her fingers from Lexa’s shirt, and smiles at the wrinkles forming in the pristine presses. She tugs Lexa by the wrist and leads her into the building, onto the elevator, and back against the mirrored glass before the door even closes behind them.

 

Xx

 

It’s definitely not what she was expecting this evening when she got Lexa’s voicemail.

Not even remotely in her mind that she would have Lexa up in her office again, kissing her neck and gripping at her waist, trying desperately to get Clarke out of her shirt.

And really, she absolutely _should not_ be kissing the ADA she’ll be facing in court on Monday.

 _Cannot_ be grabbing her ass and pulling her closer.

Definitely _will not_ unbuckle her belt.

It’s entirely out of the question.

But Lexa dips her tongue inside Clarke’s mouth hot and wet and tips Clarke’s head back, and…

Yeah, the arguments all fly out the window with Lexa kissing her like that. With Lexa looking at her like that and touching her like that.

Her skin is on fire and she needs to hear that noise Lexa makes when she’s about to come around her fingers.

She pushes Lexa up against the desk and smiles at the startled little noise Lexa makes when her ass comes in contact with the hard edge. She moves Lexa’s hands off her waist and tugs her own blouse off and over her shoulder to the floor while Lexa begins working fastidiously at the buttons of her shirt.

Pants and skirt are next.

Lexa tries to push off the desk, tries to get Clarke back on the leather couch, but Clarke places a hand on her chest and stops the progression. Lexa’s eyes flit between her own and her lips, before diving in for another kiss.

Clarke slides her hand down and rolls a hard nipple between her fingers, earning a moan that she swallows greedily. She finally breaks away from Lexa’s mouth and kisses her way up a sharp jawline.

“I told you one of these days I’d get you first,” she husks as her hand slides between thighs.

“Fuck, Clarke-” Lexa chokes out.

“Oh, I plan on it.” Her own arousal floods through her when she feels the slick heat against her fingers. Toying with Lexa for a second, a moment, until blunt fingernails dig into her skin and Lexa’s breath hitches.

And then she finally sinks inside.

 

Xx

 

“Can you hand me my shirt?” Lexa points behind Clarke, breathless and sweaty. Clarke flutters at the sight of her.

She shakes herself out of it and picks up the shirt, studying the label for a second before turning back and offering it to Lexa.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Clarke readjusts her skirt, and slides back into her shoes.

“So, at the risk of you yelling at me again…” Lexa clears her throat, “did you have that piece of evidence I requested?”

“Huh?”

“The phone call, the whole I’ll go upstairs and grab it for you thing that just happened. Before the sex?”

“Oh, right.” Clarke’s brain slowly catches up, still muddled up in the way Lexa looked naked and flushed against the edge of the desk. Still frazzled from the orgasm that raced through her own body.

“Clarke, are you okay?” Lexa’s brow furrows for a second as she studies Clarke.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just exhausted prepping for this thing. It’s a monster.”

She nods, “It is. Murphy has had it for a long time, though.”

“Yeah, he has. I just was added a couple months ago. I had to play catch up.”

“If there’s anyone who could catch up this quickly, it’s you.”

“Was that- was that a c _ompliment_? Did you just actually compliment my skills?”

Lexa rolls her eyes, “Come on, Clarke, really?”

“I mean, it’s not every day the high and mighty Lexa Woods admits anyone else knows how to do the whole lawyer thing well.”

“Well now you’re just being rude, calling me names.”

“Oh, you’ve heard worse.”

“From you? Definitely.” She smirks and steps closer, her breath dusting along Clarke’s cheek, hand resting lightly on Clarke’s elbow. “I never said you weren’t good at what you do, Clarke.”

Clarke doesn’t have a response. Can’t even start to think of one, not with Lexa so close. Not in her space again, right there and looking at her like that.

The moment is charged, but neither of them move. Give in.

Not again.

They’ve already been down that road tonight. Are still recovering from it.

Clarke shifts, clears her throat. Picks up the evidence bag and hands it to Lexa.

“Here,” she whispers.

 

Xx

 

Octavia places the Starbucks cup on the edge of her desk and studies Clarke. “ _So,_ how was last night?” She plops herself down in the chair in front of Clarke’s desk and sips from her own cup, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

“It’s Saturday, why are you here?”

“Because I knew you’d be here because you’re a workaholic. Plus, you didn’t text me back and I want to know how _Lexa_ is.”

“You know, I already regret confirming your theory, do you have to make me want to actually punch you?”

“I knew something was different about you, but I didn’t put any stock in it. Figured you would have told me if you finally got laid.”

Clarke just scoffs.

“Plus, you definitely had a hickey last week.”

“What?”

“Oh yeah, a little mark right here-” she points to her own neck, a spot just under her ear.

Clarke’s face heats. Yep, she remembers that nip particularly well.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I don’t know, I figured you knew? Or it was from your curling iron or something.”

“Seriously?”

Octavia lifts her shoulders in defeat.

“So you did see her last night then? I mean, I know you saw her at the bar but… _you know_.”

“Octavia,” she warns.

“Come on, Clarke. _Look_ at her? Fuck, look at _you!_ It just makes sense!”

“As much as you flatter me, I really don't want to get into this.”

“I’m not going to tell anyone and you clearly have some shit to work out, so why not take advantage?”

“Maybe I’m not ready to deal with it. Maybe I’m too busy with this fucking trial. Maybe it’s none of your _goddamn business_ ,” she snaps. Already fried after an hour of looking at the line of questioning Murphy had drafted for one of the witnesses.

Exhausted after spending a good portion of the evening with Lexa’s long legs wrapped around her waist.

“Fine, be that way.” Octavia stands up and steps around the chair. “But, if you change your mind, and I know you will because I know you, Clarke, and at some point you’re going to need to actually figure all of this shit out, you know where to find me.”

Clarke just glares at her and returns to her files with a huff.

Strung out on caffeine already.

 

Xx

 

The jury selection is surprisingly smooth. Clarke expects Lexa to object to all of their favorite choices, but she does not. She does, however, get a few choices past them on very strange grounds.

Lexa, who wears her implacable facade and studies each candidate with those keen eyes.

Lexa, whose eyes soften almost imperceptibly when Clarke walks in with Murphy.

Lexa, who is in full trial mode and utterly frustrating already.

Clarke gets to the office earlier than usual on the second day of voir dire. They only have four more jurors to sit and it shouldn’t take longer than the morning session to complete the task. But Clarke is full to the brim of that feeling that comes with all of _this._ That feeling of anticipation and excitement and nerves that accompanies every trial, every battle. Unable to sleep, she rolled out of bed and got to work instead.

The office is that dead kind of quiet that is the best for thinking in, still asleep in the early morning light that crawls through the windows of the reception area. But, rather than get bogged down in something new, Clarke attacks the pile of mail that accumulated on her desk seemingly overnight. Seriously, how is there so much after only one day out of the office?

There’s a lumpy package that sits precariously at the bottom of the pile and Clarke racks her brain trying to think about what could possibly be inside. She reaches for that first. It’s soft and has no discernible shape.

The return label offers no guidance either.

It’s only when she opens it that she remembers. The late night she finally found the shoes she had been dreaming about on sale, and in her size, adding them to her shopping cart before perusing the rest of the website for other deals. The same night she had Lexa again in her office, the taste of her kisses still on Clarke’s lips. How she felt a flash of heat spike through her any time she thought about how Lexa broke against her. How easy it was to search for what she wanted, the way her mouse hovered over the color choices before picking the light purple and adding that to her cart as well.

A little rush of giddiness flies through her.

A smug smile stretches over her face as she changes the packaging, lifting the shirt and placing it into a large yellow envelope.

She wriggles in her seat, and bites her lip while writing out a note to place inside.

 

_Try to be careful with these buttons, I hear they have a strange habit of popping off._

__\- C_ _

 

She smirks and closes the large envelope, excited about her devious plan.

When it’s finally time to head down to the courthouse, she swings the package up under her arm and gathers her things. The nerves suddenly back, her palms slightly sweaty.

The office is more alive now, phones ringing and people chatting, the elevator groaning up and down with more frequency.

“Good morning, O. Has Lincoln been by yet this morning?”

“Ugh, no.” Octavia pouts and Clarke wants to tease her.

“Great. I have something for the outgoing batch.” She holds up the envelope and waits for Octavia to stop typing and grab it.

"This doesn't feel like a document?" Octavia squeezes the envelope with a furrowed brow.

"Piece of evidence..." Clarke ignores the gaze and refills her coffee mug before heading out the main door. "Let me know if Monroe calls about that burglary case."

"Alright, Griff. Go get ‘em today!”

 

Xx

 

The jury is complete and they break for the morning. Lexa offers her a curt nod as they walk out of the courtroom, nothing but cool professionalism.

Clarke retreats to the office to prepare for the start of the trial after the lunch break. That storm of anxiety and nerves and excitement brewing inside. She’s chomping at the bit to get started, to see how it will all unfurl.

Murphy doesn’t seem to care, doesn’t seem fazed, too focused on what’s to come and already changing his opening statement as fast as he can. Clarke tries to focus on their notes, on the witness list Lexa handed them. It’s a lost cause. She’s buzzing with too much energy to be any good to anyone right now.

An email comes through and she glances at it, not wanting to pay attention to any other clients or cases, but making sure there are no fires that need immediate attention. She can’t drop everything else _completely_ while she is on trial. Just... _mostly_.

The name on the screen jolts her with glee and she quickly clicks it open.

 

_While I extend my most humble thanks for the replacement garment you so willfully destroyed, I must ask: Lavender? Really?_

         _⁃_ _LW_

 

Clarke lets out a bark of laughter, altogether too happy with her prank. Her fingers fly over the keys typing out a quick reply.

 

_It seemed very you. (It's actually lilac, btw. Can't you read, Woods?)_

         _Xoxo_

 

Xx

 

Lexa’s opening statement is beautiful. She commands the room, the jury, Clarke, with eloquent prose and a presence that cannot be ignored. She builds her story with perfect timing, perfect beats.

It’s masterful, what she does.

It’s why she’s one of the best Clarke has ever seen.

She lays out her argument with clear, concise points and Clarke watches the jury eat it up.

And, well, they’ve certainly got their work cut out for them.

 

Xx

 

Clarke would be lying if she said she wasn’t distracted just the tiniest bit by Lexa.

And Clarke may be a lot of things, but she is not a liar.

Lexa spends most of her time walking the few paces between the jury box and the witness stand.

Prowling.

Making her points and shifting her body just so, to hammer them home to the jury. Directing her witnesses right where she wants them and watching them do the work.

She is….

Maddening.

Murphy gets a few objections in, and every time he stands up Lexa levels him with a look, asking without words if he’s sure he wants to continue.

Clarke feels heat flood through her, angry with herself and her own weakness.

It’s easier to focus after a quick recess. To find her own strength in the pep talk she gives Murphy. She’s less distracted by _Lexa_ and fully invested in the testimony being offered. The items being tagged and placed into evidence. The fact that Murphy still seems catatonic beside her.

“Murphy,” she hisses.

He slides his eyes over but doesn’t speak.

Lexa asks a leading question and Murphy doesn't even flinch. Clarke grits her teeth and shoots out of her chair, “Objection, your Honor. Miss Woods is clearly leading the witness.”

“That she is. Miss Woods, would you care to rephrase that question.”

Lexa sends a sly look towards Clarke before answering the judge. “My apologies, your Honor. Mister Adams, can you explain for us just exactly what you saw on the night in question at the scene?”

It was a challenge.

The witness continues and Lexa nods her head as she listens, throwing looks towards the jury as he hits a few points in his story.

It's such quiet showmanship, such poised direction, that Clarke can't even deny the skill it takes to pull it off.

“What the fuck, Murphy? You're blowing this case!” She snaps under her breath.

Murphy blanches, “I don't know how to deal with her. I've only had a few cases against Woods, and this one is fucking complicated!”

“No shit! Get your head out of your ass, and start doing your damn job.”

There's a loud cough at the front of the room and Clarke looks up at the judge glaring at them with disdain. Lexa stands to the side, arms crossed and face blank.

Except it's not really, Clarke can see the slight tick of her jaw and the hint of annoyance that sits briefly on her brow.

“Miss Griffin, Mister Murphy, would you care to cease or do you need to request a recess?”

Clarke clears her throat, “Apologies to the Court, Miss Woods, no recess necessary.”

“May I continue or would you like to keep distracting from testimony?”

It's an odd step out of line for Lexa. Clarke knows it, the judge knows it, the stenographer knows it but no one questions it. Clarke smiles and settles back into her seat, waving her hand before her in acquiescence.  

“Miss Woods, please resume your questioning.” The judge glares at Clarke while he addresses Lexa and she squirms ever so slightly against the hard wood of the chair.

Well, this is certainly not how she envisioned facing Lexa again.

 

Xx

 

“Murphy, what the fuck was that?” Clarke rounds on him as soon as they’re back in the office to prep for the next day. 

“Lay off, Clarke,” he growls.

“No, absolutely not. You asked me to sit second chair on this so that’s what I’m doing, but you’re not even... Jesus, it’s like you’re zoning out in there! You can’t do that with her, she’ll fucking tear us apart. This case isn’t a bad one!”

She jabs a finger into his collarbone to make her point. Anger and frustration and a slight bit of arousal are all raging inside of her.

Lexa is, god Lexa is so good.

Murphy’s face falls a little and Clarke backs off.

“Just, think about the facts okay? Think about the evidence, don’t think about her. Don’t let her get in your head. Just focus on the evidence.”

 _Shit, you should try listening to your own advice, Griffin._  

He nods and starts rifling through the box of files. It’s going to be another long night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again- thank you so much for all the notes and comments! THE THIRST IS REAL!


	4. Chapter 4

Lexa's eyes soften just the slightest, just enough from her usual professional mask for Clarke to notice as she walks into the courtroom with Murphy. The softness is gone in an instant, as green eyes return to her notes, but it's enough for Clarke to need a minute.

"Do you have this today?" She whispers, looking him in the eye and not letting him back down.

"Yeah." He takes a deep breath and looks anything like someone who has it. As soon as Lexa picks up right where she left off the day before, questioning the police officer who was first on the scene, Murphy seems to lose any nerve he had.

The client glances at them nervously and Clarke stares at the ceiling taking a deep breath, before deciding what to do.

"Give me the files."

"What?"

"Give me the files, give me your notes."

"Clarke, I can handle this."

"When you can, then you can have them back. But we need to stop this train and I'm not about to let her run away with this."

He acquiesces with a roll of his eyes but looks relieved that Clarke will be taking control.

Clarke lets her get a few questions in, it's nothing that's too controversial and he's not saying anything that they don't already know. But, as soon as Lexa approaches the information they kept out of discovery, she shoots out of her chair with an objection.

Lexa's eyebrow raises as she turns around to stare Clarke down. Her arms are crossed and her face looks perfectly nonplussed and Clarke counts that as a win.

There's a sparkle in Lexa's eyes when she notes the pile of files in front of Clarke and the way Murphy is slumped in his chair, slightly defeated.

The game has officially begun.

 

Xx

 

"Your Honor, I didn't realize the defense would actually be testifying for the witness today. Surely we all remember that from our moot court days," Lexa snaps, exasperated.

Her cool demeanor shaken.

"Alright, enough with the dramatics ADA Woods. Miss Griffin, watch it."

Clarke finds herself on the end of a reproachful glare from the judge, but the satisfaction at Lexa's ticked jaw doesn't let her feel it.

"Well, if the witness would answer the questions I ask, perhaps I wouldn't have to go so far."

He glares again and Clarke notices Lexa's back straighten even more.

With a heavy sigh, the judge turns his attention to the witness who has not stopped glaring at Clarke through this whole diversion. "Answer the questions as asked. I would remind you that you are under oath."

Lexa stews in her periphery and Clarke is oddly buoyed by the sight, ready to dig back in and attack her hostile witness.

What she isn't expecting is for him to slip on an important detail. A key point in the evidence. Lexa surely prepped him and prepped him hard. She's notoriously thorough, but his mouth runs away with him when Clarke strikes a nerve.

"So, let me get this straight. You're saying that you did not clearly see if the alleged attacker was wearing blue sneakers?"

His face completely pales and he swallows, hands shaking and gripping his knees.

Clarke glances up at the jury, notices how they've all seemingly woken up from their stupor.

He opens his mouth a few times and Clarke shifts closer.

"Mister Brady?"

"Answer the question, please." The judge appears to be leaning closer too. One look at Lexa and Clarke can see the storm raging inside, though her face remains impassive.

He clears his throat. "No," he chokes out.

"And, could you tell what color they were?"

She's got him, she's just gutted one of Lexa's key witnesses. Torn him to shreds in a matter of three questions.

"No, I could not."

"And is that because the corner where you were standing was, in fact,  _not_  as well lit as you had previously testified?

"I wouldn't say that exactly-"

"A yes or no is all I need."

"Yes," he practically snarls.

She nods. "Thank you, Mister Brady. The defense rests, your honor."

"Miss Woods, would you like to redirect?"

Lexa is up out of her chair, buttoning her jacket and calmly approaching the witness stand before the judge even finishes asking the question.

"Mister Brady, did you get a good look at the alleged attacker at the scene?"

"Asked and answered, your Honor." This time it's Murphy who stands with vigor.

"Indeed it has been. Rephrase or rest, Miss Woods."

Lexa's back stiffens. Uncharacteristic for her.

"Do you think the color of the sneakers is relevant when you could hear the shouts coming from the fight and see the incident in question?"

It's leading, but Clarke and Murphy allow it, the damage already done and perhaps could be made worse before this witness is dismissed.

"No, I don't see how the color of the shoes would be important." He tries to regain some of the footing that was lost during Clarke's cross, but the jury doesn't seem to be believing it.

Neither does Lexa.

"I have no further questions, your honor." She turns on a sharp heel and casts a glance at the defense table. Her jaw clenched so tight, Clarke worries for her teeth.

"Mister Brady, thank you for your time. You may be excused." The judge glances up to the clock on the back wall. "It's just about four, let's call it for today. Court will resume tomorrow morning at nine." With a bang of the gavel and the scraping of chairs as everyone stands, Clarke looks at Murphy and sees the first glint of something they might be able to hold on to.

Lexa sweeps out of the courtroom with her files and her scowl before Clarke can even try to get a good look at her.

"Fuck me that was a lucky slip," Murphy breathes once they're out the double doors.

"Too lucky. We won't get that again with her, we need to be ready tomorrow. She's only got that one witness left and I think it's going to be short."

"You're right about that. We definitely poked the bear now, too."

 

Xx

 

Clarke walks up to the courtroom alone the next morning. Murphy was pulled aside by a deputy on the first floor by the elevator to talk about another case with a grimace. She balances some files under her arm, her bag on her shoulder and her coffee in one hand, and nearly drops it all when she sees Lexa approach down the opposite end of the hall.

Their eyes lock for a moment before Lexa glances away. Clarke feels warm with the appraising look she receives, even from thirty feet away.

Lexa with wide, wide eyes as she scans up and down Clarke's body, appreciating the outfit Clarke pulled together. Lexa with her mouth in a thin, thin, line. Lexa with a fist clenched at her side.

It is spectacular.

They meet at the double door and Lexa hasn't been able to stop looking at her and Clarke blooms with the attention.

"Morning, Woods." She keeps her voice cheery and nudges her head to the door, hands too full to open it herself.

Lexa shakes herself out of her trance and swings it open, standing aside so Clarke can walk in first.

And Clarke makes sure to put an extra little swing in her step.

And, alright, yeah, she may be playing a  _little_  bit dirty in the royal blue cardigan buttoned up snugly over her cleavage and the gray pencil skirt that hugs her hips just right and makes her ass look out of this world, and the strappy shoes that are slightly too high for court.

But fuck it.

If Lexa can get pulled out of her zone just by one perfect outfit, then she doesn't deserve to win this case anyway.

When Clarke glances over her shoulder, Lexa is grinding her jaw and staring at her with dark eyes. It's been too long since she has looked at Clarke with anything other than professional civility and detachment and it feels good to cause a reaction.

_Game on, Woods._

 

Xx

 

Lexa recovers well enough from her shock at seeing Clarke, and from the slip up with the witness yesterday as they continue with evidence, but she lacks her usual swagger.

The swagger that happens when she knows she's got a slam dunk.

It breathes new life into Clarke.

Murphy handles cross for her last witness and seems back on the ball.

The pendulum has swung in their favor.

They had debated placing their client on the witness stand for longer than they should have weeks ago. Clarke vehemently against it knowing Lexa would have had a field day with him. They had debated it for god knows what reason, but Clarke is thanking the universe that they don't have to revisit the debate now that they've had a few things all in their favor.

And when Lexa rests, she looks briefly towards Clarke with her eyebrow raised just enough for Clarke to react. It's not angry or upset, just a look.

But when she sends Murphy a withering glare it runs straight between Clarke's legs.

 

Xx

 

When Murphy and Clarke call their first witness and turn the tables, Lexa pulls out all the stops. And, yes, this is the Lexa Woods that Clarke knows so well, recognizes from their many battles.

Lexa has seemingly taken a page out of Clarke's book and begins vehemently objecting to pretty much everything. Murphy looks like he might actually rip his hair out and even Clarke wants to slam her against a wall and kiss her hot and dirty just to make her  _stop_.

But they power through.

"Your Honor, the ADA has insisted on objecting to this line of questioning three times now, and you've overruled each one. This is clearly a stalling tactic," Clarke says evenly. Though her blood is boiling inside at Lexa's repeated barks of objection.

Each time the chair squeaks back on the hardwood floor she struggles not to roll her eyes.

"If the defense would stop encroaching on facts outside the scope, perhaps I wouldn't need to," Lexa replies, her voice detached. Her face hard as stone.

"Your Honor, this is ridiculous."

"I realize that Miss Griffin was not at the suppression hearing, but-"

"I am not  _anywhere_  near that and this is a pathetic excuse to confuse the witness."

"Ladies," the judge warns. He turns his head to Lexa, "I happen to agree with Miss Griffin here. Your objection is overruled for now."

"Your Honor, I-"

Lexa is cut off, "No, no. I don't want to hear it. You've said enough on this matter, Miss Woods. Why don't we take a twenty-minute recess and regroup." He rises and leaves through the door to chambers before Clarke can even process it.

Lexa looks stunned and angry. Murphy looks confused.

He leans over to talk to their client but Clarke leaves needing a breather. She isn't surprised when she feels Lexa's presence behind her.

They come to a stop in the hallway off to the side and she spins to glare at her.

"Can't handle the taste of your own medicine, Griffin?" Lexa cocks her head to the side and crosses her arms in front of her. She keeps her eyes on Clarke's, challenging.

"Oh is that what that is? You have to borrow my tricks now?"

"Just showing you how fun it is to be on the other side."

There's a supercilious look on her face that Clarke loathes but at the same time wants to kiss. The ladies room is only a few yards away, but she doesn't move an inch. Cannot do this  _here_.

Really shouldn't even be thinking about it.

"Message received." Clarke huffs.

Lexa leans back, finally studies Clarke's body again. A burst of warmth floods into Clarke's veins, but she can't fall into it.

"Did you have anything else? Or can I enjoy this recess?"

"Someone getting under your skin?"

"You wish, Woods."

Lexa relaxes for just a moment, before stepping back and finally retreating.

"I like to keep you on your toes, Griff." She says it over her shoulder, not fully turning around again.

_Don't let her get in your head._

 

Xx

 

Testimony resumes and though their client still looks anxious, he calms as soon as their key witness is off the stand. Although it takes pretty much the rest of the day. Lexa sank her claws into him and didn't let go for over an hour.

Over an hour and stuck on a very, very small point of the case.

Clarke clenches her pen in her hand so hard she's surprised it doesn't snap.

Her eyes are shining when she finally returns to her seat and Clarke can see the pleased look on her face.

It shouldn't turn her on as much as it does.

"I can't believe how hard she went after our witness," Murphy complains as they leave for the day.

Clarke watches the last of Lexa's retreating form as it moves through the hallway that connects to the labyrinth that houses her office.

"Can't you?"

Murphy rolls his eyes, "She's a fucking machine."

"She is," Clarke agrees, blushing slightly and scolding herself. "What do you want for dinner? We've gotta lock it down for tomorrow, I'm worried she's gonna go after this lady and I don't like some of our questions."

Murphy elbows Clarke, "You're a shark, you know that right? I didn't realize asking you to co-chair meant getting no sleep like we're cramming for finals in the library."

"Yes you did, John."

"I hate when you call me that."

"I know." She grins, saccharine and fake.

 

Xx

 

It hits her the next morning before anything even happens with the case. It hits her and Clarke realizes how foolish she was. How utterly ridiculous, really.

She played with fire.

She played with fire and she is getting burned.  _Scorched_. Yet her hand is still holding on to the flame.

Lexa is wearing the shirt.

The shirt Clarke sent over at the beginning of the week.

Pressed and perfectly fit on her torso. Tucked into slate gray pants and under a single button blazer. Her hair is wavy, the curls adding texture to her usually smooth bun. Her eyeliner is perfect. And as she brushes by Clarke with the  _hint_ of a smirk and a devastatingly mischievous look in her eye, Clarke is hit with a waft of perfume.

It's… it's…

Clarke stands in shock, eyes wide. Clenching her hands at her sides.

Lexa hasn't worn that perfume since the first time they slept together and a rush of hazy torrid memories come flooding back.

"Clarke, why are you standing here? Let's go!" Murphy breaks the spell, box in his hands and confused look on his face. He signals for Clarke to open the door and she does, trying to swallow down her desire.

Clarke isn't sure how long she was standing there, mind trying to catch up to her body and rein it in. She holds the door open for Murphy and follows him up the aisle trying not to look at Lexa. Trying so hard to stop her eyes from sliding over and taking it all in again, but she can't.

Long legs are crossed, a shiny heel is swinging casually back and forth under the table, and dexterous fingers are twirling a fancy pen.

When Lexa makes eye contact Clarke nearly stumbles over her own feet.

She coughs and sets everything down trying to pull herself together.

And damn. Clarke hates her just a little bit, but not as much as she hates her own libido for ruining her cool.

Or her own ego for starting this yesterday.

Lexa's eyes look wonderfully green with that purple. It softens her features and brings out her coloring.

Clarke wrestles that thought back, pushes it to the recesses of her mind.

Ignores the whisper that says Lexa should break out of her rote, boring, standard color scheme of whites and blues and grays and neutral stripes more often.

She shoves away the knowledge that she knew Lexa would look wonderful adorning the soft pastel.

Tries to forget that it was more than the joke she planned or the glass of wine that made her select that color to add to her online cart late at night.

Late at night after Lexa's mouth was on hers and Lexa's whimpers were still echoing in her ears.

_Get your shit together, Griffin. Mind out of the gutter. On the case._

 

Xx

 

Just like her opening statement, Lexa's closing argument is expertly crafted and delivered. Her story weaving with her points, with the facts, in a way that captivates the jury.

Clarke can't take her eyes off of her, even if she's making mental notes in her head about her own close. Murphy wanted her to take it and, honestly, it's one of her favorite things about being in the courtroom.

The drama of it. The flair. The way the words can spin what everyone in the room heard over the span of the trial.

She only wrote a few bullet points over a cold cup of coffee, scribbling furiously on her pad, building the speech in her mind.

Beat for beat.

For now, she watches Lexa stand sure and steady, only moving to hammer home a point. Using the inflection of her voice, subtle hand movements, and spin to present her case.

She makes it look effortless. Clarke would believe the facade if she didn't know how tirelessly Lexa works.

And when it's time for her to deliver their last words to the jury, Clarke starts out quietly. Moving slowly from her chair and around the table. Telling the story of a kid who was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Weaving her own loom from the facts they presented, the ones Lexa just tried to brush aside and explain away.

She feels eyes on her the whole time, the back of her neck prickles with that heat. She doesn't turn around, but she lets it push her.

She looks each and every juror in the eye as she goes. Stopping the longest on the ones who seemed to tune out the most whenever she and Murphy held the floor.

They fidget, shift in their seats.

It's all a show, it's all there for her to analyze.

When she finishes, she catches Lexa. The other woman doesn't look away. Doesn't seem as distant as she did when they started this trial.

Perhaps even surprised.

Murphy nudges her knee when they turn their attention to the judge for the charges. Gives her an approving look.

This, this is Clarke's least favorite part. It's nothing like it is on television. Forty-five minutes later, the jury files out to deliberate looking more like zombies than people. Clarke half asleep herself.

Lexa is up and out of her chair in a second, long legs leading her out of the room, leaving a hint of perfume in her wake.

 

Xx

 

It doesn't take long for the verdict to come back. The foreman reads out the not guilty on both counts and Clarke can breathe again. Murphy claps her on the back and the client breaks down in happy tears and it feels good.

So fucking good.

Marvelous.

Lexa gathers her things calmly. Nods at them both, offers a quiet "Good work." Leaves before Clarke can even say thank you.

"We're celebrating tonight, Clarke. I hope you're hungry because I'm taking you to Torrodo's." Murphy practically yells at her in his excitement.

"Shit, if this is what I get for helping out, I might be more open in the future." She laughs, mouth watering already.

"Well, I owe you, you saved my ass the other day."

"I sure as fuck did. Now let's go!"

 

Xx

 

They're finishing up their meal, the bottle of expensive wine Murphy insisted on, studying the dessert menu and still smiling like idiots, awash in relief and pride and exhaustion.

Her phone buzzes with an incoming text.

Her whole body buzzes when she sees who it's from.

_LW: Congratulations, Clarke. Job well done._

_Oh wow, she does know how to congratulate!_

_LW: I can appreciate when someone bests me deservedly._

_You put up quite a fight._

_LW: Fell short though._

_LW: Would you like to claim your prize?_

Lexa shares her location. It's an apartment building a short walk from the restaurant. Clarke clenches her thighs together and bites her lip as she types out a response.

_So I DO get something? Will you be as wet for me as you were when I buried Ontari?_

She wouldn't usually be this forward over text, but her belly is full of exquisite food and she's riding the high of her second not guilty verdict in a row.

_LW: Why don't you come and find out. Door code is 4332. Offer expires at midnight._

_Good thing I didn't wear my glass slippers._

 

Xx

 

"You know, I'm surprised to see you wearing this shirt." Clarke gets out between kisses. Lexa's focus pulled from her mouth to working the buttons of her shirt.

"Why is that?"

"Seems outside your wheelhouse…" She gasps as Lexa bites her neck. "Plus, you seemed pretty unhappy with that color."

"It grew on me." Her mouth doesn't stop moving along Clarke's skin.

It's driving her absolutely mad.

"Wow, you are being  _exceptionally_  cool about this outcome..." Clarke says as she drags the shirt off of Lexa's long arms.

Her body throbbing, craving exactly this, the full press of Lexa's body against her own, since she first laid eyes on her this morning.

Lexa's perfume clouding around her. Arms and hands restless and working to get her naked.

It's a heady rush, all of it. The heat, their kisses, Lexa's hands gripping at her hips with purpose.

She needs more. More heat. More skin. More Lexa.

"No time to dwell." She returns to Clarke's lips with a heavy kiss. "I have," another kiss. "Something else," another. "On the horizon already." Her shirt lands on the floor and Lexa's warm hands run over her torso. Dragging her fingers and causing goosebumps. "Bigger fish…"

Clarke works Lexa out of her bra and has to take a deep breath at the perfect pink of Lexa's nipples.

"And you were very,  _very_  sexy in court." She whispers. Eyes fixed on Clarke. Irascible as always.

"Oh?" Clarke helps Lexa out of her pants. A current running through her.

"Mhm. Drove me crazy." She tries to claim Clarke's mouth again, but Clarke shifts at the last second.

"So, what you're saying is… you're definitely  _not_  gonna be a sore loser about this one? Get all pouty and snarky?"

"Nope."

"And we are going to properly celebrate  _me_  topping you in court?"

"Properly," Lexa husks. Her lips dropping to Clarke's tits.

"You know what this means, Woods?"

"Hmm?" Her voice is muffled against Clarke's skin.

"Get comfortable on your back."

 

Xx

 

She stirs with a start. The room is cool and dark, the only light shining from the bedside lamp Lexa flicked on, the sheets soft and warm.

With a groan, she rubs at her temple and studies the ceiling. The nap necessary after the paces Lexa put her through, the orgasm that was so deep she doesn't know if anything will ever come close again.

The floor is cool under her feet when she sits up. There's a deep scratch she can feel blistered and angry on her shoulder. A bruise forming just under her collarbone.

Lexa was…. a firework. Hot and bright and everywhere.

Clarke takes a breath and tries to locate her clothes around the room.

A soft hand wraps around her wrist. "Clarke?"

It startles her, she didn't hear Lexa rustle behind her. "I have to go, it's late."

Lexa grumbles. Runs her hand up and down Clarke's forearm.

"Lexa…"

"It's late. Just stay." Lexa's voice is reedy with sleep. Clarke's stomach flips. She debates it for a long moment. But, it's not what they do. It's not what this  _is_.

She stands and Lexa whines in complaint. She's half asleep and stretched out, sheets down around her waist. Clarke takes one last look at her naked chest, the bite already forming on that soft patch of skin she loves just above Lexa's sharp hip bone.

Leaving is the right decision, but the way Lexa looks in bed after Clarke has had her way is…. It's enough to make her pause.

But no, this is just sex. Really,  _really_ , great sex.

But s _trictly_ sex.

Her clothes are strewn about the floor and she dresses quickly. Lexa's breath full and even on the bed as Clarke slips from the apartment.

_What the fuck?_

She requests a Lyft in the lobby of the apartment and thinks about everything that just happened. How easily they fell into it.

From the unbelievable sex, seriously Lexa does  _everything_  well, to the way Lexa sat and ate Clarke's leftovers in bed in all of her naked glory while they compared notes on the jurors. To the laughs they shared at the look Murphy had on his face when they were arguing, to the accidental dozing.

To the way Lexa's grip was so soft, how she rubbed a thumb over Clarke's pulse point and whined without a care in the world.

This is… a shift. Something  _different._

She's completely flustered. Lexa  _asked_ her to  _stay_. She hasn't decided if it's crossing a line or not.

Except that the feeling in her gut has another idea.

_This has to stop. We have to stop._

 

Xx

 

"Don't. Just,  _don't_." Clarke holds up her hand and cuts off Octavia's question before she can even open her mouth. Octavia waltzed into her office with that look in her eye, the one that Clarke has learned to recognize as nothing good.

The look that says she's going to ask about someone Clarke doesn't need in her brain right now.

It's Monday morning and her arraignment ran late and she is already behind on everything else she has to catch up on after being on trial the previous week. And she just does not have the patience for any of this.

"Don't what? How do you know what I was going to do?" Octavia places the files on the end of Clarke's desk and folds her arms in front of her.

"I just know, okay. Don't ask about it. It's over. It's done. We're not gonna talk about it, alright?" Clarke tries not to snap, but her patience is paper thin.

"Did something happen? Did she do something stupid?" Octavia's voice is laced with concern.

"No, nothing happened. Just like nothing should have  _ever_  happened. I'm putting it in my rear view.  _I_  was the one that was stupid. It's a blip. A slight blemish on my impeccable record. That's it." She looks up at Octavia with look that dares to question her.

"Alright, whatever."

Clarke can't ignore the way Octavia looks slightly crestfallen as she leaves the office and shuts the door gently behind her.

Can't ignore the way her stomach ties itself in knots when she thinks about her new rule. But she pushes it aside and repeats her new mantra.

_You're done, it's done, just let it be done._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I felt like updating early this week thanks to @elphnow's fucking awesome moodboard on tumblr this morning! Check it out if you haven't, it's FUCKING PERFECT. Also, thanks again to @femininenachos who is just an awesome support system. And... as always, feel free to come into my inbox and yell at me on tumblr (@orangeyouglad8) if you need to. Thank you for all the comments and feels here and there. Much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

It works.

For a week it works.

She doesn't have any cases that require her presence in court and she sneaks out of the office early most days to complete her paperwork at home. There are plenty of motions and responses that need to be written and that can happen anywhere. She doesn't even think about stepping foot in the regular bar, takes the long way home most days to avoid even walking by.

And it's fine.

It's  _fine._

It's not as if Lexa has reached out either. It's not really what they do. They meet, they have sex, they return to status quo until they see each other again and the cycle starts anew.

Except now, now it's...

_It's over, it's done, that's it._

And really it's fine.

Until the following Monday when the high profile double homicide that's gripped the city begins jury selection.

And Lexa's stupid face is plastered all over the news.

And, well, fuck.

If this is what she meant by bigger fish, then she certainly wasn't going to be losing any sleep over the case with Murphy.

_Oh, that's what she's been doing._

How the fuck did she get picked to sit co-chair on this one? How the hell did she juggle both cases?

This is undoubtedly the biggest case the city has seen in years, featured in the news almost daily since the bodies were found and everyone and their mother has opinions.

And there's Lexa right in the middle of it. Walking by the news crews camped in the hallway of the justice building with her head down and her game face on. Looking perfectly coiffed. Her hair actually down. A skirt on her legs and a soft blouse under her blazer.

Something wiggles in the back of Clarke's brain.

Clarke recognizes it for what it is.

The extra  _ooomph_.

Lexa does this for the cameras, pulls out all the stops for the large crowds and the press that hounds her.

Of fucking course she does.

She's  _preening._

_That fucking_   _ego._

 

Xx

 

Clarke does her best to ignore it all. Tries her hardest. But it's all anyone wants to talk about, can pay attention to. It's as if the rest of the speeding train that is the court system comes to a grinding halt. Her few cases are postponed and rescheduled. Her clients are flaky. Her colleagues are all in and out of the courtroom like a group of fangirls. Clarke would pop them all popcorn and drop it off if it would be allowed.

But she stays away.

Doesn't want to go anywhere near it.

Repeating her mantra over and over in her head every time she catches sight of Lexa.

And Lexa, Lexa is pulling out all the stops for this one, not that she doesn't look criminally good on any other day. But there's something about seeing her out of her regular uniformity that just  _gets_  to Clarke.

There's the pencil skirt. The pair of red heels. The different color palette. Her hair down and wavy and over one shoulder in that way Clarke tries not to dream about. She's not in her usual button downs, but switching it up with fabrics that highlight her frame and it's all scrambling Clarke's brain.

It's also not anything new.

Lexa has frequently mixed up her wardrobe choices, straddling that line between the two opposite worlds with ease and looking stunning on either side. There had been times before this whole mess when she passed Lexa in the hallways and it was simply another bullet point on the list of annoying things Lexa did that made Clarke want to wipe the smug smile off her face.

But, Clarke hasn't seen her in anything other than a suit since they first slept together and seeing this display now is quite a wake-up call.

Lexa, Lexa is irritating in  _everything_ she does.

Then there's the full on three piece suit she busts out that Thursday, the vest hugging her  _just right_  under the jacket.

Clarke itches to touch. To see how that vest accentuates her small waist, sits on the lean frame Clarke knows resides under the fabric. She closes her eyes and takes a deep, deep breath.

And, really, it's just fucking  _rude_.

Because of course Lexa looks like a fucking goddess no matter what.

But it wasn't like  _this_ before.

It wasn't an attack on her person like it is now.

Now that she is well acquainted with the lines and muscles of Lexa, the smooth skin and soft flesh that encompass the person who stands there looking like a fucking model.

It's torture even just seeing it on television.

And now she has sworn off touching.

Clothes, it seems, are just another layer of Lexa's armor.

A key piece of her intricate showmanship puzzle.

And fuck, Clarke is frustrated and painfully aroused with all of it.

 

Xx

 

"Clarke? Earth to Clarke…"

Clarke snaps out of her funk, Raven's annoyed face close to her own.

"Yeah, sorry. What were you saying?"

"No, we're not gonna do this. I've been trying to talk to you about work on and off all night and you are zoning out hard."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I'm being terrible. I know you're swamped."

"Yeah, I'm always busy though. But… what's  _up_  with you?"

"Nothing- playing catch up on some stuff and just trying to get organized."

"Mhm, and…?"

"And what?"

"Come on, Clarke something is going on with you. You're tense and stressed and you haven't even seemed to enjoy your food."

"It's nothing, Rae, I promise."

Raven eyes her but doesn't pick at the thread. Clarke doesn't want to admit what is under her skin. Can't bring up the fact that she watched the local news story on the trial three times online before meeting Raven for dinner.

Doesn't want to think about everything storming inside. How she  _had_ to watch it three times because she didn't hear what the anchors were saying, too distracted by  _her._

And really, it's just unfortunate.

And she's still burning.

 

Xx

 

She makes it four days into the trial before she grits her teeth and decides to take care of herself before bed.

She thought about finding someone else. About going to a bar and hiking her skirt up a little and hooking someone on her line. She's done it before when she needed more than just her own hand. It's easy and quick and leaves no room for confusion. She did it a few times after her steady fallback prior to  _this_  had moved away.

But she didn't. Couldn't.

The thought of it was less appealing than ever before.

It's been almost two weeks since Lexa last touched her and her self-control is fraying.

And now she's here staring at her own ceiling with her hand down her shorts getting herself off.

She tries to push all images of Lexa from her mind, not wanting to remember how heavy her gaze is when she watches Clarke break. Or how her neck muscles cord when she comes. Or how her legs lock Clarke in place. Or those perfect little sounds she makes.

And Clarke tries.

She  _tries._

But the closer she gets the harder it is to not think about the woman who has been driving her pleasure.

And suddenly it's all Lexa.

Her lips. Her fingers. Her taste.

The orgasm takes her by surprise but it's a shadow of what it should be. It's empty. Quick. Not even the slightest bit satisfying.

Clarke nearly screams with all of it. On edge and shaking with absolute frustration.

She's worse off than she was before.

And she's utterly screwed.

 

Xx

 

"Hey, Griffin?" Murphy's head pops in her office, holding the door slightly ajar. "You got a sec?"

"Yeah," she grunts, trying to research case law for a motion that's due next week. He sits heavily in the chair in front of her desk and waits for her to look up. "What?" she snaps.

"Listen, you know I'm not here to judge you, but what the fuck is going on with you this week?"

"Nothing is going on."

He gives her a look.

"I'm swamped, okay? I lost time on trial with you and I'm still trying to dig myself out." It's only partly a lie.

"Clarke, I have seen you go through some tough shit, I've gone through three years law school exams with you… this isn't you being swamped."

"Go fuck yourself, John." It's harsh, even she can tell.

"Alright, you know what," he stands, angry and put out. "I don't care what's crawled up your ass, but figure that shit out. Have you noticed that no one wants to be around you this week? Not even Octavia? Not to mention the fact that I have interns crying in my office. I don't do well with interns, and I definitely don't do well with tears.  _Fix it._ "

"They're crying? Maybe if they fucking  _listened to directions_  they wouldn't piss me off. Now  _I'm_ researching and digging through Westlaw. But, I guess they have enough time for tears."

"They're in college, Clarke." He stares at her but she doesn't break.

"Is there anything else you'd like to reprimand me about? I thought you'd be nice to me for a few weeks since I saved your ass on that case."

"Okay, fuck you, too." He storms out, shutting the door firmly behind him.

She takes a deep breath and collapses in her chair, studying the clouds that move across the very topmost part of her windows.

_Get your fucking shit together, Griffin._

 

Xx

 

Clarke breaks down and finds herself slipping into the courtroom after the morning recess. Murphy's visit still sitting heavily in her mind.

And, honestly, she doesn't want to be in her office anymore.

The courtroom is packed and hot and filled with a hushed tension that could shatter at any moment. The judge comes in and everyone stands before she bangs the gavel and the circus starts again.

Clarke gets one look at Lexa and her breath hitches in her throat and her knees almost buckle underneath her.

Of  _course_ the day her stubbornness finally breaks is also the day Lexa has chosen to wear a smart, snug yet modest black dress.

She pairs it with a white blazer and a pair of killer heels and Clarke's jaw nearly hits the ground.

She definitely can't breathe for longer than is normal and her hearing goes out. It's all a blood rush.

And fuck, why did she stay away so long?

There is nothing inherently sexy about the dress, it's entirely appropriate for work and there's not even a hint of cleavage. And yet, all the appeal comes from the body wearing it.

She stands against the back wall of the room next to a couple of attorneys she recognizes and tries to focus on the actual  _case_.

Lexa is completely in her element. At the center of the ring and directing everyone where she wants them to go. Her cool composure is enthralling. She is calm and collected and not at all affected by the defense's attempts to throw her off.

This is her game and she knows it.

It's impressive and undeniably attractive.

And Clarke can only now fully appreciate how great Lexa is at her job. Now that she's not the one trying to throw Lexa off. Trying to one up her.

She can sit back and watch it all unfold.

Watch Lexa command the room, deploy her attack.

She notices Lexa's boss nodding and taking notes. Relaxed with Lexa running the show.

Lexa spins around to point to the defendant with a hint of drama that Clarke smirks at and she can feel the second that Lexa's eyes find her in the back of the room.

She looks up and there's a moment when Lexa doesn't look away. Her face doesn't change but Clarke can see how her eyes brighten.

It's, it's…. a  _strange_ feeling, but not unwelcome.

Clarke has missed that.

And she can't deny it any longer. The frustration from the past two weeks finally ebbing away. The warm buzz she gets from Lexa settles back in.

When Lexa returns her attention to her line of questioning, Clarke finds an empty spot in the last row and sits. She crosses her legs, blushing at herself because  _already, Clarke_? and enjoys the display of legal prowess before her.

So what if she also enjoys the flex of Lexa's calves in those heels as she walks around the room.

She's only human, after all.

 

Xx

 

The hallway is dark, Lexa's door is closed. She isn't even sure if Lexa is here, she isn't even sure why  _she's_  here- except she can't get the image of Lexa in that dress out of her mind.

Her long legs, smooth calf muscles. The strong back hidden by the white blazer.

It's all too much and Clarke has been in overdrive since this morning.

And so she walks steadily down the hall. She hears Lexa's voice and another. It sounds like speakerphone. She listens for a moment and knocks softly. Lexa responds to her caller that someone is at the office and laughs that yes, it is late for a meeting before signing off. Quiet footsteps move through the room and the door is opened and Lexa is there with a hungry look on her face.

She pulls Clarke inside immediately, claiming her lips before the door is even closed. And this. This is why Clarke is here.

It's what she's craved all day.

All week.

All this time since Lexa was last in her arms.

She backs Lexa up quickly. Pulling the blazer off her shoulders and throwing it on the chair in front of the desk. Lexa hits the desk and she pushes into Clarke with a fervor that Clarke matches.

Already hot and ready.

Clarke tries to nudge her back, to get Lexa to lean down so she can ravish the skin that peeks out of the black dress. The hint of collarbones that can be seen outside the modest collar. But Lexa doesn't move. Clarke pulls herself off those lips and moves to her neck, brushing long hair over one shoulder and noticing the pile of work that covers the desk.

With one movement she sweeps it off, over the edge. Sucks hard into Lexa's skin and sings at the gasp, at the way long fingers clutch at her.

"Fuck,  _Clarke_!" Lexa groans, as Clarke grazes her teeth against skin. "What the hell! Why do you always make a mess in here?"

Clarke stops her kissing and meets Lexa's face with a smirk of her own. "Don't wear a dress like this if you can't handle the consequences."

Lexa's eyes darken even more, her look complete thirst.

"That's government property you just threw around!" She tries to hold onto her argument but it's useless with Clarke sliding the dress up her thighs. Pushing her more firmly on the desk.

"I pay my taxes." Clarke kisses her then, sweeps into her mouth and loses herself in the feeling of Lexa's crumbling resolve beneath her.

And when Clarke sinks to her knees, she watches Lexa's mouth flutter open and closed with the argument she no longer has. Her eyes follow Clarke's every movement. She swallows hard when Clarke picks up a long leg and runs her tongue along the smooth skin.

When hands fist into her hair, Clarke smiles at having won.

Her prize ready and waiting to be taken.

She slides the lace from Lexa's hips and smirks up at her. Lexa's mouth is parted and her breathing is heavy and Clarke feels a rush go through her.

Clarke wastes no time drinking her in. Lexa's hand covering her mouth, stifling her moans.

It's been a long two weeks for both of them, it seems.

She comes all over Clarke's mouth and it lasts forever, her thighs squeezing around Clarke's head, her hand pulling on blonde hair, her moans loud even through her hand.

Clarke wants nothing more than to have Lexa's long fingers inside of her, but she doesn't want it like this. Not here. Not with a rushed encounter. She wants Lexa alone, in a bed, with no need to silence the sounds of her pleasure. She makes the decision right there on her knees, still kissing Lexa's thighs.

"Get up, you're coming with me."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm taking you home with me, Lexa. I'm not nearly finished yet."

"Oh, Clarke...It's not that easy. You gotta work for it."

"I just did," Clarke wipes her chin to highlight her point. Smiles at the look Lexa gives her as she nods and stands up to follow Clarke home.

 

Xx

 

They make it back to Clarke's apartment in a haze. A rush of excitement and the promise of release, sweaty skin, bodies tangled together.

As soon as they're in the dark apartment Clarke places her hand on Lexa's chest and pushes her back, back. She reaches out and flips on the light behind her thinking of only one thing. As much as she's aching for Lexa's touch, she's not done yet.

Lexa tries to fight it but Clarke doesn't let her. She crowds Lexa back against the couch and nips at her full bottom lip before grabbing Lexa's waist and spinning her around. Lexa makes a surprised sound and it sends a bolt straight through Clarke. She slides up the hem of Lexa's dress as fast as she can and runs her hands over the smooth skin of her ass.

Takes a good long look at Lexa before her.

Bites her own lip and ignores the throbbing heat between her legs. Lexa is already bare, her underwear tucked somewhere in one of their bags, hastily picked up from the floor as they put the office back together before making their exit.

Lexa groans low and deep, pushes her hips back and up.

Clarke bites back her own groan and moves her hand tracing along Lexa's inner thigh, dragging through slickness, savoring Lexa's gasp.

She circles, and glides, and when she drives into the velvet heat she craves Lexa cries out. The sound of it blisters through Clarke and she sinks in further, needing to hear it again. Lexa tries to rock her hips back to meet Clarke's but Clarke holds her firm against the couch. Lexa's breathing shifts almost immediately. Clarke grunts softly into the space, mixing with the little noises Lexa makes. She's already clenching around Clarke's fingers, it's going to be over soon. Clarke leans her body against Lexa's and adds another finger, kissing her shoulders through the material of the dress.

When Lexa breaks it's with a sharp cry, a sharp inhale of breath and a flood against Clarke's hand.

Both of them are breathing hard. Lexa's legs are shaky and she doesn't stand up right away. Clarke kisses her back, again and again, pulling the zipper down and releasing Lexa's skin. Unhooking her bra and letting everything fall away when she helps Lexa right herself.

She's expecting a kiss, needs one. Deep and long and full of tongue. But Lexa's eyes are full of dark mischief when she turns around and grabs Clarke's elbow pulling her back to the bed, throwing her down on top of it.

She rips Clarke's pants off and tosses them aside, dark eyes sweeping up her body.

Hungry.

Clarke takes a shaky breath. Lexa's fingers dragging up her thighs. She doesn't tease, doesn't wait.

It is a new kind of feeling when Lexa is inside of her, long fingers reaching into that space that only she seems able to reach. She puts weight behind her hips and pulls Clarke's legs around her waist, getting deeper and deeper with this angle, with her body standing and hovering over Clarke.

Her eyes are dark, fathomless depths, and her mouth is open, breathing heavy, and it's all Clarke has wanted for days.

For weeks.

Lexa smiles and that's it.

Clarke breaks hard, her body arching off the bed and closer to Lexa. She's only just come down from the high when Lexa pulls out, an inhuman noise leaving her lips at the quick withdrawal.

"Take the rest of your clothes off," she growls, standing before Clarke in all of her naked, sweaty glory.

Clarke is out of her clothes as fast as humanly possible and then Lexa is crawling on top of her. Biting and nipping at skin as she gets closer and closer to Clarke's face. Clarke reaches out to run her hands along smooth skin, but Lexa smirks and grabs them, pinning them up above Clarke's head.

And Clarke moans, drives her hips up, aching. Aching for Lexa.

Again.

Already.

It's never been like this. She's never been this turned on. Never craved someone, sex with  _anyone_ , the way she craves Lexa.

But now Lexa is  _toying_  with her.

Her face impish.

Until she is fully on top of Clarke and a cry of relief fills the room. Lexa slides against her, her stomach hitting just right, just enough to shift sensitivity into need. Clarke angles up and tries to rut against her, but Lexa drops down again and stills those hips. She looks up at Clarke with dark eyes.

This is a game.

She is still playing with fire. Has not learned her lesson.

Lexa shifts and her thigh is between Clarke's legs. Again, Clarke cries out. Overwhelmed with the sensation and her own arousal soaking Lexa's skin. It's not going to take very long, not like this. But she wants to be filled again. She didn't have time to savor the stretch that comes with Lexa's fingers.

"Lexa…" she groans and Lexa stops.

Completely stills. Moves her leg away and keeps her lips against Clarke's neck.

"Ugh,  _Lexa_ ," she whines. Feels the smile and then the gentle nip as Lexa distracts Clarke with her lips while she shifts both wrists into one hand. She slides her other hand down, slowly, tickling and teasing the skin as she goes.

Finally, finally back where Clarke needs her, threading through her. Sinking in slowly,  _so_  slowly. It is…  _divine._ Lexa on top of her and surrounding her, filling her and kissing her.

She's finally kissing her.

Clarke writhes, moving her body and trying to get as close to Lexa as she can. Locking legs around hips and guiding her. Hands opening and closing up against the pillow, desperate for anything to grab.

Lexa falters for a second, her eyes wide and so green when she locks eyes with Clarke. She dips down again for a gentle kiss. A kiss that belies the force of her body working against Clarke's.

It only takes one thrust after that and she's gone. Lexa's name leaving her lips in a soft whimper.

 

Xx

 

Clarke whines and grips at the back of Lexa's neck when she removes her hand again. Still overly sensitive. Still recovering. Still not able to feel her own legs.

She doesn't expect the soft kiss of apology on her cheek. Or the soft look in Lexa's eyes.

Or the way her own hand reaches up to tuck loose hair behind a tiny ear. Caressing a strong jawline and guiding that mouth down to hers.

Falling into a tender kiss. The kind of kiss that feels out of place after the rough sex that just happened.

The kind of kiss that feels better than anything.

 

Xx

 

Lexa is still there when Clarke wakes up. Curled into herself on her side. Her back facing Clarke, the scratches Clarke left pink and angry on her skin.

She shifts and Lexa groans.

And it should surprise her how normal it feels to have Lexa in her bed.

The complete  _twist_  from the last time they slept together. From her anxiety and her mantra and….Clarke is too deliciously exhausted from the way Lexa made her come to care.

Her body loose and liquid and happy.

Last night was a new kind of intensity.

And the first time they both went another round, and then another since they started this thing.

Clarke's still not over how fully Lexa let go, body completely at her mercy. Her toes curl just thinking about it. She isn't even sure how they fell asleep in the first place, so wrapped up in keeping each other aroused, their competitive streaks flaring.

"I'm gonna make coffee "

"Hmmmph" Lexa's groan is muffled by the pillow.

"Is that a thank you, Clarke?" she teases.

"Bring me a mug and then you'll get your thank you."

Clarke huffs and rolls her eyes, swinging out of bed and around to the bathroom. Lexa's eyes on her the whole way.

 

Xx

 

"Don't look at me like that, Lexa."

"Like what?"

Clarke gestures at her face, "Like that. It's just sex."

Lexa's eyebrow twitches. If Clarke wasn't already focused on her, she'd miss it.

"Right." She takes a long sip of her coffee before continuing. " Well, we can't seem to stop."

"Nope. Might as well embrace it? Stop kidding ourselves?" Clarke surprises even herself with the statement, but she remembers how hard it was to stay away from Lexa.

Lexa studies her for a long moment, "Sure. If that's what you want."

"Is that what you want?"

"I don't want to stop."

The truth is there between them so clear and so simple, Lexa's face so completely open as she says it.

"Well, okay then. We have a deal." Clarke holds out her hand for Lexa to shake on it. She smiles at Lexa's puzzled face but warms when Lexa grips it and shakes once.

She tries to keep is casual, but her insides burst with happiness at the reply. For a second, for a moment, she worried Lexa would say no. Would put an end to it all. Would try to put distance between them like Clarke did.

"Frenemies with benefits?"

"We might have to work a little bit on the friends part of that…" the way she says it, droll and with a look to match, has Clarke laughing.

Lexa's face looks so relaxed and so happy that Clarke doesn't want this morning to end.

"So... it's Saturday..." Clarke wiggles her eyebrows, wanting to celebrate the new accord. And, if she's really being honest with herself she's still not over waking up to Lexa's naked body first thing in the morning.

Why had she denied herself that pleasure before?

"You're insatiable, was last night on the couch not enough for you?"

Clarke rolls her eyes, "Oh, please. Don't act like you didn't love that, you came in like five seconds."

"Oh, I never said I didn't like it," Lexa smirks and leans in for a kiss, not fighting it any longer.

 

Xx

 

"I have to go to work, Clarke. We have to prep for the defense and I need to go over notes from this week." She sends Clarke a look. Clarke who still holds her bra hostage, having scooped it from the end of the bed while Lexa was washing up.

Clarke huffs, "Fine."

"Fine?" Lexa smiles, almost laughs as she takes it from Clarke and hooks it behind her back, pulling the straps up her shoulders, pale skin disappearing once again.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Go do your thing, I know how it is." She's being flippant on purpose.

Lexa keeps getting dressed in front of her. "Mhm."

Almost as if on cue, her phone starts buzzing again with an incoming call. Clarke does not hold back her groan. The only reason Lexa is up and out of Clarke's bed is because they could hear it rattling nonstop against something in the bottom of Lexa's work bag after their last go.

"Dickinson."

"Again? Jesus, you said you were on your way, what the fuck?"

"That's just how he is."

"Yeah, well he can go fuck himself."

"I'll be sure to tell him you send your regards."

"Please don't." Clarke sits up, sheets falling around her waist. The look on Lexa's face so worth the movement of her tired body.

She pulls Lexa back to her lips for another kiss. Dipping her tongue into Lexa's mouth, stomach flipping at the harsh inhale Lexa takes.

The look on her face when Clarke stops and shoves her gently away is a moment of triumph.

"Get out of here, Woods."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's theme song is 'Bad Liar.' You're welcome. Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos. As always, my ask box on tumblr is open for feels. Stop by if you want, I don't bite.


	6. Chapter 6

The weekend flies by once Lexa leaves the loft. Clarke sleeps off the after effects of a night wrapped around another body and feels refreshed and ready to attack life on Sunday. The office is dead when she arrives to assess the damage that had been done in her horrible mood the week prior.

By Monday she's buzzing with a certain excitement. After her two appearances and a quick client meeting, she sneaks back into Lexa's trial. Cross-examination is happening and the witness is being slightly hostile, which gives Clarke an odd thrill. Lexa sits with her back straight in the chair next to Titus. The lights gleaming off his bald head as he watches and scribbles notes and leans over to talk to her.

Clarke wants to know what she's wearing today. Wants to hear her voice and watch her pick apart fact from fiction.

Lexa objects a few times to the line of questioning- it's nothing major, and she's being kind of picky, but Clarke can't be the one to call her out on that.

Not after all of her objections any time they face each other.

Roan can't seem to remember his train of thought after the last objection and Clarke watches how Lexa's shoulders rise even more in her seat when he scrambles a bit. He does pull out a question, but it's certainly not what he was aiming for.

He rests after the answer and turns the floor back to Lexa.

Lexa who stands and denies re-direct.

 _Huh, odd_.

She's never denied a re-direct with Clarke. The fact just makes Clarke roll her eyes, understanding even more of Lexa's strategy when it comes to their tete-a-tetes in court.

Titus stands and calls the next witness and Clarke sighs, not in the mood to sit through a round of questioning with his voice and his annoying attitude. She tells herself she's going to leave, but he only asks a few questions before Lexa stands to continue, moving around the table with grace and quietly holding the floor.

There has been a full minute of silence for this transition and everyone is leaning forward. The witness looks on edge.

It's masterful.

Her voice is so quiet Clarke strains to hear the question. But Lexa's familiar vowels find her ears and she sounds so hard even at the soft volume. It's kind of astounding how she is in attack mode in every sense of the word but physically.

Cool composure radiates off of her, fills the room.

And Clarke cannot peel her eyes away.

Lexa makes it through her questions with precision as if she can predict which will make the witness hem and haw and which will garner a direct answer. Roan scribbles away on his pad at the defense table, turns around to talk to the attorneys seated behind him for advice. His eyes steely and focused, fully invested in the fight.

Clarke shifts her gaze to Lexa again, who looks comfortable and at ease even in the middle of it all.

If she was a betting woman, she'd know where to place her chip.

 

Xx

 

There is a certain skill Lexa possesses.

Elegant and quiet. But beautiful in its simplicity. Her ability to draw all attention to herself, to what she wants you to see or hear. The perfectly timed flick of her hand. Quirk of a brow. Tilt of her head. Turn between the jury and the witness.

Even when the case is no longer hers to drive. When she is not the one presenting evidence but merely reacting to what the defense is throwing her way, is giving to the jury.

Eyes and ears still somehow remain attuned to Lexa.

It's an amazing effect.

And now that Clarke is not facing her in opposition, she can do just that. She can actually admire Lexa's arguments, her line of questioning. Can pay attention to it. Can look at the whole picture being presented instead of those weak spots where she can poke holes.

She's always admired Lexa in the courtroom, but this is different.

Going up against her and observing her are two different animals entirely.

 

Xx

 

With every free moment she has during business hours, Clarke finds herself in the back of that courtroom. Sometimes standing against the wall in the crowd, sometimes lucky enough to have a seat.

Roan's case is a strong one. Clarke finds herself thinking about all the ways to upend his arguments, she finds herself thinking like a prosecutor.

Thinking like Lexa.

Every time Lexa objects, it is the same one Clarke was thinking.

Every time Lexa shifts in her seat or tenses up, Clarke can pick up on why.

Every time Roan hits a great point, Clarke clenches her fists and Lexa clenches her jaw.

It's an odd sort of switch, the shift in perspective.

She doesn't… hate it.

The case is compelling. Full of twists, fact patterns that overlap. Evidence being marked and presented every few moments it seems. Pictures from the scene send a chill across the courtroom. Clarke knows Lexa and Titus had shown them at the beginning of their case, but they're back now and just as raw, just as visceral.

The gruesome brutality depicted through the news from the very beginning was enough to set everyone on edge. Clarke does not begrudge Lexa or Roan for having to dig in to this case, and this timeline, even if the whole city is watching.

 

Xx

 

Lexa spots her every day. Her eyes find Clarke wherever she is in the courtroom and hold for just a brief second.

An acknowledgment.

She carries on with whatever line of questioning she was in the middle of, no change in her demeanor whatsoever, but Clarke loves that it happens.

Gets a thrill.

Lexa knows she's watching.

They don't talk, don't text.

Clarke doesn't want to distract her, disturb her. Lexa is working herself to the bone.

On a case like this, sleep is a luxury.

She's probably not even sleeping in her bed, but crashing in her office.

Clarke lets her be. The brief looks they share from across the packed courtroom are enough of a placeholder until this is all over. She knows the drill, has played the game so many times herself.

This is what the job is. This is what they do.

Anya sits just behind the tables, with a group of ADAs all observing the trial. They are always there, around the clock, and Clarke wonders how many cases were rearranged just so they could be here in this room.

Lexa has all the support she needs.

Titus gives her the reins throughout the case, even though it's the biggest case of the year and one of the biggest cases the DA's office has seen in awhile. He is not a passive participant but spends his time on certain cross-examinations and objections, but Lexa is the one who seems to be making the most headway. As far as Clarke can tell, it has morphed into the Lexa Woods show and no one seems to be complaining.

Anya leans forward every so often to whisper in her ear, receives subtle nods. The investigator taps Lexa on the shoulder once or twice in the days that Clarke observes. Hands over notes when possible.

Nothing seems to shake her, rattle her cage.

She is charismatic. But, it's an understated charisma that she exudes.

Easy.

The kind that draws you in, but is not showy.

And Clarke is.

Completely and wholly  _drawn_  to her.

When she looks around the room she can see how many of her peers are drawn in too.

It's only in the here and now that Clarke can realize it. Feel it. Understands it in her being.

More than well acquainted with the Lexa that exists outside the courtroom.

With the way she oozes charm and swagger and confidence.

Here, surveying Lexa in her kingdom, in her domain, she gets the full picture. The one not offered to her in any other way, in any other fashion.

The one that can be fully absorbed because Clarke does not have to worry about pivoting her arguments or attack.

Lexa is full of easy confidence, nodding her head and listening to the witness answer her questions on cross. She stops and turns, studies him, lips pursed in dismay, dislike.

She asks another and Roan shoots out of his seat, fumbling over an objection. The judge doesn't seem impressed and Lexa quickly offers her own reasoning. Roan is overruled and Lexa continues.

Clarke shakes her head. He had the right idea, but the wrong rule of law.

She can't help but smirk a little at how Lexa got away with that one.

It's impressive.

Everything about her is impressive.

 

Xx

 

Clarke makes it to the courtroom just in time to see Lexa's closing argument.

She's not surprised that Titus tapped her for it and again she's not surprised by how eloquent and beautiful Lexa is when she speaks. Clarke is entranced by her and so is the jury.

She isn't angry. She isn't pushy. She isn't cold or hard.

She is stunning.

And when she concludes, she catches Clarke's eyes all the way back to her seat.

"Fuck, she's good." Octavia leans over and whispers.

Clarke swallows and nods, "Yeah. Try having to deal with that on a case." She still hasn't looked away from where Lexa sits and rearranges her notes.

"Shit, you're right." There is so much awe that tinges Octavia's words.

"Why do you think I prep so hard?"

"Because you're a perfectionist. But, she makes it look easy."

"That she does."

 

Xx

 

Lexa gets her verdict.

After a grueling thirteen days of testimony and two and a half days of deliberations, the jurors have decided. The foreman reads it out with clear conviction.

Lexa gets her verdict and the courtroom jumps with activity. There's a press forward and murmurs erupt around the room and the judge has to bang her gavel.

Lexa finds her eyes in the back of the courtroom and Clarke is happy for her.

 _Proud_ of her.

She deserved this win, worked hard for it. Was magnificent.

Clarke smiles and they look at each other for a long moment until Lexa is pulled away.

Clarke sneaks out of the courtroom and through the waiting press, all of them asking questions about what's going on but she refuses to answer.

This is Lexa's moment.

 

Xx

 

The regular bar is packed to the gills and raucous, the noise filtering out into the street before Clarke even nears the entrance. It looks like the entire DA's office is inside, celebrating loudly. All self-congratulatory like they were the ones on trial, doing all the work.

Lexa is at the center of it, accepting congratulations and drinks. Clarke watched her on the evening news. How she was reserved but happy. Professional.

Clarke saw the way her eyes sparkled though, how her cheeks seemed rosier than usual.

Lexa is elated.

She tries to work towards the bar to get a drink, but she can't make it through sweaty bodies and loud laughter.

"Griffin? What the hell are you doing here?" Anya appears out of nowhere, more surprised than angry.

"Long week, wanted to get a drink." Clarke shrugs, gestures to the crowded bar top.

"Yeah, probably not gonna happen tonight. Didn't you hear the big news? Woods got her verdict." Even Anya displays a rare smile.

"I did. I was there." Clarke nods and searches the crowd, looking for Lexa in the thick of it.

"You were?"

"Biggest case of the year? Of course I was."

"Gotcha." She studies Clarke for a long moment, it feels like an X-ray. "Well… you're probably not getting close to Harper tonight. If you want a drink, I've got a few pitchers."

"Nah, that's okay. I'll head home. I should have known…"

Her stomach sinks a little bit. She had wanted to congratulate Lexa. In person. Get her a shot and tell her how amazing she did.

But, it looks like she won't be given the chance.

She does one last pass of the bar before finding her.

Those eyes lock on hers from across the room and Clarke can read every single thought that runs through Lexa's mind in that long stretch of seconds.

She smiles and leaves.

Looks like she'll have a chance to congratulate Lexa tonight after all.

 

Xx

 

When she opens her door, Lexa is there with a bottle of champagne and a rare, full, toothy grin.

It causes a flutter in Clarke's belly.

It's late,  _so_  late, but she doesn't care. Lexa is here and Lexa is happy and Lexa is smiling that smile and Clarke just wants to feel her.

"Bringing your own champagne? That's a little smug, don't you think?"

"They gave it to me, I couldn't say no. I think they all expected I would drink it at the table but… I had other plans." Her eyes are dark and her voice dips low.

"Get in here, Woods."

 

Xx

 

They sip champagne from wine glasses and sit naked in Clarke's messy sheets discussing the case. Pulling it apart piece by piece.

Clarke gets to ask all of the questions she couldn't before. Gets to pick that wonderful brain that lives inside Lexa's head.

It's a new kind of magic.

Her thought process is just as detailed and multi-layered as Clarke always assumed.

They talk about the jury, and about the jurors that seemed like they were with Lexa the whole way- especially the old battle axe of a woman in the front row. The judge, who they both admire for her balance and her ability to cut through the bullshit. To the press who hounded Lexa every day as she and Titus left the courtroom.

Lexa just gives her a floppy smile and tilts her head.

"I thought Roan would have put up more of a fight, but he's kind of a pushover. All talk." Lexa says, grinning at Clarke and looking radiant.

"He's a douche. He's always so…  _smarmy_. Oily. The epitome of  _that_  lawyer. Like he should be working for Heisenberg or something. Did I ever tell you about the time he hit on me at the bar?"

A scowl crosses Lexa's face, "No. When would you have told me that?"

"Right. So, anyway… I'm there waiting for Octavia and he walks up all smooth confidence and that smile he has- the one that makes him look like a shark- and he just runs his hand down my arm. I forgot what he said to me because I was too focused on trying not to rip his arm off but I'm pretty sure it was a remark about my shirt looking tight."

"Ew."

Clarke can't contain the smile that spreads on her own face at Lexa's blunt response. It's so random and so perfect in its delivery.

So unlike the Lexa Clarke has known for so long.

"What?" Lexa smiles, matching Clarke' radiance back and beaming.

"I like it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Surprise me." Clarke leans over and trades a few champagne kisses with her. Their lips tingling from the bubbles and each other.

She somehow, through some sheer force of will, pulls herself away. Not ready to succumb to Lexa's wiles again. Not yet. Still wanting to bask in this glow that is Lexa triumphant.

"You put on quite a show. Did you get any feedback from the bosses?"

Lexa's eyes twinkle. "I did. Titus had to begrudgingly admit that I did a great job and only had seven points about what he would have done differently." When Clarke's face morphs into a confused look, she laughs. "Trust me, that's good. It's usually way more than that."

"How did his ego let you handle so much of it?"

"Are you doubting my abilities?" She teases.

"Not at all, I just know how he is."

Lexa shrugs and sips at her bubbly, not offering any insight.

"God, I  _hate_  him," Clarke huffs with extra drama. "Can you let me know the next time he's in your office so I can come in and kick his bald head out that giant window you have?"

"Ugh, yes," Lexa groans. "You have no idea! I daydream about that at least once a week!"

"Why does that not surprise me? I've seen your angry,  _I'm done with this shit_  face so many times, and I can pretty much visualize it."

"He is just… where do I even start with him? He loves to do this thing where he just  _pontificates_. Like, he talks  _at_  you. Not to mention, his advice is  _terrible_. Ontari was soaking it up. Anya and I had to have a long sit down with her one day." Her hand waves around in front of her while she speaks and her eyes light up as they shift to Clarke.

Clarke chuckles at Lexa's dramatics, enjoying this relaxed version of her she's getting. Entirely pleased with the girl in her bed who is happy and free and silly. A side of Lexa she's never seen before. It's surprising and enchanting all at once.

"She'll be okay."

"She will. Anya will make sure of it. Or she won't and she'll be gone." Lexa shrugs.

"How do you work with him? How have you lasted so long with that man?"

"I don't know. It's easy for me to compartmentalize I guess? I can separate my personal feelings and opinions from my duties. It's what the job requires."

Clarke rolls her eyes, "So diplomatic." She steals another kiss and flutters at the soft look she gets in return.

"That and thinking about kicking him out the window. That really helps."

Clarke's laughter is loud and springs from her without consent, drawing a wonderful wide grin from Lexa that turns into a laugh of her own.

 

Xx

 

"You know, I'm pretty sure that one reporter has a huge crush on you." Clarke mumbles, lost in Lexa's eyes, in the sated look that resides on her face, in the warm skin that touches her own.

"Which one?" Lexa doesn't look offended or surprised when Clarke says it and something flares inside at that.

"Echo what's her name… the one with the hair who tries too hard."

Lexa lets out a huff of laughter, her face on the pillow across from Clarke's, studying her. They're both a little drunk, off champagne and each other, and on the verge of sleep.

"Ah," Lexa adjusts her legs under the sheets.

"Ah?"

Her eyes twinkle and she inches closer in the gap between them. "Yeah, Griffin.  _Ah_. I know about her crush. She's asked me out on more than one occasion."

"She has?"

"Mhm," Lexa yawns, but Clarke is now more wide awake than she was this afternoon. "I keep saying no. She's not my type."

"What, you don't like hot women?"

Lexa rolls her eyes, slides her foot up and down the back of Clarke's calf where their legs are twined together.

"I think you'll find that I do. Something about her just… I don't like her vibe."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

Clarke shrugs.

"Why are you even asking me this, Clarke?"

And yeah okay, maybe her mouth ran away with her in the haze of champagne and good, slow, sex, but she's not about to admit that.

Clarke smiles, "Because  _oh my god_  I wish you had seen her every time someone opened the door to the courtroom! It was like she was going to jump out of her skin to get a good look inside." She laughs, remembering the time she left to go to a hearing and almost slammed the door into the other girl.

"Yeah, she has always been  _dedicated_ ," Lexa groans.

"When I left today she practically shoved the others out of the way to ask me what was happening."

Lexa laughs at that, another single huff. Her pleased but tired reaction. "Are we going to skip over the slight jealous thing you had going on just now?"

"Keep dreaming, Woods."

"Keep telling yourself that, Griffin."

"Don't even! Just because you couldn't see your own face when I talked about Roan doesn't mean you didn't have a look."

"Ew," she says bluntly again.

It pulls the same giggle from Clarke as it did earlier, and she leans over to grab Lexa's face in her hands and kiss her silly before they fall asleep.

What she's not expecting is for Lexa to roll them over, pulling Clarke on top of her and deepening the kiss. Hands roam her body and graze her skin sending chills down her spine, pooling below her hips.

"Really?" Clarke breaks away from Lexa's mouth and studies her eyes.

Lexa nods, licking her lips. "I'm celebrating, Clarke."

"You certainly are," Clarke drags her hands down and finds Lexa still wet from their previous rounds. Pouty lips elicit that same gasp they always do when Clarke threads through her and a new burst of arousal hits Clarke. She sinks inside and swallows Lexa's moans.

When she pulls away from their kisses to breathe, Clarke drops her lips along Lexa's neck, the hollows of her collarbones, the tops of her breasts. Lexa swings her leg around Clarke and pulls her deeper, shuddering when Clarke uses her teeth.

"Plus," she gasps, voice ragged and breathing quick. Clarke can feel her walls flutter. "It's not every day a hot woman gets jealous over you."

"If you're talking about Echo, she is pretty hot if you're into the whole angry want to rip your face off thing."

Lexa digs her foot in harder around Clarke's ass. Cants her hips up higher onto Clarke's fingers.

"Ugh, shut up and fuck me, Clarke."

"Shut up and come for me, Lexa."

And she does, oh she does.

 

Xx

 

It takes a long time for Clarke to pull herself out of her slumber. She can tell it's late just by the brightness of the room even through closed eyelids.

Lexa is still warm and soft against her, puffs of breath skate along her arm, her back. Deep and even. Clarke stays there for a long stretch of moments. Waking gradually. Enjoying the peace, the sun. She hesitates to move, not wanting to wake Lexa.

Lexa who looked exhausted last night, even in her happiness and relief.

Lexa who looked exhausted  _before_ their marathon sex.

Clarke is seriously impressed by her stamina.

She shifts gently and scoots out of bed. Lexa doesn't move. Doesn't even flinch. Her breathing stays the same as Clarke watches her. Splayed out on her stomach, body facing towards the empty space Clarke occupied.

Sheets covering up to her waist but otherwise naked as the new day, her back rising and falling slowly with her breathing.

The sun plays across her back, painting muscle and sinews with light and energy. Clarke wants to kiss it, feel it and the warm skin on her lips, but can't. Won't. Lexa seems too content and peaceful and Clarke will not disturb that.  _Her._

The come down after a long, gritty trial, more real than anything. Clarke knows it well. The adrenaline hangover lasts for days.

She starts the coffee and spends more time in the shower than usual easing her sore muscles under the steam.

Seriously, Lexa  _wrecked_ her.

And still, when she emerges freshly scrubbed and craving that caffeine jolt, Lexa is fast asleep. Has not even moved.

And so what if Clarke feels a little flutter at the sight of her zonked out in messy bed sheets.

She's tired and human, and, and...

_Alright, Griffin, don't get weird._

 

Xx

 

She sips coffee on her couch and watches the sun move across the sky, checking some work emails and listening to quiet music, Lexa in her periphery the whole time, spread out on the bed in the corner.

The sight of the chestnut nest of hair and pillows hiding her face has Clarke's attention more often than not.

She wants to crawl back into those sheets and nap, but if she does, her sleep schedule will be fucked for a week. Instead, she pours another cup of coffee and scrolls through her phone.

Lexa shifts and Clarke holds her breath, waiting to see if she'll wake up. Instead, she lets out a sleepy sigh and curls the extra pillow tighter around her arm and settles again.

Clarke can't fight the smile that twitches at her lips.

Her phone chimes with a reminder and pulls her from her quiet amusement of Lexa  _snuggled_  in bed. When she looks at the screen she sighs.

_**Brunch n Bitch** _

Fuck.

The standing monthly date with Octavia and Raven, set to start in an hour.

She sighs loudly again. She can't miss another, doesn't want to miss another. Raven and Octavia didn't let her live it down when she missed last month due to work. Harassed her for a week after.

Same as what she did when Octavia skipped out a few months ago.

It's what they do.

She chances a glance to the bed again, hoping Lexa will have magically woken up in the last thirty seconds, but she hasn't. Still as peaceful as ever.

And it pains her, it does, to get up and cross the floor and over to the bed.

She clears her throat and sits on the bed, on her side, leaning over and running a hand softly over Lexa's back.

Lexa purrs and settles even deeper into the pillows.

"Lexa," she says quietly. Stroking her back again. " _Lexa_ ," she drags it out.

Lexa shifts, turns into Clarke's hand and hums. Still asleep.

"Hey, Lexa…"

"Hmm?" Lexa turns again, facing Clarke. There's a smile on her face and she looks so relaxed and calm.

"You have to get up."

She groans and Clarke chuckles.

"Come on, sleepy. Some of us have places to be."

Clarke says it softly, without any admonishment, but Lexa's brow furrows. She opens one eye and studies Clarke.

"What time is it?"

"Are you sure you wanna know, champ?"

"That late, huh?"

Clarke nods and brushes tendrils of messy hair off that face.

Lexa yawns and stretches out. She turns to her side and opens both eyes, gazing at Clarke with a hazy look.

"You have to leave?"

"I do."

"Can I shower?"

"You better," Clarke responds. Trying to tamp down that smile again.

"How long do I have?"

"No rush. I don't have to be there for an hour or so."

Lexa nods and sits up, arms stretched over her head. Clarke scans her naked torso, stopping on her perky breasts for longer than she would care to admit. Lexa notices Clarke's wandering gaze but doesn't comment. She stands and walks to the bathroom turning to look over her shoulder as she goes.

"Extra towel?"

"In that cabinet above the toilet."

She disappears behind the closed door and Clarke flops back into her messy sheets with a groan as soon as the water starts, seriously debating canceling on her friends.

Sincerely weighs the consequences, the teasing. She can take it, she has before.

But she dutifully pulls herself up and makes a fresh pot of coffee for Lexa.

 

Xx

 

The Lexa that emerges from the bathroom is a Lexa who is wet and wrapped in one of Clarke's big navy blue towels. Hair dangling and dripping down her neck. Her  _neck_. Wet and shining in the early afternoon light. Collarbones. Her boobs smushed up against the towel as she holds it tight.

She is damp and clean and smells like Clarke.

If she spies Clarke looking at her, Clarke  _gaping_ at her, she doesn't let on. Focused on finding her clothes from last night.

Clarke clears her throat and stops leering.

"There's coffee," she says, though it sounds shaky.

Lexa looks up then, a shy almost bashful look on her face.

"Thanks," she replies quietly. She dresses quickly, pulling her pants up under the towel and turning around before dropping it to hook her bra. She picks it up and towels her hair a bit. When she turns back around, Clarke can see the droplets of water she missed. The ones that inch slowly down her skin. The one that seems to move at a glacial pace down her sternum.

Taunting.

Lexa's shirt isn't by the bed, didn't make it that far, though Clarke was kind enough to pick it up and hook it over the chair at the small table.

That shy look crosses her face again when she realizes and moves to grab it.

It's so odd.

When Lexa steps closer, Clarke notices that she hasn't shaken that sleepy haze. Hasn't fully woken up.

Seems to move slower than usual.

She bypasses the shirt and walks to the kitchen area instead. Opening a few cupboards before finding the one with mugs and taking one out. She pours a steaming cup and leans against the counter to take a slow sip.

Her shoulders release a bit at that.

Clarke can't get over how comfortable, how  _normal,_ Lexa looks in her space. Puttering around her kitchen, wrapping herself in Clarke's linens, snuggling in her bed.

It's strange.

And yet, she can't really remember a more peaceful morning.

Lexa is still by the coffeepot, clad only in her pants and bra, sipping slowly from the mug and trying to pull herself together. And though they slept a lot, and Lexa slept even longer, Clarke can see the way the tired wraps around her bones and pulls her down.

With a sigh, Lexa stands straighter and starts quickly braiding her wet hair off her back. The wet hair that started to curl and wave as it dried. The wet hair that looks curlier than Clarke would have ever realized.

It's methodical, how she plaits it. Automatic.

"I have extra ties in the bathroom," Clarke offers quietly from the couch. Lexa turns with a soft look and crosses the loft to find one.

When she comes out she is more subdued than ever.

"Are you alright?"

She yawns then, "Still tired."

"Yeah."

"Where's my work bag?"

"Uh…" Clarke looks around, spots it by the door. "There."

Lexa still hasn't put her shirt on and starts digging through the bag, pulling out her phone.

"Damn, it's dead. Do you have a charger?"

"Yeah, over by the bed."

Lexa makes a face and looks hesitant. She taps her phone against her palm and purses her lips.

"We don't have time, it's alright." She slides the phone into her pocket and picks up her shirt.

"Lexa-"

"No, it's okay. You've gotta run and I need to make it home to my bed before I crash again." Lexa smiles at that, but it's a half smile. It doesn't light up her eyes like it usually does.

She swings her shirt over shoulders and buttons it slowly, looking down to watch her fingers work. She frowns as she studies it, and Clarke  _really_  doesn't want to go to brunch. Instead she taps away at the phone and gets up to turn the coffee pot off.

"I'm glad I got to see you last night." She sidles up to Lexa and places a hand on her stomach, rubbing softly. "Help you celebrate."

Lexa's eyes are sleepy, but she smiles. Some of her shyness wears off at that.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah." Clarke nuzzles her cheek and drops a soft kiss there. Only steps back as the phone chirps an alert. "I ordered you a ride. I'll walk you out."

Lexa looks pleasantly surprised and Clarke kisses her gently, rubbing her thumb along Lexa's side.

"I'm not gonna let you walk of shame this after your triumphant win."

Lexa blushes and the phone chirps again, breaking them apart. Lexa grabs her things and Clarke grabs her keys, holding the door open for Lexa before pulling it shut and locking the deadbolt.

Lexa waits at the first landing for her and they walk out together. She opens the door to the Lyft and sets her things inside, brushing a soft kiss on Clarke's cheek. "Thank you, Clarke. I hope I didn't ruin your morning."

"Not one bit." Clarke smiles and means it, hoping the truth lands in Lexa's ears as she shuts the door softly once long legs are tucked inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for all the love! You guys are killing me with these feels and I love it!! You know where to find me!


	7. Chapter 7

For the first week after Lexa recovers from her trial, they spend every night with each other.

It's hot.

 _Blistering_.

The relocation to actual beds, to time split between apartments, to time spent between each other's legs.

The acceptance of their mutual attraction unfolds into something dangerous and fluctuating. Clarke cannot get enough, her desire never ending and the sex unbelievable.

Mind blowingly good.

Lexa exceeds everything Clarke has come to know about her in just a short while. She is a deft and skilled lover, passion felt in her movements. Clarke would have sent her on her way long ago if she wasn't.

But, now, everything about Lexa is  _deeper._

That intensity that lives inside of her and claws its way out from time to time comes back to life. It's not like Clarke expected any less from the woman who's been her adversary for so long. But, seeing it,  _feeling_  it in this new way is...

It's more than Clarke can handle and somehow not enough.

Lexa is graceful.

She has always been generous, almost greedy in her desire for Clarke's reactions. To break her and rebuild her.

Intent and present in every moment of skin to skin contact.

But now that they've acknowledged this attraction between them, Lexa is somehow  _more_.

More attentive. More demanding. More alive.

Which is impossible because she was always a live wire with Clarke, from the second their lips first touched. From before that, even. From the moment Clarke met her.

This Lexa is full of dark and deep and unfathomable depths.

Consumed with Clarke's pleasure as much as, if not more than, her own.

Attentive and in tune with Clarke's body. The cues from her muscles, her words, her gasps.

She herself becomes more open. Her smiles unfettered, her reactions less shy. Her noises unrestrained and achingly beautiful.

She is not afraid to want any more.

And neither is Clarke.

 

Xx

 

A shift happens during that time. Comes with the acceptance that it's a thing and it's not going away. It's a good shift, but it's still a shift.

For starters, Lexa starts texting her.

Actually texting her.

Not about anything major, but small little snippets about things. Innocuous details or thoughts. Perfectly nice and random and thoughtful.

Then there are the compliments on how Clarke looked on any particular day if they happened to cross paths. Those always make her stomach flip.

Most definitely always about plans to meet up.

And Clarke definitely gets used to it very quickly. Addicted to that thrill whenever she is propositioned.

A thrill that usually goes right to her core.

The other surprise, the other wonderful change that comes with labeling the thing, is that Lexa is much more open about wanting.

She does not hold back her desire to see Clarke.

And Clarke no longer holds back either.

She texts Lexa just as much, just as frequently. Biting her lip and openly flirting back when the conversation stems from anything related to work to their arrangement. Because why the fuck not? Lexa is hot and Lexa is sexy and Lexa is in her bed regularly and she is not about to act like she doesn't appreciate it.

 

Xx

 

"How's Lexa?" Octavia has a mischievous grin on her face when Clarke walks in well into the morning on a Tuesday. The office is already abuzz around her, and Octavia hands her a stack of messages.

"I don't know, how's Lincoln?" She responds, reading the top one and rolling her eyes before flipping to the next.

"Perfectly taken care of, thank you. Probably like your girl."

"She's not my girl," Clarke lowers her voice, "and please keep it down around here." She looks up pointedly.

"No one is listening and even if they were so what?"

Octavia has been oddly excited and oddly interested in all of it. Like a dog with a bone since Clarke was late to brunch. The side eye and the sassy comments ignored by both Clarke and Raven in lieu of Raven unloading about her own project and work.

"Just, please."

Octavia nods, "Sure, Clarke." She points to the messages in Clarke's hand. "Mama Diaz called about five times already this morning for her son's case next week, so you might want to get to those ones first."

"God, she needs to chill. Alright- anything else?"

"I don't know, reception didn't have anything for me when I came in and your hearing tomorrow got postponed."

"Thanks, O."

Clarke gets a fresh cup of coffee before settling in behind her desk, still deliciously loose from her time with Lexa last night.

And this morning.

And again after her shower.

A text from Lexa comes through after a few minutes. A picture.

A picture of her neck, shirt pulled aside to frame the gloriously bruised mark in the shape of Clarke's mouth that resides in the space where neck meets shoulder.

She blushes as she types a response.

_I've seen worse._

_LW: Yeah, from your own machinations._

_I didn't hear you complaining last night…_

_LW: I am pretty sure this was from this morning. You were pretty into it._

_Are you texting me so I can stroke your ego? I think we did enough stroking of various things in the last twelve hours, no?_

_LW: And here I thought I was appealing to YOUR ego_

_LW: Watch out next time, this will be avenged._

_And when is next time?_

_LW: Tonight?_

Clarke clenches her thighs at Lexa's answer. Debates a sassy remark, something cutting about not getting enough this morning. But, her own reaction is answer enough.

She definitely didn't want to come to work this morning.

Already needing Lexa pressed between her thighs again.

_Your place?_

_LW: Yes, please_

_I'll let you know when I'm leaving work._

 

Xx

 

Clarke falls back into Lexa's sheets with a gasp, her breathing ragged and her muscles still quivering from Lexa's lips and tongue. Her sigh mixes with a laugh as Lexa kisses her way back up Clarke's body, stopping to pay homage to her breasts before smirking and nipping at Clarke's chin.

"Shit, Lexa."

"Hmm?" Lexa kisses her cheek, brushes against her ear. Hands drifting over her belly, her ribs.

"Oh don't  _hmm_ me. You know very well what." Clarke shoves Lexa's shoulder and earns a nip to her ear.

"I want to hear you say it, Griff."

"No, absolutely not." Clarke's breathing is slowing and her body is still boneless.

"Guess I'll have to make you then." Lexa's voice is deep and husky. Her hand slides down to Clarke's hip with intent and Clarke doesn't have the strength to stop her.

"Do your worst."

And she really couldn't possibly finish again. Can't fathom it. Not after the last hour in bed with Lexa. Her body wasted and sweaty.

Except her breath hitches and her body rises off the bed as soon as Lexa touches her again. And when long fingers are inside of her, a moan keens from her throat. Dark and needy.

The edge of her release builds quickly, her body sensitive and Lexa's touch light enough, powerful enough to coax it out of her.

She feels the weightlessness wash over her. Grips at Lexa's back to hold her in place, fingers digging into the muscles working under the skin, working to break Clarke.

And when she does, when she comes around Lexa's fingers and sees the blissed out face above her, she wonders for a fleeting second if Lexa will always be the exception before all thought flees her body and she succumbs to release.

When she comes down, comes back to reality, she feels Lexa slide along her thigh. Digging her hips in and breathing heavily against Clarke's neck. Her wetness coating Clarke and her lips sucking a spot on Clarke's skin.

Clarke clenches her thigh and Lexa makes a noise, her movements getting jerky and stilted.

Their chests are pressed together as much as they can be and Clarke holds her tight, close.

She runs her fingers down Lexa's back, dragging against the warm, sweaty skin. Cupping around her ass and pulling her forward, harder onto her own thigh.

Lexa begins to chant her name, whispered metronome with their movements.

"Clarke… Clarke…" a hitch of her breath, " _Clarke_ , please."

Clarke lifts her thigh off the bed and presses up into Lexa and it's enough. She feels Lexa shatter against her, her body pulling taut and frozen. Clarke slides a hand down and rubs her palm against Lexa, drawing out her pleasure.

She collapses against Clarke with a happy sigh. Drops little pecks on the skin that is close to her lips. Clarke drags her fingers up and down her back again and again, enjoying the small sounds Lexa makes close to her ear.

Grins like a madwoman when she dusts along Lexa's ribs and feels her clench and stiffen, even more ticklish after an orgasm.

Lexa squeaks and Clarke laughs freely.

 

Xx

 

Clarke wakes as Lexa shifts around in bed and climbs out of it.

"What are you doing?" She grumbles against the pillow, feeling cold with the lack of body heat and no blankets.

"Setting an alarm, I have an early day tomorrow."

Clarke huffs and readjusts, pulling the sheet from the depths of the bed where it was pushed in their frenzy. "Gross."

Lexa hums in agreement and plugs her phone in, setting it on the small table next to her bed. The screen illuminates the room and Clarke takes a long look at Lexa standing there stark naked, bathed in blue light.

She is beautiful.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Lexa turns her attention to Clarke and slides back into bed. "Did I ask you to leave before my other early day this week?"

"No," Clarke answers, remembering her horror at the alarm blaring in the early morning.

"Then I guess you have your answer."

"I couldn't move that day, Lexa."

"Can you move today?" She says it with confidence, a tilt of her lips as she settles into sheets on her side and offering Clarke a look.

"Shut up," Clarke teases, poking her stomach.

"I hate that you know how ticklish I am," Lexa groans.

"I know."

 

Xx

 

The judge's chambers are stifling.

So hot.

Unbearable.

Clarke was sleepy before she entered for the pre-trial conference, but sitting here now she is downright drowsy. Trying in vain to focus on her frustrations with the case, with the dinosaur of a judge sitting behind the large desk and clearly not understanding any of what either of the attorneys are saying.

She stifles a yawn and rebukes the argument at hand, but the judge doesn't seem to care. He waves them both away and the trial still stands.

They both walk out frustrated, sharing glances between each other. Clarke likes Ryder, he's genuinely kind and intelligent, but this case sucks for both of them.

She yawns again when they're back in the small hallway that houses chambers and regrets not going home and sleeping for an extra hour when she left Lexa's. Shakes her head at herself for wanting to attack the day and start early, heading home just for a quick change and shower before leaving for work.

The leather couch in her office is calling her name.

Ryder holds the door as they walk back into the main area together, and Clarke gets a jolt better than any espresso shot when she sees Lexa chatting up the guards at the security station. Her long legs encased in a skirt, calves defined by her heels, jacket buttoned and showing off her trim waist. She offers them a polite chuckle, nothing like the laugh that Clarke gets to hear so often.

When she looks up and spots Clarke and Ryder her eyes twinkle. She takes a good look at Clarke before Ryder pulls her into conversation. Clarke smiles and continues to the elevators, putting some extra sway in her steps.

The down button lights up as she presses it and pops her hip to wait, checking her messages and rolling her eyes at Octavia's dramatics.

When the elevator opens it's blissfully empty and she walks on quickly, pressing the lobby button and waiting for the ancient thing to close. She's not expecting a familiar face to join her with a smile.

"Griffin," she offers professionally, though her vowels are tinged with softness.

"Woods," Clarke returns. Another smile that grows wider as soon as the doors are shut. They share a shy look, Lexa's ears pink slightly. "Are you riding the elevator for fun these days?"

"Thought I might get a bit of fresh air. I had an early morning, I'm hitting a wall earlier than usual."

"Interesting you say that, I had an early morning as well. I may just have to curl up on my leather couch and take a quick cat nap with my phone off."

Lexa's eyebrow quirks and her eyes shift. "Is that so?"

"Mhm, you should really invest in a good couch for the office. I find it quite nice. Handy."

The elevator groans to a stop on the second floor and dings open and they both move even further apart. Lexa grips at her work bag with both hands and swallows as she glances down at her phone. Clarke gets a thrill.

Three people walk on with one of the clerks who chats up Clarke on the short trip to the second floor. When the doors open again in the lobby, she and Lexa are the last two lingering on the elevator.

"See you around, Woods." She winks and departs, leaving Lexa staring. Blinking rapidly before she shakes her head and presses another button in the elevator and disappears behind closed doors.

Clarke's phone buzzes with a text before she's even out of the building.

_LW: I hope you're aware that my afternoon will solely consist of thoughts of you on that couch, most decidedly not sleeping._

She grins, warm all over.

_Payback, Woods. I'll be dreaming about you in that skirt with your thighs wrapped around my head for the foreseeable future._

_LW: Play your cards right and that dream can become a reality._

_Is that right?_

_LW: It's whatever you want it to be, Griff. Rest up._

She follows up her last text with the smirking emoji and Clarke laughs out loud. Lexa's emoji use is infrequent and unpredictable, but always,  _always,_  perfectly on point.

 

Xx

 

All dreams of stealing a few minutes of shut eye are dashed when she walks into her office and finds Raven waiting for her with a drawn look on her face and shoulders hunched over.

Octavia's texts suddenly make sense now, though her desk is unoccupied.

"Rae, what's wrong?"

Raven looks up and her face crumples. "Didn't Octavia tell you?"

"She texted me but I had a bunch after my conference, I wasn't paying close enough attention." Clarke sets her things down on the edge of the desk and runs a comforting hand on Raven's shoulders.

"My project got pushed."

"Why?"

"No idea, they didn't even give me a tentative date either. They just back-burnered it."

"Shit."

"Yeah. Fuck, Clarke. I've been working on that for the better part of a year! We were supposed to have the first trials in the next couple months." Raven's voice cracks and Clarke hears the tears that are threatening. Raven has only cried in front of her twice before and it's not something to be taken lightly.

"I know." She bends down and hugs Raven awkwardly, but can feel tense shoulders relax. "What do you need?"

"I just need to sit here and just, not do anything."

"Okay."

"And then I need to drink."

"Okay, we can do that."

"Alright, because I might need to quit my job."

"Let's settle on the sitting and the drinking first and cross the other bridge when we get there."

"Fuck that, I want to blow the bridge up."

"We can do that, too."

Raven nods and relocates to the couch, lying down and staring out the window.

"I have some work to catch up on real quick, but then I can leave early and we can get a drink."

"I'm good for a bit, take your time. I need to be dramatic and over think everything for a while."

Clarke smiles, "Always do."

She pulls out her phone and scrolls through Octavia's messages, getting the gist of what Raven just told her in person. She then moves to the one at the top of the screen.

_So, not gonna make it tonight after all. I'll have to think about your legs for a little while longer before those dreams can come true._

It's not long before Lexa texts back.

_LW: Shame, really. They were probably going to make it worth your while._

_Yes, well, apologize to them for me and tell them I can probably see them tomorrow._

_LW: They might be busy tomorrow and will check their schedule._

_In the meantime, they can rest up and be completely refreshed- my dream involves some pretty active things._

_LW: I shall make sure they're aware of your requirements._

_Please do._

 

Xx

 

"Clarke, seriously, what the fuck?" Raven sighs and crashes her head down onto her folded arms, resting against the table.

"It's fucked, for sure." She pours Raven a beer from the pitcher they ordered and slides one of the shots towards her. "Get good and drunk and things will look better in the morning."

"No, I'll be  _hungover_  in the morning." She points a finger up towards the ceiling to make her point but still doesn't look at Clarke.

"Okay, well by the evening then." Clarke downs her own shot and regrets it instantly. Already beyond exhausted and not sure her emotional stamina will be able to keep up with Raven.

"Yo, where is Octavia?"

"Class. She should be here soon. It's only her second or third week of the semester or something." Clarke has been too preoccupied to pay attention any more than that. Wrapped up in her own thoughts, her own cases, Lexa.

"Right, class. Why didn't we try to talk her out of law school harder?"

"No idea," Clarke replies, grabbing a nacho off the plate and popping it in her mouth. She looks around the restaurant space. It's new and has a good vibe to it, but Clarke is missing her dark, dank, full to the brim with tired lawyers usual place.

"I should quit. I've been spinning my wheels there for a while anyway. Then they gave me that project but now… were they just  _placating_  me?"

"I don't know, but I do know you've been excited about it."

"Yeah, well. Psh." She stutters and swallows her shot. "Hey! Look who finally showed!"

Octavia sets her bag heavily on the empty chair next to Clarke and slides into the booth, arm going around Raven.

"I see you've started without me."

"Quite a while ago, actually," Clarke answers, nudging her head at Raven who is moping against the table again.

"Great," she sighs heavily. "I need it after this class. Evidence is gonna kick my ass, the professor has no idea what he's doing. I'm pretty sure he's never practiced a day in his life, let alone on any criminal cases."

"It's like the second week of classes."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey-" Raven picks her head up and interrupts them. "Shhh! I love you both,  _so much_ , but tonight is for helping me mope and cuss out my bosses."

Octavia looks at her sideways and Clarke holds in a laugh.

"Clarke, did you know the world revolves around Raven Reyes?"

Raven smacks her hard in the back and all three of them dissolve into a fit of giggles.

 

Xx

 

_Any chance you're still awake?_

Clarke tries. It's almost midnight and she's a little bit tipsy but mostly still just tired, but she hasn't been able to stop thinking about that look Lexa gave her in the afternoon.

Her phone doesn't buzz with a reply by the time they've settled the check, and with a sigh, she hugs her friends and gets in a cab to go home.

It's still blank when she changes and crawls into sheets that are still woefully messy from their last romp, and she tries to pretend she's not frowning over going to bed without an orgasm or three for the first night in a long while.

 

Xx

 

_LW: Was that a booty call? Continually surprising me Griff._

_It was a text…_

_LW: Yes, but you were after the booty._

Clarke lets her smile run free, wonderfully guilty.

_Always._

_Is that a problem Woods?_

_LW: The opposite in fact. However, I must decline such offers for today- schedule is booked solid._

_Playing hard to get now? Gonna make me work for it?_

_LW: Even if that was my intention, why would I make it harder for you to get in my bed? We are both busy all the time._

_We are. Alright, ball is in your court then. You let me know when you and your booty want to be called._

She sends the peach emoji and Clarke rolls her eyes with a smile.

_Tease._

_LW: No, that's you._

Clarke laughs one harsh bark and sighs. Yep, she's gonna need a long, cold shower.

 

Xx

 

The Sunday weather is perfect and a slight consolation to the fact that Clarke is not only out of bed before she'd like to be on a weekend, but out and dressed and on the street. Octavia better be grateful or she might actually punch her.

The cafe isn't a far walk and the air is blissfully humidity free, and the sun feels good on her skin.

She spots the familiar overhang and quickens her step just as her phone buzzes in her back pocket. She pulls it out to read the message and is definitely not paying attention when she walks into someone.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry-"

"Gotta watch where you're going-"

They both talk over each other and Clarke finally looks up.

Not only has she bumped into someone, she's bumped into someone very familiar.

"Texting and walking, Griffin? I thought you knew better than that." Lexa has a smile on her face, even though her words are dry and serious.

"I like to live on the wild side, Woods. What can I say?" There's a little flutter in Clarke's belly when she studies the woman before her.

The one still holding the door to the cafe open.

Lexa is definitely sweaty and definitely just came from some sort of work out. She's dressed in tight leggings and a tight tank top under a zip up. Clarke spies a neon yellow sports bra peeking out from under the black. There's sweat still collected in the little hollow of Lexa's throat, in that spot she likes to lick and suck when they're alone and naked together. The tops of her breasts are flushed and so are her cheeks, there's a glow about her.

A burst of heat fills Clarke's body.

Lexa's hair is pulled back into a ponytail and loose strands fall around her face, stick to her neck. Clarke drags her eyes all the way down, taking in the tight spandex on those long legs, and back up to Lexa's smirking face.

She blushes, completely caught in her staring. Clears her throat, opens her mouth to say something, but thinks better of it and walks inside the coffee shop. It only dawns on her after they're both inside that she should have let Lexa walk in first so she could scope out that ass in those pants.

 _Alright, Griffin, alright_.

They walk up to the counter and Lexa keeps glancing at her out of the corner of her eye. She can feel that gaze on her. Raking up and down her form much like she did outside.

And, well, she's not gonna blame Lexa one bit for that.

It's the first time they've really seen each other in casual clothes that aren't random sleep items, and it's the first time they've run into each other in the real world and it's… it's different.

Clarke's phone buzzes again and she sighs as she reads the text. Of course.

"Everything alright, Clarke?" Lexa asks quietly as they make their way to the counter to order.

"Yeah, it's fine. I was going to meet Octavia here to help her study but she just canceled on me."

"You help her with study?" Lexa's brow raises, but it's not unkind.

"She just started 2L, her evidence professor is a joke." Clarke shrugs and Lexa's head tilts to the side with a warm look. Clarke's fingers tingle with it.

They're interrupted by the arrival of the barista, who excitedly greets them, an intense focus on Lexa. Lexa is still looking at Clarke though and doesn't seem to notice the attention.

But something wiggles inside Clarke.

She knows that look.

She steps a little bit closer to Lexa and tucks her phone away. Lexa smiles and turns to order.

"Not the usual today?" the barista,  _Jess,_  asks as she pokes around on the iPad in front of her.

"Nope."

"You have a usual here?" Clarke asks, curious to learn something new about Lexa.

"I do, I come here often."

"Is that it for you, Lexa?" Jess interrupts again and smiles at Lexa. Clarke kind of wants to rip her head off.

"I'll get hers, too." Lexa tilts her head to Clarke and steps back a bit.

"Oh, no… You don't have to."

"I know, I want to." Lexa smiles and it's that soft one she wears around the apartment.

Clarke blushes again and tries to stare at the menu but the words swim in front of her eyes. "What's your usual?"

Lexa smiles and looks away from her, looking caught. "Uh," she taps her credit card on her hand a few times to delay, but Clarke doesn't let up. She can feel Jess watching them with a frown and feels just a little bit smug. "I usually get a lavender latte."

And Clarke laughs. A full, big, hearty laugh. Lexa's face is bright red when she looks up again. Clarke nudges her shoulder in Lexa and smiles wide, turning her attention to Jess.

"I'll have one of those please."

And Jess looks nonplussed at the interaction. Her reply lacking the initial happiness of her greeting. "For here or to go?" She asks Lexa.

"For here, please." Lexa hands over her card and shakes her head as Clarke chuckles again.

"Looks like I wasn't too far off with that shirt then, huh Woods?" Clarke leans in and lowers her voice as she walks by Lexa, spotting an open table.

She can see Jess chatting with Lexa as she makes their drinks, watches the smiles and the looks, and ignores the stirring in her belly at the sight of it. Instead, she focuses on Lexa's backside. The strong calves that branch out from the leggings that hit just below her knees. The small ankles that dip into bright orange sneakers. The curve that she loves so, so much.

Lexa looks over her shoulder and finds her, pulls Clarke's attention as she shifts her body. Her eyes dark and a cocky smirk on her face. Clarke caught looking  _again_.

She takes her time walking to the table with both drinks in her hands. Clarke fiddles with her phone so she doesn't embarrass herself again. Lexa sets the drink gently in front of her on the table and sits gracefully in the little wooden chair across the short distance. She unzips her jacket a little bit more but doesn't remove it.

The movement catches Clarke's eye and that sweat is still there. All Clarke can think about is dragging her tongue along it. The taste of salt mixed with the taste of Lexa is… it's a little too much for a Sunday in public.

She sips gently at the latte in front of her and enjoys the light floral taste mixed with the espresso and warm milk.

"I never would have figured you'd like this drink."

"Why's that?" Lexa's eyes are sparkling and so, so green.

"I don't know…" Clarke laughs, not able to explain it and suddenly feeling silly. "I have no reason to feel that way."

"I think there's a lot that would surprise you, Griff." Lexa sips at her own drink and nudges her foot into Clarke's under the table.

"Speaking of, what's your poison?" She gestures at Lexa's outfit.

"I had a pilates class this morning."

"Ah, that explains it."

"Explains what?"

"The flexibility. You're particularly bendy…" Clarke lowers her voice and wiggles her eyebrows and enjoys the pleased laugh she earns.

 

Xx

 

They sit and sip and chat and enjoy each other in the sun. In the late morning in a coffee shop on a Sunday, people watching and sharing stories.

It's so normal and wonderful and so outside their routine, but Clarke can't find it in herself to care.

Not after she finally gets Lexa to admit that she didn't order her usual because Clarke was there and she knew she'd get teased.

That flutter, that tingle, picks up in Clarke's veins at that.

Lexa gets them some treats to snack on, and some waters, and Clarke watches Jess still try to flirt with her to no avail. Either Lexa is blind or Lexa doesn't care to notice. Clarke does not want to know which one it is. She comes back with a smile and they share a small plate of macarons and swipe the Times crossword off a nearby table, taking a crack at the Sunday conundrum.

Clarke is so lost in their morning that she doesn't see Octavia walk in with Lincoln until Octavia is standing next to the table with a knowing look on her face.

"Clarke… hey."

"Nice of you to drop in, O. Thanks for canceling, by the way."

"Looks like you've occupied your time."

Lexa greets Octavia with a quick hello but returns her attention to the crossword. Clarke can see how she pays attention to the conversation.

"Well, I just was lucky to bump into Lexa. She was kind enough to let me bug her. Did you still want to study or are you here with your boy toy?"

Octavia blushes at that and glances at Lincoln currently ordering.

"Come on, Griffin. I'm sorry, okay? I just… my brain is fried and he was still over and you know how it goes."

"Yeah, alright. Don't let me keep you. We can talk about some stuff tomorrow if you want, I have a chunk of time on my calendar."

"I know, I run your calendar."

"Right."

"Okay, well… you two get back to whatever…"

Octavia walks away and Lexa looks up with amusement in her eyes.

"Shut up…" Clarke cuts her off before she can say anything. Lexa nudges her foot again and raises her eyebrow, but doesn't fight it.

They both watch Octavia and Lincoln leave hand in hand with cups of steaming liquid and disappear in the crowd.

"Well, as nice as this was, I should really get home and shower." Lexa looks at her with intent.

Clarke bites her lip. They've been here long enough for Lexa to cool off and for Clarke to focus on actual conversation, but she knows that spot on Lexa's neck will still taste like sweat.

"Yeah? Do you need help with that?"

Lexa's eyes darken immediately and they're both up and out of their chairs in a second.

 

Xx

 

Clarke nearly dislocates her shoulder and Lexa almost blows out her knee, but they survive the shower and scramble to the bed.

A mess of wet skin, dripping hair, smiles, bites and roaming hands.

Clarke wakes up in the early evening with a mess of hair in her face and several new bruises on her legs from trying to stand upright and get Lexa off in the shower.

She laughs and Lexa turns over in much the same state, crawling over her and making up for it.

Twice.

 

Xx

 

Octavia carries two of her case books and laptop into Clarke's office and sets up on the opposite side of her desk. She takes one of the coffees waiting for her and lifts it up in acknowledgment.

"Are you actually following through with your plan today?" Clarke sasses.

Octavia sends her a dark look. "Doesn't look like you wasted anytime yesterday. Sorry to barge in on your  _date_."

Clarke rolls her eyes, "Oh stop. I meant it, I was lucky Lexa happened to be there."

"Mhm, sure."

"No, seriously Octavia. I literally ran into her. I was distracted reading your text and actually, physically bumped into her."

Octavia laughs, "Only you, Clarke."

"I know, it was slightly embarrassing but we recovered."

"Certainly looked like you recovered. Getting all cozy in the coffee shop."

"Yeah, yeah."

"And how  _was_ your Sunday?"

"Probably about as good as yours."

"Mine had a lot of sex. Really, really good sex. Did you and Lexa go home and fuck? Because if not, there's no way it was even close to mine."

Clarke blushes. Flashes of her afternoon in bed with Lexa flood her brain.

"Yeah, see. That's your face. I knew it. You should be thanking me for setting that up for you, then."

She scoffs, "I definitely don't need your help in that department, trust me."

"Well now I'm intrigued…"

"And I'm ready to get to work. Crack those books, Blake. We've only got a little while."

"Yes ma'am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna thank you guys every time for all the love, so get used to it. Also- if you need to yell feels at me or ask questions, find me on the tumblr @orangeyouglad8


	8. Chapter 8

Clarke's office phone chirps with Octavia's tone.

"Yeah, O?"

"Woods on the line. Information about the Muller case."

"The Muller case? She's not on that one…"

"I don't know what to tell you, Clarke. She called for that. Do you want the call or not?"

"Yeah, send it through."

Her phone rings a few seconds later.

"Woods," she greets Lexa.

"Griffin." Lexa's voice is her professional voice. Clarke instantly realizes she's not going to like what Lexa has to say.

"When did you get the Muller case?"

"This afternoon. Dickinson wants it settled."

"No, no way. We have a decent case."

"You haven't heard the settlement offer yet."

"I don't want one."

"That's not your call, Griffin."

She rolls her eyes so hard they almost fall from her head.

"Lexa-"

"I'm just doing my job, Clarke. We have a conference scheduled for this afternoon. I was giving you a courtesy call."

She scoffs, "A courtesy call? Really?" She doesn't try to hide the annoyance in her voice. "Were you just going to show up instead of Nyko this afternoon as well?"

"Like I said, it's a courtesy call." Lexa bites.

Clarke feels a hint of that old animosity flare up. The pure frustration that would always consume her whenever she interacted with Lexa.

"Well, I suppose I should be thanking you. I'll see you later, then. I have to go."

She hears Lexa begin to say her goodbyes, but hangs up before anything more can be said.

"Fuck," she groans loudly into her office.

She jabs the button that gets Octavia. "Yeah?"

"When is that conference scheduled for today?"

"In like half an hour."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

Her blood boils just under the skin. What a lovely surprise indeed.

 

Xx

 

Lexa looks like her buttoned up self again while they sit in chambers and discuss the offer. Her eyes don't change and her jaw stays clenched, legs crossed and back completely straight in the uncomfortable chair. She is all business.

Clarke supposes it's a fair offer, but she was confident in her ability to get her client little to no jail time. When she presents it to him, he jumps at the chance to take it. Does not want to risk trial or a harsher sentence. Does not want to hear her advice.

And that's all there is to it.

She spends the remainder of the afternoon going over it with him, the ins and outs, speaking to him and his wife about what comes next. The little boy behind them playing with his toy cars on the carpet has no idea of the gravity of the situation in the room and something about that eats at Clarke.

She knows he's doing this for his son, finds it the least dramatic path. Tries to hold on to that while he signs away the next seven to ten years of his child's life.

She can read Dickinson's handprint all over the offer.

The desire to kick him through the window growing stronger every day.

 

Xx

 

It's not surprising in the slightest when she finds herself walking quickly to Lexa's apartment building as soon as she leaves the office for the night. When Lexa opens the door, she's still in her work clothes but her hair is down and she looks tired.

Clarke steps inside and closes the door softly. Lexa studies her for a long moment before a heavy sigh leaves her lips. She tries to retreat towards the kitchen but Clarke reaches out and stops her.

Lips pressing into hers, mouth moving in the only way that makes sense. With a force she can feel bubbling over.

"I hated that plea deal," Clarke says against Lexa's lips. Hands fisted in her collar and keeping her close.

"I know," Lexa replies, waits for Clarke's cue, unsure of what to expect.

Clarke kisses her again. Just as feverishly.

"Is that why you called me?" She kisses down neck, nipping that spot she loves.

Lexa gasps, like always. Without fail. "Yes."

"It was a crappy deal." She doesn't stop her mouth, working her way back up and pulling Lexa's lip between her teeth.

"You always say that, you're jaded."

"Pfft, I'm doing my job." She dips into Lexa's mouth again, cutting off her next argument.

Lexa pulls away though. Keeps her lips on Clarke's but whispers, "so am I" into her mouth.

"You knew he would take it, that's why they switched you to the case."

She doesn't say anything and it irks Clarke.

"I would have gotten him less time." She yanks Lexa even closer.

Lexa who rolls her eyes. "It was perfectly reasonable, Clarke. Even your client saw that. You just hate taking pleas, because of course you do."

"And you love winning no matter what."

Clarke knows it's not _entirely_ true, at least for Lexa. But she can't help fight back.

"Would you stop thinking with that damn ego for once?" Lexa snaps.

That flares white hot inside of her and she pulls Lexa into a fierce kiss. Unrelenting. Demanding.

Emotions storming under her skin.

Crackling and popping in the space between them, mixing and colliding in the air.

The need to work this animosity out of their systems again.

She pulls Lexa by the collar back to the bedroom. Lips never leaving hers. Mouth never stopping its assault.

Lexa lands on the bed with a thud and a surprised sound slips from her lips. She looks up at Clarke with wide, dark eyes.

They both strip down to skin on their own before Clarke is sliding up her long body. She kisses Lexa again, hard and unwavering. All teeth and tongue and emotion.

She finds Lexa wet and ready for her, diving in and setting a relentless pace. Lexa's hips rise up to meet her fingers as Clarke mouths over her neck, her collarbones, biting and leaving her mark.

She comes fast and quick but Clarke doesn't stop, digging in harder and deeper. Lexa's moans fill the room and she claws at Clarke. Tries to pull her face up from where it's nipping the skin between her breasts.

Clarke looks up and locks eyes with her and feels her clench, feels her body freeze and breath stop.

She pulls her hand out and licks the skin below her lips.

"Come here," Lexa rasps. Tugging Clarke's shoulders. Dragging her up.

Clarke goes willingly, enjoying the sight of Lexa limp and exhausted below her.

It's so much like their first few times, the anger and the feeling and the frustration all coming out between them.

Lexa pushes against her, guides her so she's sitting and straddling her. Tugs at her hips and pulls her forward onto a hard stomach. A dark gleam in her eye.

"Lexa-"

"I want this," Lexa says plainly, fingers digging into the skin on Clarke's thighs.

Clarke nods, a rush of heat rolling through her. She readjusts herself and settles on top of Lexa's face.

With one long swipe of tongue, Clarke almost comes undone. She grips at the edge of the thick headboard and tries not to suffocate the woman below her. But Lexa palms at her ass and pulls her down and Clarke sinks, sinks.

Loses herself in the bliss that is Lexa's talented tongue, her plump lips.

Comes loudly, almost falling over with the waves that rake over her body.

Finally swings her leg over Lexa's face and falls backward, head at the foot of the bed, breathing unsteady and shaky.

Lexa's face is shining with Clarke's arousal. Clarke grabs her hand and pulls at Lexa until she's over Clarke and kissing her way up flushed skin.

"I think I forgot how hot you are when I make you angry," she whispers, soft kisses placed between words.

"Don't test me, Woods."

"I like the hellcat, Griff." She reaches Clarke's face and kisses her.

Allows Clarke to kiss herself off of Lexa's skin and dip into her mouth. The taste of herself mixed with Lexa's tongue is almost too much to bear.

"I can't stay," Clarke says, breaking away and settling back against the bed.

"Okay," Lexa replies, head resting on her chest, hand drawing patterns on her hip.

 

Xx

 

Lexa is giving her space.

Clarke left the apartment just as she was about to fall asleep the previous night, with Lexa a comforting weight on top of her. She got up and left, still holding on to the vestiges of her annoyance, though it had faded with the sex and the soft way Lexa ran her fingers up and down her side.

She slid her body out from under Lexa and got dressed while Lexa watched from the bed. Eyes half open and a slight pout on her lips.

But Lexa didn't fight it.

And now it's been almost an entire day and she hasn't heard from her.

It's only now that work has calmed down and the sun has started to set that she allows herself to realize it. To feel it.

Instead of text her, she leaves the office and heads home. Craving a long shower and some pizza and sweats and a night of no work. A night of deep sleep.

 

Xx

 

Octavia knocks softly on the door to her office before peeking her head inside. Clarke is trying to distract herself with work, but failing miserably.

"Griffin, the clerk just called- can you take an assignment? Assault charge, hearing is in thirty."

Clarke groans, "Which Judge?"

"Gallo."

She groans again, "Fine."

Clarke doesn't know what she's expecting when she gets to the courthouse, but it's certainly not Anya standing at the front of the courtroom with her arms crossed and a look that could kill. She rolls her eyes when Clarke sets her bag down at the defense table and leans over to talk to her new client.

When Clarke chances a glance towards her she recognizes her mistake. She is being weighed and measured and Anya is most definitely finding her lacking.

The hearing moves quickly. Clarke gets bail set at a reasonable price and Anya leaves in a huff.

Clarke takes out her phone and dials the number she's ignored for the last two days.

"Griffin," Lexa answers calmly, on the last ring before voicemail.

"I know I needed some headspace but did you need to sic your attack dog on me?" Clarke spits. Irrationally angry all over again.

"To what could you possibly be referring?" Lexa is annoyed. Frustrated.

_Good. Same as me._

"Anya just sent me the death glare to end all death glares in court."

Lexa sighs, "Are you telling me you suddenly can't handle a hostile opposition, because from what I've come to experience that has not been the case."

"Just, whatever okay? Tell her to chill. Fuck." Clarke's cheeks heat with embarrassment. Her reaction not at all justified.

And if she's being honest with herself, the tension in her body releases just the tiniest bit with Lexa rationalizing on the phone.

"Okay, Clarke. Is there anything else you need?" She says it calmly, slowly, it's not unkind but Clarke feels bad anyway.

Chagrined.

"Do you wanna grab a coffee at the corner?" It's out of her mouth before she can stop it. Swallow it down and keep it inside.

"I'll be outside in five."

And that band around her lungs releases just a little bit.

 

Xx

 

She's waiting at the corner when Lexa walks up. Her bun tight and neat at the base of her head. Her blazer buttoned the single button over her torso. Her long legs encased in navy blue pants, brown oxfords complete the look and Clarke's mouth suddenly goes dry.

Lexa pulls her sunglasses off and smirks, hooking the arm in the collar of her shirt.

Clarke tilts her head and they stand like that, studying each other.

"Do you want this coffee or do you want to go to that coffee cart up the block?"

"Whichever you prefer," Lexa answers.

Clarke turns and leads the way. Lexa falling into step beside her, with enough distance between them to appear casual. Though Clarke is drawn to her body and longs to step in closer.

Which is just as frustrating as her annoyance has been all week.

_Get it together, fuck._

"How is your week?" She asks tentatively.

"Busy," Lexa answers, offers nothing else, still assessing the mood.

"Same."

"I figured."

Clarke nods, licks her lips to add to her statement but they arrive at the coffee cart. She steps up and orders two coffees and pays before Lexa has a chance to stop her. Though she's greeted with a warm smile when she turns around and hands over the second cup.

She shrugs, "It's the least I could do."

Lexa hums again and adds some half and half to hers. A smirk on her face as Clarke empties two raw sugar packets in the small cup and stirs quickly with the wooden stick.

"I like it sweet in the afternoon, I need the extra pick me up sometimes."

"Noted."

They start the walk back to the courthouse and Lexa moves in closer to her this time. That familiar itch settles under her skin and Clarke lets go of all of her frustrations. Clearing her throat she asks, "What time will you be out tonight?"

"Probably the usual."

"You should stop by... if you're not too tired." She leans in and says it just loudly enough for Lexa to hear as they come into view of the familiar building.

"Is that so?"

"It is."

"We'll see if this coffee does the trick."

She smiles again before they part ways, Clarke heading in the opposite direction to her office. It's that soft half smile that Clarke is accustomed to. The one that gets her all warm when she sees it, and this time is no exception.

She winks at Lexa and crosses the street, sipping her coffee and hiding her smile behind the lid.

 

Xx

 

Lexa is gasping underneath her. Shaking.

Sweaty and sated.

She pulls Clarke down with both arms around her neck and kisses her. It's sloppy and she still struggles for breath but it sets Clarke on fire.

The sex definitely some of the best they've had. Which is saying _a lot._

"Do you think this counts as make up sex?"

"I don't know, did we have a fight?"

"No."

"Then no?"

"So that was just extra hot for no reason?"

"I mean, it's been a few days," Lexa smirks again and Clarke hates it and loves it at the same time.

She rolls her eyes, "Okay, alright, Woods. You're not that good."

"I beg to differ." Somehow, _somehow_ Lexa musters enough strength in their post coital haze to flip their positions. Clarke lands on her back and Lexa's hair drapes over them. Her thigh slides between Clarke's and she is still sensitive to the touch, but it feels good, having Lexa there.

"Who has the damn ego now?"

"I've always had an ego, Clarke. This isn't news."

Clarke runs her hands up arms, feeling strong biceps coiling under the skin. "It's not. Doesn't mean you need to bust it out all the time."

"I like to bust it out after I get you to come that hard for me." Her voice is husky with the truth of it and her words zing through Clarke straight to her core, but she refuses to give Lexa the satisfaction. From the twinkle in her eyes, Lexa can probably feel how she reacted anyway.

"Are you trying to make me regret inviting you over?"

Lexa laughs, "Absolutely not." She dips her head down and pulls Clarke's lip between her teeth for a second, playful. It turns into a long, languid kiss that has Clarke's whole body loose.

"Good." She kisses back harder, pulling Lexa's whole weight on top of her and succumbing to the movement of a strong leg, grinding hips driving her into the bed.

"We both know you don't regret it anyway," Lexa whispers, her thigh working harder against Clarke.

"Fuck," Clarke gasps.

It's true, but she doesn't have to admit it.

She does, however, need more.

"Fingers, please."

"Yes, ma'am."

 

Xx

 

Clarke raps on the doorway into Octavia's small office, startling the girl hunched over large files. "Hey, sorry," she quickly apologizes as Octavia tries to still her racing heart.

"What's up, boss?"

"How late are you staying today? Do you have class?"

"Normally, yes, but not tonight. Professor canceled for some reason or another, but now I have a hot date set up. Anyway, I gave you my schedule, Clarke!" She admonishes.

"I know, I just haven't had time to look. Listen, I'm wrapping up this motion, do you think you can run and file it before the clerk closes?" Clarke taps her foot, the anxiety spiking.

Octavia glances at the clock on the edge of her computer screen, Clarke knows. She feels the time crunch hanging over her head. "Cutting it kind of close, don't you think?"

"You know me!" She swings out of Octavia's office and back into her own, fully caffeinated and ready to tackle the rest of her motion and read for edits if time allows.

It's the last tool in her toolbox and it's a complete longshot but something feels good about this one. Some weird shimmer in the air. The cases supporting it were all found quickly, the crux of her argument fluid and concise.

The evidence barely even there.

Frankly, the DA got lucky with this one. Two co-defendants tacked on to the actual case, the one that has all the merit.

She cracks her knuckles as the document loads on her computer and moves her head back and forth a few times before tucking back in and typing away like her life depends on it.

Octavia enters her office forty minutes later. "Clarke if I don't leave now, that will never make it."

"I know, I know, just let me print." The printer under her desk whirs to life and she pulls out the blue backing paper, ready to send it with Octavia.

"I'm surprised you even did that. Do you think Judge Pike is even going to consider that?"

Clarke shrugs, "Worth a shot, O. It's all we have sometimes." She staples the three copies to the backing and hands them to Octavia. "We can send that to Semet in the evening outgoing."

"You got it."

Clarke takes a deep breath, studying the clock and running her hands through her hair. Her heart is racing and her stomach is still tense. It's definitely not her most eloquent motion, but it'll do.

Or it won't.

The trial remains circled on her calendar for next week, teasing her.

She only lets out her breath when Octavia texts her that she just made it and the motion was stamped and filed. She makes a mental note to buy Octavia lunch tomorrow.

She looks at the other unanswered message just below that. The one she didn't have time to think about while she was writing. While she was worried about getting any of this finished and actually under the wire.

The one she actually hasn't stopped thinking about even if she busied herself with the task at hand.

_LW: If you find some spare time tonight, let me know._

It's been a few days of research and cursing out this case. A few days of late nights and the desire to lose herself in sweaty sex but knowing she couldn't afford to split her focus.

She bites her lip and responds. _You're in luck, Woods. Just checked under the cushions and whaddya know. We could probably work out a nice exchange…_

She checks her email and fires off a few responses, calling out a loud thank you when Octavia bustles back in across the hall, before her phone buzzes again.

_LW: An exchange, you say?_

_Mhm. I can think of a few fair bargains. Why don't you come and haggle with me?_

_LW: Fair warning, I'm ruthless…_

_Oh, I'm counting on it._

 

Xx

 

Clarke shifts her head to allow Lexa more access. Losing herself in the feeling of Lexa's hand cradling her head. Lexa's mouth licking and sucking. Lexa's body undulating against her.

It's devastating in the best way.

Until Lexa's hand shifts and Clarke feels a yank in her hair. And then another.

"Ow, ow, ow, _ow- Lex_!" She yelps.

"Clarke, what? Are you okay?" Lexa jerks back quickly, her wrist stuck in Clarke's hair.

"Ow, _shit_ your watch!"

"I can see that. Hold on, don't move." She gently massages the scalp under her hands in apology, her face soft.

Lexa unlatches her watch and works at untangling Clarke's hair. She doesn't tug and Clarke feels no pain. She studies Lexa's face instead. How tender she is with her movements. How gentle she's being, even though not a moment before they were sharing torrid kisses and frenzied air.

"Almost got it." Her eyes slide back to Clarke's and they are full with that same gaze. "There," she whispers, holding up the watch on her finger for Clarke to see.

Clarke grabs it and tosses it on the couch.

"Thank you," she leans forward to resume their kisses, but once their lips touch something changes.

Gone is the frenzy from earlier. Lexa's kiss is unhurried and deliberate.

Full of that fucking softness that was so apparent on her features.

She grabs Clarke's face in both hands and keeps her there, deepens the kiss.

It is bigger than anything they've shared together yet. The air around them moving with different frequency.

Lexa pulls Clarke back to the bed in the corner, her hands still caressing Clarke's face. Thumbs sweeping along cheeks and jaw.

Clarke loses herself in it. Giving herself over to whatever is happening.

Too entranced with this kiss and this new side to the woman she's known for so long.

Lexa moves with tender ease, achingly slow and deep. It splits Clarke open from the inside, takes her under and doesn't let go.

 _Lexa_ doesn't let go.

 

Xx

 

"Is this your attempt at the whole leaving something behind so you get a phone call the next day?"

"No, I feel naked without my watch." Lexa who looked pleased when Clarke walked into her office, brightens, even more, when Clarke holds up the watch on one finger, twirling it in the air.

Clarke eyes her up and down. "Well you're certainly not naked, unfortunately for me," she mutters, loud enough for Lexa to hear and earning a look.

She goes to hand the watch over and snatches it away at the last second

"Clarke," Lexa's eyebrow lifts.

"You can have this back if you promise to take if off before you yank a chunk of hair out."

Lexa looks at her with that same apologetic tenderness and Clarke hands the watch over, transfixed as Lexa's delicate fingers snap the band closed.

"Better?"

Lexa stands up and grabs her in a quick kiss. "Better." She says it against Clarke's lips, before kissing her again. It's sweet and chaste, but it feels new.

It takes Clarke's breath away. She takes a few steps to leave and turns her head, smiling as Lexa's eyes jump up from her ass, her cheeks blushing.

"Well I _personally_ would be better if you were actually naked, but I guess some of us have to make sacrifices." She throws it over her shoulder as she leaves, pleased with the way Lexa's eyes follow her walk.

With that one look, she feels immeasurably more prepared to argue her motion in court.

 

Xx

 

"Miss Griffin, I see you've been busy since our last conference. Would you like to share with us what you've been working on?" Pike's loud baritone sounds booming from behind the bench even though he's speaking at a normal level.

She stands and straightens her jacket, clearing her throat. Semet glares at her from the opposition table.

He still hadn't sent over his formal response by the time Clarke left the office, but that's not her fault. The hearing wasn't scheduled until well into the afternoon docket. He had all morning.

"Yes, thank you. I would like to ask the Court to grant my motion to dismiss. As you can see, there is no firm evidence of my client's wrongdoing in this matter, let alone as an accomplice. The charges brought against him are unfair and unjust, as represented by the cases presented in the motion."

"What do you have to say for this, ADA Semet?"

He stands quickly, "The evidence presented before the grand jury was enough to level charges, your Honor. I respectfully request the Court deny the motion and proceed with trial as scheduled."

He pulls out copies of his response and hands one to the judge, then to Clarke.

She barely has time to skim even the second paragraph before the judge calls a quick recess so he can read the document and respond.

"Trying to pull a fast one on me?" Semet growls as she brushes up to Clarke as tries to body her against the table.

It takes everything she has not to push him back and lay into him.

She dips out of the way and behind his large frame with a smile on her face that reflects a pleasantness she doesn't feel at all.

"We'll see how your work stands up. At least I gave you almost a full day with that, last time I remember you sending me paperwork five minutes before a hearing so…"

"It wasn't a motion that needed to be written." He scoffs, clearly at wit's end with her.

"Yes, well, if you believe so strongly in this case, then the response should have come easily, you have all the precedent you need in that big office of yours."

He stares at her, opens his mouth to respond but thinks better of it and storms out. Clarke hears a mumbled statement under his breath but doesn't catch what it is. Semet is almost out the door when he's stopped by the deputy there at the entrance.

"Hold on, Mister Semet. Would you care to repeat that for me? I'm losing my hearing a bit in this ear from too many target practices and I think you just called your opposing counsel something foul." He wiggles his left ear and steps closer to the large, frustrated man just trying to leave the courtroom. The other hand is on his tactical belt gripping the shiny buckle.

Semet huffs and spews, but the officer won't let him by. He looks at Clarke and nods her closer and she is completely befuddled by all of this.

"See, it sounded like you just said that Miss Griffin here was a fucking bitch. I find the need to clarify that statement. Would you have been so unbelievably rude if opposing counsel was a man? I hardly believe the minor disagreement you both just had warranted such harsh words."

Semet's face flames red. Clarke's stomach churns.

The deputy steps closer yet again, lowers his voice. "You should learn some respect for your fellow practitioners."

Semet's face gets impossibly redder before he is allowed to pass. The deputy offers Clarke a kind smile. "I'm sorry if I overstepped, I just can't stand that shit."

She wants to laugh at how relaxed he becomes almost instantly but finds she can't. Still too confused to understand the entirety of what just transpired.

"Er, thanks, but unnecessary," she offers. He holds the door open for her to exit back into the hallway and smiles again, though perhaps embarrassed. Clarke can't get a read on it at all, but she is perturbed. 

"We'll call you back when the Pike is ready. Don't go far."

She nods and retrieves her phone from her bag.

_Oh boy, do I have a story for you._

_LW: Do tell…_

_Later. Just know that Semet is officially on my shit list._

_LW: I can stand by that. Never liked him._

_Good._

 

Xx

 

The next time Clarke walks out of the courtroom, she is triumphant.

Her Hail Mary pass was caught in the end zone and her client is free of all charges. A feat she's never had personally work, but something about this case felt right from the very beginning.

"Bitches get shit done," Clarke says as she passes Semet. He glares but offers her a grunt of recognition before he disappears down the hallway.

The same deputy is back at the door with a bigger smile than before. "Congratulations."

"Thank you…" she smiles, weightless with the feeling of an odd victory, but doesn't stop to continue that conversation. Already toying with her phone and ready to start a certain kind of celebration.

Itching for a certain girl and a certain party trick.

 

Xx

 

Murphy and Octavia sit with her at the little table in the corner of the bar by the pool table. They watch three separate guys get fleeced by the new little ADA before people begin to wise up. Clarke clinks her glass of beer against the other two and accepts her congratulations.

Her eyes slide to the door every few moments, waiting for Lexa to walk in. Expecting it after their text exchange a while ago.

She fights back a smile when she spots her at the bar the next time her eyes flit away from Murphy's story. She waits for him to finish before she excuses herself and offers to buy another round while she's up.

Lexa sips slowly at the amber colored liquid in her glass. Not looking at Clarke but acknowledging her all the same.

"You know, I was the one that brought that case to the grand jury."

"Guess you should have been in the room then, kept the case instead of hand it off." Clarke shrugs. Nods at Harper when she asks if Clarke needs another round.

"Hmm," Lexa hums. "I'm thinking of leaving here soon." She looks at her watch and takes a long sip of her whiskey.

"Tired?" Clarke turns her body ever so slightly towards Lexa, cocks an eyebrow for effect.

"No, not particularly." A dark look. A low voice. Lexa finishes her drink and drops some money on the bar. "See you around, Griff."

Clarke watches her leave, trying to swallow.

Trying to even remember her name.

She closes her tab before returning to Octavia and Murphy, downing half the new beer before she splits.

 

Xx

 

Lexa is still outside the bar when Clarke leaves, listening as another ADA talks loudly with her and a clerk Clarke has seen around the court. Her eyes find Clarke's as soon as she leaves the bar and a current runs down Clarke's spine, dances on her skin.

She licks her lips and moves away from the door, heading up the block towards her apartment slowly. She turns the corner and waits, heartbeat pounding in her ears. Lexa catches up a minute later, a roguish smile on her face. She steps up to Clarke with that same dark look she had in the bar, eyes fixated on Clarke's lips.

"Tired?" she echoes Clarke's question.

"Not particularly," Clarke teases back. Running her hand over Lexa's wrist. "My place or yours?"

"Yours is closer from here."

"Take me home then, Lex."

 

Xx

 

It's a rush.

Hands, lips.

Grunts and sighs.

They're in Clarke's apartment after what feels like ages of a walk home, Clarke's skin burning with Lexa's touch.

She is pushed onto the couch, her shirt unbuttoned and open displaying her simple bra. Lexa's eyes go wide anyway. Lexa's eyes always go wide.

"Still can't believe you got those charges dropped." She grumbles, sinking to her knees and quickly unbuttoning Clarke's pants. She licks a fiery trail over Clarke's skin as Clarke pulls her tight bun out of her hair and grips soft waves.

"Deal with it."

"Oh, I'll deal with it…" she threatens, ripping Clarke's pants and underwear down and waiting for Clarke to kick them off.

She's expecting Lexa to lower her mouth and lick into her, but Lexa apparently has other plans, keeping her lips attached to Clarke's chest and neck, while sliding her hands against the tops of her thighs and around her hips.

She pulls Clarke to the edge of the couch and against her. Smiling at the needy sound Clarke can hear leave her own mouth.

Lexa teases at the crease of her thigh, fingers dancing just out of reach of where she needs them.

She moves up Clarke and kisses her, mouth hot and demanding. Distracting her as she slides inside and swallows Clarke's groan.

Lexa works her up quick and doesn't stop or slow until Clarke is falling back in a breathless heap. She keeps her fingers inside, but returns her attention to Clarke's tits, kissing the tops that pool out of her bra. Nipping and sucking at the skin underneath them. Sure to leave a mark Clarke will see for days.

"Still getting worked up when I win..." She says around a gasp, grip tightening in Lexa's hair.

Lexa pulls her fingers out at that and lifts her eyes to watch Clarke flinch at the sudden removal.

"It was just the co-defendant, Lex. Even you can admit those grounds were shaky at best."

"No they weren't," she doesn't stop kissing Clarke's chest. "We built a solid case."

"Sure, in your dreams." Clarke tugs at her chin, wants Lexa's mouth on hers. But Lexa just looks up with that fire in her eyes.

"Will it be a cold day in hell before you can admit that we actually know what we're doing?"

"Yes," Clarke nods. Lexa removes her lips and sits up. Her shirt is rumpled and her hair's a mess.

They stare each other down for a long moment.

"Fuck, you're _insufferable_ ," Lexa growls. There's a spark in her eyes that she can't hide even behind the grump.

"Why don't we go work this out with the rest of our clothes off? You can tell me all the ways I frustrate you. Piss you off. _Get under your skin_..." Clarke stands up and pulls her shirt off, dropping it on the floor as she walks away from Lexa, waiting for her to follow.

Unclasps her bra and pulls it off too, letting it hit the floor with a look over her shoulder.

"Fine, but I'm not staying."

"Whatever you say, Woods."

She squeals as Lexa chases after her with a wry smile, hands on her waist twisting her and tackling her onto the bed.

She gives herself over to the giggles.

To Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your lovely notes astound me, as always! Find me @orangeyouglad8 on tumblr if you need to get all your feelings out!


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, well, well, look what the cat finally dragged in." A familiar voice says right next to her, setting a drink in front of Clarke at the bar.

"Oh my god, Niylah?" Clarke swings her arms around Niylah and pulls her in for a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Had a case in town, thought I'd drop by the old haunts. I was hoping I'd get to see you."

Clarke can't keep the grin off her face at seeing her old friend. "I'm glad! How's Philly treating you? Why didn't you  _text_ me?"

"It's alright. I'm not used to the new city yet, but the job is fantastic. And I wanted to  _surprise_  you!"

"Yes, you up and left us to become a suit, I can't even believe it."

Niylah laughs and Clarke realizes she's missed it. "Griffin, you're probably doing just fine without me. Do you have time to catch up?" She puts an arm around Clarke's shoulders and signals to the booth that just emptied and Clarke nods, picking up her bag and her glass and following her lead.

Except she almost trips over her own feet when Lexa chooses that exact moment to walk in.

Clarke stops, knees shaking at the sight of her.

Hair still pulled back in her bun, a few wisps hanging down around her face signaling the long day. Jacket off, shirtsleeves rolled up, and suspenders.

She's wearing fucking suspenders.

And damn, this woman.

They lock eyes and it's immediate. The rush that goes through her, that electricity.

It doesn't help that Lexa has been out of pocket all week, tied up with some cases and rumor has it, some district bureaucracy.

Clarke watches Lexa's eyes flit up and down, slide to the woman who still stands next to her with the arm on her elbow, looking at her like she's crazy.

"Clarke, are you okay?"

Clarke tries to break out of it, but she can't. All she wants to do is push Lexa back out that door she just walked through and take her right there against the building.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. Long day," she smiles at Niylah and follows her to the booth. "So, what's new?"

Niylah smiles at her like she always did. Their easy friendship picking up where it left off when she moved. She lays a soft hand on Clarke's forearm as she speaks and laughs at Clarke's jokes, and it's nice.

It feels the way it used to, the friend who understood her world, the one that Clarke had craved when she moved to the city.

When Niylah retreats outside to take a call, Clarke looks up and finds Lexa.

Lexa who sits at the bar, all dark eyes and brooding face.

She sips at her drink. Notices Clarke's eyes on her but doesn't react.

Pretends to enjoy what her coworker is gabbing on and on about next to her.

But her eyes don't leave Clarke's. Not for a second. They barely even blink.

All of her desire written plain as day on her face if you know what you're looking for.

Clarke swallows and shifts in her seat. She knows.

She is well aware of everything that comes with that look.

Lexa looks… Lexa looks so sexy it's unbelievable.

She has felt those eyes on her all night. Has chanced a few glances up herself, but never too long. Never often enough for Niylah to catch on.

Lexa smirks before she sips her drink and her eyes flit away.

"Sorry about that, work never stops as you know." Niylah sits down with a huff.

"Everything okay, Agent Mercer?" Clarke plays.

" _Special_ Agent, thank you." She notices Clarke's low drink. "Can I grab you another?"

Clarke smiles and tilts her head, "Absolutely."

And well, if Lexa is going to walk in here wearing that and staring at her like that, then she's sure as fuck going to keep her sitting there.

 

Xx

 

Niylah's head is thrown back in laughter and Clarke chuckles along with her as she finishes the story about a case they had both worked on before Niylah left.

"Fuck, you know, I had a feeling he was kind of a nut, but that is a new level I was not expecting."

"You're telling me. Public intoxication  _at_  the courthouse is never the way to go."

"I hope you at at least got a good check for that extra work."

"Oh, I did. I think his wife wanted to throw in a little extra too for the trouble, but I talked her out of it."

"Never a dull moment, huh Griffin?"

Clarke shakes her head and picks at the fries on the plate in between them, "Nope."

She looks up and finds Lexa again. Still brooding in the corner. Still with that dark look around her. It's taking everything in her to not get up and just walk away from the bar and wait for Lexa to follow.

Lexa lifts her eyebrow and stands, adjusting her suspenders and the tuck of her shirt. Clarke isn't entirely sure how the glass in her hand stays intact, she grips it so hard she definitely expects glass shards to fly everywhere.

With one last brief look and a hint of that smirk, Lexa walks by the booth and out the bar.

Parched in more ways than one, Clarke downs the rest of her whiskey and focuses back on Niylah, who is still picking at the plate of food.

"So, I'm in town for about a week…"

_Ah, yes. There it is._

"I'm staying at the W. I'm not entirely sure why I'm telling you this because I've been out of town for a while and you haven't really even checked out my tits even though I'm wearing this fabulous shirt."

Clarke blushes. "Well, your tits look great as always." They do, but Clarke hasn't felt the need to look. Hasn't felt the urge to run her fingers up Niylah's arm like she used to. Hasn't wanted to kiss her once while sitting here and laughing with her.

Utterly and wholly consumed with thoughts of green eyes and pouty lips.

A certain intense prosecutor at the bar.

Niylah nods, a somber kind of look on her face.

"Niylah, I-"

"It's okay, Clarke. I should never assume. But, promise me we'll get dinner or lunch or… whatever you're comfortable with before I leave?" She slides out of the booth and stands. Clarke does the same, pulling her into a hug.

"Absolutely."

 

Xx

 

"You know, I regret giving you the code to my building…" Lexa sasses, as she opens the door to her apartment and leans against the door jamb. She is still in her work clothes, but her top three buttons are undone and her hair is out and curly around her shoulders and Clarke might actually explode.

"You're gonna have to work on that face a little bit if you want me to believe that colossal lie next time." Clarke steps closer but Lexa doesn't move.

Her eyes are still dark and get impossibly darker with Clarke in her space.

"I thought you'd be busy tonight." She smirks.

Clarke runs her fingers down the suspenders that hug Lexa's lithe frame. "I plan to be."

"Oh?"

"You're terribly rude you know."

"Because I haven't let you in yet? I'm still wondering why you showed up on my doorstep when it looked like you had a hot blonde on your line."

Clarke shoots her a look. Lexa's eyes are sparkling with mischief, not at all angry or jealous.

"I can go give her a call if you want. Maybe you're busy working tonight." She tugs on the fabric and Lexa inches closer.

"Not a chance in fucking hell, Griffin." Her hands grip Clarke's waist in one quick move and pull her into the apartment.

Clarke lets out a surprised squeak that turns into a purr with Lexa looking at her like that.

"See? Rude."

"How am I rude?" She's in Clarke's space, her mouth open and gaping, her breath hot and heavy, but she hasn't closed the distance yet.

Toying with Clarke.

The tension is palpable.

Clarke just wants to fucking kiss her, but can't bring herself to stop whatever is happening here. Lexa is feral...chasing her prey.

"These," She grips at both suspenders and pulls Lexa's body into hers. "These are so  _fucking_   _hot,_  Lexa. I can't… I'm so mad at you for wearing them."

Her eyebrow quirks up, and her mouth still dances around Clarke's. Dusting briefly against her jaw, her cheek, her ear, but never actually stopping. Never actually staying put. "And why is that, Griff?"

"I think you know why, Woods."

Lexa runs a thumb along Clarke's bottom lip, her mouth  _so close_  but still she doesn't make a move. Clarke nips at her thumb, tries to close the distance, but Lexa squeezes her other hand on Clarke's hip and backs up, clearly enjoying the game.

"I want you to tell me," she husks in Clarke's ear, licking the lobe for a second. Enough to send a charge through Clarke.

"Because I couldn't stop thinking about fucking you right there," she finally gets out. Voice huskier than normal even to her own ears.

Lexa moans and finally, finally, kisses her.

Dirty and deep and hungry.

Clarke holds on for dear life, fingers clenching the elastic bands in her hands and pulling Lexa into her even more.

Lexa slides a leg between Clarke's and it's already too much. She breaks away from that mouth with a gasp and drops harder onto Lexa's thigh.

"You're certainly hot and bothered today…"

Clarke glares and wills her body to stop grinding. It listens, and Lexa holds her gaze for a long stretch.

Until she is blistering and hot against Clarke again. Her mouth relentless, her tongue dipping in and fighting with Clarke's. Her hands fisting Clarke's hair and tugging.

Clarke tries to work Lexa's buttons, but her hands are shaking and her brain isn't thinking with Lexa kissing her like that and her knees about to give out. She gathers fabric in her hands, fists it and starts to tug.

"Don't you dare. This is a new shirt, Clarke," she pulls her lips away and snarls.

Actually snarls.

It sends a thrill straight to Clarke's core.

"Take. It. Off. Then," Clarke growls right back, pulling her back in for kisses between words, hands still fisted in her shirt.

Lexa steps back out of Clarke's grasp and works at her buttons, revealing new inches of skin. Clarke drops to her knees watching long fingers as they go. She slides her hands up Lexa's strong legs and grips. Dropping kisses on her hips, and finally on her skin, nipping at that spot under Lexa's belly button.

Lexa reaches down and tilts her chin up and Clarke watches as she shrugs out of the suspenders. They pool around her waist and fall over her ass, and it's somehow hotter, seeing this.

Desire flames hot and red within Clarke.

The shirt gets removed, thrown haphazardly to the floor. Lexa fists Clarke's hair again, the look on her face wanton.

Clarke drags her lips over flushed skin. Licks at Lexa's torso, nips just under her bra, the one that does nothing to hide any part of Lexa's perfect skin.

She pulls a hard nipple into her mouth through the lace and flushes hot when Lexa grips her hair tighter and moans deep.

Clarke stands back up and kisses the surprise off Lexa's face, backing her up into the wall next to the door, hands unbuttoning pants and lips not stopping. She swallows Lexa's moans and growls into her when blunt nails dig into her back with purpose.

She slips inside Lexa with ease, groaning at the sensation of wet heat that greets her fingers. Lexa breaks away from her mouth and throws her head back against the wall, holding on to Clarke tighter. The suspenders swing around their legs with the movements. Clink against each other and the wall behind Lexa.

It's the only other sound in the room besides their harsh breathing and the sound of Clarke's fingers working through Lexa.

Lexa holds tighter, nails biting into skin again. She drops her head and looks at Clarke before she whimpers.

She comes so hard she almost falls. Clarke braces her against the wall and kisses her collarbones. When Clarke is sure she isn't going to actually fall, she drops to her own knees again and takes Lexa's pants with her.

She's licking into Lexa before either of them can breathe, drinking her in and shuddering at the way Lexa grips her hair and moans above her. Clarke savors the taste, dipping in and feeling all of Lexa. Her hands hold Lexa steady against the wall, and she falters in her movements when fingers tangle with her own, looking up to find Lexa already watching her with that same dark look she had on at the bar.

Another volt charges through her and all she wants is for Lexa to ease this ache between her legs, but not yet. Not yet.

She hums into Lexa and watches as eyes flutter closed and a noise of pure pleasure leaves her lips.

And when she breaks this time, it's with Clarke's name on her lips.

 

Xx

 

They somehow make it to the bed. Lexa recovers more quickly than Clarke would have after coming hard twice, and guides Clarke to the dark bedroom. She throws on the light in the hallway and it filters through.

She works to get Clarke out of her clothes quickly. Holds her steady as pants are removed and as a blouse departs her frame. Bra swings off and lands by the bathroom. Lexa's finally comes off and joins it a second later.

Clarke lands on the bed with a soft thud and Lexa watches her like a tiger.

She runs hands through her messy hair and her skin glistens with sweat and Clarke really fucking needs her.

Except Lexa won't kiss her again. Goes back to that same game they played at the front door. Dusts her lips over skin, but doesn't follow through. Her hot, humid breath dances on Clarke and sends chills everywhere.

She kneels over Clarke, elbows locked and hips far far away.

Her hair dragging down over her shoulders and tickling at Clarke's skin, just like her lips.

Clarke is feverish, but one look at Lexa is enough to make her bite her lip.

It's all heavy hot breathing. Hands groping. Lips barely brushing. Dusting against each other.

The air that fills the space between them is hot and ripe. Full of sparking energy and lust.

Finally, Clarke can't take it. "Don't be coy, Lexa."

Lexa smirks. Eyes dark.

"Seriously,  _Lex_."

She still moves and keeps herself propped up, barely touching Clarke.

"Lexa!" Clarke barks.

She relents and drops her lips to suck on Clarke's pulse point. It's not enough, and she stops after Clarke tries to pull her down against her. A snarl of her own fills the air and Clarke drops her hands in defeat.

"Hmm?" Lexa looks at her, the picture of innocence.

"Come on!"

"Oh, so the teasing is only okay if I'm the one being teased?"

Clarke huffs again. Scratches her back and draws a hiss from lips she wants on her own.

"If you think that's gonna make me stop..."

Clarke groans and sighs and pouts.

Lexa doesn't touch her until her body is absolutely shaking. Quivering.

She struggles to get air in her lungs.

It's only then that she drops her hips, and brings their bodies flush together, skin on skin on skin. Clarke cries out in relief, and then Lexa is threading her fingers through her and it feels so good she just might implode right here.

"Lexa," she gasps, holding on to Lexa so tight.

A kiss lands on her sternum, and it's more than they've had this whole time. Lexa removes her hand and Clarke swears.

Loud and angry.

But Lexa smirks against skin and kisses lower.

And lower.

And lower.

Until her mouth is wet and warm on Clarke and she wastes no time.

And when Clarke breaks, it is the most glorious feeling she's ever had, the biggest she's ever had, and when Lexa doesn't stop, her vision swims and her legs shake and it feels like the end of the world when she comes again.

 

Xx

 

"So, I take it you liked the suspenders?"

Lexa looks up from where she's propped her head on Clarke's stomach. Blissed out and sleepy, Clarke's hands carding through her hair.

"Yeah," she says with a laugh. "I liked the suspenders."

Still laughing, she guides Lexa up to her mouth and kisses the pleased grin from her face.

 

Xx

 

"Alright, so spill the details, Griffin. Boyfriend or girlfriend got you locked down now?" Niylah asks over her sandwich.

Clarke swallows a bite of her salad and tries not to choke. "Uh," she clears her throat, "neither."

"Oh, oh! I'm sorry, I just thought the other night and then… uh nevermind." She blushes and takes a sip of water.

Clarke laughs, "Niylah, relax. It's not like that. I  _am_  sleeping with someone but it's casual." She shrugs her shoulder and spears another pile of lettuce on her fork.

"Oh, alright. So… boy or girl caught your attention then?"

"God, you know I've seriously missed you! Why did you have to move? Tell the bureau to transfer you here."

Niylah smiles, "I don't think that's how it works, but good to know that if I am around, you'll still answer my calls."

"Definitely."

"You're not gonna answer the question though are you?"

"Why are you so obsessed with this?" Clarke groans playfully.

"Because since we've been sitting here, I can't help but notice how happy you are. It's a good look for you, Clarke."

That flusters her. No one has said anything like that, no one has noticed any difference except Octavia and her shock was a stronger reaction.

Yes. Niylah has been sorely missed.

"Okay creep, fine. It's a girl."

"I knew it! No boy can fuck that good- you're practically glowing."

"Oh my god, stop!"

"Anyone I know?" She wiggles her eyebrows.

Clarke gulps. Tries to shake it off. "Probably."

"You're not gonna tell me are you?"

"I mean, it's nothing. It's casual, friends with benefits." She waves her fork in the air, eager to change the subject.

"Clarke, you and I were friends with benefits. I'm not sure you ever looked like  _this_."

"What do you mean?"

"I mentioned the glowing right? You're glowing."

She bristles, "I mean, it's good sex!"

"Yeah? Are you saying I couldn't throw down, Griffin?"

Clarke rolls her eyes, "Alright, do you really need me to boost that ego? Is there no one in Philadelphia that can handle that for you?"

Niylah laughs.

"I think you know enough about me to know that I wouldn't have kept coming back if it wasn't good, Agent Mercer."

"That I do, that I do. I also think you know there's good sex, like what we had, and then there's the next level. And that next level doesn't happen often."

She can't deny it even if she wants to, the other night with Lexa still on a loop in her brain. "No, it doesn't."

Niylah returns her attention to her food, their lunch forgotten in between bouts of conversation.

"You should come to Philly. Cheesesteaks, the Rocky stairs, friends who miss giving you shit."

"When you use a selling point like that…"

 

Xx

 

Niylah ends up staying in town for almost two weeks and Clarke hangs out with her every chance she gets. Tries her best to convince her to move back, but all efforts fall short. It'll be hard, keeping in touch. It's been hard since she moved and they're both busy adults. But, for a few days, they get to remember what it was like to share an easy friendship.

"Before you go, since you're  _actually_  insistent on leaving again, I just need you to know that our investigators have had to work extra hard to fill those shoes you left. I know you trained Monroe but…. there was a little bit of a learning curve there."

Niylah laughs and blushes. "Are you saying I'm irreplaceable? Are you actually admitting that?"

Clarke smiles, "I wouldn't say  _irreplaceable_  but… things really slowed down for a little bit."

"I'll take it," Niylah pulls her into a hug. "It was good to see you, Clarke. Try not to fuck up that other situation you've got going on."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," she rolls her eyes and grumbles.

Clarke doesn't hide the fact that she's bummed out on Niylah's last night in town. Gives her another extra long hug.

"Give 'em hell, Special Agent Mercer."

"I always do, Griffin. I always do."

 

Xx

 

Her feet carry her from the wine bar up a meandering path to Lexa's apartment building. She keycodes her way in the front door and finds herself in front of Lexa's door before she knows it. In a complete funk.

No one answers when she knocks, and her sigh bounces off the door and against her face. She debates it for a moment. Leaving, calling her, full on waiting in the hallway like a creep. Must stand there for too long trying to weigh her options, because a confused voice breaks her out of her haze.

"Uh, hi?" Lexa's face is puzzled and it shakes Clarke out of her thoughts.

"Hey, sorry. I should have texted." Her face reddens, she pretends it's from the wine.

"No, no… are you okay?" Lexa steps closer, hand hovering over her elbow while her other juggles her work bag, her mail, and her keys.

"Yeah, just kinda bummed out." Clarke shrugs.

Lexa's face relaxes and her lips hint at a smile. "Okay, do you want to come in?"

"Honestly, I feel like an idiot."

"Clarke-" Lexa reaches around her and opens the door, her face expectant.

"Are you sure?"

"Always," Lexa responds, waiting patiently for Clarke to make up her mind.

 

Xx

 

There is something that lives in Lexa's apartment. Something different about the air or the light that instantly puts Clarke at ease. No matter what time of day she finds herself within these walls, she feels...settled.

It's no different now. With Lexa going through her routine, flipping quickly through her mail, setting her things down. Taking a breath and becoming Lexa again, shaking off her hardened work persona.

Clarke watches it all with a curious gaze. She's seen Lexa in various states of being, often at her own hands, but the unburdening of herself is something to behold.

"Are you hungry?" Lexa asks quietly, turning and finding Clarke assess her.

"Not really, I had some appetizers tonight."

"Okay, I ordered food before I left and it'll be here shortly. There's enough for you to pick on."

"Lexa, I'm... " Clarke hesitates again, aware that she's interrupting the quiet moments in the day that Lexa savors.

"Don't-" Lexa cuts her off again. Sits on the couch next to her with a warm hand on her thigh, brushes a brief kiss on her cheek. "I like it when you're here."

Clarke can't find any words, can't figure out how to respond to that perfectly succinct and pleasant statement, so she runs her hand on Lexa's jaw and pulls her in for a better kiss.

 

Xx

 

Clarke's phone buzzes against her thigh, trapped in her pocket against the couch.

"Your phone," Lexa keeps her lips close, looks up through her lashes at the interruption

"Could be fun for you," Clarke cocks an eyebrow before capturing Lexa's lips again. The buzzing stops, followed by four quick successive buzzes.

They lose themselves in each other for a few minutes.

Lexa is just finally lowering herself onto Clarke with intent when the phone starts again.

Clarke growls.

"I'm sorry, let me get rid of this..."

It's Raven calling. Probably Raven who's been calling.

"Rae..." she answers, holding Lexa close to her, not fully committed to derailing wherever that was going.

"What the hell, Clarke? I'm in crisis!" Raven's voice cracks and she sounds like she's been crying. Clarke immediately sobers up, sits up straighter and pushes Lexa off her.

"Are you okay," she asks seriously, worried.

"I don't..." she hiccups, Clarke can hear the tears she holds back. "know."

"Where are you? Are you home?"

"Yeah."

"I'm on my way." She slides her eyes to Lexa's, sees the slight nod of her head and the solemn look on her face.

"Sorry to... eat and run." She eyes Lexa's half eaten dinner, forgotten and growing cold on the coffee table.

"It's alright. I hope your friend is okay?" Lexa leans close, offers Clarke a hand up. Brushing a soft kiss on her cheek when they're both standing.

"Me too. Thank you for.. um," Clarke is suddenly shy again. remembering the awkward way she waited in the hall debating her choices, debating her reasoning for seeking Lexa out in the first place.

Lexa cuts her off. "Anytime." There's a fondness that lives behind her eyes as she says it. The weight of that one word sits on Clarke's shoulders and a frog suddenly works its way into her throat.

She simply nods, brushes a soft kiss on those lush lips, and gathers her things to leave.

 

Xx

 

Raven is an absolute mess when Clarke finds her. Ragged and tear streaked, her voice hoarse. Clarke pulls her into a hug and doesn't let go. Feels Raven's chest constrict and hot tears gather against the skin of her neck.

Clarke holds her friend for a long time aching inside for her and unsure of how to help.

"What happened?"

"Project officially taken off the books. Done." She gets out, fresh tears leaking from her eyes.

"Oh, Rae- I'm sorry."

"They didn't even pretend to look sad about it, about letting me down. It was just cold and calculating. A two-minute discussion."

Clarke makes a face, and Raven struggles for words.

"What am I going to do now, Clarke?"

"I don't know, Rae. But I'm here to help you figure it out. On step at a time, okay?"

Raven nods and wipes the tears from her face onto the sleeve of her shirt.

"If you tell anyone how much you've seen me cry lately, they'll never find the body." She threatens, meekly. A shadow of her usual self.

"Attorney client privilege, alright. Your secret is safe with me."

 

Xx

 

_What's your docket looking like for the afternoon, Woods?_

Clarke types out the message quickly, after staring at her calendar and then the clock. It's just barely pulling up to four in the afternoon. The reply is almost immediate. Clarke smiles with it.

_LW: Not too much going on here, some notes and follow up. Any reason?_

Clarke rolls her eyes, they've played this coy game a lot lately.

_My last client canceled and I'm heading out soon…_

The ellipses pops right up.

_LW: Oh?_

_LW: Well…_

She stops typing and Clarke sighs. Of course. Lexa loves making her ask.

_Wanna come over?_

The ellipses start and stop. Start again.

_LW: What's in it for me?_

_I think you know quite well what's in it for you._

_LW: Do I?_

_Would you like me to spell it out for you or would you like to cut the crap so we can get down to it and I can SHOW you?_

_LW: You know I'm a girl who loves evidence._

_I do. I am heading out, find me or don't… your choice._

 

Xx

 

Clarke laughs when she opens her door to Lexa standing there with a  _look_ not even ten minutes after she gets home herself.

"So you  _do_ leave work early!" She steps aside and watches Lexa enter, hips swaying.

"Yeah yeah, you're a bad influence, Griffin. Corrupting the integrity of the DA." She sets her stuff down and tosses the phone in her bag. When she looks up at Clarke, it's with pure mischief.

"That's what I like to hear," Clarke smiles and steps closer, looping her arms around Lexa's neck and pulling her down for a kiss. "I really like it when you wear these heels, have I ever told you that?"

Lexa blushes, her eyes darken. "No, but thank you."

"You're more than welcome."

And finally their lips press together, and Clarke swoons just a little bit at stealing some time away in the daylight to mold her body against Lexa's.

"If I'm not mistaken, you like it when I wear this dress, too," Lexa says between kisses. Her nose touching Clarke's.

She's wearing that modest black dress that sent Clarke into a frenzy.

"Alright, don't get cocky." Clarke runs her tongue along Lexa's lower lip.

"Never." Lexa says into her mouth before conversation stops for good.

 

Xx

 

Lexa pouts when Clarke leaps from the bed. She stays in tangled sheets with her messy hair looking as much a goddess like that as she does in her best outfits.

"No pouting allowed. I'm getting us food."

"I don't want food," she reaches out and tries to pull Clarke back to bed.

Clarke laughs, dodging her reach. "I can hear your stomach grumbling. Stop lying, Woods."

Lexa scoffs and sits up. There's a mark already darkening on her hip. A mark in the shape of Clarke's mouth.

"It won't take long." She finds her sleep shirt on the floor by the bed, where it was displaced by their activities.

She's in the kitchen for a few minutes when Lexa sidles in. Hair still a mess and pout still on her face, but clothed. Barely.

"You're cooking?"

"One of my many talents." Clarke smirks, lowers the burner under the boiling pot.

"What are you making me?"

"I am making  _us_  some pasta with my secret sauce."

Lexa's eyebrow quirks and a smirk settles into her cheeks.

"Get your head out of the gutter, Woods."

 

Xx

 

They've finished dinner and Lexa is still telling a story about one of her favorite cases with the DA's office. Her eyes sparkle and her hands move around excitedly in front of her, emphasizing the beats she's trying to hit.

"I don't think the jury was even out deliberating for a full hour. It felt like a second, and my stomach was terrorizing me the whole time. But, I got that guilty. I got that guilty so fast."

"Oh my god..." Clarke groans and Lexa quirks her eyebrow. "You are so cocky."

She grins, the one says she's up to no good, and sets the glass down. "I'm the exact right amount of cocky."

She shifts and inches her body closer. Taking Clarke's glass and placing it on her table.

"Don't act like it isn't an extreme turn on," she husks under her breath.

Clarke gulps. Lexa's eyes are blown wide. She is a shark.

"So cocky."

She crawls over Clarke, hair dipping down around them.

"It got me here in your bed on more than one occasion."

She exudes so much swagger, it starts popping and crackling and expanding under Clarke's skin.

Their noses brush but Lexa doesn't move to kiss her yet. They share heavy air between them and Clarke aches for her to bend down and drop her elbows and feel all of Lexa's weight on her. To ignite that spark that hangs in the air.

"Oh is that what we're going with?"

Lexa's eyes flicker with Clarke's sass. She nods slowly, holding that gaze.

"Alright then."

In one swift movement, Clarke pushes up and flips Lexa onto her back, earning a delightful squeak of surprise. Lexa's eyes are still dark and she's biting her lip now.

"You don't even know what you're talking about, Woods."

She settles her hips between Lexa's thighs and tastes Lexa's smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome for that visual ;-)


	10. Chapter 10

It's been one of those days for Clarke.

Nothing major has happened but all the little things have accumulated and dampened her mood one by one.

Whiny, idiot clients who can't stay out of trouble, a late filing, the copier has gone on strike and to top it all off, she was reprimanded in court.

Loudly.

An embarrassment she hasn't had to deal with in a while that still stings when she thinks about it too hard.

Her phone buzzes on her desk and she almost doesn't want to check it in case it's another issue for her to tackle.

And honestly, she doesn't have much steam left.

When she picks up the phone and sees the waiting text, her mood lightens considerably.

Until she reads it and it sinks again.

_LW: Nyko had an interesting story for me today…_

_Ugh, please… not you, too._

_LW: Rough day?_

_One of those days. Even I am not immune._

_LW: And here I thought Nyko was being dramatic._

_Please. You know I thought he and I were on good terms, had a semi-decent working relationship and he fucking throws me under the bus._

_Has he been taking extra sessions at the Titus Dickinson School for Douchebags?_

Clarke watches the three dots appear and disappear at the bottom for a moment before they stop altogether. She adds to her rant.

_Maybe I should stop by. I could sneak in with a clever disguise, right? Titus would never notice and then I can actually kick him out the window like we dream about._

_And then! Oh, you know I realize Judge Cartwig runs hot and cold with everybody but WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?_

The three dots start again.

_LW: Are you hungry?_

It's not at all what Clarke was expecting and the question takes her by surprise. She glances at the clock, it's just after six.

_Yes._

_LW: Meet me at the corner by the Wilder Building in ten minutes._

She doesn't even hesitate, not in the mood to sass.

_Ok._

 

Xx

 

The evening sun is setting and the street is alive with people and the exhaust of rush hour. The humid air cools off with every inch the sun takes towards the horizon. It's one of those days, one of those moments, when Clarke wished she smoked. Craving the reprieve and immediate tension release it would bring.

When she looks up the street towards the municipal building her eyes almost bug out of her own head.

Lexa is walking towards her, a cool determined stride, legs for days peeking out of an emerald green dress. She walks with a steady purpose up the street, typing something out on her phone totally unaware of Clarke's gaping.

The dress is professional, cap sleeves hugging her defined shoulders. A dip just wide enough for those collarbones to show, stopping just above her knee.

Hair loose and wavy, fluttering in the slight breeze. Brought to life even more by the sway of her hips.

And Clarke's lungs constrict and her head feels fuzzy.

When Lexa looks up, she spots Clarke and a bright smile spreads across her face.

And,  _fuck,_  does she have to wear those sunglasses, too?

_How does she always look like a fucking model?_

She stops just beside Clarke, that smile still buried in her cheeks. Clarke can see her reflection in Lexa's mirrored frames and if she wasn't so stunned by the woman wearing them, she would laugh at the ridiculous expression on her own face.

"See something you like, grumpy?"

"I am  _not_ grumpy, and I think you know that you look good."

Lexa makes a face, purses her lips exaggeratedly and cocks her head. "Hangry then. Come on, let's get you some food." She nudges her head to the left and starts walking away, expecting Clarke to follow.

"Where?"

"You'll see."

 

Xx

 

Lexa leads the way uptown a few blocks to a side street that's been blockaded from traffic and filled with food trucks of all sizes and colors.

There's an interesting mix of smells that waft up on the wind and wash over them.

"Food trucks?"

"Mhm," Lexa nods and grabs her elbow, moving them through the barricade.

Clarke's stomach grumbles and her mouth waters at all the different offerings they walk by. She scopes out more than one truck she'd like to stop at, but Lexa leads on.

"Lex, wait. That one looks promising."

"Nope, not what we came for." She is determined, eyes forward and dodging through the slow moving crowd and families, hand still on Clarke's elbow.

She pulls them to a stop in front of a small rundown, slightly rusted truck with a taco and a black cat painted on the side. And she looks at Clarke with that smile and Clarke struggles to swallow her complaints.

But then Lexa steps up the window and waits for the attendant to pop out and take their order.

"Tacos?"

"That's what the truck says."

"Technically the truck doesn't say anything, it's just a painting."

Lexa sends her a look.

" _And_ if we're going by that, there's also a black cat on this truck. Are we eating cat tacos? Because if you wanted me to eat pus-"

" _Clarke_ ," Lexa snaps and Clarke cackles.

"Just making my point," she shrugs and winks at Lexa.

"Just trust me."

"I mean, you're bringing a girl who grew up in SoCal to a taco truck far, far away from SoCal. You know this isn't the smartest choice, right?"

"We'll see."

"I'm just saying, I  _know_  tacos."

"If that's supposed to be some innuendo, you need work."

Lexa studies the handwritten menu on the small chalkboard next to the window, ignoring Clarke's scowl. She hums and slides her sunglasses off, tucking the arm in the collar of her dress.

Clarke notices the small sign in the window and sighs, "Lexa- they don't even take cards. I don't have any cash."

"I've got it," she says matter-of-factly.

Warmth blooms inside Clarke at the statement. The easy way she says it. Not even an offer, just a fact.

"I have one rule though, Griffin- no work talk. I will not ruin these tacos with work talk."

Clarke rolls her eyes but agrees reluctantly.

Lexa finally turns around to the man who hangs out the window expectantly, unfazed by Clarke's attitude. She orders a bunch of tacos and a side of queso before digging around in the cooler by the truck tires and passing two beers to Clarke.

"Trying to get in my pants, Woods?"

"Always."

 

Xx

 

It only takes one bite.

One bite into her first taco and she knows Lexa was right. She knows Lexa can see it on her face, if the way her eyes twinkle is any indication.

Fuck, it's the best taco she's had outside of California.

It tastes like home.

She's not going to confirm it yet, not with words.

Testing another bite, enjoying the way the flavors explode on her tongue.

She lets out a moan and tosses her head back and Lexa laughs.

Full and real.

Music to her ears, and to the butterflies dancing in her belly.

"I'm not gonna say it," Clarke says around another bite, wholly in love with this food.

"Of course you're not," Lexa smirks and finally starts eating.

Clarke lets another pleased noise slip through her lips as she takes another bite, and Lexa's ears pink.

"How did you find this place?"

"Luck."

"Lexa…"

"I mean it, pure luck. I've made friends with the owner now and he'll text me if they're gonna be around the courthouse or my apartment."

"You made friends with the food truck guy and he texts you when he's in the area? How... what…?" Clarke says, incredulously.

Lexa shrugs again, a self-satisfied smile on her lips. "What can I say, I'm charming."

"Yeah, yeah."

They spend the rest of the meal talking about random things. Lexa's love of food trucks, the time she was lost in the city and stumbled across this one when she first moved here. The story of the guy who owns the truck- how he moved here from Tijuana. Her adventures as a new resident and student just trying to make her way through law school.

She loses herself in Lexa's words. In the stories she tells, how she talks vibrantly with her hands and brings them to life so well that Clarke feels as if she has lived them with her.

And Clarke talks about growing up by the ocean. About her childhood in the waves, in the sun. Sand perpetually in the bottom of her sheets no matter how many times she washed her feet. Evenings watching the sunsets with her dad. A life filled with adventure and laughter. Clarke the young rascal perpetually earning scowls from her mother and hidden smiles of pride from her father.

How these tacos are a little taste of that life.

How it all comes flooding back into her.

Sometime during their conversation, her foot brushed up against Lexa's and she kept it there. Sliding up and down her ankle, her calf, as they trade stories and nurse their second round of beers.

Glows with the way Lexa looks at her across the small table.

How she pays attention to every word Clarke says, how she asks thought provoking questions and digs deeper into Clarke's stories.

How she is so present in the moment.

And Clarke wants to kiss her so bad. Wants to feel those lips against hers and feel all of  _that_.

The evening starts giving way to night when they finally stand up and share soft smiles.

"Thank you for this, Lex. It's exactly what I needed."

"You're welcome."

"How did you know?"

"How did I know what?" She feigns confusion.

"That I needed this."

"Besides the ranting?" she asks, and Clarke rolls her eyes again. "I thought you might like this place, I wanted to share it with you."

Clarke grabs her hand and tangles their fingers together, squeezing.

"Is this you admitting that you were grumpy?"

"I will never admit when I'm grumpy."

Lexa laughs again, and that urge to kiss her overcomes Clarke.

And she does.

Quick and slightly chaste.

And not nearly what she wants.

She looks up at Lexa through her lashes and dips her head a little bit closer. "Do you want to come over?"

Lexa blinks slowly, Clarke watches her throat bob and her tongue slip out to lick her lips.

 

Xx

 

The short car ride back to Clarke's apartment is filled with the same air that descends on the city before a storm.

Hot. Humid. Crackling with potential.

Just one spark enough to ignite the energy.

They share heavy looks. Eyes flitting and appraising.

Hands close on the seat between them but not touching.

One touch would ruin them.

Would lead to an unstoppable force.

The elevator is open and waiting in the vestibule so they climb inside. That string between them pulling tighter and tighter.

Clarke unlocks her door and sets her bag down on the floor. Her keys hang on the hook. Lexa slides out of her heels and places her work bag down. Throws her blazer over the arm of the couch.

Clarke reaches out then. Grabbing her and tangling their fingers together. Leading her back to the bed.

She stops just before it and turns. Lexa waiting expectantly. Long fingers tilt her chin up, lips capturing her own in a soft kiss.

This is a different kind of kiss.

New.

Lexa keeps it steady and Clarke is aching.

And then her mouth shifts and her lips move with purpose.

It ruins Clarke.

Cuts to her core and leaves her breathless and wanting.

They pull apart and undress in some unspoken agreement to fall into bed with nothing between them. Lexa makes it first and waits, eyes wide and hungrily eating up each inch of skin Clarke reveals.

Clarke topples her onto the bed, moves over her like a shadow. Eyes locked on her prey and desperate for heat.

Lexa pulls her down. Pulls them flush together and kisses her again. Another fluid, languid kiss.

The kind that Clarke could get addicted to.

She runs her hands up Lexa's ribs, the skin below already fevered.

Lexa's hips grind below hers searching for contact. Clarke smiles into their kiss and Lexa grips her neck tighter, not wanting to let go. Not done with her.

Clarke's hands move over that skin. Up her ribs again, down her thighs. Twisting under her to grab at her backside.

And Lexa whimpers into her. Soft noises that Clarke chases and chases. Rewarded with them, the sound a thrill.

A hand grips her shoulders while the other tangles in her hair.

And still Lexa does not stop kissing her. The assault on her mouth perfect and brilliant and causing a stir inside Clarke, a fire that each new lick stokes.

She starts moving her hips in earnest and earns a harsh puff of air against her cheek. Lexa stutters in her kisses and breaks her lips away, but doesn't let go of Clarke.

And Clarke moves quicker. Putting more pressure into her movements and burning with the way Lexa's body responds.

There's a sound, a perfect sound, that has Clarke searching for Lexa's eyes. They've already locked on her face and when Clarke looks up, it's electric.

She can't let go.

Lexa's hand descends down her body and Clarke shakes her head, wanting to get Lexa there first. Wanting to see this moment stretched until it can go no further. Until Lexa breaks with a gasp and her fingers dig in and keep Clarke there.

But Lexa is determined and stubborn and ignores the look on Clarke's face.

Her fingers slide inside with ease and the moan that drips from Clarke's mouth is strangled and guttural.

Her movements are slow, deep. She follows the pace Clarke had set with her hips. Not letting Clarke look away, her eyes say it all. She adds another finger and Clarke cries out.

Nothing has ever felt like this.

It's raw. And real.

The heel of her hand finally presses against Clarke and she struggles to breathe.

"Lexa-" it claws its way from her throat. Lexa just nods, her eyes soften and she picks up the pace slightly. Reaching as far as she can go.

And the wave overwhelms Clarke.

Pulls her under in the best way.

Lexa's eyes never leave hers.

She pulls in several deep breaths, letting air inflate her lungs again, moving her hips like she was before.

Grabbing Lexa's thigh and pulling it around her waist and digging in. Lexa's neck muscles cord as she tips her head back in pleasure and Clarke wants to bite at them, but she can't break away from Lexa's eyes.

The blown pupils drive her forward.

And when Clarke strokes through her, Lexa whimpers again, slicing into Clarke.

She thrusts in, enthralled with the noises and the heavy breaths that leave this woman below her.

Lexa's hips move with her, pulling Clarke in deeper and deeper.

Her eyes stay with Clarke and she can see the instant Lexa begins to fall.

Watches it unfurl.

Feels walls clench around her and soaks up the sound of her pleasure. The happy sigh that pushes through her lips and turns into that silence that Clarke craves.

The silence of the in-between.

Her lips are back on Clarke's before either of them can breathe properly. Sloppy and unfocused kisses are traded between them.

Lexa's fingers scratch gently at the nape of Clarke's neck, and Clarke can feel her smile.

She pulls her fingers out and pecks Lexa's pout a few times in quick succession before smiling down at her.

"Hi," she whispers.

"Hi."

 

Xx

 

"How are there  _so many_  exceptions to hearsay. Seriously? Can you explain it to me? Do I have to know every single one of them?"

Clarke chuckles at Octavia's dramatics. Her casebook lands on the desk with a loud smack and her tabs are all over the place inside of it and color coded.

"I'm afraid so. But, at least they're all different enough to figure out on multiple choice," she offers meekly.

"I'm pretty sure he said this was going to be an essay based final."

"Oh, well, we better get to work."

"Be honest with me, Clarke. Do you even use all of these? Like, how often do you actually use these?"

"Some more than others, but yeah. They exist for a reason and they come in handy. What's great for me though is that I can bring my notes to court."

Octavia's face pales. She rubs her hands over her face and smuggles a yell. When she looks up, Clarke finds that familiar look of despair she felt so often when she was in law school.

"Do you need a minute?"

"No. The more time I waste, the more I'll have to make up."

"Okay. I'll see if I can find my bar outline for you."

"That would be kind of amazing, I'm not gonna lie."

"I don't know how much it'll help since it's from a while ago and bare bones for the bar, but you never know I guess."

Octavia bobs her head and opens her book. She tilts the computer so Clarke can see her outline and they start.

"I bet Woods has these all down cold. I should just call your girlfriend and study with her," Octavia mumbles.

Clarke bristles, almost opens her mouth to correct her, but chooses not to after sensing her mood. It's not worth the argument, really.

"The fucking  _commander_  probably didn't even need outlines," she keeps going under her breath.

"Are you ready?" Clarke stays even keeled.

"Yeah," Octavia grunts and spins her books around for Clarke.

 

Xx

 

As if she wasn't already annoyed from her study session with Octavia, now Titus keeps cutting her off. Every time she opens her mouth, he waits until she's halfway through her point and then stops her cold. Talking over her with his deep voice and his mumbled anger.

It's infuriating.

Clarke isn't even sure how she ended  _up_ with a case against him, he's so rarely in the courtroom and when he is it's usually for the more high profile cases.

This is a simple conspiracy charge.

It shouldn't even be this complex and yet he won't back down. On anything.

If they were having this conversation in person and not on the phone, Clarke is sure he'd be dead in a pile of goo from the laser like glare she is currently directing at the wall instead of at his stupid bald head.

"Yeah, you  _do_  realize I'm going to-"

He cuts her off again and Clarke presses the mute button on her phone and drops it hard against the desk, muffling a frustrated scream into her hands. How the fuck has he lasted there this long? How has Indra not sent him packing and far far away from the kind of office she's trying to build?

She can hear his voice drone on and on from the receiver and she lets it continue. Too tired to deal with him and his adoration for his own voice.

Her cell phone lights up on the desk and Clarke claws at it. Needing something, anything, to distract her.

It's a text from Octavia, a picture of her classroom, a powerpoint on the screen and a strange, tiny man up at the podium. She's captioned it with  _evidentiary hell_ and Clarke huffs with amusement.

She sends a picture back, of her phone off the hook and sitting on her desk.  _It doesn't get better_ … and sends it off.

Another unanswered text pulling her attention in the left hand corner of the screen.

Lexa.

She smiles widely now and takes Titus off mute.

"I'm gonna have to stop you there, Titus."

He tries to cut her off again, but she steamrolls over him. Which, surprisingly seems to work.

"Have to run, send me those documents or we'll have a nice chat with the judge." She slams the phone back in the hook and opens Lexa's text.

Feeling that much better at the answer that awaits there for her.

 

Xx

 

"God, you know, your boss is a real  _goddamn_  piece of shit."

Lexa has barely opened her door before Clarke is barreling inside and throwing her work bag on the couch with a huff. It's been a few days and her day stretched far too long after her last hearing. Another blow to her already sullen mood.

"I mean, seriously. He's toying with this case. Won't fucking get me  _any_  discovery, won't let me even get my points out without talking over me, basically insists on hanging my client out to dry-"

Her frustration carries her into the kitchen where she pulls two beers from the fridge and starts digging around for a bottle opener.

She doesn't notice Lexa join her until a soft hand wraps around her wrist and halts her storm of slamming drawers. She pulls a magnetized one off the fridge and offers it to Clarke with an amused smile.

"Thanks."

"You were saying?" Lexa encourages. Pulling a long sip from her beer and leaning against the fridge. Clarke only now notices that her shirt is almost halfway unbuttoned and she's wearing a skirt today.

There's a hint of light colored lace that taunts Clarke. And a light waft of that perfume that always sets her off. She loses her train of thought immediately.

She gulps, "You know? It's really not that important anymore."

Lexa smirks and her eyes immediately darken as she sets the beer on the counter and pulls Clarke to her lips, both hands on her face and mouth unforgiving.

"Thought not," she mumbles against lips before kissing her again.

 

Xx

 

The room cools around them, the humid, sticky air dissipates as they lie side by side and catch their breaths.

Clarke watches her mark slowly darken on Lexa's chest, right at the apex of her cleavage. The one she left there before Lexa was even out of her shirt. It's companion a few inches down.

Lexa runs her fingers along Clarke's ribs. Content just to touch. A satisfied look on her face.

"Are you hungry?" Her quiet voice breaks the silence. Husky. The way it always is after sex.

Clarke scrunches her face, "Do you have any food?"

Lexa shakes her head slowly, eyes crinkling at the corners at being found out.

"Can you order from that Italian place with the good tiramisu?"

"Perlo's?"

Clarke's mouth waters just thinking about it. "Yeah, and the breadsticks."

"Carbo loading for something?" Lexa sasses, stretches out onto her back.

"I don't know, am I?"

Lexa smirks and kisses her softly before sliding out of bed. "Ravioli?"

"Yes please," Clarke nods, enjoying the view of Lexa's naked form retreating to the living room to retrieve her phone. Lexa quietly orders their food and comes back, climbing on top of Clarke and straddling her hips.

Her hands return to Clarke's ribs, softly running up and down.

Clarke reaches up and runs a hand along Lexa's torso, causing that familiar flutter in the muscle.

"It's always so cute!" She smiles as Lexa glares at her.

Lexa leans down, her long hair dusting Clarke's neck, her chest, and nips at her lip before kissing her.

"How long until the food comes?"

"Thirty minutes..." Lexa mouths over her neck.

"Oh?" Clarke scratches Lexa's back lightly, signaling her intent.

"Not a chance, Clarke," Lexa grumbles against her skin. "I still remember last time when the door buzzed just as I was about to come."

Clarke laughs and enjoys Lexa's bright smile. "Yeah and I seem to remember making that up to you..."

"Yeah and then dinner was cold."

"That's what microwaves are for, Lexa."

She is able to pull Lexa back down for another long kiss, losing herself in the feel of Lexa's mouth on hers until the other woman shifts and swings her body off of Clarke.

" _Lex_ -" she whines.

"I told you, I'm not giving the delivery kid another free show. I have a reputation to protect."

Clarke pouts as sweatpants slide up long legs, covering the skin there.

 

Xx

 

They eat dinner on the floor in front of Lexa's couch, Lexa in her sweats and a tank top and Clarke in the button down she pulled off Lexa earlier in the evening. Lexa's eyes are dark and devastating any time they settle on the strip of skin on display between the open buttons across her cleavage.

They're watching a recorded episode of Jeopardy-Clarke is definitely going to make sure Lexa never lives  _that_ down- and shouting out questions, trying to one up each other.

She tries to steal bites of Lexa's pasta, but Lexa pulls the food away at the last second. Distracting her with kisses, she swipes a full ravioli out of Clarke's container earning a squeal and a shove.

And later, when Clarke straddles her again right there in the living room, belly full and warm, Lexa's kisses taste like tiramisu.

 

Xx

 

"Clarke?" Lexa's voice is gentle, her fingers dragging along Clarke's back to wake her up from the sleep they succumbed to.

"Hmm…"

"Are you staying the night?"

"What time is it?"

"After midnight."

"Yeah. I'll just get up early in the morning and run home to change."

Lexa runs her fingers through Clarke's hair and Clarke almost dips back into sleep.

"Can we move to the bed?" she asks, her voice taking on that thin quality that it has when she's on the edge of sleep.

Clarke moves off of her and stands up, holding a hand out and threading their fingers together as they walk into the bedroom. The sheets are still a mess from their earlier activities, but Lexa spins into bed with a happy sigh.

She wraps an arm around Clarke's waist and folds herself against Clarke's back, lips kissing the back of her neck a few times before they drift off again.

 

Xx

 

Clarke does not wake up early in the morning.

In fact, Clarke wakes up so late she has to call Octavia and beg her to either move her appearance that's set to begin in twenty minutes or bribe Murphy to take it. She ignores Octavia's digs on the other line, and Lexa's wide eyes as she watches from her own pillow.

When she hangs up the phone, free and clear for a couple of hours, she bites her lip and tries to look embarrassed.

Except that she's not. Not with Lexa naked and next to her. Not with Lexa's eyes focused on her mouth.

Not with Lexa's hands already drawing patterns in the skin on her hip.

"What time do you have to go in?" She inches closer to Lexa but doesn't break yet.

"Whenever I feel like it," Lexa shrugs, wets her lips. "You?"

"I have a client meeting at eleven."

"I can work with that," Lexa husks, as she moves over Clarke in one swift movement, bringing their mouths together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, you guys are flooring me. Also- I'd like to point out since people keep asking and wondering, there will be no Lexa POV in this story. This is all Clarke. Gotta love that unreliable narrator.


	11. Chapter 11

The weather changes, fall teasing at the edges. In the breezes that sweep across the city, that have a sudden chill hidden in them. The rain starts, pouring more fruitfully from the sky and dampening the spirits of all. Cold and wet. The night comes earlier and earlier.

Clarke has been buried in work and Lexa has been on a short bench trial for a few days. Just by her texts Clarke has a sneaking suspicion it's not going well for her.

It's been a quiet week, with Lexa in trial mode and Clarke's social calendar busier than usual. Trial Lexa is a beast unto her own. Clarke finds herself bordering attraction and annoyance with her clipped attitude and singular focus.

It's positively frustrating for her brain and body.

She's not entirely a stranger. This is the Lexa she has known the longest. But, it's different now.

And so, on one of her favorite days of the year, she finds herself huddled around a table at one of her favorite places in the city with Raven and Octavia. Drinks and appetizers ordered and a few more empty chairs around them, signaling the late arrivals.

It's her birthday and she can't remember ever feeling this content about the calendar flip.

"Is  _Lexa_ coming?" Octavia doesn't even try to keep her voice down or hide the look of glee on her face as she blurts it out.

"Lexa? Why is that name  _familiar_ …" Raven trails off, her brain whirring.

And if looks could kill, Octavia would be dead on the dirty bar floor.

"Wait isn't that the prosecutor you hate, Clarke?" Raven asks, confused and not nearly drunk enough to forget this.

"Mhm," Octavia nods into her drink.

"Shut  _up_ , Octavia!" Clarke snaps, but it's too late. The damage has been done.

Octavia's face lights up in a grin and Raven slams her hand on the table. "Someone explain!"

Clarke groans and Octavia spills, "Clarke's been boning Lexa for a while now."

" _WHAT!_ "

"Okay, fuck you and fuck you, it's my birthday are we really doing this?"

"Uh, yes. I can't believe you kept this from me, Clarke. I thought we were friends? Oh my god, is that why it took you so long to call me back a few weeks ago? Now that I think about it, you did look a little disheveled." Raven puts the pieces together astoundingly fast for someone who was just pounding shots.

"Yeah, it's also why she was late for Brunch n Bitch," Octavia adds, shooting Clarke a look that screams she's been holding on to that revelation.

"Oh my god, Clarke? Seriously?" Raven looks positively gleeful.

" _Ugh!_ "

Octavia spirals into laughter and Raven just keeps pounding the table and looking at Clarke. And no, nope. Clarke does not want to do this. Not tonight and maybe not ever.

"Clarke- you need to spill the beans or I'm cutting you off. No more birthday drinks."

" _Rude_." Clarke glares.

"Seriously, Rae, it's amazing. Clarke here has  _no_  self-control." Octavia is still laughing and Clarke seethes.

"Clarke this is your last chance-" Raven warns.

"You better get me another drink, I am not nearly ready for this," Clarke grumbles and knows there's no getting out of it. Has a sneaking suspicion Octavia has been waiting to drop this bomb since they planned her birthday outing.

As soon as Raven leaves, Octavia smiles like the cat that ate the canary. "Don't make me tell her how pouty you were all day because you hadn't heard from Lexa."

And Clarke is already regretting so many things.

"I didn't tell her it was my birthday, O. Nice try though."

"A- that was dumb. B- tell that to your face."

 

Xx

 

It's beyond late when she reaches the familiar door. Box of leftover cupcakes in her hand, enough alcohol in her system to feel warm even in the chilly night air.

She knocks loudly, heart pounding in her ears and stomach flip flopping inside.

She hasn't talked to Lexa all day and… well, she didn't exactly tell Lexa it was her birthday so she can't really be mad. But she found herself here after Raven called it a night and Octavia called Lincoln and she's not going to hide the fact that she wants to end her birthday with Lexa. Needs to see her face, even if only for a quick moment before they curl up and fall asleep.

She knocks again, a quick three raps, and hears shuffling inside. she doesn't feel bad about wanting anymore.

They gave each other permission to want this.

The door opens and a half asleep, wild haired Lexa appears. A sleepy frown on her face, a pair of soccer shorts on her legs and a ratty t-shirt with a hole in the neck covering her frame.

"Clarke?"

"Hi," Clarke drags it out, already happier than she's been all day.

"It's… late."

"I know. I brought cupcakes!" She holds them up as if that will appease Lexa in the early morning hours.

"Um, okay." Lexa steps aside and Clarke enters the dark apartment.

The door shuts softly and Clarke swings herself out of her jacket, tossing it on the couch and moving to the kitchen. Lexa's bare feet pad softly behind her.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but…" she flinches against the light that floods the kitchen when Clarke flips the switch.

"Shh, it's my birthday, Lex. I get whatever I want on my birthday."

Clarke opens the box of cupcakes and holds one up to Lexa. Lexa shakes her head and Clarke takes a swipe of frosting off the top, sucking it off her finger and watching Lexa's eyes grow wide.

"And what is it that you want, Clarke." Her voice is deep with sleep and lust.

Clarke shivers.

"A birthday kiss, of course." She steps closer to Lexa, putting the cupcake down and grabbing the hem of Lexa's shirt. The worn cotton is baby soft and filled with Lexa's body heat.

"Oh?" Lexa's eyes land on her lips and she inches closer. "It's after midnight, you know."

"Semantics."

When their lips finally touch it's soft and sweet. Lexa's hand gently cups the back of Clarke's neck and keeps her close. Clarke sighs into it, finally getting what she's craved all day.

Lexa's kisses move like honey. Tender and aching.

They shake Clarke to the core.

When she pulls away, she keeps her forehead on Clarke's, breathing deep. Their noses brushing, as they debate dipping back in again. Clarke grips at Lexa's shirt, tugs, wants more of her.

"Happy Birthday, Clarke."

 

Xx

 

Clarke finally gets her way, wears Lexa down and pulls her tight against her. Needing body heat and sweat and Lexa panting below her.

She tugs and tugs at Lexa's shirt, swallowing smiles that are painted against her lips and nearly bursting inside at all of it.

"You're drunk, Clarke."

"Hardly."

"You taste like tequila."

"Raven's fault."

"And frosting."

"Well, you didn't want any."

She works Lexa's shorts off and giggles into her mouth. "I can't believe this is what you wear to bed. I've never seen you in clothes this old and gross."

Lexa scoffs and pulls away, "I wasn't expecting company."

"Lexa, this has a hole in it. Look! I can put three fingers in…" she wiggles her eyebrows, the innuendo not lost on Lexa who simply rolls her eyes.

"I'm emotionally attached to this shirt, Clarke. Please don't destroy it."

"It's what I'm good at," she nips at Lexa's jaw.

"I'm familiar."

"Plus, it would be doing a service to this shirt."

"Clarke," Lexa groans.

She finds another hole in the armpit of the shirt, and sneaks a finger inside to poke Lexa, smiling deviously as a squeal escapes her. "I can't even believe you allow your other clothes to be in the same room as this shirt."

Lexa just huffs. "Do you want me to kiss you or not? Because I can go back to bed. I was very happily asleep when you pounded on my door, and you already got what you apparently came for."

Clarke pouts at that and wraps her arms around Lexa's neck, dropping soft pecks on a full frown.

"Kisses please."

Lexa moves to deepen the kiss but Clarke pulls back, shakes her head and waits for Lexa to look at her.

"Not those kind."

Lexa catches up quick, a smirk forming as she works the button on Clarke's jeans and pushes her against the counter. She slides her body down to the floor along with the pants and wastes no time kissing Clarke where she needs it.

Clarke grips at the counter and swears softly into the quiet apartment.

 

Xx

 

Clarke tries to catch her breath, to come down from the high that is Lexa's mouth, but mixed with the alcohol in her system it's a lost cause.

So far, so far 31 is looking pretty great.

Lexa picks her up off the floor with a wolfish grin and leads her back to bed. Guiding her hips when her still wobbly knees almost give out.

And, of course, that grin gets bigger and more egotistical.

Clarke finally works the old t-shirt off Lexa and her eyes grow wide and mystified as they always do when Lexa's bare chest is before her.

"You know, I'm starting to think you have a thing for my boobs," she teases, eyes blown wide.

"Oh, you have  _no_  idea," Clarke growls, lips attacking delicate skin while her hand works against the other.

She enjoys the gasp, the way Lexa's hands grip at her. How her body arches closer into Clarke.

And she  _lives_  for it.

And then Lexa is on her back and writhing against her, begging with whimpers and hushed words.

Clarke's shirt is ripped off her back and thrown across the room, her bra unhooked and falling off her shoulders before she can register what's happening. A moan rips from her throat when they're skin to skin.

Hot and sweaty and shaking.

Lexa is  _shaking_.

And Clarke doesn't wait any longer, slicking her fingers and sinking inside. Lexa's hand tangles in the hair at the nape of her neck and pulls lips off of her skin.

Clarke knows what she wants. Meets her heavy gaze and holds it as she works into Lexa. As hips rise up to meet her, and blunt nails dig into her. As another wave of arousal floods against her when she starts curling her fingers.

Lexa bends her knee and slides a thigh against Clarke, causing her to stutter and lose her motion for a few beats, lost in the slick heat and the way Lexa nods.

Her hips dance along the strong muscle, and god it feels so fucking good.

She finds her stride again, twitching her fingers inside Lexa and almost coming at the noise she makes. They work in tandem, a push-pull of hips and heavy breathing.

Lexa doesn't look away, eyes on Clarke, sharing the hot, heavy air between them.

It's a heavy feeling and Clarke is close, so close.

And when Lexa's body seizes below her, frozen and deliciously taut, she finally lets go. Collapsing on top of Lexa with her own pleasure, her body molten.

 

Xx

 

The smell of something cooking wakes her up. Her brain is hangover free and her stomach growls pleasantly.

The bed is empty, Lexa's side cool to the touch, but there's soft noise coming from the kitchen.

Clarke smiles, stretches out onto her back and remembers the night. A shiver runs through her just thinking about it.

Lexa's old shirt is at the bottom of the bed, faded and well worn, the Georgetown logo in the center hard to make out after who knows how many washes. Clarke pulls it on, tucking her nose into the collar and inhaling that scent that she always finds in the crook of Lexa's neck. The spot she loves to kiss and nip, because when she does Lexa  _always_  purrs against her.

She pads into the kitchen wearing only the shirt, and smiles as Lexa sees her and freezes at the stove. Eyes growing wide with a loud inhale.

Clarke slides up to her, places a hand on her stomach and kisses her cheek, grinning at Lexa's dopey look.

"Good morning," she whispers. Her hand moving a little against Lexa's stomach, dipping under her shirt seeking skin.

"Morning," Lexa answers, voice tight.

Clarke keeps her nose against cheek and drops a few soft pecks on Lexa's face. "Whatcha doin'?"

Lexa clears her throat and finds her voice. "Making you breakfast. It's not every day we get to celebrate your birth."

"I like the sound of that. Can we do more of that celebrating from last night?"

Lexa moves in her arms and flips the pancakes that have started bubbling on the hot pan, Clarke kisses the back of her neck instead.

"Oh, I think we could work something out."

Clarke smiles and squeezes Lexa's waist. "When's your birthday?" she whispers, almost afraid of the question.

"July," Lexa answers softly. "July first."

Clarke hums in acknowledgment of the answer. She dips her head and leans against Lexa's strong back, feeling her movements as she cooks breakfast, content to just  _be_.

"I thought you hated that shirt," Lexa says quietly, a hint of teasing in her voice.

"I do."

"Hmm, funny that you're wearing it then."

"Hilarious."

There's a beat of contented silence.

"Clarke, can you grab me a plate?" Lexa asks, almost hesitant to break the moment. Clarke unfurls from around her and gets a plate out of the cupboard.

She reaches up and feels the hem of the shirt inch up skin with her movements.

The look on Lexa's face almost stops her in her tracks. It sets her skin on fire and makes her fingers tingle.

She sets the plate down and pulls Lexa into a deep kiss, holding her face and pushing against her.

She lets Lexa kiss her, losing herself in the heavy kisses and the noises Lexa makes. Debates sliding her thigh between Lexa's until the smell of something burning fills the air.

"Fuck," Lexa yells, pulling herself away from Clarke's mouth and tossing the two burned pancakes into the sink.

"I can't believe you actually had food to cook here…"

"Jury's still out on that one." Lexa ladles more batter into the pan and lowers the heat, her brow furrowed.

Clarke moves behind her again, hugging her from behind. Heart pounding wildly in her chest. "You're so stupid cute, you know that?"

 

Xx

 

They spend the rest of the weekend with each other, wrapped up in limbs and lips and sweat and heat.

Clarke ignores her phone. Deletes the teasing messages Raven and Octavia throw at her. Smiles when Lexa powers hers down, devotes an afternoon to carding through Clarke's hair with her fingers while they lie together and watch television, trying to come down from the high of it all.

Laughs when Lexa brings a cupcake into bed, biting into it and getting frosting on her nose, her cheek. Kisses it off her face and dips inside her mouth, tasting the sweetness there. It's not at all what ran through Clarke's mind when Lexa walked into the room with a smirk and that cupcake, but it's somehow better.

"Lex?"

"Hmm?"

"Did we see each other on your birthday?" Clarke racks her brain, trying to remember what she did that first week of July. She looks up and finds a sleepy Lexa.

Lexa shakes her head, "No, I had that trial."

Clarke's stomach sinks a little. It was during her… whatever that was when she tried to stop this. She turns her face and kisses Lexa's stomach once, twice, in silent apology.

Lexa reaches down and brushes her jaw, tipping her chin up. She lifts up and pulls Clarke's lips to hers.

"I was too busy to celebrate. We did enough of that after, don't you think?"

Clarke smiles and blushes, remembering their long, long night of celebration. Dips down and kisses Lexa again. Slides over her and draws it out.

They share sweet, slow, soft kisses that morph into sweet, slow, soft sex and Clarke's insides are a melted mess.

And when it's over, when they stop to breathe, she finds Lexa's mouth and claims it.

Can't stop kissing Lexa. Doesn't want to.

Addicted to her lips and the way they press into hers, slide against hers, in the perfect way, with the right amount of pressure and softness that Clarke always craves. As if they can tell. As if Lexa can tell just by looking at her.

And maybe she can.

Their breasts and bellies slide together as they kiss. Mouths moving and dancing, breaths exchanged, noises swallowed.

It doesn't go any farther than that. They're both exhausted, bodies sated and sore. And it's enough. It's perfect.

Clarke finally, finally pulls their lips apart. Lexa's kisses sloppy and loose. They share a shy smile. She nudges Lexa's cheek with her nose, dropping a few pecks on the apple before settling down in the sheets, chest thumping and warm all over with Lexa's happy sigh.

Curls herself around Lexa when they finally give in to tired eyes and tired bones and holds her close.

 

Xx

 

"I'm surprised you're here today, Griffin. Didn't hear from you all weekend…" Octavia saunters into Clarke's office on Monday morning with two cups from the new cafe around the corner.

"And before you, go figure." Clarke says, not into playing whatever game Octavia has in mind and too busy reading through the motion she found on her desk when she walked in.

"Got you an extra shot in that latte, thought you might need it after your  _celebrations_ …" her voice carries off as she leaves the office.

"Thank you, remind me of that next time you're late because your  _alarm didn't go off_."

Octavia cackles, "As long as you had a good birthday, that's all I care about."

"It was very good," Clarke finally looks up with a genuine smile. "Thank you, for the coffee."

"Last of your birthday treats until next year, Griffin."

Xx

Her late morning session in court ends her birthday weekend with a definite note. Not only was this case already difficult, but Anya is the ADA assigned to it.

And Clarke has an even steeper uphill climb.

Not to mention a shit ton of work to catch up on after her full weekend off.

Her full weekend off and not even thinking about anything work related, entirely consumed with making Lexa come as much as humanly possible.

"Got your head in the game, Griffin?" Anya snarks when they leave the courtroom.

"Always." She doesn't slow her gait or bother to look back. Not intent to play Anya's game. Not needing to see that superior look she knows will be there. The one that's always there when Anya walks out feeling good about a case.

The twinkle in Anya's eyes doesn't go unnoticed though, but Clarke isn't sure what to do with it.

"If you say so!" Anya snarks.

Clarke thinks about spinning around and pinning her with a glare or returning with a barb of her own. Instead, she heads straight for the elevator and back to her office to dig in. Already knowing that just by engaging with Anya, she's already lost.

 

Xx

 

Her long Monday drags into a long week, overflowing and pulling at Clarke like a strong tide. Her docket is packed and no one can help take any of her cases, and her brain is fried with all of it. She has no time to even begin to attack the piles of paperwork that grow taller and taller on her desk.

Octavia does what she can, but even that isn't enough to excavate Clarke.

She is sinking, and fast. Down, down, down.

Debating more than once just standing up and leaving and never looking back. Leaving the messes to someone else. Some other sorry soul who can sit there and toil and still feel as if nothing is accomplished.

Nothing matters.

There will always be more. The system never stops moving.

She doesn't. In those moments she takes a breath, takes a walk, goes outside for fresh air and returns only when she no longer wants to scream.

And it helps, but barely.

Lexa has been similarly busy. It must be something in the air. Lots of cases packed in as the year starts to wind down to a close.

They've texted back and forth a lot.

Some of Lexa's texts are saltier than ever. Which is amusing for Clarke on several levels, because once Lexa reaches that place of not holding back, she is on point and so fucking witty.

And so many of those goons in the DA's office  _deserve_  the observations being made.

Some of the judges and clerks, too.

It's surprising as well, if only because Lexa is not usually one to voice her complaints. She loves her job, even the shit parts, and she's so fucking stoic that Clarke almost can't stand it sometimes.

But with the busy schedules and the change in the air comes the snark.

And honestly, Clarke kind of loves it.

 

Xx

 

It takes Clarke until Thursday to feel like she has breathing room. To unload two cases and to settle another. She's stayed late every night and then worked for a few more hours at home after that, but her caseload whittles itself down and becomes just the slightest bit manageable.

Her phone buzzes, drawing her attention away from the paperwork stacked in front of her. She smiles and slides it open.

_LW: Busy later? Want to come over?_

_Well if you're texting me, then it looks like yes._

Something inside of her releases when she sees Lexa's initials on her phone. When she gets the ask. She hasn't seen Lexa since leaving her apartment early Monday morning. She's craving the release she finds with Lexa in her bed.

_LW: Wow, you sure do know how to imply whatever you want from a simple text._

_Sure, Woods. As for tonight, that is a definite possibility._

_LW: Hmm, a definite possibility? Will you have a stronger answer for me maybe by this afternoon?_

_Probably. Big plans?_

_LW: I wouldn't say they're big, but I do have plans._

 

Xx

 

She is full of herself by the time she gets to Lexa's.

Lexa wants her.

Craves her.

Is thinking about her.

After their busy week, Lexa is the first to reach out and it's new and different. She is straightforward and blunt in her request, no coy buildup or pretense.

She just wants to see Clarke.

Opens the door with a smile and pulls Clarke inside and into a soft kiss. It takes her by surprise and takes her breath away for more than one reason.

"Well hello," Clarke says, before deepening the kiss and shutting the door behind her.

They stand there trading kisses for a few long moments, Clarke works her way to the hinge of Lexa's jaw and nips there earning a little growl. She smiles against her cheek and pulls away.

"Well someone is certainly not grumpy anymore..."

"Not now, no." Lexa's reply is spoken against her skin. She feels the hot air.

"Good."

"Mhm."

"Lexa-"

"Clarke?"

"Is this your plan?"

"Part of it, yep." Lexa takes a step back and they both walk into the apartment. "I ordered food because you're always hungry. Plus that red wine you like."

"Oh? I think I like this plan."

"Yeah?"

"So far." She steps closer to Lexa and drops a kiss on her lips. "Big fan."

"You should see what else I've got up my sleeve then."

"Hopefully you won't be wearing sleeves." Lexa's eyes darken and Clarke gets a thrill. "You know what else I was a fan of?"

"Hmm," she keeps her lips attached. Not willing to stop after days apart.

"This week's tired and overworked _Sassy Lexa_."

At that, she laughs against Clarke's lips. Moving away to get a better look at her face and laughing more fully.

Clarke shrugs and looks at her with a genuine smile.

The kiss she gets in return sets her pulse  _racing._

 

Xx

 

They fall into bed laughing and giggling from the wine.

Lexa's smiles taste better than ever and her amused sounds churn inside of Clarke. They spiral with giggles as they tease, get caught in clothing that gets tangled in their haste, trip and bump into each other ungracefully.

Somehow, somehow they make it. Somehow hands rove over skin and kisses get deeper.

Clarke hasn't ever experienced this with anyone before. This full on silliness that turns into something else.

It's new and entirely odd but not unwelcome.

Not when it's with Lexa.

She is radiant like this, hovering above Clarke. Her eyes sparkling and her cheeks glowing. Clarke caresses her face, letting this moment stretch out. Still smiling like a madman even though they're both naked and well on their way to finishing their first round.

When Lexa pauses just to smile like that, Clarke can't find it in herself to be angry.

 

Xx

 

They've come down from the high a little bit, but Clarke is still buzzed. Both off the wine and Lexa's attention. Lexa scoots closer, her lips starting to move along Clarke's skin again. Lazy at first, but then longer. Intent building behind them.

Her hands move, brush. Clarke opens up to it. Moves onto her back and stretches her neck, giving Lexa more room.

"Have I not tired you out yet?"

"I rebound quickly." Lexa's response is muffled against her skin. Desire building quickly inside Clarke. Her body warm and loose.

"Oh, I'm familiar with that. Well versed I'd say." She teases but opens her legs for Lexa to fit between. Her weight steady and grounding. Welcome.

"Who's the cocky one now?" Lexa looks up then, a devilish grin on her face. Clarke's breath falters.

"I never said I wasn't."

Lexa laughs and it's beautiful, lights up Clarke from the inside. She pulls her down and kisses the side of her face and her jaw until Lexa can properly get back to work.

 

Xx

 

Lexa starts shifting next to her, throwing an arm over her hip and squeezing as they both begin that slow waking up period. She is always like this in the early morning hours. Her body seeks Clarke's out and they stay touching until one or both alarms go off.

Clarke would be lying if she said she didn't miss it, just a little, on nights when they're not together.

"Red wine is the devil," Clarke groans into her pillow.

Lexa gently squeezes her hip with a hum of acknowledgment.

"Are you feeling it today?" She teases.

"Be nice," Clarke whines.

"I'm always nice, Clarke." She drops a kiss on the back of Clarke's neck. "I was particularly nice last night if memory serves."

Clarke groans again, "Don't innuendo me right now, my head hurts too much for innuendo."

Lexa laughs in one short puff of air and Clarke can picture her amused face.

_How is she not suffering, she had the same amount of wine!_

"Okay, Griff."

Lexa's alarm chirps from her phone on the bedside table and she reaches over and away to swipe it off. When she comes back, she fits more snugly around Clarke. Her naked skin warm and soothing on Clarke's own.

"Go to work for me today please," Clarke mumbles.

"I think that might turn some heads, don't you?" Lexa drops another kiss on the back of her neck.

"No, it'll be great. I have a suppression hearing scheduled with Anya this morning. She'll give you a free pass."

"Ooof, you better double down on the coffee, Griff."

"Why do you keep calling me Griff right now?" Clarke nudges a foot against Lexa's leg.

"You're grouchy and grumpy and it's the perfect thing to call you in this mood."

"Don't make me regret that thing I did to you last night."

Lexa gasps dramatically behind her and Clarke smiles.

After a moment, her fingers slide along Clarke's thigh. "That's an empty threat and you know it, Griff. You liked that thing just as much as I did."

Her voice is low and suggestive in Clarke's ear before she up and out of bed, waltzing into the bathroom to start a hot shower, all legs and naked skin and that butt.

And Clarke just groans louder.

 

Xx

 

That deputy is manning the security station today and smiles politely at Clarke when she exits the courtroom. She waited until the coast was clear and Anya had already left- with a smirk on her lips and a pleased look in her eyes that prickles angrily under Clarke's skin. She waves half heartedly at the deputy before returning her attention back to the phone and typing out a quick message.

_Are you sure Anya wasn't a shark in a past life?_

Clarke's head is pounding and her stomach is unsettled, but it's more to do with what just happened with the hearing than anything last night.

Her phone buzzes with the incoming message while she scrolls through texts from Octavia.

_LW: That bad?_

_It could have been worse_

_But I am pretty sure she sensed blood in the water when I walked in._

_LW: I wouldn't put too much stock in it, that's her baseline._

_She's never been this ruthless though._

_LW: Have you been paying attention? Like, at all?_

Clarke groans out loud and rolls her eyes. The elevator finally opens before her and a large group of people file off before she can enter. A cloud of truly horrifying cologne seems to have settled in the metal box and yeah, she might actually puke.

_Didn't we have a whole discussion about being nice this morning?_

_LW: Is this you admitting weakness?_

_Never. Pfft. No._

_Just, wasn't expecting that._

_LW: Are you just texting me to whine?_

_Maybe._

_Are you seriously not the slightest bit hungover?_

_LW: I never said that, Clarke._

_Well you practically hopped out of bed and whistled on your way to work._

_LW: Perhaps that was your doing._

_LW: I thought you'd be more smug about my good mood._

_Too tired, honestly. I'll try to remember that, though._

_LW: Do you need some caffeine?_

_Are you gonna buy?_

_LW: I'm actually outside coming back from a meeting right now._

_I'm in the elevator and a cologne bomb went off_

_I am looking forward to fresh air_

_And I guess if you're buying then yes, coffee please_

_LW: I don't know, I may rescind the offer if you're gonna smell manly_

_Somehow I doubt that._

_LW: Keep sassing and no coffee for you._

_Please, Woods. You love it._

 

Xx

 

Somehow Anya not only stands just outside the building but has Lexa engaged in conversation when Clarke finally gets outside into the warm sun. Clarke can see the sass from a mile away and brightens a little as Lexa nods along, holding her work bag trying to look interested.

She walks by them and feels Lexa's eyes on her. Anya does a little wave, just curling the tips of her fingers. Her face has that usual sneer-smile as always, and Clarke would probably react if she wasn't so tired. If she wasn't waiting patiently for Anya to finish up with Lexa.

"Hey, Griffin!" Anya calls out, sounding almost cheerful.

"Didn't get enough of my face during that hearing?" Clarke calls back, not really in the mood to play. Anya nudges her head, signaling for Clarke to step closer.

She swallows down a groan and obliges, only because it brings her closer to Lexa as well. Right now, she's seriously debating if the coffee thing is even gonna happen. Not with Anya around to play spoiler.

"I thought you learned to be on your fucking best game when you faced me, but that was almost sad. It's not even fun for me if there isn't any competition…"

"I'll make sure to remember that. Can I go, or did you need to rub it in a little more?"

"Oh, you can go. I'll make sure to keep a note for the next time we meet on this case."

"I'm sure you will."

Lexa watches the exchange silently, eyes hidden behind her sunglasses. She shifts away from Anya and clears her throat. Clarke steps back and starts walking up the block in the direction of her office.

She is almost all the way back when her phone vibrates in her hand. Lexa.

_LW: Sorry! Where are you?_

_By my office._

_LW: Stay there, she got a call._

_Are you sure?_

_LW: Yep, I need coffee. But I can just get it here and go back inside if you're over it._

_Nope. Come find me._

 

Xx

 

Clarke takes note of the bags under Lexa's eyes, visible as soon as her sunglasses are pushed up on her head, and the way she clutches the cup of coffee like a lifeline. They decided to go to a quiet coffee shop a few blocks from the courthouse, away from the hustle of the municipal building. Away from rude coworkers and friends who could interrupt or tag along unknowingly.

It's nice, stealing some time away with her like this.

Watching that smile grow and play on her face when Clarke says something that she doesn't think is charming, but apparently Lexa does.

She feels a burst of pride at that. At the way Lexa lets her hover close, their shoulders touching just enough, just past the boundary of professional. It wakes Clarke up.

"It's Friday…" Lexa's voice trails off.

"Familiar with a calendar, I see."

"Quite."

"I'm glad we cleared that up." Clarke takes a careful sip of her Americano, still piping hot.

"I don't have too much work to catch up on this weekend."

Clarke hears the implication in Lexa's voice. Knew exactly what she was hinting at when she mentioned what day of the week it is.

"Can't leave the courtroom can you, Woods? Building up to something?" She cocks her eyebrow. Lexa's smirk deepens in her cheeks.

"Trying to ascertain your interest in spending some time together this evening, if that would be agreeable. If you're not too tired, of course."

"I think it could be agreeable."

"Noted."

She wiggles her eyebrows and takes a sip of her own latte. Clarke notices how her eyes change, how she seems more relaxed than even a few moments ago when they met on the corner of the street.

Her phone chirps and she glances at the fancy watch on her slim wrist.

"I have to run," she grimaces, slightly. Picks up the extra coffee she got for Anya.

"Shame. I'm going to sit in this nice, brightly lit cafe and do some work."

"Hmm, that sounds lovely."

"Yeah, and now I'll smell like coffee and not that godawful cologne."

"You don't smell like cologne, Clarke." Her eyes linger on Clarke's face, hover on her mouth. Clarke feels herself lean in, just a smidge, before a loud sneeze breaks the moment.

Clarke clears her throat, tries to shake the lust off her voice. The little twinge of disappointment.

"Noted," she replies, eyeing a table by the window as Lexa heads to the door. "I'll text you."

Lexa departs with a nod and a smile, pulling her sunglasses down as soon as she's back outside, her back straightens as soon as her feet hit the pavement and she is ADA Woods again.

 

Xx

 

As tired as she was for most of the day, her coffee kicks in and somehow she lets Murphy sweet talk her into meeting him at the bar.

She finds him at the back with Monroe and a few of the guys from corporate, including Wells Jaha. He's new, and eager, fresh out of law school and still bushy tailed. Clarke likes his easy, soft smile and the way he listens when others talk.

Murphy hasn't warmed up to him yet and mutters so under his breath. Clarke doesn't hear all of it, just a muffled  _golden boy_.

Clarke just pats him on the face and teases him. "You never like anyone, John."

"I know," he smiles, and it borders on a grimace and Clarke can't help but laugh.

She had texted Lexa that she was heading over, so it doesn't surprise Clarke one bit when she walks in with a group from the DA's office. They look more rumpled than usual, including Lexa, and Clarke feels a smile crawl on her face before she can stop it.

That group heads to the opposite end of the bar, where the pool tables and darts are located and sets up at the high tables that surround the area. Lexa catches Clarke's eye and they share a heated look that has Clarke ready to hop up out of the chair and march her into the bathroom.

She makes due with recrossing her legs and returning to the conversation of her own table.

 

Xx

 

They get rowdy.

Always get rowdy.

When Anya waltzes in like she owns the place, Lexa's crowd all cheer. Clarke rolls her eyes and smirks at Murphy's grumble, scowls when he gets up to leave.

She is working on settling her own check at the bar, ready to head home and text Lexa to see if she will be joining her when Nyko calls her attention across the noise. He waves her over to where she can see Lexa and Ryder squared off at the dart board.

"You rang?"

"Yeah, I had a question about our case. Do you think-"

"Are you seriously trying to talk to me about work right now? Come on, man…" He looks properly embarrassed and Clarke shakes her head. "Call me next week, alright?" Her eyes land on Lexa, watching as she tosses the darts towards the bullseye with ease. Ryder groans and looks down at the floor in defeat.

"He's lost twice in a row, challenged her to best of five," Nyko tells her. Clarke crosses her arms and pops her hip, getting comfortable for the show. Lexa is focused, the same look she has in court displayed on her beautiful face. Her prowess easy to see.

Lexa's eyebrow quirks a little, the only indication that she's aware of Clarke watching. She lands the next dart with a subtle little flair that Clarke can only assume is her showing off.

"She's only a few points away from winning it all."

"I can see that."

Ryder misses his next shot wide and Lexa laughs. It's a harsh bark, but her neck still moves prettily and her face relaxes.

"Pay up, Ry."

"You gotta beat me officially first."

"Glutton for punishment, huh?" she sinks the next one without even looking.

Clarke is… inexplicably turned on.

Her skin is warm and flushed and her stomach is fluttering.

Lexa's eyes finally slide to hers and they are shining.

Everyone disperses after that, Ryder downing his beer and swearing under his breath. Anya sauntering over to Lexa with an eyeroll of her own.

"Is that it?" It's not really a question, more of a musing that she accidentally says out loud instead.

"Fuck yeah, I'm not even sure how she swindled Ryder to play." Nyko laughs.

Ryder overhears that, shouts "We had a bet, because I'm a fucking asshole."

They all dissolve into laughter, Clarke included. Lexa's eyes are still shining when she sees Clarke join in. She tips up on her toes excitedly for a couple bounces.

Anya follows Lexa's gaze. "No one will play with her, Griffin. She's taken too much money and too much pride from the fine attorneys who staff the district." Anya lowers her voice and continues in a stage whisper, "she gets mopey when everyone stops."

"Oh, I do not." Lexa elbows Anya in the side.

The other woman doesn't even grimace. She shifts away from Lexa and faces Clarke. "See what I mean? You're up." She slaps a hand on Clarke's shoulder and shoves her closer to the yellow line on the floor. Ryder hands her the handful of blue darts they pulled out of the cork.

"What? No!" Clarke argues. Not at all ready for this, and not at all strong enough at darts for  _that_.

"Too late, it's been decided. We need some fresh meat from the outside. Do it for the People, Clarke."

"The People can kiss my ass," she replies. "You give me enough trouble in court, you lot."

Anya looks pleasantly surprised by her retort and steps a little closer. She affects a shrug and an air of nonchalance. "There is no putting up with her when she's in the zone and no one steps up. You're bringing this reign of terror down on all of us."

"Okay, fuck all of you." Lexa points at them, annoyance on her face but played up for effect. She spins and finds Clarke, her eyes soften around the edges. "What do you say? You in, Griffin?"

Clarke can't be bothered to put up fake resistance anymore, not with Lexa looking at her like that. Not with Lexa this openly relaxed and happy in front of everyone.

"Guess so, Woods." She nudges Lexa to the other side and shrugs. "I'm a lefty," she explains, stomach flipping at the dark look of recognition on Lexa's face. She tosses her first dart just missing the bullseye. "Two out of three?"

"You're on."

Lexa's expression is one that Clarke usually sees in the bedroom, playful and teasing and aroused, full of that heat. It shoots through her, a spark crackling and dancing in her stomach, down her spine. She wills her hands to stop sweating around the darts and for her eyes and cheeks to not betray the bevy of dirty thoughts that flit through her mind in the midst of Lexa's closest co-workers.

This is definitely  _not_  how she pictured her night.

 

Xx

 

They crash into the loft, hands groping and mouths kissing and sucking at skin. Lexa is wild, untameable. It breathes new life into Clarke and she goes with it. Melts into Lexa's touch and the excited way their kisses meld together.

Both impossibly turned on from their night of competition and hidden foreplay.

There is no living with her when she's like this and Clarke didn't need anyone at the bar to tell her otherwise- she loves it though. When Lexa's sole determination is making her come as hard as she can, repeatedly. It's… it's not hard to enjoy.

They stumble to the couch, Clarke kicking her pants off and tripping, grabbing onto Lexa who holds her steady. Her mouth only stops moving against hers when her fingers drift down and slide inside easily. She watches Clarke's reaction, starved for it. Her eyes wide and black. A wolf at the table. That alone sends another jolt through Clarke, kickstarts her heart and causes her to claw at Lexa's back. She claims Clarke's lips again, hard and biting. Savage. Her fingers pump in a steady pace, work her up quickly. Lips breaking away and traveling up her jaw when Clarke can't focus on kissing back, biting the skin behind her ear when she comes loudly, recklessly.

There's a low growl that she hears when she comes back down and runs her hands over Lexa's shoulders. Fingers still buried inside and mouth still sucking that spot. It's all impossibly overwhelming, and Clarke takes a few shuddering breaths, slicking her sweaty hair off her forehead.

"How did I not know you were so good at darts?" Her voice is deeper than usual, breath hitching when Lexa pulls out.

"I don't know, Griff." She shifts a little, peels Clarke's shirt off and continues mouthing over her flushed skin. Clarke already needs Lexa's touch again. Everywhere. "Guess you don't pay attention like I do."

Clarke rolls her eyes. "Oh please," she says in mock offense.

Lexa looks up from where her mouth is still lapping over the skin between her breasts, eyes full of mirth and mischief.

"Prove it." She smirks and sinks her teeth into the soft flesh of Clarke's breast and Clarke can't hold back the loud moan it pulls from her lips or the way her fingers twist hard into Lexa's wavy mane and  _yank._

 

Xx

 

They lie together on the couch for a while. Half clothed and trying to cool off.

Lexa doesn't stop dropping little kisses on the skin she can reach easily. Doesn't stop caressing her, hands moving softly up her side, over her stomach. It feels nice until it's not enough, and Clarke has another urge.

She rolls her eyes when Lexa laughs as she shoves her back so she can stand, holding out her hand and tugging Lexa up off the couch. Intent to get her in bed and do more wicked things with her.

"Find your second wind?" she teases.

"Why don't you come over here and check?"

Lexa's eyes get impossibly darker.

All of it rife between them.

When Lexa presses their bodies together and soft lips connect with her own, it's not with that same dark intensity from before.

It's soft and steady.

Clarke can feel the heat that lives behind Lexa's lips that move with tenderness against her own. Her thumb rubbing back and forth on her jawline, keeping Clarke close. She keeps it tender, stretching it out. Pulling away to tilt her head and pressing in again with that heat sneaking through.

Clarke takes a sharp inhale and falls into it and Lexa deepens the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters, so I hope you all enjoyed it. It made me happy to post and share with you all today.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for being patient while I was on vacation. Now, how about we get back to it?

It's been another long, long week.

Clarke has been bogged down with cases that she has no chance of winning. All the evidence pointing to her clients, and nothing to help them. The only thing she's been able to do is negotiate fair plea deals and advise them to sign on the dotted line.

It's wearing her thin. The stress of it all, the same slog every single day. It's not what it once was.

It's not the same.

She is somehow busier than she's ever been, nothing slowing down at all and the staffing of the department is all the same. And now she has to start serious prep for a trial that's coming up faster than she is ready for.

She's miserable. And finally ready to admit it.

She's been miserable for a long, long time.

On top of all of that, Lexa has been a ghost.

Clarke hasn't seen her in that same stretch of time, not since their last quick conversation in the courthouse after Clarke literally ran into her. She hasn't even stopped by the regular bar after work for a quick drink and a quick flirt.

It's… unusual.

Murphy has enjoyed Clarke's company though, and the money he's won off her in pool because Clarke is too distracted by glancing at the door every few minutes to strategize.

At least he's nice and pays for dinner and their drinks one night.

Octavia has been in too much of her own grump to call Clarke out on hers, which is a welcome reprieve.

Raven has noticed, but they've been able to shift the topic away from Lexa and back to her struggles at work more often than not, devoting a whole Lexa-less evening to take out and sweats and a bottle of wine so Raven could unload.

And even though she's been more social than she has in the past month or so, Clarke's mood is still terrible. There's too much work, too much shit, too much everything going on and she just wants to scream.

Lexa hasn't even really texted.

Clarke stopped trying after the last invitation to come over and work out some stress was met with another  _I can't. Swamped._

It's eating away at Clarke, the frustration of it all, the pent up energy. She craves skin, sweat, open mouths and heavy breathing.

Something is bothering her, itching at her skin.

And so she finds herself on a Friday night deep cleaning her apartment, music blasting and old ratty clothes on. Because if she can't fuck away all of this, like she really,  _really_  needs to, then she sure is hell can beat it back with bleach and elbow grease.

She spends the time working out a thought pattern that should be clear from the evidence she reviewed all day, but the dots aren't connecting the way they need to. The cleaning works, gets her brain preoccupied with something else so the process can work itself out in the background.

The only thing that pulls her out of her zone is a loud knock on the door. Probably the neighbors asking her to turn the music down, which she does before she answers with a fake-sweet grin on her face.

Swinging her door wide to find Lexa on the other side. Her grin falters.

Dressed casually in a relaxed henley and jeans under a leather jacket. A bottle of wine in one hand and a bag of takeout in the other.

"Hi." She shrugs, a small smile flitting across her features but not staying.

"Hey," Clarke offers but doesn't move. Still annoyed and angry at being brushed aside.

"DId you eat yet? I got your order from the place you like, the one with the shrimp eggrolls."

"What are you doing here, Lexa? I thought you were  _swamped_." She throws the word back at Lexa, enjoying the flinch she earns.

"I was. I am. But I wanted to see you." She looks like she wants to say more, the way her eyes widen, but she doesn't.

Clarke moves out of the way and opens her door allowing Lexa to enter the apartment. Her eyes wander and land on Lexa's ass out of habit.

_Fuck, those jeans should be illegal._

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Just cleaning. It helps when I'm frustrated. It's not as good as dirty sex, but it works." She leaves no room for confusion.

"Clarke," Lexa tries.

Clarke cuts her off, "I need to clean up a bit. Feel free to move anything off the coffee table."

She leaves Lexa in the middle of the room and retreats to her bathroom, taking a deep breath once the door is closed. Wondering why just the sight of Lexa at her door was enough to calm the storm that had been raging in her not moments before.

 

Xx

 

Clarke stops the snide comments after a glass of wine and half of her kung pao chicken. They sit on the floor by the coffee table and trade takeout containers back and forth between them. Lexa is quieter than usual, which is saying something because the woman has never been chatty. Clarke can see the weight that sits on her shoulders.

She refills Lexa's glass and then her own before inching closer. Craving the heat from Lexa's body right there and  _so_  close.

"Do you want the last dumpling?" She stabs it with one of the chopsticks dramatically and holds it up, swooning at the smile Lexa wears. Enthralled with the way it settles in Lexa's round cheeks.

"Not after you murdered it like that. I should charge you."

"Go ahead, Miss ADA, I'd like to see you make that stick." She pops the dumpling in her mouth and chews, leaning forward and placing a light peck on Lexa's lips.

It's the first time their lips have touched in days and it's not enough.

She can tell Lexa feels it too, when her breath hitches and she pulls Clarke back in for another.

"Are you trying to make me choke?"

"Hardly. It's not my fault if you eat like an animal." Lips find her cheek and drop a few kisses there.

"You never seem to complain when I'm eating you out."

Lexa blinks, the tips of her ears pink and she fidgets.

Clarke swallows her bite victoriously, grabbing Lexa by the shirt to bring her closer. Kissing her again, holding her there and making it worth the wait.

And that tension inside of Clarke, that dissonance she felt for the past few days, dissipates.

"Where'd you disappear to," she whispers.

"It's a long story." Lexa kisses her again, deeper than before. Teases her tongue into Clarke's mouth before pulling away.

"I have more wine, and it's a Friday night."

Fingers brush against her jaw and Lexa settles back against the couch. "I don't know, do we do that?"

"Do what?"

"Talk about the big stuff."

"Is there big stuff going on? I thought we were just having some wine and some food and maybe some sex?"

Lexa shoots her a look, it slices through her.

"I… got promoted."

"What?"

She nods, "I found out officially this morning. Paperwork is all filled out. I start transitioning in the next few weeks, before the full-time switch in January."

" _Lexa_ , you got a promotion?"

"I did." She smiles and looks at Clarke. She looks so impossibly happy and proud.

"This definitely calls for celebration." Clarke goes to stand up, to grab the bottle of champagne she's had in her fridge for months, but Lexa grabs her wrist and keeps her there.

"Wait. I want to apologize first."

"Apologize for what?"

"For… being distant. I wanted to tell you, but I was sworn to secrecy. I couldn't say anything until the papers were actually drawn up and executed."

She takes a deep breath and continues. "The last few weeks have been really hard. The last few months have been, actually."

Clarke wants to say that she doesn't need to. That they don't owe that to each other. That their arrangement is casual for a reason.

She doesn't. It feels wrong.

"Okay, well. Start from the beginning."

And she does.

She lays it all out for Clarke. The first meeting with Indra and Titus and Anya. The expectations being laid out before her, the tests she had to pass with flying colors.

"That's why you were sitting in with Ontari on that trial isn't it?"

Lexa nods.

"And why you got tapped to co-chair the double homicide?"

"Yes."

"The extra files you've been getting?"

"Mhm. It's been a dry run for a while. They were  _testing my management style_."

"But you passed?"

"Apparently."

"And now you're going to be number two for the department?"

"I am."

"Anya?"

"Going to head the department, Titus is moving to appeals. He's... _ecstatic_."

"Lexa…" she shoves Lexa's shoulder. "Be more  _excited_ about this!"

"I am," she lets out a big yawn. "I really, really am, but I am so tired, Clarke."

"Old woman."

She's met with a lazy smile that slowly overtakes Lexa's face, and she leans in for another kiss. Slow and full and wonderful.

It's everything she's missed and she doesn't want to admit.

"What's next?"

"Well, I get a fancy new office. And I get a fancy new nameplate on my door. And I get some new business cards, and I get a  _definite_  increase in paperwork."

"More paperwork?" Clarke makes a face and earns a chuckle. "Are you sure this is what you wanted?"

"It is. I want to climb the ladder, make a run for it. I've been doing the same thing in the same department for years, this is my next step."

Clarke can see it, Lexa steadily making her way through the ranks until she's the one in charge. It wiggles around in her stomach.

With all of Lexa's talent, charisma and drive, it's an easy picture to imagine. Not to mention she's one of the most intelligent people Clarke has ever met.

"District Attorney Lexa Woods."

"It has a nice ring to it, right?" Lexa teases, swings an arm around Clarke's shoulders and pulls her close. Her chest rises with a deep breath and Clarke feels the tension seep out of her body. She drops a soft kiss on Lexa's neck and snuggles back down.

"It does. But for now… Deputy?"

"Deputy Woods, at your service."

"Mm...I like the sound of that." Clarke's lips start working against Lexa's neck again. Tiny kisses, nips, some light sucking behind her ear.

The absolute purr that vibrates from Lexa and the way she tightens her hold on Clarke's shoulders jumpstarts her system.

She maneuvers herself onto Lexa's lap. Lexa's hands falling to her waist, lips finding hers.

Their kisses molasses. Slow and thick and coated with desire.

Clarke's hips move of their own accord, one hand threading through Lexa's hair, the other rubbing over her chest, cupping her and earning a contented sigh. Lexa is a breathy mess beneath her and it spurs Clarke on.

Lexa's hands slide around her ass and encourage her on. Her kisses gaining that heat that Clarke loves.

"Bed?"

Lexa nods against her and pulls away from her lips so they can stand, holding a hand out for Clarke and leading her back to bed.

 

Xx

 

Clarke wakes up still mostly clothed. Lexa sleeps soundly beside her, sprawled on her stomach, arm reaching towards Clarke.

She's breathing deeply, almost snoring.

Her pants are off but her shirt remains, and Clarke smiles remembering how she started dozing off while they kissed.

How her kisses- which had been the languid kind that filled Clarke with that warm liquid feeling- had started getting sloppy.

How Lexa didn't fight her when she pulled away and pecked her lips a few times, telling her to go to sleep.

How she was out in seconds.

And how it doesn't even bother Clarke.

She notices the dark bags under Lexa's eyes. How her hair had seemed less coiffed than usual.

How the exhaustion she must have been feeling all week weighed her down.

She turns over and faces Lexa, wanting to reach out and thumb along her bottom lip, pouty even in sleep.

But her eyelids droop closed and she slips back into sleep.

 

Xx

 

Lexa is a warm weight on top of her, satisfying and grounding. The sun is up higher in the sky and Clarke's head twinges behind her eyelids at the lack of caffeine.

She blinks awake and glances down. Lexa's face tucked into her neck, a sleepy smile apparent.

She looks so peaceful and there's a movement in Clarke's chest at the sight of her.

It's  _wonderful._

She can't even be mad that they didn't have sex last night, feeling more refreshed than she remembers being in a long time.

Lexa fidgets and her breath sends a chill straight through Clarke. Her shirt was stripped off her body with haste as Lexa sat down on the bed and pulled Clarke on top of her. The bra followed quickly. Lost to the haze that faded as soon as Lexa's eyes were closed too long.

But a hand cups her boob now and it feels amazing in its simplicity. There just to touch. Not to arouse.

It startles her.

How easy this is.

She shifts, suddenly too hot and too stuck. Lexa sighs in her sleep and Clarke slides out from under her, running hands through her tangled hair and up into a messy bun on her head.

Grabbing her shirt from the floor and throwing it on.

She smacks her cheeks a few times to break herself out of whatever feeling just descended on her and moves to the kitchen to start coffee.

She doesn't feel like Clarke again until she splashes some cold water on her face in the bathroom, studying herself in the mirror.

_What the hell was that, Griff?_

Except that Lexa is still happily asleep in her sheets when Clarke catches sight of her again, and all she wants to do is scoop her up close and kiss her good morning. It reminds her so much of how Lexa looked after that stunning trial she had. When she was naked and curled up and so deeply asleep in Clarke's bed. In Clarke's space.

How soft and inviting she is like this.

How small.

How human.

And with that one look at her, so comfortable and at home, the weird, too tight feeling from before is completely gone.

She smiles to herself and decides to make breakfast for the tired woman in her bed instead.

 

Xx

 

Lexa moves around the loft just as Clarke finishes up the two omelets she was able to scrounge together from the contents of her depleted fridge. She has a sleepy smile on her face when she joins Clarke and places a quick good morning kiss on her cheek. She's still wearing her henley, but she's thrown on a pair of sweats.

"Cooking for me again?"

"For  _us_."

"You know, a girl could get used to this," she says with amusement, stepping to the side and pouring herself a cup of coffee and topping Clarke's off.

Clarke scoffs and hands Lexa a plate.

"You should have unveiled your talents sooner…"

Clarke rolls her eyes, "Do you ever get tired of being so full of yourself, Lex?"

"Never."

"I don't know... your reputation took a serious hit last night."

She pauses and her ears get pink. "Clarke…"

"I've never had someone fall asleep on me before we got all our clothes off.  _Quite_ a first." Clarke shrugs and continues to the couch.

She preens just a bit at the look on Lexa's face.

 

Xx

 

They finish breakfast and find themselves back in Clarke's bed, coffee kisses stretched like taffy between them. Lexa's hand works its way under her shirt and inches up, her leg moving over Clarke's hip, but she makes no move to flip them yet.

"Trying to make up for something?" Clarke smiles against her lips. Kisses her again.

"Maybe." Lexa tilts her hips, pushing Clarke onto her back and sweeping her own shirt off in one quick movement. Clarke doesn't know if she'll ever get tired of the sight.

"You know I was just teasing right?"

"I had a sneaking suspicion."

"Good."

"I am definitely going to repair the damage to my rep, though." Her tongue runs along the skin on Clarke's neck and Clarke feels it hit her all at once.

"Oh my god, you and that ego," she teases.

Lexa's hands shimmy Clarke's shirt up, up, getting ready to take it off.

"You like my ego."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm."

Lips drag along skin and if Clarke doesn't stop this soon… "Too bad, I have a study date with Octavia this morning…"

"Cancel," Lexa's hair tickles Clarke's already warm skin.

She wants to, so bad. But Octavia has been freaking out and she will never let Clarke live it down. Will probably storm over here and barge through the door with no regard for the fact that Clarke hasn't gotten laid in over a week.

"I can't," she pulls Lexa's face to hers and places a soft, apologetic kiss on those lips that are already swollen.

"Clarke," Lexa whines, just a little. "I'll be quick," she dips in again and Clarke almost gives in.

" _Not_ a selling point right now." She pulls back and pushes long hair behind tiny ears. "Besides, I need more than that."

Lexa's eyes get dark and stormy with lust, sending a bolt through Clarke.

"Clarke," she growls.

And Clarke knows, feels it.

But holds out for what she really needs, which is Lexa with no time constraints and an orgasm that stretches into another and another and another until they've both lost count.

"If you promise no funny business you can shower with me…"

"I can promise to try."

 

Xx

 

Monday morning comes too quickly for Clarke.

Much too quickly when she had a naked Lexa in her bed.

She walks into the office only to be handed three files and spun around by Octavia, not at all looking forward to her long morning in court. The files that now distract her from more trial prep and it builds anxiously in her stomach. Her morning seems to stretch endlessly, the usual people watching in the hall not enough to distract her from thinking she'd much rather still be home and in bed.

She gets handed a new case while she's waiting and actually has to stifle a groan and not take it out on the lovely girl from assigned counsel. When she looks at the paperwork, she sees that the arraignment is for the afternoon.

The only thing that saves her morning from being completely lost is the quick glance she catches of Lexa Woods striding down the hall with a colleague, the way her eyes catch Clarke's for a second and her lips tilt up in a hint of a smile.

It's a spark of energy she didn't know she needed, and it carries her through the rest of the morning.

Unfortunately for Clarke, it wears off by the afternoon. Long forgotten by the time she's running late for her new case and the arraignment that got added to her docket this morning.  _So_  late and deservedly on the receiving end of a glare from the judge as she hustles into the courtroom.

"I'm sorry, Your Honor. Another case ran long."

"Yes, Miss Griffin. These things happen. Are we ready to proceed?"

And shit, Diana Sydney has just never liked her.

"Yes, yes." She glances at the prosecutor's table and pauses. Ontari Stone is standing and looking much more confident than the last time they faced each other.

"Your Honor," Ontari wastes no time. "I'd like to request that no bail be set at this time. Miss Connors is a significant flight risk, with the means to leave quickly."

Clarke cuts in, "Your Honor, this is absurd. My client turned herself in willingly and has been nothing but compliant thus far. Bail should be allowed, she has no reason to run."

Ontari pushes back hard. Cutting Clarke off, leaving the edge on her words, and standing tall.

She looks nothing like the girl that Clarke faced before.

They go back and forth for a few moments before the judge clears her throat and brings them back down to earth. In the end, she agrees with Clarke and sets bail at something reasonable, before setting a hearing date in two weeks.

They clear out quickly, as the next case is called. Both walking out into the hallway.

"Lost your training wheels, huh?" Clarke can't help the dig.

"At least I can show up for court on time," Ontari sasses back before her eyes go wide and she visibly gulps.

Clarke sends her a glare, even though she is quietly impressed with the transformation in the young girl before her.

"Tell your puppet masters you pushed too hard on this one." She tosses it over her shoulder, leaving with the upper hand. Catching a glimpse of Ontari trying to recover.

 

Xx

 

"Griffin," Lexa picks up on the second ring, Clarke can hear the smile on her face.

"Woods," her own grows and tinges her words.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I thought you'd like to know that I just had a case with Ontari. She held her own quite well."

"Oh?"

"Yes, she was doing her best Anya impression, but with enough work I have no doubt that impression will be reality."

"I am glad to hear that, always good to know when one of our people is going to make it."

"She definitely will be fine, sassed me on the way out, too."

At this, Lexa huffs with amusement. "I imagine you set her in her place?"

"Hi, do you know me?"

"Quite well, in fact."

"Wanna come over later and prove it?" Clarke slows to a stop just outside her office building.

"I would love to, but I may be stuck here longer than usual tonight."

Clarke's stomach sinks, but she keeps her voice as light as possible. "You know where to find me."

"I do."

 

Xx

 

"Griffin, Kane wants to see you in his office," Octavia shouts from her small office when Clarke gets back.

Her stomach turns.

"Did he say why?"

"No, but I cleared your calendar for a bit. It seemed important." Octavia offers a wan smile.

"Fuck," Clarke sighs. Trying to think about why the senior partner would want to see her.

"I don't think it's bad, Clarke." Octavia shrugs.

Clarke nods meekly and sets her bags down, setting off for the giant corner office on the next floor up.

"Good afternoon, Clarke! Sit, sit," Marcus Kane gestures to the comfy chairs in front of his massive desk, the afternoon sun just starting to creep through his west facing windows.

"I'm surprised you're here today," Clarke grins, trying to appear calmer than she feels. "You've been somewhat of a phantom around here."

"Yes, well, life must be lived, Clarke." He smiles back, so genuinely, that Clarke remembers just how much respect and admiration she has for him. "How are you?"

"I'm well."

"Clarke,"

She laughs, suddenly more at ease than she was a few moments ago. "I don't know how you always do that."

"Let's try this again, okay. How are you?"

"I am… exhausted, but keeping afloat."

"And personally?"

She blushes a little but tamps it down. "Who has time for a personal life?"

He laughs, noticing her swerve, but lets it slide.

"I am glad you had time on your calendar for this meeting. I have been wanting to talk to you, but your docket is… overwhelming."

"Overwhelming is certainly one word for it."

"Yes. See, that's what bothers me."

She takes a deep breath, a twinge of anxiety creeps back up along her neck.

"Be honest with me, Clarke." He looks at her until she nods. "I want to know, if you are truly,  _truly_ , happy with what you're doing here right now."

"Kane, I-"

"Nope. Honesty only. Take a moment and think about it before you answer."

She takes another breath and lets that wall down in her mind. The one she put into place brick by brick when she was hired here. The one she was content to hide behind for a little while. When she looks back at Kane, she shakes her head slowly.

"Thought not. May I ask why you never came to speak to me about it?"

"I-" she pauses, unsure. "I, you know, I'm an associate. We do what you need."

"Do you know why we hired you here, Clarke? Do you remember why you finally accepted our job offer?"

"Now see  _that_  I  _do_ remember, and I think you're muddling the facts a bit."

"So tell me, again. Refresh my memory." He offers a gentle smile and sits back in his chair.

"I didn't want my chemistry degree to go to waste, even though I decided not to pursue medical school. I have a strong background in pharmaceuticals and a desire to use it."

"That's right."

"And Kane Jaha has one of the best patent law and intellectual property departments in the country."

"It does."

"And I wanted to work under Sinclair before I even knew anything about this place."

"Yet, you've been in our criminal division for how long?"

She blushes again, embarrassed. "I think you know how long it's been."

"I do. A stint that was only supposed to be temporary has somehow lasted just about two years."

"Two years and five months, actually."

He leans forward now, his keen eyes studying her. There's a kindness there, even though his brow is furrowed.

"Clarke, you are incredibly talented. You have been on the partner track since you stepped foot in this place. But, I think you're wasting that talent on felonies and misdemeanors. I would be remiss if I didn't admit our fault in that."

She swallows thickly.

As true as it is, it still feels harsh.

"You have proven yourself an immeasurable force for us in the courtroom, which is probably why they haven't let you wriggle yourself off the line. But, I'm here to tell you that it's time. You need a new challenge."

She clears her throat, but he holds up a hand and stops her from speaking.

"I can see how unhappy you are. I've been able to see it for a long time. It's not the same kind of unhappy as many people here, yours goes deeper, you're trying to bury it."

The truth of it stings but Clarke feels a little bit relieved that someone,  _someone_  has been paying attention. Even if it's her boss. Her big boss. The boss with the name on the door and the reputation miles wide.

"I wanted you to be one of the first here to know that I'm retiring at the end of the year."

"What?" She doesn't hide the shock or the way her mouth falls open. The change in the direction of the conversation taking her by surprise.

He just nods again, a happy smile gracing his face. "It's time for me. The passion is gone. You've said it yourself I've already been scaling back, and I don't miss it." He leans back in his chair, relieved.

"You built this place, your name is on the door!"

"Well, you can certainly read." He chuckles politely.

"Why are you telling me?"

"I'm telling you because I want you to take what you can while you can. With me gone, the senior partners are all going to realign themselves. Sinclair will be moving up, and I have already spoken to him about utilizing you. It was always the intent when you came here, for you to work for him. I know that you came here accepting whatever we had open at the time just to get your foot in the door. And with your experience both before and after law school well, this just makes sense."

He takes a deep breath, "I promised you it would happen when we asked you to step in and fill that need in criminal. I remember the way you swallowed your disappointment and shouldered that burden for us. I'm here to make good on that promise for you before I leave, if that's something you still want."

He is so genuine with his offer. Clarke has to swallow the thickness that now coats her tongue.

"We haven't been utilizing your skill set properly. I would like to formally apologize for that, Clarke."

"Marcus, I don't- shit I don't know what to say."

"I don't want you to say anything yet, Clarke. I want you to think about it. If you're okay and you have found your calling where you are, then stay there. Do good work and keep shining. But, if you are as burnt out as you seem… please consider it. You need to do some soul-searching. I don't need to know just yet."

She nods, "Okay."

When she stands and leaves his office, after another few minutes chatting politely and catching up, her legs feel shaky.

_Did that really just…? What was that?_

Octavia is gone for the day when she goes back to her office and all of the thoughts swirl around inside her head, fighting for attention. It's all…

She sits down in the big chair behind her desk and looks at the pile of work waiting for her and all she can feel is relief itching at the back of her neck.


	13. Chapter 13

Marcus Kane's words reverberate through her.

Loudly.

For days.

They itch inside. The light at the end of the tunnel. The weight of all that is these criminal cases lifting off her shoulders slightly.

How would it even work? She still has this massive trial looming over her head at present and, besides that… how will she transition out?

She had to learn on the fly and she learned fast. Became one of the best they've got in this building. Takes pride in that. Knows the value she brings into the building every day, sees the way her colleagues look to her.

But…

It doesn't make her heart sing. Doesn't get her out of bed in the morning. Doesn't fulfill that ache inside of her the way it does for others.

The way it does for Lexa.

Lexa thrives in it. Has found her calling. Has angled for the changes offered to her and taken them as they come, building her plan and working it out step by step.

It's clear in every word she says, every argument she builds, every case she tackles.

Clarke has never felt that way, but she's felt something close to it.

And it sure as fuck didn't come from this grind.

She remains balancing precariously on the precipice that opened before her seemingly overnight and trying to hold on as best she can.

It would be such a leap, such a jump. Back into that world that she knew so well before she was shoved out of it. Before she sacrificed all of her knowledge to cram the rules of evidence into her brain again and learn how to craft a spectacular closing argument.

It would be a lot of work to catch back up, to switch gears. A huge challenge and transition back into what she always thought she would be doing.

She learned how to handle this life, how to handle court and the paperwork and deadlines and all of it.

But that itch keeps rearing up.

Clarke Griffin has never backed down from a challenge.

 

Xx

 

Her phone buzzes loudly on the desk as she stares at the motion response she received for her next case.

It's… maddening. Infuriating really.

She grabs the phone and answers it for something else to do,  _anything_ else.

"What," she barks.

"Wow, hello to you, too.

"Rae- sorry. I'm… sorry." She takes a breath and cools down.

"Good. Now get your ass down to Ark. We're celebrating."

"What are we celebrating?"

"I quit my job today."

Clarke gapes, the words sinking in. "What?"

"Yep. Another firm has been trying to poach me for the past year and I never even considered it because of my project but now… fuck it!"

"Holy shit, Raven!"

"I know! Now get your ass down here!"

"I'll be there soon, okay?"

"Unacceptable.  _Now_. When have I ever?"

"Never," she has a smile on her face, incredibly proud of her friend for sticking up for herself.

"Alright, well you're buying so I need that card of yours to open a tab."

"Oh, I see."

"And celebratory shots, duh."

"Mhm. I'm leaving now."

"Good!"

 

Xx

 

The reality of the situation hits her fully in the cab.

Raven, unhappy with her situation and her bosses, manned up and quit her job. Took the fork in the road and got the fuck out.

Kane's words echo around her ears, still sitting heavily and knocking around her brain.

The offered branch.

The better path.

Not easier, but different. More aligned with Clarke.

She sighs, pulling out her phone and wanting to text Lexa, but stopping. What would she text anyway? She doesn't want to whine. Doesn't want to drag Lexa down into her spiral.

Lexa isn't…

That's not what they do.

And Lexa has been busy rearranging her own work life. Beginning the transition in her duties that will begin outright in the new year, but have started shifting already. It's got Clarke on an edge she doesn't want to think about, so instead, she slides the phone back in her bag and exits the cab, pulling a grin on her face for Raven.

Raven who slams into her in a giant hug as soon as she's in the restaurant. Who holds on tight and laughs against her.

"I am so fucking proud of you!"

"Me too! Now let's celebrate!"

They both laugh and separate, taking stock of each other. Clarke can't remember the last time she saw Raven this happy, this at ease. She is lighter just looking at her friend.

 

Xx

 

A hard poke hits her in the bicep, drawing her attention. "Alright, what gives."

"Ow, what the hell?" Clarke turns to glare at Raven but finds her brow worried.

"Clarke, what's up?"

She shakes her head and brushes it off, "Nothing. Tonight is about you."

"It is, and I'm worried so why don't you spill whatever it is you can't stop thinking about and then we can get back to the fun stuff?"

"No, seriously, I'm just tired and stressed. The usual."

"Mhm, sure."

"I promise."

"Clarke-"

"Ugh," she groans loudly, picking at the wet napkin on the tabletop. "Fine. Okay, so Kane called me into his office last week for a chat."

"Fuck- like a bad chat?"

"No. It was a good talk."

"Okay…"

"He told me I was wasting my talents on felonies and misdemeanors. Offered me the chance to finally move into IP."

"Holy shit, that's awesome! You've been waiting for this!"

"I have," she nods. Still conflicted.

"Why do you not seem happy?"

"I don't know? I…"

Raven places a soft hand on her forearm and quiets her. "Clarke, you've been spinning your wheels in criminal and burning yourself out, why are you second guessing this?"

"Because I'm good at it. I'm fucking  _good_  at it and I had to learn it on the fly and I know it wasn't what I originally wanted or thought I would end up doing, but what if it is? Clearly, I can handle it."

"Being good at something and handling the workload doesn't mean it's what you want to do. Hell, I'm amazing at a lot of things, but I know what I  _want_  out of life."

"It just seems too easy." Clarke pointedly ignores Raven's bluster.

Raven huffs a laugh, "Yeah, I know how that goes. I called this place yesterday and they offered me a huge raise  _and_  a signing bonus like that. Sometimes easy means it's right."

Clarke nods, turning it all over.

"You took the patent bar right?"

"I did."

"Isn't that kinda what you always thought about when you were in law school?"

Clarke grits her teeth.

"Clarke…"

"I know. I just, need to weigh all my options I guess."

Raven nods in agreement, "We have got to learn to stop overthinking everything."

Clarke allows a laugh to bubble up her throat. "We do, we really do."

 

Xx

 

She's drunk and waiting for a ride home when she finally returns Lexa's texts. The ones that came while she was at the bar with Raven, buried in her bag and forgotten while she celebrated and unloaded with her friend.

They're gentle inquiries about her day, small observations.

It's so normal and comforting that Clarke almost hates it.

_Are you home?_

It's late, but the response comes quickly.

_LW: I'm just on my way home now, I got dinner with Anya._

Clarke's fingers hover over the keys, debating.  _Can you come over?_

She asks it before she can back out.

_LW: I can._

_I was out but I'm on my way now._

Lexa is waiting just outside the door to her apartment when Clarke climbs the last of the steps. Her footing is a little shaky and she regrets letting Raven talk her into that last drink, but she feels lighter just looking at Lexa.

The storm of emotions swirling inside her subsides.

Just a little.

"You're lucky the doorman likes you. Were you waiting long?" She asks, unlocking her door. Lexa's body heat close behind her.

"Five minutes."

"How was dinner?" She flicks the lights on and slides out of her heels, feet aching.

"Delicious," Lexa replies, toeing her own shoes off and setting her things down. Clarke watches her long arms slide out of her jacket.

Clarke takes her by surprise, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her into a strong hug. Melting into it and the way Lexa feels against her.

"Is everything okay?"

"I think so. I'm just tired."

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"I want to kiss you."

"So kiss me." She smiles softly and waits for Clarke to close the distance between their mouths.

"Lex-" her voice cracks and Lexa's brow furrows. Before she can get her question out, Clarke claims her lips in a gentle kiss. Lexa holds her, hands around her back and tight against her. Her body heat warms Clarke and so does her kiss. Clarke's knees bobble with it.

She starts guiding Lexa back to her bed. Kisses turning eager, smiles shared between lips that fight to stay connected. Clarke digs her teeth into Lexa's plush bottom lip just enough to arouse and swallows that little sound that Lexa makes.

She almost has her to the bed when Lexa's phone buzzes in her pocket.

"Fuck, sorry. I forgot to leave it." She pulls her lips off Clarke's and the look on her face has Clarke's head spinning for a whole new reason. "I'll just-" she looks at the screen to clear the call but scowls. "I have to take this, go… get comfy." She points at the bed and spins around, answering the call with a little more bite in her voice than Clarke has heard recently.

She sits on the bed and takes her skirt off, breathing deeply as it slides to the floor. She pulls her blouse off too and settles back on the covers to wait for Lexa.

Her eyes drooping as she listens to the hushed, slightly angry tones that come from her kitchen area.

The bed dips but Clarke doesn't know how much time has passed and can't bring herself to open her eyes. A soft kiss lands on her temple and Lexa's voice is soft when she speaks.

"Clarke, let's get under the covers…"

"Mmmf." Clarke lets herself be guided under the covers, feels Lexa wrap her long limbs around her when they're both settled. "Sorry," she mumbles.

Lexa kisses her neck and rubs her hand up and down Clarke's ribs, moving closer. "Goodnight, Clarke."

 

Xx

 

Murphy's office is a mess.

Truly.

Piles of files everywhere, papers that look displaced, three jackets piled on his spare chair. It's just, a disaster.

But he looks up and smiles when Clarke knocks, the joke unspoken but understood between them. It takes a real emergency for Clarke to set foot in his mess.

"What's up?"

"Wanna get lunch? I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Yeah, do you want to go now?" His eyes glance at the clock before he asks.

"I was hoping, I have some free time. Do you have court?"

"Nope. Where are we going?"

"Mama Rositas?"

"Burrito bowl, absolutely." He grabs his phone and swings an arm over her shoulder, walking her out of the office.

He waits until they order and are sitting with their food before he brings it up.

"Alright, spill."

"Can we eat first?"

"No, it hurts looking at you."

"Fuck you, Murphy."

"You love me."

She groans and sets her fork down. Murphy continues shoveling food in his mouth, but she ignores it.

"Kane offered me a transfer."

"You met with Kane?" he says around a full bite of food, cheese dangling precariously off his fork.

"Yeah, last week."

"Transfer to…?"

"Patent and IP."

"Holy shit, congrats."

"Yeah?"

"Fuck yeah, it's about time."

"You're not going to miss me?"

"You're still going to piss me off no matter what, so does it matter what division you're in? This is the whole reason I made you apply here, get yours!"

His unequivocal support loosens the anxiety in her chest.

"You know I won't be around to clean up your messes right?"

"We all gotta learn how to fly sometime, Griffin. You've got this."

"Wow, I thought I'd have to lay out all my thoughts."

"You forget that I've known you for a very long time and I know how that brain works, thank you law school. Don't be fucking dumb, take the leap."

He crunches on a nacho and drips salsa precariously close to his tie, causing Clarke to stifle her laugh.

 

Xx

 

Octavia steals into her office just as Clarke closes her laptop for the night. She feels better and more organized with her thoughts after lunch with Murphy. But still has to put the idea from her mind to make it through the next few weeks.

"No class tonight?"

"Do I have to pin my schedule on your head so you'll remember to look at it?"

Clarke just glares at her, but can't hold it long.

"Clear your schedule for the night Saturday."

"Why?"

"Just… you'll see."

 

Xx

 

The only thing Octavia tells her about their evening is to look hot and to come with an appetite. She is not at all surprised when they pull up to a restaurant, but she is surprised to see which one it is.

The line outside the restaurant wraps around the block, dozens of people waiting for just a small, minuscule chance, to get into the event even though it's been sold out for months apparently.

All of them eyeing Clarke and Octavia with jealousy.

"O, how the fuck did you get tickets to this thing?"

Octavia's brash grin appears, "I got lucky."

They're stopped at the door and Octavia gives their names. There's a heart stopping moment when the rail thin woman glares at them and studies the list with pursed lips, before opening the door and ushering them inside.

"Wow, you were not lying. This place is… not what I was expecting." Clarke whispers, eyes trying to take it all in.

"Yeah…"

Octavia looks around and sees Raven already seated at a table for six. "Come on, Reyes is here."

 

Xx

 

Polis is an  _experience_.

Everything she's heard about and read about and more.

Somehow gothic yet modern. Wood and wire twisted together. Dark colors with accents of light. White linens looking crisp and clean against the backdrop. Candles everywhere.

It is intensely romantic.

Dramatic and astounding.

Clarke sits at the end of the table, sandwiching Raven between them. The waiter brings water but nothing else until the rest of the guests arrive and the dinner begins.

The pop up dinner that had the foodie community, and Octavia, in a fit for weeks.

"O, this is… you did not adequately prep me for this." Raven says, awed

"No shit," Clarke agrees. "I feel somehow underdressed and overdressed and I'm  _wearing_  a dress!"

Raven laughs beside her and Octavia scoffs.

"I don't care how you got these tickets, O. I am so happy and so fucking ready to celebrate my new job."

"Hell yeah!" Octavia responds and they all laugh.

They settle into easy conversation about their weeks when Octavia announces that the rest of their party is here in a way that has Clarke's stomach tightening.

She looks up across the restaurant and locks eyes with none other than Lexa Woods.

Lexa Woods who looks like a siren pulled from the deep.

_What the_ actual  _fuck._

Clarke loses all breath and all brain function, blood rushing through her and pooling at her core. Her fingertips tingle and her mouth goes dry.

Lexa's eyes go wide.  _So_  wide.

As if the last person she expected to see here was Clarke. And honestly, Clarke can't blame her. Stuck in a spiral of trying to appraise her but not wanting to pull away from those eyes that always lock on hers.

Anya appears next to her laughing with Lincoln and Clarke suddenly knows how Octavia got the tickets.

"Got lucky, did you?" She snaps, under her breath. It's loud enough for Octavia to hear though.

"You should be thanking me, Griffin."

"Is that…?" Raven asks.

"Y _ep_ ," Clarke chokes out.

The group head to the table and Clarke still can't take her eyes off Lexa.

More eyeliner on than usual coats her green eyes, which seem to glow in this lighting. Her hair tousled and looking perfectly wavy, that windblown beach vibe that she pulls off effortlessly. It looks like it does after Clarke has been running her fingers through it, except neater and deliberately so.

Clarke itches to do that now.

The perfectly tailored blazer that hugs her shoulders. The snug, lacey gray camisole that drapes low enough for her collarbones and entire decolletage to show. The tight, tight,  _God they're so tight,_ pants that span her long legs.

Clarke's face is slack with wonder and her body is buzzing and hot, feverish. She's thankful for the low lighting the restaurant provides.

"Well  _fuck me_ , I get it now, Griffin," Raven whispers, her voice full of approval.

Clarke blushes with it. Eyes still sliding up and down that lean body she craves so much.

"Completely, one hundred percent understand and don't blame you and congratulations on  _that_ , my friend."

"Alright, alright, Rae." Clarke struggles to speak and earns a laugh and a pinch on her arm.

"Clarke-  _how_  did you last that long?"

"Uh, are you forgetting the part where she used to drive me up the wall?"

"She can drive me up the wall anytime she likes, let's be real here."

"Want me to give you her number?" Clarke jokes.

"Not at all, girl. You do that and you do that well and you enjoy the fuck out of it."

_Oh, if she only knew..._

Octavia gets up to greet Lincoln, placing a quick peck on his lips and an arm up around his shoulder. The way he smiles at Octavia makes Clarke's insides glow.

He introduces Anya and Lexa to the table, and Anya just throws her head back in a harsh bark of laughter.

Lexa hasn't looked away from Clarke though, and she smiles wryly as Anya pats her on the back and snickers again.

She takes the chair opposite Raven, next to Lincoln, leaving the only seat for Lexa directly across from Clarke. As she moves, Clarke notices that Lexa's shirt is see-through across her stomach and her hands have to grip her thighs.

And, yeah, this is gonna be one hell of an interesting night.

 

Xx

 

Now that the party is all together, the waiter brings out the aperitif and amuse-bouche. There are only three plates set down on the table, and Clarke gulps as she looks up at Lexa, realization written all over the other woman's face.

With a deep breath, she reaches out to grab the small, perfect looking bite, not paying any attention to Lexa and feeling an electric spark when Lexa's fingers brush against her own over the middle of the plate.

The spark that jolts her heart into an even faster gear.

The spark that rushes straight to her core.

She shifts herself in the seat and takes the whole bite into her mouth, eyes going wide with the flavors that attack her tongue and locking onto Lexa's as hers do the same.

It's a moment. A breath. A second that stretches over them.

The shared experience.

Clarke is on fire with it.

 

Xx

 

Electricity flows through her veins throughout the next few courses.

Electricity that comes directly from Lexa's eyes.

From the way Lexa delicately forks her portion of their course into her mouth. How her lips hug the cutlery.

How there are small sounds of pleasure emanating from them both that  _tug_  at Clarke.

How after each and every bite there is a look of pure wonder on her face.

Clarke wants to kiss it. Feel it against her mouth and swallow it so it can burn from within her.

She is practically shaking with all of it. Shifting in her seat again and again. Her dress suddenly too constricting, not allowing her lungs to expand and breathe.

Everything about Lexa is turning her on and they're not even touching.

The way her long fingers grip her wine glass, bring it up to her pouty lips. The way her long neck tips back when she sips or laughs at something Anya says. How her cheeks blush just a little bit anytime she catches Clarke looking at her.

How she looks back with intent.

How her jaw ticks and her eyes darken just enough for Clarke to understand it even if no one else at the table notices.

 

Xx

 

Raven, Octavia and Anya all catch on to their struggles soon enough though. Anya digs at Lexa, elbows her in the ribs as her vowels slide with that teasing that comes from knowing someone so well.

Clarke had no idea that Lexa had told anyone about them but she's not surprised. Octavia had known from almost the beginning and Raven was clued in and honestly, Clarke doesn't care. And Lexa, Lexa doesn't look shaken at all by the fact that Raven and Octavia are smirking in their direction.

Their secret affair is an odd burden to carry, sharing the weight seems only fair.

Anya drawls along, asking Clarke odd questions in a roundabout way to better understand the person sleeping with her friend.

Raven chimes in, of course, spilling horrifyingly embarrassing details no matter how much Clarke kicks her under the table or barks out her name. Her cackle mixes with Anya's and scares Clarke more than it should.

Raven makes up for it though, turning the tables on Lexa often enough.

Clarke gets a thrill out of watching her squirm and an even greater one when Lexa matches Raven toe to toe with the sass.

It's so  _fucking hot_.

 

Xx

 

A giant of a man approaches their table with the fifth course and Anya smiles wide. He places the plates down without a word and scoops her up into a hug, kissing her head and not letting go.

Clarke, in her confusion, seeks out Lexa for answers. Lexa wears a soft smile, her foot nudges Clarke's under the table and she leans forward.

"The chef, Gustus, is Anya's dad."

"Oh," Clarke says. The pieces of the puzzle of how the six of them ended up among the city's finest and wealthiest players come together. She feels less uncomfortable with their presence here now. Clarke had learned as soon as the other three sat down that this pop-up dinner was invitation only.

Anya pulls away from her father and introduces him to the table. He smiles and hugs Lincoln as well. Clarke's eyes slide back to Lexa. "His uncle. Lincoln is Anya's cousin."

Her foot is still next to Clarke's, nudging into hers.

Clarke wants so badly to run her foot up Lexa's leg, but her strappy heels cannot be worked out of without hands and she is  _not_  about to draw attention to  _that_  struggle.

Lincoln introduces Octavia with one of his wide, soft smiles and Clarke swoons again at how he looks at her. It's no wonder Octavia was crushing on him so hard. When Gustus comes around the table with a smile, he pats Lexa hard on the back. His giant hand staying on her shoulder while he holds his other out for Clarke and Raven to shake.

"Welcome. I hope you're all enjoying the meal tonight."

"It's wonderful, Chef," Raven says.

"Please, call me Gustus. Anyone who can sit here with these three definitely deserves some extra love. Have they started teasing everyone relentlessly yet?" He chuckles.

"Only Clarke, Dad."

"This one?" He points at Clarke and winks at her. "Any particular reason?"

At this, Clarke pipes up to gain back some pride. "Oh, I beat them in court regularly and they can't handle it. They have to get their digs in while they can," she finishes with one of her perfectly fake smiles at Anya.

Gustus booms with laughter, and Anya glares at her.

"I'd recount that tally, Griffin."

"Oh, I like her." He smiles at Anya. "Keep them on their toes, Clarke. These two need it."

He stops the teasing there and explains what this course is. His tattooed arms flex and his black chef's jacket somehow looks too small to hold in all the life that resides in this man. The life that Clarke can taste with every bite of his perfectly crafted food.

He's a true artist and she feels lucky even sitting here.

He waits with a look of anticipation on his face while they try this next dish. It's divine. A piece of fish cooked so perfectly it melts as soon as it's in Clarke's mouth.

Lexa's eyes close in bliss across from Clarke causing another riot inside of her.

She shifts in her seat again, her foot bumping Lexa's leg and pulling her attention. There's a soft look in her eyes when she opens them and finds Clarke staring. Her foot inches up to Clarke's ankle and honestly, Clarke can't believe she's risking it.

But she will be damned if she asks her to stop.

Gustus' smile is wide with happiness at the reaction his food creates and he bids them all farewell to disappear back to the kitchen.

 

Xx

 

The conversation gets rowdier after that. Anya doesn't hold back on her barbs. Clarke wishes she cared more, but she cannot be bothered with Lexa across from her.

With Lexa looking at her like that.

Exchanging dark looks that get more frequent with each glass of wine.

With each pause over the plate holding each course that is to be shared between them.

"Can you two stop eye-fucking each other and listen to the waiter?" Anya bites, Raven and Octavia burst out laughing.

Clarke blushes crimson and her stomach flips, but she is able to send a glare Anya's way. The other woman doesn't even blink, but Clarke feels better for her pride.

Lexa just tips her head down and studies the dish, a hint of red on her cheeks.

"Seriously though, Clarke. Octavia isn't even this bad and she's way younger than us." Raven mutters and Anya grins like the Cheshire Cat.

"Shall I repeat your earlier statements out loud to the table?" Clarke asks, her voice taking on an innocent quality.

Lexa looks back up then with curious eyes that study their conversation. She leans forward with her spoon to attack the liquid that's in the small crock between them. Her lips practically caress the damn thing and all of Clarke's attitude flies out the window.

"A- you would never and B- look at you, you can't even keep it together for like two whole minutes. Fucking ridiculous, the both of you."

"Hey, Raven, how do you put up with her?" Anya tips her head a couple of times towards Clarke like she isn't there and can't hear the conversation. "Asking for a friend."

"Oh, fuck off, Anya." Clarke snaps and rolls her eyes.

Lexa elbows Anya hard in the ribs at that one and earns herself a pleasant smile from Clarke's lips for her trouble.

Anya, Raven, and Octavia all spin into another round of laughter while Lincoln just observes whatever seems to be going on with a bewildered look on his face.

Clarke hopes Octavia makes it all up to him later.

"So, Lexa… do you know they call you the commander?" Raven asks after they've all settled again.

It takes one long second for everyone to hear the question before the whole table bursts out laughing, Lexa included. Her head thrown back and her hand on her chest. She looks so alive and so happy.

And Clarke really,  _really_  wants to kiss her.

 

Xx

 

They're huddled around the long, beautifully intricate bar with Gustus. He's pouring drinks and sharing stories with his booming laugh.

They started with a bottle of bubbly to celebrate Anya's and Lexa's promotions, which turned into Raven yelling that she was celebrating, too. Gustus included her in the toast like she was part of the family, and it all spiraled from there.

Clarke is nursing her second glass of champagne and something or other Gus threw in the flute. She gets a better look at Lexa's pants, which aren't pants at all but leggings that seemingly have been painted on. The white tuxedo stripe that runs down them pulls Clarke's attention and she wants nothing more than to have those legs wrapped around her.

Lexa catches her looking and that dark flash crosses her face again. She can read every thought on Clarke's face. Her jaw grinds and her hands flex at her sides and fuck, is this night over yet?

Clarke can't pay attention though. Her body is finely tuned to the one next to her. The one inching closer. Brushing shoulders and elbows. The one who dips her head every so often to whisper something for Clarke to hear and Clarke alone.

The one that she aches to get her hands on.

Lexa is the first to call it a night and heads out after a bear hug from Gustus. He lifts her off the ground and Lexa's eyes go wide with surprise and she lets out a perfect little  _oof_.

Clarke smiles as desire pools in her belly.

She's so fucking cute.

Lexa leaves but not without sharing a quick, private look with her as she passes by to exit the restaurant. She barely leaves any room between their bodies, brushing up against Clarke with that same intent.

The look is not subtle at all.

Clarke gives her a head start, sipping slowly at her drink- not wanting to go further than the slight happy buzz she's built. Octavia gets pulled into conversation with Lincoln as he smiles and gets her more familiar with his family.

It's a sight that pings below her ribs. It's the kind of smile that she's seen before on the lips of someone else.

"Wanna get out of here?" Raven nudges her head at the family unit.

"Yeah," Clarke sets the sweating drink back on the coaster and they say their goodbyes. Raven smirks at her the whole way through the restaurant.

She orders a car and her eyes appraise Clarke. When the car pulls up, she opens the door and ushers Clarke inside but doesn't follow.

"Go lock that down, Griffin." She winks and closes the door. Clarke blushes madly but smiles at her friend before spitting out Lexa's address.

 

Xx

 

Lexa's door is ajar when Clarke reaches the hallway. She's barely through it before she grabs Lexa's face and has lips against her own.

Their kisses are feverish and devastating.

Reckless.

Clarke is pushed up against the door as it closes behind her with a slam. Lexa's lips unforgiving. Her hands work Clarke's skirt up her legs and around her waist.

And doesn't have time to breathe with the way Lexa is attacking her mouth.

It is everything she's wanted since Lexa walked into the restaurant looking like a goddess.

And suddenly Lexa is inside of her and Clarke has to break their kiss. Gasps loudly into the apartment and clutches at Lexa's shoulders.

Her long fingers feel divine, moving with a blistering pace of pure  _need._

Lexa too impatient to wait for the bed. Too impatient to remove any of their clothing, working around cloth barriers with ease.

This, this is urgent.

Primal.

And Clarke was so ready for her. Struggling to make it through their long dinner.

When Clarke looks at her, her eyes are dark. Half lidded. Her lips are parted, breathing heavily with lust and her movements.

Dipping deep, deep, deep into Clarke.

And Clarke can feel it building, quick and hot inside of her.

"Come for me, Clarke," Lexa whispers between them.

And Clarke does. Lexa's words sending her over the edge.

Her moan filling the air until it turns into a silent scream, her arousal coating Lexa's hand.

Lexa doesn't wait for her to come down. She removes her hand and scoops Clarke up, carrying her to the bed and pulling Clarke down on top of her.

Clarke wastes no time working Lexa's jacket off her slim shoulders. Pulling Lexa's blouse up and off her torso.

She's not wearing a bra and Clarke's brain short circuits right there.

Lexa is wearing a hungry gaze. Pleased with the reaction. Satisfied and so, so smug.

" _Lex_ -"

"Like I keep telling you, there's a lot you don't know about me, Griffin." There's a rakish grin on her face as she pulls Clarke back to her lips and into a sloppy kiss.

They're too worked up to kiss properly, but Clarke cannot drag herself away.

She needs it all.

She needs everything.

Lexa's shoes hit the floor with two loud thuds. Clarke stands up and spins, so Lexa can unzip her dress. A hot tongue works along her skin, until the offending garment is on the floor next to Lexa's blouse.

Hands grip her waist and turn her slowly.

Lexa is a storm.

Wild.

Ravenous.

She shudders visibly and enjoys the smirk that plays at Lexa's face. Her hands work at the waist of Lexa's leggings. Digging into her ass and clawing the soft flesh.

Lexa growls and squeezes her hips.

"Your ass in these leggings with those heels should be outlawed."

Lexa watches Clarke slowly pull the leggings off. Her hand cards through Clarke's hair and the look she has on her face could set fires. Clarke pushes her down on the bed and slides the last piece of lace off. The only thing that remains between their bodies. The only thing keeping them from being skin to skin.

She stays on her knees, grabbing Lexa's legs and placing them on her shoulders. It's what she's thought about doing since Lexa walked into the restaurant, and the relief she feels with the weight of them around her back is exquisite.

" _Clarke_." It's a heavy groan and it sinks into Clarke.

"Yes?" Clarke places a few nips on her strong thighs. There's a ripple that happens. Goosebumps spring up on smooth skin.

" _Please_ ," she whimpers. Only just loud enough to be heard.

Clarke obliges. Licking a long, wet stripe all the way through Lexa. Smiling at the way hands tangle in her hair. The growl that rips through Lexa. The way her back arches up and into Clarke.

Lexa isn't going to last long, her breath already coming in that short staccato that gives her away every time.

Clarke dips into her with a moan.

Lexa is hot. And wet. And beautiful.

Clarke barely has time to savor the taste.

Definitely doesn't have time to do that thing with her tongue that makes Lexa  _beg_.

Lexa's release hits hard, her back stiff and arched off the bed. Her hips jerking against Clarke's tongue.

Her breath gone.

And when she finally takes a deep, shuddering gasp Clarke smiles into her.

"Clarke…"

Her voice is needy and broken. Clarke stops what she's doing and climbs back up to the bed.

Lexa's face is full of that softness that absolutely breaks her.

There is a moment, heavy and stretched between them.

Clarke dips her head and kisses Lexa, long and deep.

 

Xx

 

They spend the night twisting around each other.

Lexa comes again and again and again. Wound tight and gorgeous against Clarke each time.

And Clarke breaks against her over and over and over. Losing herself in Lexa.

Tongues, fingers, thighs.

Limbs tangled. Bodies slick. Air hot and thick between them.

There's a new level of Lexa's passion. Her movements. Her kisses.

Clarke thought it would wear off, become lesser somehow the more they did this. That once the thrill of it all, the shine, the clandestine nature of it was gone it wouldn't be this good. That once it was out in the open, the attraction would fall away.

The chase would be nonexistent. The sex would fall flat.

But it's the opposite.

Lexa peels back more and more layers each time they find themselves locked in this dance. Gives more of herself to Clarke with every kiss. And Clarke, Clarke matches her. Explores and files away all those little things that make Lexa's toes curl. Opens herself up to Lexa anew each and every time.

Tonight though, tonight is a whole new animal.

It feels different than it did before. Clarke feels every touch and every kiss in a new way, and she does not want to stop. To let it go.

And Clarke is enraptured by it.

Enraptured by  _her_.

They don't stop winding each other up and watching the stunning breakdown until the sun is creeping over the horizon.

Clarke collapses into sheets, out of breath and aching from her last orgasm. Lexa smiling against her skin with soft kisses placed here and there. Little hums into skin that feel as though they sink into Clarke. She curls herself around Clarke like a cat and brushes long fingers softly up and down her back, eliciting a soft hum for her efforts.

And finally, finally, they slip into sleep.

 

Xx

 

"You look like a sad raccoon," Clarke teases, poking Lexa in the stomach and earning a squeal.

"What a pleasant way to start the day." She grumbles with a sour expression and shifts onto her back ignoring Clarke.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, the smoky eye thing was  _definitely_  working for me last night."

"I'm aware," she says, a hint of that cockiness creeping into her sleep filled voice.

"Oh?"

One eye opens, studies Clarke.

"Mhm. I have a mountain of evidence."

"What kind of evidence?" Lexa's eyes flutter open and then search hers.

She hoists herself up and over Clarke in one smooth movement. Clarke  _giggles_  as Lexa's warm weight settles on top of her.

Their stomachs touching, Lexa's chest skimming along hers and turning her on in ways she wouldn't believe.

In ways that shouldn't even be possible after their marathon the previous night.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lexa toys with her lips. Nips and tugs and doesn't actually kiss her until Clarke has had enough and grabs her face, bringing their mouths together and licking into her.

Lexa works a thigh between her legs and grunts when she feels how wet Clarke already is against her.

She begins a slow, tortuous slide with her hips, drawing sounds out of Clarke that sound foreign even to her own ears.

Clarke grabs at her ass, pulling her tighter, tighter.

Raising her own leg and biting Lexa's lip at the surprise of feeling Lexa's own slick heat on her skin.

They fall into a smooth rhythm. Mouths matching the movements of hips, legs. Long, languid kisses that stretch into one another. Breaths heavy. Sighs content. Needy.

And when Lexa breaks, it is a beautiful crescendo. Her back curls and she falls into Clarke. Her breath heavy and hot in Clarke's neck.

Her teeth nipping at skin.

Clarke digs her hips in harder, Lexa moving with an eager intensity against her after she gets her breath back in her lungs.

Her eyes lock on Clarke's, burning with that deep intensity that Clarke never wants to get used to.

And when she comes, it is a slow unraveling that lasts for eons. Her body undulating against Lexa's. Locking up as the waves roll through her, never ending.

Her breath slams into her burning lungs and she starts laughing. Lighter than she's ever been before.

Lexa's puzzled frown just makes her laugh harder, grabbing cheeks and dropping little kisses against that pout.

She starts laughing then, against Clarke's lips and joining her in this madness.

Their bellies bouncing and their sweat soaked skin cooling quickly.

 

Xx

 

They spend the remainder of the day locked together. Interwoven.

Clarke ignores that feeling that seems to inflate inside her whenever Lexa looks at her as she tries to come down from the high that is Clarke.

Ignores the stirring in her bones after her own break down.

Sinks into the beautiful exhaustion that is this dance with this woman.

The sun has only just set when they fall asleep. Bodies wasted with pleasure. Sheets sweaty and hanging off the bed. The smell of their desire permeating the air. Hair wild and untamable. Lips bruised and plump. Skin scratched and marked.

It is…

It is the best feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for all the love and support (and patience).


	14. Chapter 14

The verdict comes back late. So late.

They were close to a decision at five when the judge had checked and reluctant to break, so they kept deliberating.

Clarke walked back to her office to pace the floors. It's a skeleton crew still around, only the new associates and the workaholics are still there but no one pays any mind.

The past month and a half of hard prep all comes down to this. The past eight months of the entirety of the case, of Clarke strategizing and researching and watching videos again and again and again.

The past week and a half of the actual trial.

Of presenting her case, trying to put a neon sign around all the reasonable doubt.

Of objections and arguments and new evidence.

Of catching Lexa's eyes from time to time in the back of the courtroom as she observed, as so many people observed.

Octavia, Murphy, Anya. So many attorneys sitting in the pews. Even Raven popped in.

This case drawing spectacle of its own right, for its sheer outlandishness.

So much of Clarke's time and well being has been wrapped up in this case for the past few weeks. Months.

It all boils down to  _this_.

One verdict.

It's after eight when she gets the call. They're ready.

The court is empty. The halls being cleaned, the building devoid of its usual noise. It's odd.

Eerie.

Turns Clarke's stomach.

She walks into the courtroom with a false bravado she doesn't feel, trying to be steady for her client. It's a shadow of what she usually feels, of that self assuredness that floods through her sometimes.

Her client looks like she's going to puke and Clarke feels like she might join her. Nyko offers a lame, tired greeting. She can see the worry in his eyes too.

Neither one of them has a read on how this is all gonna shake out. The jury had deliberated for days. Had asked a few times to have key testimony read back to them. It's a coin toss, Nyko knows it. She knows it. The judge looks tired and solemn.

It's been a long, interesting breakdown.

When the jury walks in with heavy faces, ice grips Clarke's veins.

She knows.

Her client takes a deep breath beside her and Clarke tries to steel herself for the bad news.

Except that no matter how hard you try. How much you practice, brace for it, it still feels like a punch to the gut.

And it is.

The word guilty lands with a resounding thud in the nearly empty room.

Clarke stops breathing. Notices all the jurors avoid her gaze.

Her client crumples down into tears next to her and it all feels too heavy.

She wasn't good enough. Didn't do enough. The evidence wasn't there but they still handed down a conviction.

She offers what little words she can, not hearing them come out of her mouth. Her tongue moving of its own accord and pushing words from her lips.

And when her client is led away in handcuffs, Clarke feels everything inside of her start to slip away.

 

Xx

 

A few of the jurors find her outside the courtroom. Tell her what more they needed, wanted, for an acquittal. Sing her praise, which seems hollow and empty at this point.

She nods along and tries not to glare. Not to scream and shout.

Until she has to walk away, to a deserted corridor and a deserted bathroom. Locking herself inside and finally breaking. The tears fall fast and heavy down her face, and she doesn't try to stop them.

Heaves with them.

Sobs.

Guttural noises mixing with the heavy breaths she tries to take.

_It wasn't enough. It wasn't enough._

Her phone buzzes in her bag incessantly but she reaches in and powers it down without even looking at the missed calls or texts. Not even scanning the names flashing there for her, the ones who care.

She leans against the sink and studies her face in the mirror. The mascara and eyeliner sliding down her cheeks with her tears. The pale quality that has befallen her skin in the midst of stress and caffeine and a limited amount of food. The worry lines that seem to sink into her forehead with each new trial. With each conviction.

The water feels cold, so cold, as it springs from the tap and she runs wet hands over her face. Wetting a paper towel and running it over her eyes, collecting runny makeup.

She pieces herself back together enough to face the world outside the courthouse.

The world that she's not sure she can handle right now.

Her feet carry her out. To the elevator. To the street. To the building she knows so well. To the front door that is not her own.

On instinct.

Autopilot.

She doesn't realize it until she's already knocked and the door is already opening, Lexa's face riddled with concern.

"Clarke," she breathes.

"Hi," Clarke shrugs. Her voice meek and ragged.

Lexa steps aside and allows Clarke entry, assessing her with those keen eyes. And she feels foolish. Ridiculous. "I don't even know why I'm here, it's not like I can talk to you about anything," she snaps, but it lacks its usual bite.

"Don't."

"Don't what, Lexa?" Her voice takes on a new quality. The emotion and feeling pooling in her gut swirl into a storm. "It's the truth- I can't tell you  _anything_ even though you're the perfect person to talk to but your  _fucking job_ makes it impossible-so why am I fucking  _here?_ "

"Clarke," Lexa tries to get her attention

"I can't- I shouldn't be here… this isn't… we can't do this. You're  _you,_  you're  _them._ I can't say anything, I can't give you details. I can't fucking get this weight off of my chest so I can feel like I'm breathing and not suffocating, so why did I come here?  _Why_ Lex? Tell me,  _please."_ Her voice gets louder and louder with each word. Each breath.

Lexa stands so still and so calm in the middle of Clarke's rage.

"I don't know Clarke, why are you here?" Lexa tilts her head back like she usually does when Clarke has done something that displeases her, but right now she still looks at Clarke with that softness. Fondness.

It just pisses her off more.

"I don't  _know_!" She yells. The words bouncing around the space.

Lexa just stares. Doesn't move. Doesn't speak.

And it's all too much.

And Clarke breaks, the tears welling up and out of her eyes with abandon.

She falls to the floor, her knees hit hard jarring her landing.

"I don't know anything," she gets out through a sob. "It's so fucking hard all the time. It's so goddamn hard."

She covers her face with her hands, embarrassed at the display on top of it all but not caring. Too overwhelmed and too tired to fight it.

Lexa's hand on her back is a warm grounding point. She rubs it up and down. Still not speaking, but inching closer to Clarke.

It's soothing. It slows the tears and Clarke tries to wipe them all away. The embarrassment creeping up again, hot and stiff up the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry," she chokes out. Her breathing ragged and her voice shot.

"Don't be," Lexa whispers. Dropping a soft kiss on her temple and pulling her into a one armed hug.

They sit on the floor like that, not moving and not talking until Clarke's breathing evens out. Lexa kisses her again just at her hairline. So soft Clarke hardly feels it. She stands and pulls Clarke up with her.

"Go change." Her voice is so quiet that Clarke barely hears it. But she shuffles to the bedroom and into the bathroom stripping her claustrophobic clothes as she goes.

She starts the shower. The small room steams up quickly and the hot water is punishing on her back. But she needs it.

Craves it.

Just hot enough to feel almost cold.

She stands there until she just can't take one more second of the beating and twists the knob cooler. Working Lexa's shampoo through her hair and scrubbing Lexa's body wash over her skin and letting the water wash away the feeling of dried tears on her skin.

When she gets out of the shower, there is a bottle of water on the counter next to a pile of folded clothes. It's the old Georgetown shirt that Clarke loves to tease and a soft pair of boxers. And that tension inside of Clarke eases up just a fraction.

Lexa is propped up and reading quietly in her bed when Clarke emerges in a cloud of steam and heat. She pulls her wet hair up into a messy bun at the top of her head using a spare hair tie on Lexa's dresser.

Lexa just watches silently.

"Did you eat? Are you hungry?"

"No. Kinda."

"Do you want something? I have some leftovers in the fridge." She shuts her book and Clarke will never get over how quiet her voice can get when it's just the two of them.

Instead of answer, she moves onto the bed and wraps her arm around Lexa's legs, snuggling into her lap and facing the dark television.

Lexa's hand comes up and strokes her back. They're quiet again for a long stretch of moments.

"Clarke?"

"I can't, Lexa. I can't be a person right now. I can't be anything, I just need to sit."

"Okay, Clarke."

Lexa turns on the television and opens Netflix, selecting old episodes of  _The Office_ for them to watch. Something neither of them have to focus on, think about.

And Clarke is grateful for it.

Not once does her hand stop running up Clarke's back. And not once does she break the silence again.

She just is.

And that's all Clarke needs.

 

Xx

 

When Clarke wakes up in the morning, her head is pounding and her eyes are dry and stinging. Her mouth tastes like stale tears and it all comes rushing back into her. She rolls over onto her back and stares at the ceiling, trying to center her breathing again.

Trying to find that relaxation that lived in her bones in the unconscious moments.

Her eyes burn and one side of her throat is sore and raw from being stuffed while crying.

She is alone in bed, and something clangs around in her ribs when she notices that.

It's a Tuesday and it's the week of a holiday. Lexa is probably at work, wrapping things up for the next three days. She scoffs to herself. Lexa probably doesn't stop working even though the court is closed for Thanksgiving anyway.

Any other year Clarke would be hard at work too. They are the same.

She pads into the bathroom and washes her face, presses a cool washcloth to her eyes for a few moments and tries to soothe them. Brushes her teeth with the orange toothbrush that appeared next to Lexa's one night so long ago.

She should go home, crawl into her own bed and curl up until this bleeding wound feels better, but she can't bring herself to leave. There is a light snow shower outside and her good coat is at the office and she just…  _can't._

The last thing she expects when she walks out into the living room is Lexa, there and stretched out on her couch. Sweats still on and her laptop on her lap, fingers typing away.

Eyes look up and find Clarke and soften in that way they do.

"Morning," she greets gently.

Clarke scratches at the back of her neck and feels a little tingle of a blush on her cheeks. She clears her throat. "Morning."

Her voice still sounds scratchy. Stuffy.

"There's coffee. I made a french press not too long ago, it should still be hot."

Clarke retreats to the kitchen and wonders how Lexa can be so gentle.

It's astounding really.

It warms her and kicks up something in her belly.

Clarke pours the rest of the coffee into a mug, grabs the styrofoam container out of the fridge and places a fork in her mouth, before walking back to the living room.

Lexa shifts her legs up and Clarke sits. The coffee goes on a coaster and the styrofoam gets opened and her mouth waters. All the while, Lexa just watches with those keen eyes, studying Clarke's movements. Looking for tells.

The box holds half of a giant piece of lasagna and she digs into it happily.

"You're not at work," she says around a bite. And oh, food. Food is good.

"I am not, very observant of you." Her lips tilt up in a half smile. "It's a slow week, I can get this all done here."

Except she doesn't go back to typing, she just sips at her coffee.

Clarke shovels more food in her mouth. It might be the best lasagna she's ever had and it's not even warm.

"Where did you get this?"

"Basil. Gustus is still in town, he treated Anya and me to dinner Sunday night. Which is a cop out because he knows the chef and it was free, but whatever." She smiles and shrugs one shoulder. "It's amazing though, right? I need to go back there- they had so many things I wanted to try. And the chef brought out this appetizer that was… Clarke, it was fantastic."

Her eyes are shining and she's smiling and excited about food and she's doing that thing where she pulls the attention to something random. Changes the subject to give them breathing room.

Clarke feels better for it.

"I'll have to try it sometime, I've heard good things."

Lexa's eyes focus on her for a second with a slight quirk to her brow, before her phone buzzes with a call and steals her attention. She sends Clarke and apologetic look and answers, quietly chatting on the call about a filing deadline while Clarke finishes up the food.

The empty container goes on the table, the coffee gets picked up and Clarke settles back into the couch, tugging on Lexa's pant leg until Lexa stretches out again, her long legs solid and real on top of Clarke's.

Grounding her again to the moment.

She brushes her free hand up and down Lexa's shin, her calf, and watches the morning show that's on mute. Reading the news crawl on the bottom and sipping at her coffee.

Lexa hangs up the phone and throws it back on the coffee table, picking up her laptop and setting it down there as well before melting back into the couch. She hums pleasantly when Clarke's hand sneaks up her pant leg and scratches her calf lightly.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I don't think I can call that sleeping. I feel like I passed out. I don't even remember falling asleep…" Clarke chances a glance at Lexa and watches her lazy morning smile appear.

"You made it through  _maybe_  one episode of  _The Office_  before you were snoring."

"I don't snore."

"Not generally, no. But you definitely did last night," Lexa teases. And it feels normal and light.

"You're such a liar."

"I  _wish_ I was lying, Clarke, trust me. I had to roll you over like three times before you finally stopped."

"Ugh," Clarke groans and leans her head back on the couch.

"Hey," Lexa calls, but she ignores it. "Hey!" Lexa's foot pokes her in the ribs and she tilts her head to find a tender look. "It's okay. It was actually kind of cute."

Clarke rolls her eyes. "I'm sorry I kept you up."

"You didn't."

She says it so freely, so easily, that Clarke knows it's the truth.

"Okay."

"I'm glad you were here," she hesitates, tip toeing around the elephant.

"Me too."

 

Xx

 

At some point when they've both finished their coffee, Clarke finds herself leaning into Lexa, head on her chest, fingers teasing around the sharp hip bone that juts out from the waist of her sweats. They've switched to  _The_   _Price is Right_ , and Lexa keeps giggling as Clarke yells guesses at the screen.

Clarke lives for the way she can hear it and feel it.

Her chest inflates with it, and the way Lexa is here with her, soothing her aches in every way she can. And how Clarke, in this moment, in this morning, doesn't care that she can't tell Lexa the details.

This feels better.

She inches up and drops a kiss on those full lips. Lexa's eyes sparkling with it. Before she places her hand on Clarke's neck and keeps her there, pressing into her again.

And that monster that lived inside Clarke for the past few weeks falls away. Returns to its cave to hibernate.

She smiles at Lexa's harsh breath when she slides up her body and lies on top of her more fully. Gets a thrill when Lexa's tongue brushes along her lips and asks for entrance, how her kisses taste familiar but new.

How they still somehow taste like Lexa.

They lose themselves in kisses. Clarke feels like she's back in high school, making out on the couch before her parents came home. It's…  _exciting_  for some reason. The joy she finds in just kissing this girl, in just relishing in the freedom to do so. In feeling alive again after being so numb for days on end.

When she breaks away to breathe, Lexa's eyes are dark, dark, and focused on her lips. Her mouth is still open and her own lips are bruised and so red. Clarke nips at her jaw, at the spot that makes Lexa moan, but it's not enough.

She needs her mouth, her kiss, open and wanting and beautiful.

But the way Lexa looks at her sends her into overdrive, and she joins their mouths together again but slips her hand inside Lexa's pants. Swallowing the resulting groan and feeling a rush when she finds Lexa warm and ready.

She teases. Runs her fingers through her with no purpose or pattern. Changes her pace.

Earns a whine, a whimper, a growl, and sinks inside.

And it is slow, slow, slow.

She doesn't rush, doesn't speed up, enjoys how Lexa writhes beneath her. The way she bites her lip when Clarke isn't kissing her. The way her neck looks, tense and strong as she throws her head back. The way her hips slowly grind and rise up to meet Clarke.

Clarke, who never changes her pace. Who simply begins curling her fingers, smirking at the way Lexa's breathing changes.

Lexa's eyes lock on hers and pull her down into a kiss that's sloppy and wet.

She breaks with a whimper, a shudder. Her body pulls taut under Clarke, fingers gripping the skin at the back of Clarke's neck. Keeping her close, faces mashed together, nose on Lexa's cheek, harsh breath in her ear.

It's almost as if she can feel it with Lexa.

And Lexa sighs heavily. A sigh filled with contentment and joy. Her breathing ragged and shallow, but she guides Clarke back to her mouth and kisses her silly.

Before she knows it the boxers are around her ankles and she's struggling to get them off. Lexa's mouth demanding, her fingers under Clarke's shirt and digging into skin. She somehow pulls her legs free to straddle Lexa's hips, settles into her lap as Lexa sits up, steadies her with one hand while sliding the other around Clarke's hip.

Clarke nods against her lips and Lexa finally touches her.

It is electric.

She doesn't waste any time, slicking her fingers and thrusting inside and swallowing Clarke's harsh gasp.

And Clarke begins moving against her, her hips twisting and grinding in that same slow way she moved into Lexa.

Their kisses are desperate and it's more than Clarke is willing to feel.

Capable of feeling.

But her hips don't stop moving in time with Lexa.

Try to move quicker. Thrust against those fingers harder. It's the only thing that's distracted her from the sinking feeling that's been haunting her all day like thick fog.

 _Lexa_ is the only thing that's distracted her from the fog. Has held her and pulled her back from the brink.

Lexa holds her steady. Nips at her lips and under her jaw and at the skin below her ear and doesn't let go, doesn't stop.

She rides Lexa's fingers and moans into her mouth until it's too hard to be kissing her. Sweat gathers in the small of her back under her borrowed shirt and it's so hot, but she doesn't want to stop. Doesn't want to change anything about this moment.

She grips at Lexa's shirt, at her neck, keeping her close.

Looking into her eyes as she rides her. As her hips find a smooth pattern and the push pull between their bodies falls into a glorious sync.

Lexa's breathing is harsh and ragged and her hot breath hits the sweat on Clarke's neck, sending chills down her spine.

And she doesn't want it to end but she doesn't know if she can let herself finish. If she breaks herself apart on Lexa, her whole precariously calm facade could fall apart. She's too fragile, it's too fragile. Too new. The scar hasn't formed yet.

Lexa curls her fingers and Clarke tries to slow even more, to fall out of their pattern.

But Lexa holds her close, locks onto her eyes and doesn't let go. Her hand strong and steady on Clarke's back. Her body warm and inviting.

A flash of confusion swims through green eyes when she looks up to the hesitation Clarke can feel on her face, she slows her movements and stops. Places a soft kiss on Clarke's top lip, right by her freckle.

"Clarke, it's okay."

Clarke shakes her head, not believing it. The emotion gathering like a storm inside. Clarke moves her hips and spurs Lexa into motion again. Holds Lexa's stare when she asks silently if Clarke is sure. Digs harder onto Lexa's fingers until Lexa gets the hint and takes over.

"It's okay, it's okay," she breathes. Strong and sure, her face so close to Clarke's. Their foreheads locked together, sweat and hot air and that  _pull._ "It's okay, I promise."

Her eyes study Clarke and she moves deeper, reaches further. Clarke nods, needing it.

Needing this.

_Her._

"It's okay. I'm here, I'm here," Lexa breathes. "Let go, you can let go… I'm right here, Clarke. I'm here, I'm here, it's okay. I've got you. Let go."

And with a deep look into Lexa's eyes, she does.

That warm fuzzy feeling builds for a second behind her hips before she's hit with a wave of pleasure.

Lexa holds her upright until Clarke curls into her, face landing on her shoulder and lips against her neck, her body still filled with that release that only Lexa has ever been able to pull from her.

And she breaks.

Tears falling hot and heavy from her eyes. All of it coursing through her again. The floodgates opened with the intensity of her orgasm, and all of the shit she tried to put from her mind comes rushing back in.

All of the doubt and the pain and the regret and the guilt rise up and pour out of her.

Lexa's hand stays on her back and holds her close.

And she cries.

Sobs.

Hardly breathes.

Lexa gently removes her fingers and Clarke shakes with it, too sensitive and too raw and too open. She wraps around Clarke's waist and stays upright, supports them both, letting Clarke feel whatever she needs to.

And somewhere in the back of Clarke's mind, in that place she ignores and pushes away, it rears up- this is what she needed. Craved.

And Lexa's tenderness, the way she holds on to Clarke, the way she moved inside of her and kept her safe, is a sign that maybe,  _just maybe_ , she is smarter than Clarke after all.

 

Xx

 

Lexa holds her on the couch for a long time. Clarke curls into her, on top of her. Halfway between Lexa and the back of the couch. Her boxers are still on the floor, but neither one of them had the energy or the heart to move.

Lexa had put another round of  _The Office_  on and settled into her afternoon. Answering her phone when necessary and typing away from time to time on the screen.

Never moving her arm from around Clarke's waist.

Clarke doesn't have the words to express how grateful she is. How lucky she is that Lexa understands some of the huge weight she's now facing.

"I don't think I can do it anymore," she mumbles, half into Lexa's shirt.

"Hmm?"

"Marcus offered me a position in IP and Patent. He told me to think about it and get back to him."

"Makes sense, with your degree."

Lexa's voice is so soothing, Clarke marvels at it.

She lifts her head up to study Lexa, gets a roll of green eyes for her efforts.

"I can read, you know. I've been in your office on a few occasions." Her cheeks blush and Clarke's insides warm.

"I didn't know you paid attention more than teasing me about  _being California_."

"Haven't you learned anything about me yet, Griffin? I'm always paying attention."

Clarke sinks back down against her with a huff. Her hand finds the skin just under Lexa's belly button and goes back to tracing gentle circles there. Every so often she wanders too far and causes a twitch and a mild squeak.

"I forgot how much I wanted that. It's why I went to Kane Jaha. I just kind of buried all of it inside and away so I didn't lose my mind."

Lexa scratches her back lightly.

"I had to put his offer on the back burner for a while to get through this case, but… it's all I can think about now."

"Sounds like you know what you want."

Just admitting it out loud makes her feel infinitely better. Lexa's strong presence makes her lighter. The clouds part a little. enough for Clarke to realize there is another path.

She smiles and kisses Lexa's shoulder, fluttering inside when Lexa answers with a kiss on her forehead. They finish the episode and Clarke sits up again. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat," Lexa says, a soft happiness on her face.

"Wanna order some pizza?"

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for all the love. My tumblr inbox is always open for screaming.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the official publication of this chapter (the 15th), it is safe to say that Nachos and I both lost our wager. More to come!

It's odd how Thanksgiving sneaks up on her.

Wholly consumed with her trial and the aftermath, and the day spent recuperating on Lexa's couch, she almost forgot about it.

She wakes up on Thursday morning with a bushy head of chestnut hair in her face and a warm weight on her stomach. Lexa stirs and they both resituate their bodies not willing to fully wake up yet.

Clarke hears her phone vibrating on the nightstand and wonders if that's what woke them up in the first place. She lets it go only for it to start again.

Lexa groans and flips over, curling herself around her pillow and getting as far away from the offending noise as possible. Clarke reaches over and grabs the phone, noticing the three missed calls from Raven.

When it rings again, she answers.

"It isn't even eight yet, what the fuck could you possibly want, Reyes?"

"I need you to pick some stuff up at the store before you come over. I just got the turkey in the oven."

"Okay, can you maybe text me that though? Some of us enjoy sleeping in when we can."

"Yeah, whatever. Listen, I don't want this to be a repeat of last year. I'm fucking stressed the fuck out!"

"How much coffee have you had?"

"Three cups."

"Ok, switch to herbal tea. I'll let you know when I'm leaving. Everything is gonna be great."

"Don't forget the-" Raven's voice cuts out as Clarke hangs up and sighs loudly.

When she sets her phone down she folds herself around Lexa's sleep warm skin, arm around her waist pulling her close.

"Morning," Lexa mumbles quietly, still sleepy.

"Morning. I'm sorry about that." Clarke drops a kiss on her shoulder.

Lexa shrugs and Clarke scoots closer, pulls tighter.

"What are you up to today?"

"Gustus closed the restaurant. We're going there, he's cooking a feast."

"Okay, now I'm jealous."

"Hmm," she hums and wiggles her hips into Clarke's. "And you?"

"Raven is attempting to cook a turkey. Octavia and I go over and make sides. A bunch of us all gather and eat. Last year we burned it all to shit and ended up ordering Chinese. Murphy yells about football. It's great."

"Hmm, I think I like mine better."

"I think I like yours better, too."

 

Xx

 

As much as Raven tries to stop it, the turkey ends up ruined. The sides never cook. And Clarke gets depressed after talking to her mother on the phone.

Has been depressed since the conclusion of her trial but, it's even worse now.

Not to mention the teasing and barbs she had to duck and deflect about Lexa the whole morning while she and Raven and Octavia were in the small cramped kitchen.

When the food is delivered everyone in Raven's small living room cheers loudly. even Murphy who'd been too focused on the Lions game to do anything helpful.

Clarke's mood gets considerably worse when Octavia leaves,  _jaunts_  out the door more like, to meet up with Lincoln at Gustus' fancy dinner. She itches to tag along but doesn't know how that will be received and instead, commits even more fully to becoming one with the couch in her state.

She's just about over everything when Murphy and Raven both stand up screaming about a bad call in the game. Rolling her eyes and taking a long, long sip of the wine in her glass.

The holiday is only salvaged when she gets a text from Lexa just as she's packing up her leftovers to leave and head back home. It's cold and raining outside and she's dreading the trip. The text buzzes in her back pocket not long after Octavia has left.

_LW: So, the turkey wasn't edible?_

_Not in the slightest._

_I did enjoy some of the finest crab rangoons the city has to offer._

_LW: I have leftovers._

_LW: And pie._

_Are you trying to get in my pants, Woods?_

_LW: I didn't think I had to try, Griff._

_Touche._

_Don't bother coming over unless there's a slice of cherry involved._

_LW: Of fucking course you like cherry pie_

She sends the eye roll emoji and suddenly Clarke can't wait to be home.

 

Xx

 

Lexa wears a wicked smile when Clarke meets her outside her apartment building. Huddles close to her in the elevator up to the loft. Kisses her deep and dirty when they step foot inside.

"No more kisses until you show me the pie, Woods."

"Are you doubting my integrity?"

"No, but Raven even fucked that up and I swear to god if I don't get pie today there's gonna be a reckoning."

"You're in luck then," she grins and holds the giant paper takeout bag up. "Gustus sent one of everything.  _And_  some leftovers for you."

"For me?" Clarke doesn't hide her surprise.

"He likes you." Lexa shrugs. "You're lucky. Took me a solid six months to earn a smile."

"You act shocked. I'm appalled. You know how charming I am."

"You could be more charming, Griff." She shrugs, nonchalant and unaffected.

Clarke grabs the bag and jokingly pushes Lexa to the door. "Alright, okay thanks for stopping by."

They both laugh and Lexa grabs her face again and kisses her soundly. Pie be damned.

 

Xx

 

They spend a good portion of the night eating pie in Clarke's bed. Sharing soft smiles and ruminations on the night, trading the fork between them and groaning about being too full.

But neither of them stop.

Clarke talks about her mother. The phone call that put a damper on her day. The pain inside at not seeing either of her parents on the holiday. How Thanksgiving was her dad's favorite and every year without him feels wrong.

Lexa listens. Leans her shoulder into Clarke and offers that silent support that Clarke has come to savor. Cheers her up just by listening. Just by being Lexa.

There are soft kisses that taste like pie and taste like sweetness.

They slide down into sheets with bellies that are too full and fall into deep sleeps.

 

Xx

 

Lexa is studying her when she wakes up. Green eyes crinkled at the corners in a soft smile, the haze of sleep still apparent.

Clarke's belly flip flops.

Lexa inches closer, hand resting on Clarke's hip, leg tangled between hers.

"Hi," Clarke whispers, her voice breaking on the single word, the one syllable.

Lexa's smile deepens. She leans forward and brushes the softest kiss Clarke has ever received on her lips.

"Hi," she replies. Lips finding Clarke's again and extending this sacred moment for a little bit longer.

"You're cute this morning," Clarke says, still entirely filled with nerves and butterflies because  _this girl._

"I'm always cute," Lexa says around that half smile that Clarke knows is just for her.

"Hmm, I don't know about that…" She pretends to disagree, but squeals around a laugh when Lexa climbs on top of her and playfully attacks her neck and chin with growls and soft bites and then sloppy silly kisses. It turns into something else when Clarke slides her hands under the shirt Lexa's wearing and inches it up.

Lexa promptly peels it off and smirks at Clarke's wide eyes, her gulp. "So predictable."

Clarke grumps and pouts, but it's gone as soon as Lexa kisses her. Tongue playing across her lips before it dips into her mouth and draws an inhale. Clarke flexes and twists her fingers in the hair at the base of Lexa's head and keeps her close.

Long fingers work their way under Clarke's shirt and push it up, up, so that their bellies can rest against each other. Warm and comforting.

She sits back and pulls Clarke up so she can promptly remove the shirt.

They stop kissing only for the two seconds it takes to throw the offending garment to the ground. Clarke pulls Lexa back down on top of her and moans at the feeling of their breasts touching, of Lexa's flushed skin, of Lexa's kisses getting deeper.

Clarke doesn't know how Lexa works her shorts off or gets rid of the sweats that cover her own long legs. All she can pay attention to is Lexa threading through her, teasingly slow. She works her own hand around and finds Lexa soaking. She falters in her ministrations when Clarke begins moving with intent.

Locks eyes with Clarke. Waits for that signal. When Clarke bites her lip and slides inside Lexa, she almost comes just from the guttural noise it causes. She gets a few good thrusts in before Lexa uses that movement to push her own fingers into Clarke. It feels so good like this. Moving together, the push pull, the give and take.

Clarke is already close.

So close.

When Lexa's brow furrows and her breath hitches, she knows.

A few more deep thrusts and Lexa flies over the edge, her fingers buried in Clarke and curling just right, and Clarke breaks.

Hard.

The intensity of the moment washes over her and she doesn't know how to come down, how to breathe.

She pulls in a shuddering breath, still shaking and weak.

Lexa's gasping, her wide smile is so wonderful Clarke's belly drops to the floor straight through the bed. Her heart beats madly, wildly against her ribs. She is dizzy with all of it.

She sits up and pulls Lexa's mouth to her own. Claiming those lips and losing herself, drowning in it. They can hardly make it work, still trying to breathe, still panting and wasted. But it's a moment that speaks of what they just shared. Hands raking over a sweaty back, lips unable to keep up with everything she needs, legs locked together.

After a few long moments, after they settle, Lexa pulls away to breathe. Mouth bitten and breathtaking. Eyes shining. Cheeks red.

"Morning," she barely breathes it out, but Clarke hears it. Feels it.

"Morning."

 

Xx

 

"I have to go to work for a little bit," Lexa mumbles, the pillow blocking her words.

They fell asleep again after their romp. Tangled up and sweaty but unbelievably satisfied.

"Ugh, why?" Clarke groans. Pouts. Doesn't even want to think about getting out of bed.

"I have to catch up on a couple things before next week." She doesn't say it, but Clarke understands the hidden meaning. "Plus, the office will be quiet."

She feels bad, guilty, for taking Lexa's attention in the already truncated week. It must show on her face.

"Hey," Lexa moves closer, twists her body so she can face Clarke more fully. "I always go in on the Friday after Thanksgiving. I like a head start. And I mean it, the office will be dead."

Clarke nods and swallows the frog in her throat.

"I won't," Lexa kisses her. "Be long." Another kiss. Short. Too short.

"I'm not gonna get out of bed, I hope you realize that. What you're really giving up."

The resulting groan that springs from her throat, low and growly, is enough to get Clarke smiling again.

"You're mean. Mean, mean, mean, Griff."

"Yeah?" Clarke curls her hand around the back of Lexa's neck and chases her lips. "You like it that way."

Eyes get dark and Lexa is the one that closes the distance. Slanting their mouths together, hot and wet and insistent.

She's springing out of bed before Clarke can wrap her legs around slim hips and keep her where she wants her.

" _Lexa!_ "

"The sooner I leave the sooner I'll be done," Lexa singsongs over her shoulder as she disappears into the bathroom.

And Clarke just falls into her bedsheets with a whine.

 

Xx

 

Clarke smirks as she types the message out, playfully teasing in the best way.

_Update: eating the rest of the pie in bed._

She sends a picture. The brown take out box resting on her legs in the sheets.

_LW: So. Mean._

_Why don't you hurry up and finish whatever it is that's more important._

_Come back and help me with this._

_LW: If someone stopped distracting me, I might be able to focus._

_You never had problems focusing before…_

_LW: Clarke._

_Lexa._

_LW: I'm plotting my payback._

_Oh, I'm counting on it Woods._

 

Xx

 

Clarke relocates to the couch, to try to feel like a human being.

It doesn't last long before Octavia is blowing up her phone asking to meet for a late lunch and some study guidance.

She groans and hoists herself up to shower and change, the last thing she wanted to do. She should work, should catch up on all the shit that stacked up during her long trial.

But, she can't.

Doesn't even want to think about facing it.

Wonders instead if she should call Marcus and accept his offer.

Her stomach churns with that reality and she swallows thickly. Not ready to face it yet.

Needing a few more days.

She grabs her phone and sets the music to play through the speakers while she cleans up, shooting off a quick text before she hops in the warm water.

_Update: About to hop in the shower. Alone. How boring._

The reply is immediate and she laughs out loud.

_LW: Clarke!_

She sends the shrug emoji, follows it up with the purple smirking devil. Sets her phone down with a smile on her face.

 

Xx

 

"I hope you're paying… you dragged me out, made me shower, just to sit here while you stew over outlines."

"Yeah, whatever Griffin. Sorry." Octavia is too distracted to even play into her snark. Something that has only happened rarely.

"Okay, what's up?" She leans forward and tries to draw Octavia out of her shell.

"I don't know what to expect on this test. He's never had to do this before. Someone said he takes the old quiz questions from fucking Bird who is a monster and I just… I can't fail this, Clarke. I can't."

"You're not gonna fail, O. You've got this. I know you do."

"Yeah well, I don't feel like I've got this. I don't feel like I know anything. It's all Swiss cheese up here." She jabs a finger into her head for effect.

"Take a deep breath. Okay. Let's regroup- you're focusing on too many other factors. Just follow the outlines. Follow the rules, it's all there for you."

Octavia nods. Her eyes focused on the pages spread out before them, watery. She's trying to hide.

"We all felt like this. Hell, I still feel like this. It never goes away, but you learn how to handle it."

Octavia rolls her eyes, seemingly more at herself than based on anything Clarke has said.

"I'm sorry. I just, didn't get a lot of sleep and it's crunch time and  _fuck,_ you know?"

"I do. And you don't need to be sorry. I'm here." She pats Octavia's hand and offers her a reassuring smile. Waits until Octavia's eyes clear.

"Good?"

"Yeah, let's do this."

 

Xx

 

Lexa arrives on her doorstep a few moments after Clarke gets home, stifling a yawn behind the back of her hand.

Clarke rests her head on the frame, studying her. Her shoulders are slouched and her hair is already out, resting on her shoulders. She looks more rumpled than usual.

"You okay, champ?" She asks softly.

"Yeah." Lexa shrugs. "Lots of cleaning up other people's mistakes."

"Okay. Come on, Lex. No more work talk, it's still a holiday weekend." She pulls Lexa inside and locks the door behind her. "I left those sweats out for you. They're on the bed."

"Thanks," she mutters. Her workbag going in its usual spot by the door, her shoes next to it. Her leather jacket on the chair that sits at the small table. The habits of Lexa in her loft.

"Remember when those sweatpants used to be mine?"

"You wear them  _here_ , so…"

Lexa smirks and continues to the back of the loft.

"Wow, no sass about helping you out of your clothes? You must really be tired."

"It's probably karma for teasing you earlier." She unbuttons her flannel shirt and stalks to the bed, tossing the shirt down and working on her pants. Clarke enjoys the splay of her muscles, the way the black lace bra hugs her chest just right.

Feels a stirring she tries to tamp down.

"I thought you were  _plotting your payback_?"

"Oh, I have definitely done some plotting. But I'm starving. I need sustenance. I didn't get to eat pie in bed today."

"Is pizza okay?"

"Yes."

Lexa pulls her jeans off and folds them over the hanger on the edge of Clarke's open closet door. The one that's been there since they decided to stop denying this thing. Her underwear is next, tossed in Clarke's basket.

Clarke definitely enjoys that show, eyes roving over her side profile-that wonderful, wonderful bubble butt she likes to grab onto-pouting when gray sweatpants cover her view. The light blue UCLA shirt drops down over a naked back and Lexa's hair gets pulled out of the collar, brushing along her back.

She pulls the flannel back over her shoulders and huffs in amusement when she turns around to make the trip back to the couch. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Completely."

 

Xx

 

Clarke wakes up on the couch in the dimly lit room, the television plays an old random movie quietly in the background, splaying light across the open pizza box and unfinished beers on the table. The box underneath reads 1:07 and Clarke's eyes feel heavy, gritty with sleep.

Lexa is curled up on top of her, breathing deep and even into the crook of Clarke's neck, fingers curled in the hem of her shirt. The remote too far away to reach and with Lexa there, she doesn't even try.

With a deep sigh, she pulls Lexa tighter against her and curls into her warm body, already slipping back into sleep, barely hearing the happy hum that slips from Lexa's lips.

 

Xx

 

The tiny hole in the wall cafe with the best pancakes in the city gets busy. To say the least. There's a line out the door to get in and people wait.

Everyone waits. No matter what time they get there.

But it's Clarke's favorite and it's what she woke up craving, and so she stands in front of the couch where they both stood stretching their cramped bodies for a good long time and pleads her case.

"Lex, trust me?"

"Clarke, it's barely eight… we slept like crap on the couch, can we go back to bed?"

"I'll make it worth your while, you grump."

"Is that a promise?" She smirks and works out of her sulk for a moment.

"I've always followed through for you so far. You're the one who told me about your wicked plans all day and then fell asleep on me last night!" She teases, bumping her nose into Lexa's cheek, and grabbing her hand, tugging lightly.

"You're the one who stayed home all day,  _I_ had to work."

"You  _chose_ to work, big difference, Woods." She drops a few soft kisses on Lexa's cheek, squeezes their fingers together where they rest at her side. "If we don't leave soon, we'll never get in."

"Who even… Clarke, no one goes to brunch this early!"

"It's not brunch, it's breakfast. It's my favorite place in the city." Clarke shrugs and looks up at Lexa through her lashes, trying her best to achieve the puppy look.

Lexa groans loudly in protest, but Clarke knows she's won. She runs her hand on Lexa's collar. "You're cute in this flannel."

"Stop trying to butter me up right now, I'm mad at you."

She scowls and Clarke finds it thrilling.

"That's such a lie and you know it." Clarke dances out of the way and pulls jeans on, feeling Lexa's eyes on her.

They get dressed quickly and Clarke drags Lexa out the door earlier than she ever would have suggested before on a weekend, but it's worth it. They step off the elevator and out the front door holding hands, Lexa squeezing hers as they step onto the sidewalk and into the chilly early morning air.

Clarke hardly feels it, with Lexa's hand in hers.

 

Xx

 

The cafe is bustling around them and they have to wait in line, but only for twenty minutes. Lexa doesn't even grump about it, she just holds Clarke's hand and hides behind her sunglasses, looking too cool for anything.

When they finally get inside, they're given Clarke's favorite little booth in the back.

"I hope you're ready for the best pancakes of your life," Clarke says, studying the specials board even though she already knows what she wants to order.

"Hmm, you know, you're really selling these hard. What if they're terrible?"

"They're not. But, if you want to tempt fate, that special omelet looks good and we can totally share."

"Oh, you want me to share with you now?" Her eyebrow quirks and her lip curls up.

"Duh, why do you think I brought you here, Woods?"

"Probably just to bug me, honestly."

Clarke rubs her booted foot gently against Lexa's calf. "Bugging you has been one of my favorite pastimes for a long time."

"Tell me something I  _don't_ know, Griff," she grumbles and studies the menu again.

Her foot moves against Clarke's after a second, and a smile plays at her lips, and Clarke feels warm all over.

 

Xx

 

"Are you still one of the special DAs that gets chosen for the Bar Association Dinner that's coming up?" Clarke says around a rather large bite of pancake, a bit of syrup clinging on the end of her mouth. She wipes it away quickly and flusters at the way Lexa's whole face softens. Eyes hyperfocused on her lips for a few seconds.

"Yep. Every year. You've seen me there haven't you?" There's a glint in her eye. She crunches a corner of toast and grabs her fork, pointing at Clarke's plate.

Clarke slides it closer and uses her own to stab a bite of omelet. Humming an affirmative to Lexa's question.

She remembers last year when Lexa walked in wearing a black dress that looked like it was made just for her. It infuriated her then. How she held her champagne glass, lifted it to her lips daintily while she chatted with her bosses. How she threw her head back and laughed at something Anya had said so loudly, it caught Clarke's attention.

How she had never seen Lexa Woods look anything close to that. How her teeth hurt the next day for how hard she gritted them all night, between exchanging snide remarks with Murphy and rolling her eyes when Indra got up to the podium and talked about all the good work her crew at the District Attorney's office was accomplishing.

She blushes when Lexa looks up and smiles, eyes dark.

"Wait until you see what I picked out for this year."

"Someday even  _you_  will get tired of carrying that ego around." Clarke yanks her plate back and cuts another spear of pancake, swiping it through the puddle of syrup.

Lexa shrugs and goes back to her breakfast. Clarke thinks about the dress she's got in the back of her closet, freshly dry cleaned just for this occasion.

"Just remember who you're talking to, Woods."

 

Xx

 

Clarke pays for breakfast and Lexa buys them coffee from the place across the street, and they walk back to the loft in the late autumn air, holding hands, shoulders bumping and sharing shy smiles.

"Are you ever going to tell me I was right?"

"Probably when you finally tell me the taco truck is delicious."

A peal of laughter jumps from Clarke and she pulls Lexa closer, pecking her quickly as they keep walking.

"I see how it is."

"Mhm, now let's get back so you can make this early morning adventure up to me."

"We need to see what you were plotting first."

 

Xx

 

The next two weeks drag and Clarke is feeling worse than ever before. It's an even heavier burden to carry now that she knows what she wants.

All catch up and no reprieve. It's not going to get any easier either with Octavia about to take leave for her finals. There is no end in sight for the shitstorm that she is smack dab in the middle of.

Marcus is not in the office, not expected back anytime soon.

She should just call him. Just do it over the phone. But it feels wrong. It feels like a conversation that needs to happen face to face.

She could ask him to meet her somewhere, but she doesn't have time to sneak away.

Any free time she's been able to carve out for herself, the minuscule amount of time she has to sleep and shower and eat has been shared with Lexa.

Lexa who is just as busy but always happy to see Clarke. After that first hello, that first touch, Clarke's body relaxes. Lexa's does too. Her shoulders always drop down from their tense perch whenever they're together and her soft smile practically lives on her face.

They both bring home work and sit at the table or the couch pouring over files and eating food until one or both start yawning too much to keep up. And then it's off to bed, to curl around each other and tangle their limbs and share a few sleepy, sloppy kisses before falling into easy sleep until the alarms go off too early.

"Hey, Griffin…" Octavia knocks on the open door as she walks in Clarke's office. She looks as tired as Clarke feels. "I got you all caught up on what I could, Tris is going to help you out if you have any emergencies or anything for the next two weeks."

"Sounds good. You ready?"

"Uh, did you ever feel ready?"

"Sometimes. It's just finals, O. You've got this, I've seen how you work."

She looks off to the side and fidgets for a minute. "Yeah, thanks. Um, so I left a few notes in there and I emailed you with some updates on your open cases."

"You're the best." Clarke smiles, genuinely meaning it. Octavia is one of the only reasons she's been able to stay above water for so long.

"We're still on for our extra evidence session, right?"

"I've had you marked in my calendar for like a month, so yes."

"Okay."

"Octavia?"

"Yeah?"

"Go home and get some sleep, it's the only thing that actually matters at this point. Take a night, call Lincoln."

There's a hint of a smile, a small crack in her anxiety. "Thanks, Griffin. I'll probably be texting you."

"Understatement of the year, probably. Go tear it up, the office will still be standing when you get back."

"It's not the office I'm worried about." She levels a look at Clarke, who can't help but laugh.

"I'll still be standing, too."

"Hope so. Take your own advice, by the way. You're running yourself ragged. Go call  _your girl_."

Clarke waves her away, stomach fluttering at the thought of seeing Lexa soon. Of the promised dinner she was just propositioned with.

"Yeah, yeah."

 

Xx

 

The evening of the big fancy dinner for the Bar Association arrives in barely any time. Clarke spends far too long getting ready this year, putting extra effort into her eye makeup and calling Raven over to help her curl her hair. She ignores the sass, stomach fluttering at the prospect of finding Lexa in the crowd.

Of Lexa's reaction to her gown.

She knows she looks good, better than she pictured when she found the dress. Raven spritzes her with perfume, smacks a loud kiss on her cheek and a firm slap on her ass and closes the car door behind her, smiling from the sidewalk and making some crass remark about a fairy godmother.

Clarke doesn't know and barely hears it, her nervous jitters building.

The hotel lobby is crawling with people. Lawyers all dressed up and ready to drink and pat each other on the back and glad hand all night.

Any large gathering put on by the Bar Association is one of Clarke's least favorite activities, but something the firm requires of her. So she puts on a fancy dress and screws on a smile and bucks up. As if she wasn't dreading the affair already, she has a terrible feeling in her gut that everyone is going to want to pick her brain about the trial she just lost.

And honestly, fuck that. The scar hasn't even formed yet.

Murphy meets her at the curb in a sharp tux and helps her out of her car, ranting under his breath as soon as they walk in. It's the only thing that keeps her sane. That and the few texts she shared with Lexa as she was getting ready.

She's downright itching to see her now, jitters turning into butterflies. See this dress she's heard so much about. See the way Lexa walks into a room and commands it, no matter the size.

Can't wait to get her alone. Already thinking about what she wants.

She answers Murphy's sarcastic comment about the elaborate decorations surrounding them with one of her own and feels as ready as she's ever going to be for the night.

Marcus Kane is one of the first of the firm to greet them when they finally make it to the large, ornate ballroom and head to their assigned table. Clarke couldn't be happier to see him and greets him with a big smile.

Murphy excuses himself after Clarke sends him a look, needing talk to Kane.

"I'm in. I want it." She blurts out as soon as they're alone.

Marcus laughs, loud and jovially. Studies Clarke with a proud smile. "I'm happy to hear that, I've had the papers drawn up for weeks."

"You have?" The weight lifts off her chest and Clarke takes her first real breath in months.

"Just waiting for you to realize it, Clarke." He stands and ushers her towards a waiter walking around with flutes of champagne. "Let's toast."

"How is it this easy? I'm not running away, am I?" She feels suddenly nervous again, unsure of why.

"No, Clarke. You're using your true talents where we need you and where you will thrive. Running away would be continuing to burn out and hate your job."

She nods, words stuck in her throat and unexpected emotions rising to the surface.

"I promise, Clarke. It's okay to take the opportunities afforded to you. You've worked hard for them, this is what it's supposed to be about."

She takes the flute of champagne he hands her and clinks their glasses together, before taking a sip.

"Come by my office next week, we'll get everything signed and squared away and figure out your transition."

She smiles, it feels right. "Thank you, Marcus. For everything."

"It's been a pleasure, watching you rise to every challenge. You've done well, Clarke. I have no doubt that will continue."

 

Xx

 

Clarke is trapped in a terribly dull conversation with an older judge she used to intern for during one of her semesters of law school. He stands there droning on and on about changes to the penal code and the local political climate while Clarke sips at her champagne and nods politely.

It's a reprieve, though she's paying for it dearly. It doesn't matter if she chimes in or not, he's not even paying attention to her. Too in love with the sound of his own voice and intelligence. But, so far, he's the only one who hasn't looked at her with any amount of pity and asked how she was doing and what she felt went wrong with the case.

It's during another quick scan of the room for a friendly face to flag down and save her, that her heart stops and her hearing goes out.

Because walking through the high archways into the ballroom is none other than Lexa Woods.

Looking absolutely radiant.

Poured into a midnight blue gown, all lace overlay, straps hugging her neck, covering her cleavage and even her collarbones but still so sexy, heels high enough to border on almost inappropriate for a work function.

And Clarke's mouth goes bone dry.

Anya follows close behind and steals Lexa's attention, earning a laugh. Lexa's head goes back and a hand flies to her chest just like last year, and Clarke doesn't understand how she can look so radiant and beautiful.

Clarke can't peel her eyes off of Lexa, following her effortless movement through the crowds and over to the bar in the back corner.

She downs her drink, wetting her tongue and makes an excuse, leaving the conversation before the judge can complain. She walks with determined purpose to the bar, ignoring anyone who tries to flag her down or pull her into discussion.

Lexa looks even better up close. Her makeup dramatic and stunning. Lips dewy and plump. Hair down and over one shoulder but straightened for the occasion tonight. Clarke immediately aches to touch it, to wrap her fingers around it and feel the smoothness of it on her skin.

She stands at the bar and leaves enough space for a few people to come between them, but they are the only ones there at the moment.

She feels it. The moment Lexa's eyes find her. The second they slide over and appraise her own gown.

Red.

When she chances a glance up, Lexa's pupils are blown wide and her lips are parted.

Every single cell in Clarke's body cries out for her, but neither one of them move.

Barely breathe.

It's going to be an extremely long night.

The bartender pulls Lexa's attention at last, breaking the spell and Clarke inhales a shaky breath. Her eyes follow Lexa's waist, down to the strappy heels she has on, the slight bit of skin she can see thanks to the open back of the dress.

It's…

Her fingers tingle with want.

_Be cool, Griffin. Not yet._

"You clean up nice, Griffin." A voice behind her startles Clarke out of the lusty thoughts swirling in her brain.

Anya.

With that smirk.

"Doesn't she clean up nice, Lexa?"

And Lexa, Lexa blushes, and her cool facade falters for a few long seconds before she nods. "She does. You do, Clarke." She directs first to Anya, and then to Clarke.

Her voice softening when their eyes meet.

Clarke feels it all over.

"Where's my drink?"

"Currently in the process of being made. Don't act like you didn't have a couple before we got here." Lexa stares her down and Anya just laughs, placing her elbow on Clarke's shoulder like they're old friends.

"She thinks she's funny. How should I break it to her…?" Her voice gains a conspiratorial quality and… what the fuck is happening right now? Why is Anya acting like they're old friends instead of people who have to behave around each other only because they share Lexa.

She regroups while Lexa's eyes find hers. There's a smile there, lurking in the green. A pleasant happiness in the set of her mouth.

"Oh, I think she knows she's not. That serious face she always has? Please." Clarke follows along.

"I know! You're kinda hopeless, Lexa." Anya is cutting, but it must be normal for them.

"And you're an ass. We all have our faults." She grabs their drinks from the bar and holds one out for Anya to take. Her eyes quickly slide back to Clarke. "Enjoy the party, Clarke."

The way she says it, wistful and full of regret, settles on Clarke like a comforting blanket. She feels the same, already steeling herself for the night of being in close proximity but at separate tables and with their coworkers. This is, above all else and even with the alcohol, a work function.

 

Xx

 

Clarke does  _not_ enjoy the party.

Not one second of the affair.

Not even the free alcohol or the fancy food.

She doesn't enjoy any of it. Too focused on Lexa.

Lexa across the room at a table of ADAs who all piss her off on a good day, but how piss her off even more now, stealing Lexa's time and attention.

Lexa laughing with Anya.

Lexa's eyes finding hers across the crowded space every so often, locked in a heated gaze that ruins Clarke.

Lexa looking like a goddamn goddess that Clarke cannot touch.

Cannot kiss.

Not here.

Not with everyone around them.

It is  _torture_.

She just wants to be there with Lexa. Smiling at her lame jokes. Whispering gossip just loud enough for only the two of them to hear. Sneaking little touches under the table.

This whole night alone and at a table full of her drunken coworkers has been a bust. Not even Murphy with his witty asides and snarky remarks about their colleagues can save the night as he usually does. It's all shot.

Gone to hell.

And Clarke is fucking grumpy as all get out.

And turned on more than she has any right to be.

The desserts are finally wheeled out, the coffee poured, and the end of the night edges up on them.

Clarke's phone buzzes in her clutch and she grabs it for something, anything to distract her from looking at the woman across the room.

_LW: Room 8011_

Clarke blinks, looks up and sees Lexa nod, and swallows. Lexa disappears in the crowd then, flitting through like a shadow.

And Clarke downs the rest of her wine in one big gulp.

 

Xx

 

Lexa opens the door before even has a chance to knock three times, grabbing her arm and sweeping her into a kiss before Clarke can even say hello.

Her kiss is hungry. Is thirsty. Is alive.

Is everything Clarke hoped it would be.

And Clarke meets her beat for beat. Finally tangling her hands in Lexa's hair and tugging. Pulling her closer and kissing her harder.

It's all teeth and tongue and naked want.

It sets Clarke on fire.

They bounce off the wall once, twice, before breaking apart to breathe. Except Clarke struggles to get air into her lungs with the way Lexa is looking at her.

She runs a thumb over Clarke's bottom lip and claims her mouth in another sweeping kiss.

Lexa's kiss is unforgiving. Demanding.

The intensity she wears so well is back and heavy in the room.

Another shiver runs through Clarke. It's going to be one of  _those_  nights

She's stripped and on the bed before she knows it. The sheets already open and waiting. The curtains already closed.

Lexa scrambles out of her own gown and climbs up her with a dark look in her eyes.

Clarke needs to feel all of her and needs to feel her now.

Lexa is ravenous.

She's everywhere. A flurry of her mouth and her hands launch a full scale war against Clarke's skin. Her nipples. Her neck.

Clarke doesn't hold back, the loud noises escaping her throat only seem to spur Lexa on.

She's almost over the edge before Lexa even properly  _touches_  her.

Lexa has barely slicked her fingers before Clarke breaks, comes hard with a gasp.

Lexa watches her, face twisted with awe and something else.

"Did you just-"

"Yeah," Clarke cuts her off. Not even embarrassed. The long night of looking and not touching was too much. "Don't you  _dare_  stop," She growls, lifting her hips and moaning when Lexa's fingers almost dip inside.

" _Lexa_ ," she begs.

Lexa smirks down at her, an impish grin and a devilish look in her eyes.

She's inside and curling her fingers before Clarke can blink. And, fuck, she's already close again.

 

Xx

 

When she finally gets her hands on Lexa, Clarke doesn't hold back. Flips her over and takes her hard. Driving her into the mattress and soaking up the loud gasps and moans and  _fuck Clarkes_  that spill from Lexa's lips.

She is more vocal than ever before.

It burns into Clarke.

Lexa comes with a loud cry and coats Clarke's hand and she is dizzy from it all. Kissing her way down Lexa's torso and licking into her, tasting the evidence and earning more husky moans.

Long legs swing over her back, clutch at her, motivate her.

She tastes heady and wonderful and Clarke loves it like this. The way Lexa coats her tongue and floods into her mouth. How she whines and bends and bucks into Clarke, trying to get as close as she can to the source of her pleasure.

She pants out Clarke's name and fuels her forward. Fingers gripping her own as they hold Lexa's hips down.

She breaks with a loud cry and Clarke smiles into her, triumphant and pleased.

 

Xx

 

They stop to catch their breaths. Smiling like mad and breathing heavily. Skin sweaty and flushed. The air around them hot and dank and smelling like sex.

Lexa is radiant.

Clarke doesn't want to take her eyes off of her. Couldn't if she tried. Lexa has always been beautiful, but something about this moment, this instant, hits Clarke. Punches her gut and takes her breath away.

Lexa, like this, is achingly gorgeous.

And she is looking at Clarke with reverence and awe. As if Clarke has hung the moon for her.

It expands and inflates inside of Clarke, that look. Reaching every nook and cranny, filling every crevice.

She thinks she could stay here with Lexa forever. A strange stirring in her gut, in her very foundation, in the deepest places of her soul. It latches on and washes over her. That warm, safe, buzzy feeling stretching to her fingertips, her toes, her lips.

Lexa's eyes are heavy on her face, focused on her lips. Clarke laughs and shifts to her side, kissing her with a sweetness she didn't know she was capable of. A sweetness worthy of that look that Lexa just had. The one that grabbed on to Clarke's stomach and heart and tossed them against her ribcage repeatedly.

Lexa inhales sharply and takes over, her tongue toying with Clarke's. She rolls them over. Pulls Clarke on top of her and enters her again, smiling at Clarke's gasp.

She loves when Lexa fucks her like this. Those green eyes blown wide and dark, so focused on her chest as it moves with her hips. Roving over the skin. Watching long fingers work into her.

Catching her eyes from time to time and holding there. The intensity of the act stretched between them and pulling them closer and closer together.

She knows it's one of Lexa's favorite positions. Can see it in her eyes. Can feel it.

Lexa enraptured with her. Everything she can see and taste and feel. It sets Clarke alight, scorching into her. Throbbing. Pulsing inside and feeding the flame.

It never lasts long like this.

This time is no exception. Lexa nods, feeling Clarke's body start to tip, and she falls falls falls knowing Lexa will catch her.

Xx

Clarke isn't sure if they ever even fell asleep or just in some weird facsimile of it. Hang just in the edges in a half awake state in between rounds of breaking against each other.

Hands brushing and caressing skin, small kisses on lips and cheeks and foreheads. Tiny hums and whispers in the dimly lit room.

But the sun sneaks through the sliver of curtain soon enough and Lexa is looking at her the way she does in the morning. Relaxed and happy, her eyes full and alive.

Clarke swoons with it. Connects their lips together again and wonders how it's possible she already needs Lexa again after all that, but she does.

Craves her.

Chases the hitch in Lexa's breath, runs her hand up Lexa's ribs and cups her. Twisting her fingers over a taut nipple and earning soft bite on her lip.

Smiles into Lexa's mouth. Slides away and over her sharp jaw, nipping at the hinge. Running her nose over that spot and smirking when Lexa digs her fingers into skin just a little bit harder when she finds it.

Lexa studies her as Clarke works her fingers between those legs. Doesn't stop. Comes quickly on Clarke's fingers with her forehead resting on Clarke's and her breath hot and muggy on Clarke's face.

They stay facing each other and Lexa returns the favor, mirrors Clarke's actions and weaves her arm, her hand between Clarke's legs. Eyes locked together, and lips so close, sharing heavy breaths.

Clarke falls into this morning with this girl and another orgasm that's softer than the ones she had last night, but no less intense. Just as special and real and wonderful.

For a second, for a moment, it feels like more.

Lexa's touch vibrates inside of her. Alive. Thriving.

And Clarke kisses her again with every single thing she has inside her bones.

 

Xx

 

"Shit, I need to call Octavia and have her bring me a change of clothes. I am  _not_  putting that dress back on as much as I love it. There will be no walk of shame for me today." The steam from the bathroom fills the air as they exit, wrapped in towels and perfectly sated. They took advantage of the large shower, smiling into sloppy kisses as fingers danced along soapy skin.

"I packed a bag, there are some of your clothes in there." Lexa towels her rapidly curling hair and looks pointedly at the bag that sits on the chair in the corner.

"What?" Clarke blanches.

"I brought you clothes."

"From where?"

"My place?" Lexa looks perplexed.

"How?"

"Clarke, do you not realize how many clothes you have at my apartment?" She gets up and rummages through the overnight bag, her wet hair dripping down into it.

"It can't be that many."

"You leave something almost every time you're there lately, and take something of mine to yours." A shirt flies at her and she catches it.

"Pfft- no I don't."

And, well, she  _has_  been looking for this shirt for like a week. And the shirt she's been wearing around the apartment before bed  _is_  one of Lexa's. But...

"Clarke, you have a drawer." She says it like Clarke should realize what that means. "I'm thinking of giving you space in the closet now, which is  _true_  sacrifice because you've seen my impeccable wardrobe."

She's joking and calm, but her words poke at Clarke.

"Don't," Clarke starts. Anxiety spilling up her belly and into her mouth, fueling her words.

"Don't what?"

"Don't do that. That's not what this is."

"Clarke-" Lexa's face twists with confusion, her lovely mouth turns into a frown.

"No, I mean it. We're just fucking around and having fun! It's casual, that's  _it_ ," She bites.

And she knows that's not it.

She knows that they're more.

She felt it last night and she's felt it deep and burrowing in her chest for weeks.

But she can't deal with the way Lexa is looking at her and the way Lexa was already prepared and planned ahead and the way Lexa kissed her last night before they finally tried to fall asleep.

How it was a kiss that  _meant something_.

How it was bigger than sex last night and more like love.

How this morning was… was...

It smacks her in the face. How real this is. How it became a solid, living thing without her realizing it even though she was living it.

And Clarke isn't- can't…

It's not… is it?

_Fuck, Griffin, why are you doing this?_

Lexa's face morphs immediately from one of confusion to one of incredible pain.

"No, Clarke. It's not." Her words are clipped and her back is straight and suddenly she is the Lexa Woods from the courtroom.

And that change is what feels like a punch to the gut more than anything. How quickly Lexa flipped that switch and became someone else. Became someone hard.

_Karma is a bitch_

It's all too much and it sits heavy on her chest and Clarke has to save face. "Jesus,  _Lexa_ , it's  _just sex_."

And it is the exact wrong thing to say. She knows it.

But it's the only thing that comes out of her mouth.

Lexa nods. Stares at Clarke with a face that is completely blank.

"Right. Okay," Lexa says, resigned. Closed off.

She moves past Clarke and into the bathroom without another word. Without a second glance.

When the door shuts behind her, it is with finality.

Clarke's throat constricts and her belly knots and her face glows hot, fighting the urge to puke. She throws her clothes on, grabs her clutch and her dress from the night before and flees.

As she walks down the hall to the elevator, she can't shake the feeling that she's making a mistake.

That she left something behind.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... last chapter caused some feelings, huh?

Heavy pounding on the door startles Clarke out of her uneasy slumber. The couch is uncomfortable and with the blanket on she's sweaty, but she doesn't want to move, get up, acknowledge anything else right now.

She came home in a pile of tears and regret and crashed on the couch. The bed smelling too much like  _her_ , holding too many memories. The couch…the couch was the safer option. Her shirt smells like Lexa's apartment but she can't take it off, can't even fucking breathe for the war that is raging inside of her chest.

Lexa's clipped, hurt voice echoing in her head. Her wide, sad eyes as she retreated to the hotel bathroom. How happy and free she was in bed in the morning, kissing Clarke like a fiend after they had sex.

It's all haunting her.

Has been since she left and came home and made her life on this couch. She doesn't even deserve the couch, but her bones protest any time she tries to move.

She keeps replaying it all in her head. Their conversation. Their night of… The past few weeks since Clarke's trial. How Lexa has made her feel safe and wanted and cared for more than anyone ever has.

How her kisses are the same but new every single time. wake up something dormant and powerful in Clarke's soul.

Replays how it all started.

How Lexa didn't fight it. Seemed eager and wanting. Following Clarke's lead. Always.

Patient and never pushing.

How Clarke was always drawn to her, even when she couldn't stand her. For years. This simmering underneath all of it.

Simmering until it reached the breaking point.

How maybe, just maybe, this was always supposed to happen.

How maybe, just maybe, Clarke feels more for Lexa than she realized.

"Clarke, Clarke! Are you home?" More banging accompanies Octavia's yelling. Startles Clarke again, she forgot Octavia was there. "I swear to god, Clarke if you blew me off to screw Lexa all weekend I'm going to hurt you."

She kicks the bottom of the door and the mention of Lexa's name jolts Clarke out of her stupor. She rushes off the couch to open the door. Shit, she forgot about her plans with Octavia.

"Woods, if you're in there, Clarke and I have a standing date to study for my evidence final and I will  _not be forgotten_ , so help me!"

Clarke opens the door and pulls Octavia inside before she realizes what's happening. Her face is a mix of confusion and anger as she looks around the room.

"Jesus, Griffin… what the fuck happened here? Are you sick?"

"No," Clarke's voice is ragged from the tears and from not speaking out loud to anyone since she left the hotel room over a day ago.

"What is... going on?"

"Nothing." Clarke's voice sounds shaky even to her own ears and she tries to hide it. "Sorry I forgot about our plans."

"Yeah, no… don't worry about it. Um, are you okay?"

Octavia's gentle concern finally gets to Clarke and she's crying again despite her best attempts to fight it. She shakes her head and Octavia pulls her into a strong hug, her arms fierce around Clarke's shoulders.

"I'm gonna fucking punch her so hard."

"It wasn't-" Clarke stops, swallows the thick coating on her tongue. "It was  _me_. I fucked up."

"Clarke," Octavia's voice is soothing and her arms feel safe.

"I did. I… fuck, I'm an idiot."

She cries onto Octavia's shoulder for a while, and Octavia doesn't loosen her hold for a second.

It's more than she deserves right now, but she's thankful for it.

When her tears finally slow and her breathing starts to regulate, Octavia breaks the silence. "What happened?"

"Me. I happened."

"Okay, Griffin, I kind of need more than that."

Clarke takes a deep breath and steps out of Octavia's hug, wiping her eyes on her sleeves.

"Um, well. So." Clarke clears her throat, willing steadiness into her voice. "The Bar Association dinner was lame, as usual. But Lexa got us a room and-" Clarke stops, her mind going back there again even though she tries to fight it off. The way Lexa had kissed her.

"Okay, so the sex was more amazing than usual and it was…  _different_. It felt like something was happening between us, and," she takes another deep breath and sits back down on the couch, head in her hands. "And I freaked out."

"Like during?"

Clarke shakes her head. "No. In the morning. I wasn't planning on staying over and I was talking out loud about how I had to call you to bring me some clothes or something and she had already packed some for me. I guess I leave a lot at her place."

Octavia sits on the coffee table and studies Clarke.

"Anyway, she made this completely random joke about how I have a drawer or some shit and I just freaked out. I mean… we've never talked about any of that and we're not even like an official thing and she's going on about mixing wardrobes."

"Oh, Clarke."

"What?"

Octavia shakes her head once, "Keep going."

"That's when I snapped. I told her it was just sex and she looked completely heartbroken." Clarke's voice breaks again and a few tears begin slipping down her cheeks.

"Uh, yeah. I can see why. That was harsh even for you, Clarke."

"Ugh!" she falls forward and cradles her head in her hands against her legs, tears building hot behind her eyes again.

"You know you've been dating this whole time, right? For  _months_."

Clarke groans louder in protest.

"Seriously, are you forgetting that I've seen you two together? I've seen the looks, I've seen how you are with her. You're so fucking blind."

"No, I'm not. We're just enjoying each other! I like spending time with her." Clarke argues, tries not to whine.

"Okay, Clarke, I'm going to ask you this question and then I'm going to leave." Octavia is exasperated, but she softens if only for a few seconds. "What do you think a relationship  _actually_   _is_?"

Clarke's stomach does somersaults inside of her before it plummets to the floor. A sad noise escapes the back of her throat.

"Yep. Clarke  _lacking-in-emotional-self awareness_  Griffin strikes again. I swear, how did you make it to 31?"

Heat creeps up the back of Clarke's neck and a cold sweat breaks out. She feels sick and dizzy and out of it.

"Have you ever actually had an actual adult relationship?" Octavia asks. She is still being incredibly kind and Clarke hates it.

shakes her head, still hiding. Still embarrassed and frightened.

"Well fuck, of course it took you by surprise. I swear, Clarke."

Clarke doesn't need to see the look on Octavia's face. She takes a deep, shaky breath. Her lungs burning with the effort.

Octavia pats her on the back and stands. Clarke finally looks up at her. There is no pity on her face. No teasing in her eyes. Just more of that concern, that support.

"Listen, I can tell from this whole depression thing you've got going on that you already know. You know how you feel. You know it's real and you know you fucked up, which is good and I'm glad I don't have to be the one to break that to you. Fix it or don't. But make sure whatever you do, you don't regret it."

 

Xx

 

Clarke can't hear anything.

Nothing at all.

Not with the way her blood races through her ears, her breathing shaky and weak inside her own head. Her heart pounding so hard it may, in fact, leap out of her chest and onto the ground where she can step on it and put it out of its misery.

Every step to the building feels like a slog, and yet she's there in front of it in an instant, a heartbeat.

She doesn't feel the crisp December air bite at her, work its way through her excuse for a jacket. The first thing she grabbed in her mad dash to the door. Before she lost her nerve. Her will.

Her throat is dry and her head is aching and her whole body is on edge. She tries to swallow but nothing happens. Her stomach twists and riots.

_It's now or never, Griff._

She doesn't know why she was sad when she finally turned her phone back on and saw no messages or missed calls from anyone other than Murphy and Octavia. She didn't expect it, think it would happen, but she  _hoped._

But no, this is her mess. Her choice.

 

Xx

 

Lexa opens her door with a sad smile. There's a touch of relief on her face before it disappears.

It breaks Clarke's heart. Smashes her insides and her pride and her stubborn will to pieces.

Clarke opens her mouth a few times to start explaining things while Lexa just observes the turmoil.

She leans her head against the door and smiles again. There's not a trace of anger or disappointment on her face. As if she can read everything Clarke cannot say.

And it hits Clarke then, in one breath, what she feels for her.

Lexa's expression slowly changes from one of blank patience. She looks soft. Happy to see Clarke on her doorstep.

But Clarke can't get that look of pain out of her mind.

She never wants Lexa to look like that again. Vows to never, ever cause it.

"I was hoping you'd catch up," Lexa speaks first, surprising Clarke. Her voice is quiet and gentle. Pulling Clarke out of her stormy, mish-mashed thoughts. Her eyes are deep and tender when Clarke chances a glance at them. Full of affection. "What took you so long?"

It is the best kind of overwhelming.

It absolutely breaks her.

"Lex," Clarke gets out around a sob, falling into Lexa. Her tears streaking freely down her face.

She cries for a few moments. Breathing Lexa in and feeling more at home than she has any right to. In between tears, she drops small kisses on the bare skin of Lexa's neck. Holds her with everything she has.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she says into Lexa's shoulder.

It's another moment before Lexa speaks. Her voice just as broken.

"Are you  _here_? Are you here now, Clarke?"

Clarke nods, "I'm here." She waits a beat before the next words feel strong enough to leave her mouth. "With you."

"With me," Lexa barely whispers. Squeezing her and pulling her tighter.

Lexa holds her, runs a soothing hand up and down her back. They hold each other for seconds or hours, Clarke isn't sure. All she can focus on is the fact that Lexa never lets go. That Lexa's hand never stops moving. That Lexa's tears dampen her own skin, and lips and a nose brush along her temple.

Lexa takes a deep, steadying breath that expands her lungs against Clarke's body.

"Have you done all of your over-thinking?"

"Lex?" Clarke pulls away a little and studies Lexa's face. She is still impossibly relaxed. "You weren't worried about this?"

"No. Not one bit. I  _know_  you, Clarke." She holds Clarke's eyes when she says it. The truth real and steadfast before them.

Clarke kisses her forehead, her cheek, pulling her into a tight hug. Needing to feel Lexa against her. Her crazy heartbeat and her breathing.

Tears leak out again, but they're different this time. Relief and joy rolled together.

"I thought you were smarter than me, Griffin. You're always implying..." Her voice is thick with the tears they've cried and the emotion that exists in this moment. This singular moment.

Her words break through all of Clarke's walls and draw a smile to her face. Her fear of Lexa's anger, heartbreak, of her dismissal are gone in an instant.

"Shut up, Woods," Clarke laughs through her tears and finally kisses her girl.

It feels like coming home.

And how did she never realize this before?

They both pull away and seek each other out. Eyes locking. Speaking a language all their own.

They meet in the middle this time. Lips soft. Full of care.

It twists into something different. The last of their tears leaking slowly down cheeks, melting into their kiss. Lexa shakes and Clarke holds her tighter, kisses her harder. It's a bruising kind of kiss, the kind she hopes speaks all of the things that float inside.

Lexa grows more steady, but no less passionate with her movements. Taking charge and pulling Clarke under the wave of intensity that always surrounds her. Clarke allows her to set the pace, content to follow Lexa now.

To let her lead. To give her anything she needs.

As long as she never stops kissing Clarke like that.

Wanting Clarke.

Lexa backs up, pulling Clarke with her and shutting the door behind them, gripping her waist and leading her further inside. Her lips never leave Clarke's.

And Clarke, Clarke can finally breathe again.

Utterly and completely in love.

 

Xx

 

They stand in Lexa's living room, holding each other. Bellies stretching with their breaths. Shy smiles playing at lips. Hands moving, caressing.

Lexa leans down and Clarke tilts her head and this kiss is so soft something breaks inside of her, races through her blood and breathes new life into her being.

She whimpers and Lexa squeezes hands that stay on her hips. Clarke has never been kissed like this before, and she didn't know what she was missing until now.

Her legs are shaky and her heartbeat is strong and wild in her ears.

"You were right," Clarke whispers. Diving back in for another kiss. "It's… it's more."

Lexa inhales and pulls away, just a hair.

"I'm glad you figured it out," Lexa says it against her lips, playful and full of mirth. Smirking into another kiss.

"What's that?"

"That I'm so much more than just a good lay," she says.

"So fucking smug," she chides. "I'm trying to be serious here." Clarke shoves her shoulder and grabs her face with both hands to kiss her wildly.

 

Xx

 

When she undresses Lexa this time it's not the same. It's not the same as it's always been.

Her hands tremble and sweat.

She is nervous.

She's never been nervous, not with Lexa.

Lexa who simply looks at her with adoring eyes, her touches against Clarke's skin soft and fond.

It makes her more nervous. Her own body electric, buzzing with a current that never seems to fail around Lexa. The voltage has increased now, all the way up and shocking her in the best way.

Her breathing already ragged.

But Lexa holds her steady, kisses her softly and fills Clarke with sweetness.

This, this is new.

Addictive.

Something different and wonderful.

Tangible in a way that it never was before.

When their lips meet again, she devours Lexa. Ravenous and needy.

Wondrous.

Pliant and impatient.

And yet, needing to take her time.

Body on fire with a single look.

Her chest inflating, taking it all in. Her face warm with the desire apparent in green eyes.

Her entire being throbbing.

Aching.

Desperate.

It's the most intimate they've ever been. Even more so than the other night.

It's intense and heavy and passionate.

Lexa does not hold back. All of her inhibitions are gone and she moves on Clarke as if she is pouring every single ounce of emotion and feeling she can into her. Making Clarke feel it all.

And Clarke does.

And gives her back everything she has in her own body. Spilling it into Lexa and writing it into her skin.

And it feels like love.

_Because it is._

_This is it._

It slinks inside of Clarke and slithers between her ribs.

And suddenly everything makes sense.

It shatters her. Inside and out.

And she shakes with it. Grasps at Lexa and holds her tight.

Loses herself on Lexa's fingertips. In her murmurs. In her kisses and her eyes.

When Lexa looks at her it is with so much tenderness and so much love that Clarke's eyes well up and tears leak out down her cheeks as much as she tries to stop them.

She pulls Lexa down to her, wraps her arms around strong shoulders and kisses her deeply. A smile forms on her own lips and spreads to Lexa's and they try to fight through it, try to keep their mouths connected, but it is a lost cause.

 

Xx

 

"No more fighting it, Clarke." Her voice is so quiet it astounds Clarke. She searches Clarke's eyes, reading something that must shine there.

And Clarke's heart aches for the pain she caused. She holds Lexa's face, rubs her thumbs over round cheeks.

She kisses her. Softly.

Giving herself completely over.

When they stop, she brushes the few tears that have escaped from Lexa's watery eyes.

"I know." She whispers. "I was silly and stupid," she admits. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know, Clarke." She offers Clarke a watery smile and runs her hand along Clarke's wrist. Not letting go.

Clarke remembers words from earlier. How Lexa wasn't worried. How Lexa  _knows_  her.

How thrilling that fact actually  _is._

_Lexa_ knows  _her._

"I just didn't-" she takes a staggering breath. "I didn't realize how real it was. How easy it could be."

Lexa laughs then. A little shy laugh that causes Clarke's heart to race.

"The great Clarke Griffin finally admits a weakness?" Lexa says, without her usual amount of sass but enough for Clarke to know she's okay.

They're okay.

Clarke rolls her eyes but smiles nonetheless. Swooning completely.

"Yes, even I have faults. I know it's hard to believe."

"Definitely not hard, Griff." Lexa soothes her teasing with a few gentle pecks before settling down against Clarke's skin. Ear against her heartbeat.

Clarke swallows down her own fear, wills her voice to be steady. It's now or never.

"You're impossible, do you know that?" She keeps staring at the ceiling and running her fingers over the taut muscles of Lexa's back.

"How so?" Lexa leans back up, studies her, tilts her head. There is so much fondness in that look that Clarke's heart expands even more.

"Because you're  _you_." She takes a breath. "And you were right in front of me this whole time but I was always too annoyed to pay attention and then too happy with the sex to think about it. Now you're here with me looking at me like that. I tried to get you out of my head, but I  _can't_. It's  _infuriating!_ "

" _Tell_  me about it." Lexa rolls her eyes. Kisses Clarke once again for good measure.

They hold there for a moment. That thing shakes inside of Clarke again. Bangs and rattles all of her insides.

Lexa's eyes crinkle around the edges.

"I'm kind of falling for you."

Clarke barely hears herself say it but she does.

Say it.

Puts it into the open.

And now there's a look there. One of elation and mild disbelief. A kind of hope that changes Lexa's features.

"Yeah?"

Clarke reaches up and brushes Lexa's jaw. Warming at the way Lexa leans into it. Clarke nods and lets a soft smile grace her lips. "Yeah. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here."

A lazy smile takes its time blooming on Lexa's face. She studies all of Clarke, runs her eyes over and over Clarke's face. Brushes soft fingers along her cheek, her jaw.

"It didn't, Clarke. You've been here all along, you're just stubborn and impossibly obtuse."

She is so matter of fact. Clarke giggles, can't even try to hold it in.

"Did you just call me obtuse?"

"I did." Lexa's smile stretches impossibly wider. Clarke's heart skips a few beats.

"You know, when a girl tells you she's in love with you, you should be nicer to her and stop calling her out."

"That's the thing, Clarke. You never told me you're in love with me." She tilts her head, cheeky in her joy. It shines off of her and onto Clarke.

"What do you think I've been saying this whole time!" Clarke laughs, fake exasperated.

Lexa's smile could rival the sun.

"I don't know but, fuck, I really love you. Obtuse ninny that you are."

"Good," she scratches lightly at the nape of Lexa's neck.

"Good?"

"You heard me, Woods." She kisses Lexa finally, breathlessly, and yes- this  _is_  what it feels like to come home.

"Thank you for being patient with me."

"Clarke-" Lexa starts, but Clarke cuts her off with a quick brush of lips.

"I mean it. I love you."

She holds Lexa's gaze for a moment. Watches that realization sink into green eyes that she loves so much. Into cheeks that blush and lips that twitch with a smile.

Her chest expands so fitfully, she wonders if it might actually crack open.

Their mouths meet again. Pressing into each other and speaking the language they always have.

The things that don't fit into words.

That can't be expressed any other way.

Clarke pulls her lips away, twists a finger around one of Lexa's curls. "Shit, I've been such an ass…"

"You're always going to be an ass, Clarke. It's one of the things I've fallen the hardest for."

Clarke laughs, snorts in the back of her throat. Lexa's eyes twinkle before she joins her.

"Wow, talk about wooing a girl… first you call me a ninny and now this!" She can't make it through her fake admonishment without cracking on a smile.

Lexa rolls her eyes. That wide, toothy grin on full display. It hasn't left her face yet, Clarke hopes it doesn't for a long, long while.

"We really worked on that friend part of the original agreement, didn't we?"

Clarke almost can't believe that they're here in bed and joking right now - this is the farthest thing she imagined on her walk over- but the happiness that glows between them is too perfect.

She pulls Lexa back down for another kiss.

Never wants to stop kissing her.

"Two overachievers like us? I'm not surprised."

They both share a look, and then a laugh, and a sloppy half-hearted kiss between grinning mouths.

 

Xx

 

Clarke begins to stir and wake with a smile already on her face. Wrapped up in sheets, Lexa's back against hers in sleep, every single inch of them touching from ass to shoulders. Their steady breaths in sync. Lexa's back expands against hers in her deep sleep, Clarke focuses on the steady rhythm. How it flows with her own.

How it feels more intimate than a lot of things.

The sheets are a mess around them, but she's not cold.

Not with a naked Lexa beside her in bed.

Legs tangled together as much as possible as they both lie on their sides.

A deep, content sigh sounds from Lexa- a signal that she's beginning to wake. Clarke smiles again and wiggles closer to her. Lexa slides her leg around and settles again. Breath evening out for long minutes.

And Clarke dozes. Listening to the breathing and the sleepy hums that come from pouty lips.

Lexa always makes the cutest noises in this state. Not awake. Not asleep. Somewhere in between.

She wiggles against Clarke, pushes herself harder into the solid warmth behind her. It only lasts for a few seconds until she shifts again.

Another pleasant sound accompanies her movements.

"Stop fidgeting," Clarke whispers.

"I don't fidget." Lexa's voice is thin and full of sleep. Clarke smiles wider.

So many smiles and the day hasn't even started.

"You do."

"Nuh uh," Lexa disagrees and turns over, curling into Clarke, arm around her waist and pulling her flush against skin.

And Clarke's heart nearly explodes. Why did she deny herself this feeling for so long? It's the best thing she's ever been around.

"Every time I'm awake before you, I notice it. You wiggle around and don't stay still. Then the alarms go off and we get up."

"I didn't think you paid that much attention to our routine, Griff."

"I may have been in deep over my head, but your little quirks have been filed and stored appropriately in my brain."

"Hmmm," Lexa hums, turns her face into Clarke's skin, breath ghosting along. "Good to know."

They fall silent again and Lexa's breathing deepens. Clarke lets it. The room still a cool blue of early morning.

She is content to feel all of Lexa. Finally.

At some point, the room lightens enough around them that Lexa's hand flexes on her hip and Lexa's knees nudge into hers. And Lexa's nose digs into shoulder.

And Clarke sighs.

Until she feels little kisses against skin.

And the hand on her hip pulls her back until she's facing Lexa.

Lexa with so much happiness on her features that Clarke doesn't know what to do with it, except mirror it back on her own.

"Play hooky with me today…"

"Lex?"

"I mean it. Let's call out. I don't want to leave this bed now that I finally have all of you in it."

Clarke wants to make a snide remark, but the earnestness before her stops her.

It's not like she wants to get out of bed either.

Now that this thing between them is more real than it's ever been.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Lexa asks, her lazy morning smile more brilliant than ever.

"Yeah, Woods-"

She's cut off by Lexa's lips finally claiming hers. It's a gentle kiss, like it usually is in the morning. But there's a new layer that runs deep. A new layer that Clarke craves, feels over every inch of her.

She tangles her fingers in Lexa's wild mane and pulls her closer. Pulls her down on top of her, softly moaning as naked skin meets naked skin.

"You're such a terrible influence, you know that?" Clarke says against lips.

Lexa inches away to get a better look at Clarke, a smirk on her face.

"Got you to fall in love with me though, didn't I?"

And it's maddening how even in her swagger she is honest and her eyes sparkle with that new truth they can both see. Clarke's heart does somersaults in her chest.

"You did, now what are you gonna do with me?"

Lexa's smile is dazzling, real, pure. She brightens the room more than the rising sun.

"Love you back, I guess," she confesses, before dropping all of her weight onto Clarke and earning a pleased groan.

And everything else is lost in kisses and skin and brilliant burning love.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... a few months later

The line at the hotel's breakfast buffet is surprisingly long and not so surprisingly filled with other attorneys Clarke recognizes from the conference. It's been a long four days away from home and everyone looks just about as tired as Clarke feels.

The fact that she doesn't remember much of her facetime conversation last night with Lexa because she was more than half asleep at the time is more than embarrassing and has never happened before. But the big hotel bed was too empty for her to wake up feeling rested. They may not have been  _officially_  together for long, but Clarke is not too proud to admit that she hates sleeping alone.

And so, with a yawn, and a nod hello to Sinclair, she grabs a warm plate from the end of the breakfast bar and begins the slow trudge through the complimentary breakfast station. They have one morning session left before a quick flight home.

And she has plans tonight, oh she has plans.

Her phone buzzes in her hands and a brilliant burst of warmth floods through her when she sees those two initials that make her head swim. Although she has a sneaking suspicion that after the good morning text she gets back in reply to her own sent a half hour ago, she will find nothing but teasing on her tired state from last night.

Except that when she opens it, it's not.

It's definitely not.

She gulps and the empty plate slides from her hands to the floor, narrowly missing her feet. Embarrassed, she picks it up and excuses herself from the line, moving to a more secluded corner.

Because when she opened her text from Lexa, she was not met with a good morning or a good-natured ribbing on her exhaustion. No.

Oh no.

She was met with a picture.

A picture of Lexa from the chin down. Her neck, her collarbones, her chest filling the frame. Her pressed oxford unbuttoned and a new,  _definitely_  new, definitely too racy for work, lace bra peeking out from the shirt.

And Clarke's knees are shaking.

The poor excuse for a bra barely covers her. Sheer and low, oh god it's so low, with the hint of pink behind a well placed black flower.

The flimsy excuse for fabric enticing, hardly covering the soft swell of her.

The caption comes before Clarke has even processed the image.

_LW: Looking forward to later…_

And yep, yeah, uh huh, Clarke definitely short circuits.

Her eyes can't stop staring at the stretch of pale skin, perfectly soft and ready for her lips. Her hands. Her teeth.

Another text comes through while the window is still open.

_LW: Polis. 7PM._

Clarke gulps.

Breaks out in a sweat.

"Hey, Clarke, you alright…" Sinclair draws her attention away from the phone with a kind smile. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah-" her voice is shaky, she clears her throat. "Yeah, sorry. Shit, I didn't get food." She floods with embarrassment, still recovering from Lexa and now having to do so in front of her new boss.

"I grabbed you a danish," he signals to the wrapped pastry in his hand. "If we leave now we can hit that Starbucks across the street. I've had enough of the swill here."

"Right, okay, yeah." She shakes the lusty thoughts from her brain and works on getting through the next twelve hours.

"Just one more session, Griffin. Then home." He offers cheerily, mistaking her deep dive into lust for lack of excitement.

"Home will be good."

 

Xx

 

As they wait for the start of the session, Clarke finally finds the words to reply to Lexa.

_That old thing?_

_Did you think you were getting lucky tonight?_

The reply doesn't come until the speaker has already started and everyone shifts in the giant lecture hall to take notes. Clarke rolls her eyes, law students never change.

_LW: I like my chances…_

Clarke smirks.  _I've seen better._

She adds the shrug emoji for effect. Biting her lip at the game.

_LW: Is that right, Griff?_

_You would know, Woods._

She knows she's definitely not going to be paying attention to anything in this session while she has Lexa texting back.

_LW: Would you like to see the other picture I took this morning? It was decidedly even more NSFW than this one._

Clarke clenches her thighs together and tries not to make a noise.

_God, could you put MORE effort in?_

_You have no chill, Woods._

She sends three eye roll emojis for effect.

_LW: Feel free to tell me about my chill later, when you're naked and sweaty and I've had my way with you._

_Again, thinking you're gonna get lucky. We'll see._

 

Xx

 

After the longest session yet, the slowest ride to the airport, and the flight through molasses, Clarke finds herself in a familiar airport and gets in a car to head home.

Lexa is still at work, it's early afternoon and Clarke has time to nap and freshen up before dinner.

That doesn't mean she doesn't debate swinging by Lexa's office for old time's sake.

It had been a rough week prior to Clarke leaving, with Lexa on trial with Ontari and working those super long hours. They had barely seen each other, no more than passing ships. If Lexa even made her way to Clarke's bed at all.

And then the trial ended the day Clarke left for the CLE, because of course it did.

So, yeah, she's itching to see her girl.

She forgoes the lace thong she had picked out for the night at the last second. It's been over a week since they've seen each other long enough to even kiss hello and catch up for a few minutes, let alone have sex. She's not about to be coy about what's happening at the end of the night, as fun as their little texting game was this morning.

Clarke needs Lexa. All of her.

 

Xx

 

When Lexa enters the restaurant and starts heading to the table where Clarke is sitting, it's so much like their first visit to Polis that Clarke would laugh if she wasn't wholly consumed with the woman strutting towards her.

Lexa with a three-piece on.

Lexa with her hair down and pulled over her shoulder, that way Clarke loves. She's straightened it again tonight to devastating effect, and it's shiny gloss calls out to Clarke's fingers.

Lexa with her heels adding height to already long legs and a burst of femininity to her suit.

Lexa with her white oxford unbuttoned three buttons, showing off her sharp collarbones. Vest hugging her in all the right places.

Clarke gulps again knowing just what resides under that shirt. Against that skin.

She stands when Lexa approaches, her legs wobbly and a smile on her face. Lexa is smirking and smug until she gets a good look at the royal blue wrap dress Clarke has on.

Clarke loves this dress, but she loves how Lexa looks at her in it even more.

She has never been able to take her eyes off of Clarke.

Lexa's expression changes from confident to bewildered and Clarke swears her heart is going to claw its way out of her chest.

Lexa is so devastatingly beautiful.

She never fails to take Clarke's breath away.

When she is within reach, Clarke grabs her by the waist and pulls her closer, dropping a chaste, demure, restaurant appropriate kiss on her lips, her cheek.

It's not even close to enough but it will do for now.

"Welcome back," Lexa whispers, wrapping her in a hug. Clarke only relaxes at that touch, sinks into it, into Lexa. "Sorry I'm late."

"I ordered wine, it's been a good date."

"I bet." Lexa pulls away and they both sit down. Her eyes are sparkling across the table, the candlelight reflecting in them and adding to the soft glow Clarke always finds there.

"Probably not as good as you, but I guess we'll have to determine that," she teases and Lexa rolls her eyes as she places the napkin on her lap.

God, Clarke has missed her.

Her hand finds Clarke's on top of the table and she runs her fingers softly over the back of it before Clarke catches them and locks them with hers.

"You look nice," Lexa whispers, her cheeks blushing just a little bit.

"Yeah? Well, you look hot," Clarke replies, her voice is soft and she means it with her entire being.

She loves the way Lexa's eyes darken and her fingers grip tighter. Clarke reaches her foot out and slides it against Lexa's ankle under the table. Lexa shifts, moving closer to her.

Since she stopped fighting that swell in her chest, the one that would take over whenever she was with Lexa or thinking about Lexa, it stretches impossibly bigger every time. Expanding inside Clarke to make room for Lexa. To make a home for her.

To pull her inside and let her settle against Clarke's heart.

It's a wonderful, heady experience to be looked at by a woman like Lexa. To be looked at like  _that_.

A mixture of awe, lust, love, disbelief, affection, and happiness peer out from tender eyes.

It's wonderful and freeing and beautiful.

Entirely precious and powerful.

Everything good and right with the world comes with a look like that.

Clarke pushes all that feeling and emotion back out through her own eyes, shining brightly for Lexa.

Always, only Lexa.

It's been there for a long time for her to see. Even if she didn't always realize it. Lexa saw it, recognized it. Nurtured it to fruition. Patient, so patient.

She gives it freely now, without reservation. Makes sure it shines brighter than it ever has.

She's in love and it's the best thing that's ever happened to her.

 

Xx

 

Clarke tries to pay attention to her food, really tries. Not wanting this experience to go to waste, but she can't really focus on anything other than Lexa. They share a flirty dinner, courses coming out of the kitchen for them to try. Lexa blushes and thanks the waiters profusely every time. Clarke just smiles at her and sends her soft looks.

"Guess knowing the chef who opened this place has its perks," she offers.

"I didn't think… I didn't expect this, it's too much." Lexa seems flustered and Clarke finds it's endlessly endearing.

"Lex, go with it  _please_."

A lusty look crosses her face. "It's certainly upping my chances tonight, so I should."

"Oh? What do you think the oddsmakers have you at?"

"It's a pretty sure bet, Griff."

"Hmm, keep telling yourself that."

To make her point, she moves her foot away from Lexa's under the table and tries to hide her smile at Lexa's pout in her wine glass.

Lexa's pout is a magnificent thing.

Those bee-stung lips…

"Would now be the appropriate time to tease you about falling asleep during our conversation last night?"

"You can try, Woods, but do you really want to go there?"

"Why wouldn't I want to go there?" Lexa sasses right back.

"You don't have the best record on this, Lex."

"Doesn't mean I can't take advantage of the situation."

Clarke laughs, "Now  _that_ , you are the queen of."

She cocks an eyebrow, "Which is why my odds are looking good for tonight."

 

Xx

 

"What?" Clarke halts the fork halfway to her mouth, distracted entirely from the food by the look on Lexa's face.

Pure, unadulterated affection.

Her cheeks blush. She sets the fork down and waits for Lexa.

"Lex?" She prods gently, and Lexa's little smile digs deeper into her cheeks.

"You just...look really happy," She admits, a tint of red dusting along her own face. The tips of her ears.

Clarke forgoes the sass about the divine food and the wine they've consumed.

Answers honestly.

"I am really happy."

Lexa's eyes get a little brighter and her cheeks a little redder. Clarke reaches out her now free hand and pulls Lexa's to hers. Locking their fingers together on the table.

"Very much so."

"I'm glad, Clarke." Lexa's voice is that private one. That one that belongs to Clarke. Soft vowels and aching tenderness.

"Me too." She squeezes Lexa's fingers with her own. Takes a deep breath and holds on to this moment.

They hold like that for an impossibly long time before remembering their surroundings. Though Polis offers privacy and low lighting and a romantic atmosphere, they are still, unfortunately, in public and in the middle of a wonderful date.

Clarke returns to her forgotten morsel, lifting the fork and offering the bite to Lexa who shakes her head once to decline it.

Before she eats it though, Clarke finishes her thought.

"I feel fulfilled again with work. That CLE, while unbearably long and unorganized, was refreshing in a way I wasn't expecting. This transition has been stressful, and it's been a weird few months," she shares a look with Lexa, who nods in understanding. The new year has brought a lot of moving pieces and changes for both of them, but they've had each other. "But I think I'm finally feeling steady."

There's a look of pride on Lexa's face. Clarke blooms under it.

"Plus," she finally eats her bite of food and chews around a moan. It is  _heavenly_. When she's finished, Lexa is still looking at her expectantly. "I'm on a date with an impeccably dressed rascal of a woman, and I get to take her home with me when we're done. And that,  _that_  is making me the happiest of all."

Lexa's laugh buries itself in Clarke's chest and sends her heart racing.

 

Xx

 

The kitchen brings out three different desserts for them to try and all of them are divine. Clarke is more than happy she didn't eat a big lunch because the food was too good to stop eating and even sharing plates with Lexa she's full and content.

More than ready for what comes next.

The bill has been taken care of and Lexa blushes again, thanking the staff profusely until Clarke drags her away.

"You're starting to embarrass them, they're just doing their jobs."

"I know, but I need to call Gustus."

"Tomorrow," she whispers in Lexa's ear, earning a look.

Lexa grabs Clarke's coat from the coat check and holds it open for Clarke to swing into.

"You?"

"No, I didn't grab one this morning and I just got in a car to come here."

"Polar bear," Clarke teases.

"I can't help it if your thin Californian blood can't take the cold." She brushes a kiss on Clarke's cheek, grabbing her hand and squeezing.

It's Clarke who pulls them out onto the street and into a waiting taxi outside the restaurant. She gives her address without thought, it's closer than Lexa's and they spend more time in the loft anyway. She curls into Lexa, arm around her elbow. Lexa's warm hand on her thigh. Moving up towards the hem of her dress slowly.

Slowly but definitely moving.

It earns her a kiss just under her jaw. Clarke feels the purr against her lips and settles again.

Any more than that and they'll be giving the cab driver a free show.

Clarke longs to kiss her in the elevator up to the apartment, but there's not enough time to kiss Lexa the way she wants to. The way she needs to.

The way Lexa needs her to.

They share that same sparking, anticipatory energy that they did in the car in the small metal box. Lots of looking. Licking of lips. Subtle touches of their hands, fingers.

It is an eternity before the bell dings and deposits them in Clarke's hallway. She grabs Lexa's hand again and pulls her along. Lexa laughs and bumps their shoulders together, following happily.

 

Xx

 

Once inside, Clarke takes her time turning the lights on, unbuttoning her coat and hanging it up. Lexa slides out of her shoes and blazer, standing in the soft lamplight in her vest and pants. She watches Clarke with a heavy look, waiting patiently to touch.

Clarke surprises herself when she takes the three steps to cross to Lexa and grabs her face but doesn't bring their mouths together yet. She is content just to touch. To see.

Her thumbs rub along sharp jaw. Her eyes lock on Lexa's.

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you happy, Lex?"

Lexa's hands hold her wrists, keeping her there. Caressing the soft skin with a look that sears into Clarke's very soul.

"Impossibly so."

It's a long, heavy moment before Clarke inches her face forward. Lexa moves too, and they meet each other in a soft, slow kiss.

Slow and deep.

Twisting into something hungry, needy.

Blistering.

Hands move.

Clarke cups Lexa's neck and keeps her there against her mouth.

Lexa's hands slide down her arms, down her back, down her waist.

She tugs at the hem of Clarke's dress, pulling it up her thighs and dusting the skin that's revealed with every inch.

Clarke feels the moment Lexa realizes there's nothing underneath. There's a falter in her kiss and she pulls away with a gasp, eyes dark.

"Clarke," she husks out, breath heavy. Hands roaming the bare skin of Clarke's ass.

"Your odds were pretty good all night, Woods."

"Fuck," she breathes out, her voice shaky. It's Clarke who connects their mouths again, her hand still caressing Lexa's cheek. The other working at the buttons of the vest. Lexa palms her, grips, pinches.

Swallows Clarke's moans. Kisses her deeper, harder, sweeping her tongue into Clarke's mouth and pulling her closer, closer.

Clarke works all the buttons of the vest and pushes Lexa back, needing a moment to breathe, needing to get her out of these clothes.

The vest goes to the floor, but Lexa's hands find purchase on her butt again. Smiling into the kiss. They twist and dance to the bed, lost in kisses and each other. Clarke lands on the bed with a soft oof and Lexa hovers over her.

She's expecting a hungry look, and it's there, but it's behind one that is soft and sweet.

A thumb brushes her lip and green eyes take it all in.

She drops down again and presses her lips against Clarke's in one of those soft kisses. Those coming home kisses.

Every inch of Clarke tingles with it.

She slides the hem of the dress up as she leans over Clarke. Drags it up her thighs and slides her hands lightly, tickling and teasing.

She drags it up, up, around her waist. Dropping her head to kiss Clarke's stomach. Her hipbones.

Moving and spreading Clarke's legs open. Biting her lip and taking it all in.

She's on her stomach between Clarke's legs before Clarke can even breathe. Tongue licking into her, long and languid strokes. She settles and dips in. Circles and grazes. All of Clarke's favorite things.

Somewhere in the recesses of Clarke's mind she's amused and tickled by the fact that even as a couple, they can never seem to wait to get each other naked before they're fucking.

But then she's pulled out of her mind by another long swipe of Lexa's perfect tongue, and her hips lift off the bed, and a moan leaves her lips.

Her release builds quickly, a warm buzz that crests into a giant wave and pulls her under.

Lexa slides back up her body and takes the dress with her, up over Clarke's chest, and up over her arms until it lands on the floor. Her eyes are large and hungry, roving over the lace bra Clarke has on for the occasion. She mouths over it, working her hands along Clarke's ribs, her breasts. Lips attacking her neck, her collarbone. Finally, her mouth, only when Clarke asks with a soft plea.

Clarke's legs stop shaking and she uses her hips to flip their positions, smirking down at Lexa as she takes her hair out of the updo and shakes it free. Hands grip at her waist and a tiny whimper sounds from full, kiss bruised lips.

Clarke leans down and kisses it. Quickly undoing Lexa's pants. She doesn't get very far before Lexa pushes her off.

"Wait, let me…"

She slowly unbuttons her shirt while Clarke watches with wide eyes, drinking in the sight of her and looking eagerly at the lace she saw a hint of this morning.

It looks even better in real life, against Lexa's pale skin, cupping her and providing no support.

Her fingers twitch and Lexa smirks.

"Patience."

Clarke groans.

She leaves the shirt on and hanging from her frame as she moves her hands to the waist of her pants, sliding them down so slowly Clarke wants to scream.

Centimeters of skin are revealed at a time and it's  _not enough_. But then Clarke sees what's attached to the lace around slim hips and makes an animal sound.

"Lex…"

Lexa's eyes grow even darker as the pants leave her legs, kicked off to the back of the room.

And she stands there in a garter belt.

Lacy thigh highs hugging those legs held up by thin strips of fabric attached to the bottom of her panties.

Clarke's throat goes dry and she can't stop looking.

She sits up and gets closer to Lexa who stands at the edge of the bed. Reaches her shaking hand out to touch. Fingers landing on warm skin of her waist and teasing at the material. Sliding down over her hips, her thighs. Raking over the lace, the stockings.

She isn't sure if she's taken a breath, the blood rushes through her ears and pools in her core and…

She lets out a needy sigh and finally looks up at Lexa again.

Lexa's mouth is parted and her gaze is heavy, wanton.

She fists the hair at the nape of Clarke's neck and pulls her in for a scorching kiss. Clarke is on her back before she realizes it, Lexa on top of her, shirt dusting along Clarke's belly. Clarke runs her hands along strong shoulders and pulls it off of her, Lexa lifts up each hand to free her arms and the shirt lands somewhere on the floor.

Clarke cups Lexa, feels the weight of her through the bra. Swallows the soft noise Lexa makes in the back of her throat when Clarke runs her thumbs over her.

Lexa always softens when Clarke's hands are on her like this.

Turns into a quivering mess if she stays long enough.

The lace is soft to the touch, sheer and perfect. Already threatening to slide down and release her just from their movements.

Definitely,  _definitely_  not work appropriate.

Lexa watches her. The air between them is thick and heady.

Clarke meets her gaze as she slowly drags her left hand down, down Lexa's back. Runs it over her ass and pulls Lexa closer.

She nips at that bottom lip she loves and slides her hand to the front. Running her fingers over Lexa through the lace barrier and groaning at the evidence she finds.

"Lex…"

Lexa kisses her in answer, whimpers when Clarke moves her fingers, slides them back and forth. Teasing and altogether too light for both of them. Lexa whines and Clarke works around the lace and into her slick heat. There's a sharp gasp and she sits back up, straddling Clarke's hips more firmly. Eyes zeroed in on Clarke's.

Clarke enters her slowly, so slowly, taking her time until she's fully inside. Lexa throws her head back and moans loudly, lifting her hips and dropping down against Clarke, getting her deeper.

Clarke doesn't know where to look.

Lexa's chest is heaving, threatening to burst out of the bra. Her hips are gliding along Clarke's, fingers disappearing behind lace. So much lace.

Her thighs flex against the stockings with her movements. Clarke's free hand wraps around the top, feeling the muscles as they work.

Lexa's breath catches and her movements falter and Clarke picks up her own pace, driving up harder into Lexa, guiding her with her hand, twitching and curling her fingers. Green eyes lock on hers and that little noise falls from Lexa's lips and Clarke slides the heel of her hand up.

The noise Lexa makes when she comes is _animal_ and pure. She throws her head back and freezes, her body pulling taut above Clarke. One perfect breast free of it's cage, her chest flushed and pink, her breath stopped, hands clutching at Clarke's chest.

She takes a deep ragged breath and falls forward, body still rippling against Clarke's.

Clarke who slows down and helps her ride it out until it's too much and Lexa squeaks. She removes her hand and works at the trappings around Lexa's hips. Unbuckling the stockings and nearly ripping the lace until Lexa chuckles and sits up, helping Clarke get it all off.

She removes the bra and tosses it behind her and Clarke's tongue swirls around her peaks.

Lexa hums low in her throat and tightens her hands in Clarke's hair, and Clarke can't stand it. Her skin popping and tingling with need.

She pushes Lexa on her back and yanks the thigh highs off her long legs, crawling back up with one goal in mind.

"Clarke-" Lexa's breathing is hitched and her stomach is quivering and Clarke smiles as she gets her first taste.

A sharp gasp. A tug in her hair.

She works in deeper. Drinking Lexa in, spreading her legs wider. Looking up and finding Lexa's eyes watching her every move. Pulling her closer to her mouth and smirking at the moans she gets in response.

Lexa isn't going to last much longer, not like this. Is still reeling from the first orgasm that flooded her body.

Clarke sucks just right and listens to the breathy way Lexa chants her name before she slams over the edge again, thighs locking Clarke in place and hips canting into her mouth.

Clarke kisses her softly until those fingers tighten in her hair and one look up at Lexa's face has her moving back up her body. Dropping soft kisses on sweaty skin, sucking her favorite spots and smiling at the reaction from the body below. Lexa grabs her chin and leads her up, pulling Clarke up to her mouth and kissing her sweetly. She kisses Clarke's chin, her cheeks, her forehead, before bringing their lips together again.

Clarke loses herself in it, in Lexa's mouth, in her tender ministrations. Sliding slowly along Lexa's thigh, the tension, the need for release overwhelming. She is soaked and Lexa groans into her mouth, palming her ass and pulling her forward.

With Lexa guiding her and kissing her and lifting her thigh up a bit, Clarke picks up the pace. Desire driving her forward.

She sucks on that spot just below Lexa's ear strong enough to leave a mark and earns blunt nails digging into the soft skin of her ass.

She doesn't care.

All she cares about is this girl here with her, pushing her to the finish line.

"Clarke," Lexa calls softly, and Clarke picks her head up enough to look at Lexa while she grinds her hips down. Lexa has that look of pure wonder on her face and Clarke feels the beginning of her orgasm take root. She slows her pace and pushes harder against muscle, needing that deep feeling.

Lexa must see it in her eyes because after another slide, fingers are asking for entrance. She sits up and allows Lexa to feel her.

She chokes out a "Fuck, Lex-"

Long fingers twirl and dip and work with Clarke's hips to set a pace. Clarke keeps her forehead against Lexa's, gasping for air.

Lexa kisses her chin, curls her fingers and that's it, that's enough.

Clarke comes hard and deep, moaning loudly and gasping out Lexa's name.

 

Xx

 

They lie together for a long time. Clarke still on top of Lexa, sweaty and sated and entirely too pleased to move. Lexa is a limp noodle under her and Clarke likes that best.

She sighs happily. In love with this moment

In love with  _her._

Lexa's hands run up and down her back, touching to touch, to soothe.

They share soft smiles, soft gentle kisses.

Mouths moving together because they can.

"Hey," Clarke smiles, nose brushing Lexa's, changing the angle of the kiss.

"Hey yourself," Lexa smirks, tips Clarke's chin and nips at her lip.

"I missed you," Clarke admits. Her hand on Lexa's ribs, running up and down the skin.

"I missed you, too." The smile she gives Clarke is dazzling. The simplicity of this moment makes Clarke's heart want to burst, pounding inside her ribcage like a wild thing.

"Do you have to work this weekend?" Clarke asks quietly, chastising herself a moment later for bringing up work at a time like this.

"No, I worked a lot while you were out of town. I am pretty caught up on things." Lexa kisses her cheek, brushes against her ear. Clarke shivers and props herself up on her elbows to get a better look.

"Yeah?"

Lexa nods, "Mhm."

"Well, that's good."

"Got big plans, Griff?"

"Oh, I always have plans for you, Woods."

She kisses Lexa again, holding nothing back. All of the swirling emotions inside of her go into this kiss.

Lexa doesn't hold back either. Clarke can taste the words on her tongue.

And they both get lost in each other.

In this.

In the space that lives between them, that grows impossibly tighter and impossibly fuller with each day.

Each moment.

Each breath.

Eyelids grow heavy and Lexa's kisses get slower, Clarke pulls away, kisses her neck again a few times and settles down, tucking more firmly into Lexa.

And even though the lights are on and their clothes are all over the room, they fall into a deep sleep entwined around each other.

Breaths evening out, equal.

_Home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say thank you and acknowledge the WAVE of comments that came my way after the past two chapters. It always astounds me when words I write can have such a massive effect on other people. And that's why we do this. It's an indescribable need to push something out into the universe and get it out of our brains. 
> 
> I also need to give another (yep, ANOTHER) round of applause to Femininenachos (faithtastic) for helping me and for being a very, very strong voice of support as we marched through that blip in the road on the way to these two becoming Clexa. She definitely had to deal with more than one rant and she handled it (me) like a champ. 
> 
> Some of your comments made me smile with joy, and a few made me outright laugh (looking at you "there's no tag for angst on this fic so shut up everyone" pal). It has been such a fun ride.
> 
> We've got one left! Savor it!


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... a couple months after that

Clarke moves to the door with a smile. Her heartbeat already fluttering wildly at just the sound of the key moving through the lock and the familiar jingle of a very specific keychain on the other side.

Barefoot as soon as she walked in from her long day, her shirt untucked from her skirt and dreaming about the beer she has in her fridge, she pauses her own routine of resettling in her home. Everything else flies from her head as soon as she sees Lexa there on the other side, opening the door and kicking her heart into overdrive.

She walks in wearing a skirt that makes Clarke's hands itch and a drapey blouse that hangs low, hinting at cleavage.

Lexa is quiet and thoughtful, setting her things down carefully and looking at Clarke with her head cocked to the side, eyes wide and puppyish. There's a smile that burrows into her cheeks.

Clarke steps into her space, wrapping her arms around Lexa's waist and pulling her close, into a hug that feels better than it has any right to.

"Hi. You okay?" Lexa asks softly.

Clarke nods against her, taking a deep breath and letting out a contented sigh.

She shifts her body to look up at Lexa who wears a look of gentle concern.

"It was a long day."

"It was." There's a soft smile now. Clarke's smile.

Her arms slide up around Lexa's neck, fingers brushing along that jaw she loves to nip. She tries to tilt Lexa's head down and bring their lips together, but eyes suddenly gleam with mischief and she holds firm.

" _Lex_ ," Clarke whines.

She tugs harder but Lexa will not give. Changing her tactics, Clarke rises up on her toes to shorten the distance between them, but Lexa still ducks her head and avoids her lips.

"Lexa, come on."

Lexa giggles and it's so beautiful.

It blooms inside of Clarke she wants to swallow it.

And she wants to hear it again and again and again. Commit it to memory.

She tries to kiss Lexa one more time before letting go of her with a huff.

"Heels today, huh?"

"You love these heels, Clarke." Lexa purrs, hands gripping Clarke's waist now and bringing them back flush together.

It's only then that she lowers her head and meets Clarke in a greedy kiss.

"I do, I do love those heels," Clarke says against her lips, before sweeping her tongue along Lexa's and deepening the kiss.

When they break apart, it is with a smile that spreads from one mouth to the other.

"Hi," Clarke whispers. Brushing lips together briefly.

"Hi," Lexa answers with that smile she reserves for Clarke.

She works at Clarke's buttons, eyes darkening.

"Lex…"

"Hmm?" she feigns confusion, tugging each button through its hole and spreading the shirt wider around Clarke.

"I ordered dinner already…"

"Did you?" One perfectly shaped eyebrow rises, but her eyes stayed glued to the skin being revealed on Clarke's chest.

She laughs at that and tries to brush Lexa's hands away. "Yes, I did."

"What did you order?"

"Sushi. I got it from the expensive place you like because you always gripe when we don't."

She scoffs, "I do not gripe."

"You're griping right now." Clarke holds up her hand and places it on Lexa's chest, daring her to disagree.

Lexa kisses her again, trying to stop the argument. Trying to guide her back to the bed.

"It's gonna be here any minute."

"Shhh," she continues, moving lips across her jaw, behind her ear. The height difference between them with Lexa still in her shoes gives her lips a new angle that causes a shiver to run through Clarke.

"I also got you that beer you liked the other day when we went out with Octavia and Lincoln."

"You did?" Lexa perks up at that.

"I did."

"You're kind of the best, you know that?"

"I do, but I'm glad it's on the record now, Woods."

"What's the occasion? My favorite sushi, the beer I liked. I'm noticing this bra you have on now peeking out of this shirt and I'm assuming that means some things are happening later…?" She wiggles her eyebrows with a rueful look on her face.

Clarke rolls her eyes, "Note to self, never date another lawyer. They'll question everything and make wild assumptions."

Lexa giggles again and Clarke lives for it, connecting their mouths and tasting it on her lips.

And they both know what this is.

They both know that it's been a year since their first visit to Clarke's apartment.

When this thing between them began to take root and change both of their lives.

They both know, but neither will say anything. Nothing past the extra sparkle in their eyes and the increase in shy smiles.

Their kisses morph from ones that are deep with intent, to ones that are the easy kind they've started sharing. The ones that seem to be more about reuniting after a long day apart than anything else.

Her doorbell buzzes before Lexa can work Clarke out of her shirt, and Clarke wriggles out of her grasp, pushing her to the front door while she retreats to the kitchen area. "I already paid, can you grab that so whoever is on the other side doesn't get a full view of this?"

"I have been known to be chivalrous from time to time."

The door opens and closes quickly and Lexa meets her halfway to the fridge, stopping short when she sees Clarke.

Topless.

Her eyes grow wide and dark in that way Clarke loves.

"I didn't want to get soy sauce on that one." Clarke shrugs and bites her lip.

Lexa doesn't really seem to hear her, standing in the middle of the room and taking it all in. Studying the new bra Clarke is wearing with a pure focus.

It's the exact reaction she craved.

"Lexa?"

"Yeah?"

Clarke watches her literally clear the lust from her eyes with a quick shake of her head.

"Are you hungry or?"

Lexa nods and holds the take out bag out for Clarke.

"What are you doing?"

"Sushi can be cold. Stick it in the fridge, I have plans for you."

"Oh?"

"Oh yes." She inches closer and waits. Eyes full and wide and not leaving Clarke's skin.

As soon as the food is tucked away in the fridge next to the fancy beer Lexa liked, Clarke is pulled into Lexa's arms, letting out a squeal as her neck is playfully bitten.

"Lex?"

"Yes, Griff." She soothes the same skin she just nipped at with soft kisses.

"Take me to bed."

 

Xx

 

The sushi is colder than normal but delicious and the beer is even more welcome than it was before their romp. They sit side by side on the floor of Clarke's apartment in various sleep items, all tousled hair and bruised lips and happy, sated smiles.

"I see the packing has been going well…" Lexa looks around the loft for effect, the half full boxes that exist everywhere. "You  _do_  know we're moving in two days, right?"

"Yeah, well, someone keeps distracting me whenever I have any free time to finish up. Plus, it took quite a while to get you situated."

Lexa rolls her eyes, "Oh, it did not."

"Getting that closet of yours packed and ready to go was a challenge. Even with Anya helping. You had  _two_  helpers. I have me."

"No, you have me, too!"

"It's not like my stuff is even going  _outside_. It's just going up a few floors." She shrugs, making her case.

"Clarke, we still need it in  _boxes_  to carry."

Lexa stares at her, trying to hold stern but failing so hard. Clarke moves to her next point.

"And every time you walk in the door lately we end up naked..."

"As if you're complaining about that." Lexa leans in for a kiss, her eyes already lusty again, but Clarke dodges her. Smirking at the pout that forms.

She picks another piece of sushi and dips it lightly in the soy sauce, enjoying how Lexa  _stews_.

And good heavens those  _lips._

"Clarke?"

"Hmm," she answers around a particularly large piece of a roll, chewing and chewing.

"You got soy sauce on your shirt." Lexa gestures with the chopsticks at the tank top Clarke had thrown on when their hunger finally drove them out of bed.

She looks down to find the offending brown splotch right between her boobs.  _Of course. Every single time._ With a sigh, she pulls the shirt off and tosses it in the direction of the dirty clothes hamper. Lexa's face, all wide eyes and gaping mouth, sends her butterflies swooping.

"Uh, yeah, hi... you literally had your mouth on these fifteen minutes ago and you  _still_ have this reaction."

"Have you seen your boobs?" Lexa finally finds her voice, ears pinking up and chopsticks being fiddled with in her hands.

Clarke finds it impossibly cute and swoons so hard, so in love with her. She closes the distance and places a kiss on Lexa's cheek, just at the edge of her mouth.

"They're spectacular."

"So are you," Lexa whispers into the centimeter of space between them. Clarke feels it more than hears it. Suddenly the mood shifts into something real and serious.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Keep making me fall even more madly in love with you?"

"I don't know, how do you do it?"

"By taking my top off in front of you," Clarke grins, pleased with herself and full of it.

"Well, same honestly," Lexa replies so drily that Clarke couldn't contain her laugh even if she wanted to.

Clarke doesn't have any other response but to kiss her again and live fully in this moment, Lexa's laugh mingling with hers against their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap. 
> 
> I don't think I there are words to suffice or explain how much this fic means to me, or how much the reaction it's had on this fandom means to me. There has been so much love and excitement for these two that has been such a great, wonderful surprise. I am going to miss them terribly, but this was quite a ride. I have had a lot of support on this journey, even if individuals weren't aware. Nachos and Mopey and Grams and Weasal and Jenna have all helped this along. I wouldn't be here without them, and neither would Clexa. I wouldn't be here without the comments and reactions and moodboards and shout outs and random messages on tumblr. So thank you to everyone. Even though thank you doesn't even seem like enough.
> 
> I refuse to live in a world where these characters are not happy. I refuse to live in a world where our representation hinges on bad writing and bad choices and bad handling of career moves. I refuse to live in a world that tells us we can only have pain, or tropes, or silly obstacles thrown at us. 
> 
> We are more than that. We can live happily ever after, and damnit we will. And so will these two. 
> 
> xoxo,  
> your friendly neighborhood Orange


End file.
